O preço do amor
by Aninhaaaaaaaa
Summary: [cap. 25 no ar!] Tradução de “The Price of Love” da Rogue Sugah. PréHBP. Entre o verão da OdF e o 6 ano. Tudo que Hermione quer é se aproximar de Ron, mas quanto mais ela se aproxima, mais dificil fica dividir seu segredo com ele.
1. Capítulo 1

**Fic original**: The Price of Love

**Autora**: Rogue Sugah

**Disclaimer da tradutora**: Eu naõ sou a JK, infelizmente. Gostaria muito que os personagens me pertencessem, masna vida real. Ah! E tampouco soua Lia Wyler, pessoal.

**N/T**: Primeiramente eu queria agradecer à Rogue Sugah (thanks!) que permitiu que eu traduzisse sua fic. Eu realmente gosto dessa fic e tenho certeza que vocês também vão gostar. Pretendo postar um capítulo por semana e, como não acredito que eu chegue a alcançar a autora (ela está no capítulo 50!), é capaz de ela terminar a fic e eu ainda estar traduzindo. Divirtam-se e deixem reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Quando Hermione puxou uma cadeira e sentou em uma das mesas em frente à Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, ela falou para si mesma pela centésima vez que concordar com esse encontro foi um erro. Ela se encolheu enquanto pensava na inesperada carta que havia recebido de Victor Krum há dois dias. Estava marcado para jogar contra a Inglaterra no final de semana, mas disse a ela que estava voando mais cedo apenas para vê-la. Ele parecia tão contente com isso. Teria sido rude dispensar seu convite. Pelo menos foi assim que ela tentou se justificar para si mesma. Sua reação foi a de escrever de volta imediatamente e deixá-lo com uma... bem, não havia outra palavra para isso, com uma mentira. Ela não conseguiria contar a verdadeira razão de não querer ser vista com ele no Beco Diagonal.

_Olha Victor, nós já passamos por isso antes. Você sabe que eu tenho sentimentos por outra pessoa e é por isso que só podemos ser amigos. Eu te expliquei isso várias vezes. Bem, esse alguém tem dois irmãos intrometidos que acham que bisbilhotar é uma forma de arte. Eles simplesmente abriram uma loja a aproximadamente... oh, 100 metros de onde você quer me encontrar, e eu realmente preferiria que eles não me vissem. Você entende, não é?_

'_Claro que ele não entenderia. Por que eu não disse a ele que estaria indo passar o feriado com meus pais e que não estaria na cidade? Seria muito mais fácil', _Hermione refletiu enquanto esperava. _'Você sabe porque',_ respondeu para si mesma. _'Eu disse a ele muitas e muitas vezes que meu coração pertence à outra pessoa, mas ele simplesmente não ouve. Eu tenho que fazê-lo entender que isso não vai acontecer, e eu tenho que fazer isso pessoalmente. Eu devo a ele pelo menos isso.'_

Hermione estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que suas colegas de escola, Parvati e Padma Patil, chegaram e sentaram numa mesa próxima à dela.

- Olá, Hermione – disse Parvati, pegando uma colher e tirando um pedaço do seu sundae.

- Oh – Hermione respondeu, ficando alerta – Olá, que surpresa boa ver vocês duas aqui. Vocês já estão comprando seu material escolar?

- Não, viemos encontrar alguns amigos. E você? – Padma indagou, educadamente.

- O mesmo – respondeu Hermione.

- Oh, você vai se encontrar com o Harry, então? – perguntou Parvati, um tanto excitada.

- Er... – Hermione começou – Não exatamente. Vou me encontrar...

- Oooooohhhhhhh, olha! – guinchou Padma, apontando por cima do ombro da irmã – É o Victor Krum!

Como esperado, lá estava ele, arrastando os pés pesadamente, a testa franzida, parecendo o carrancudo de sempre. E a cinco passos atrás dele, Hermione notou, as adolescentes suspiravam, começando a se reunir.

'_Ah, que ótimo'_, ela pensou._ 'Eu tenho que fazer isso na frente do fã-clube dele'._

Enquanto abria a porta e entrava no banheiro cheio de vapor, Ron Weasley teve o maior choque de sua vida. Alguém mais estava no banheiro com ele, alguém baixo demais para ser algum de seus irmãos. Embora ele não pudesse explicar como, ele sabia que não era sua irmã também. Enquanto ele estava lá parado, pensando nessa inesperada descoberta, a água parou de cair e ele ouviu o barulho de cortina sendo puxada. Infelizmente, o vapor estava tão denso que ele realmente não conseguiria distinguir mais que um contorno da pessoa à sua frente, mas ele poderia dizer que era definitivamente uma mulher. Ele fez uma pequena tentativa de se aproximar e se decepcionou por ver que ela já tinha uma toalha enrolada em seu corpo. Ela estava de costas para ele, ainda não sabia que ele estava lá. Ele assistia ela se abaixar, deixando o longo cabelo molhado cair em seu rosto, e pegou uma segunda toalha do chão. Ela rapidamente se levantou e começou a enxugar seu cabelo com ela. Os olhos de Ron começaram a passear por suas pernas, silenciosamente desejando que a toalha levantasse um pouquinho mais. Ao terminar de secar o cabelo, a mulher ficou ereta e, quando o fez, foi um movimento brusco. '_Ela vai se virar_', ele pensou numa fração de segundo antes de ela começar a se virar. '_Ela vai me ver_'. O mais importante, no entanto, era que ele iria descobrir quem era ela.

- Apreciando a vista? – perguntou a pequena morena quando se virou suavemente e viu ele lá parado.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram quando ela olhou para ele e lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso.

- O-o-o que vo-você está fa-fazendo? – ele gaguejou, quando ela deu um passo em sua direção e deixou a toalha que cobria seu corpo cair no chão.

- É seu sonho, Ron – ela respondeu, sedutoramente lambendo seus lábios e alcançando-o - Eu farei **qualquer coisa** que você quiser.

- Caracas! – choramingou Ron enquanto ele sentia a mão dela descendo pela frente de sua calça começando a desabotoá-la. – Hermione!

- Hermione?

Ela se foi. Em um minuto ela estava lá e em outro não estava mais. '_Que diabos...?_' ele pensou quando era trazido de volta à consciência contra sua vontade. Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ele se sentia sendo chacoalhado, mas ele não queria tomar conhecimento. Ele queria ignorar e recomeçar seu sonho. Talvez, se ele simplesmente ignorasse, isso iria embora.

'_Hermione no banho_', ele pensou. '_Hermione no banho_'. Mas isso não adiantava.

- Ron, acorda! – uma não bem vinda voz masculina gritava para ele.

- Vá embora – ele gemeu no travesseiro, virando-se para longe da voz.

- Saia da cama, seu preguiçoso! – Fred gritou, agarrando suas cobertas e as puxando para fora da cama.

- Ei! – Ron choramingou, colocando rapidamente seu travesseiro ao seu lado para esconder seu estado suspeito.

- Sonhar com ela não vai ajudar – Fred segurava o riso enquanto atirava um jeans e uma camiseta na cabeça de Ron.

- O quê…? Eu não estava... – Ron despejou as palavras, o rosto ficando vermelho.

- Você fala enquanto dorme, irmãozinho – Fred riu.

- Eu não! – Ron protestou indignado.

- Caracas... Oh Hermione... HERMIONE! – ele retrucou numa voz imitando desejo.

- CAI FORA! – Ron berrou para seu irmão mais velho – Eu não disse isso. – ele continuou. '_Não desse jeito.'_

- Ah, você disse – Fred riu – E não foi a primeira vez.

Ron engasgou, horrorizado com o simples pensamento. Ele vinha tendo esse tipo de sonho há anos. '_Caracas'_ ele pensou enquanto as implicâncias ressoavam pela casa. '_Se eu falo enquanto durmo todos no dormitório devem saber!'_

- É quase meio-dia. Eu não acredito que você ainda está na cama. Levante e se vista – Fred mandou – Você tem trabalho a fazer.

- Mas... Estou de férias – Ron protestou enquanto puxava a blusa azul marinho pela cabeça e se levantava para vestir o jeans.

Em menos de cinco minutos, um Ron muito contrariado descia as escadas batendo os pés com força e entrava na cozinha, seguido de perto por Fred.

- Aqui – Fred disse largando um par de sapatos diante dos pés de Ron – Coloque.

- Me deixe em paz – Ron disse em voz alta, chutando os sapatos pela cozinha e se atirando numa cadeira onde ele ficou encarando a mesa. – Eu te disse, não vou.

- Não vai aonde? – Gina perguntou da cadeira oposta a do irmão furioso.

- Ao Beco Diagonal – Fred respondeu – Hermione está lá com o Krum.

Gina congelou; o sanduíche, que ela estava preparada para morder, ficou a caminho de sua boca aberta, e então, depois de uns segundos, ela o abaixou. Levou um tempo até ela fechar sua boca novamente.

- Ah... – ela finalmente disse, estudando Ron de perto.

- Eu não acredito nisso – Fred cortou – Você não vai fazer _nada?_ Você vai simplesmente ficar aqui sentado e... remoer?

- Eu não estou remoendo – Ron respondeu com raiva.

- Ah, por favor! – Gina riu. Mas não tão baixo que seu irmão não pudesse ouvir. Seus olhos imediatamente encontraram os dela e ele a ficou encarando com hostilidade.

- Fred está certo – Gina falou, devolvendo o olhar hostil, recusando-se a recuar. – Vá falar com ela.

- NÃO!

- Por que não? – Gina pressionou.

- Porque ele é um maldito covarde – Fred respondeu – E pensar que você tem a coragem de se dizer um grifin...

- Ei, por que estão demorando tanto? – uma voz familiar perguntou atrás deles. Os três se viraram para ver a cabeça de Jorge, flutuando na lareira envolta pelas chamas verdes – É melhor você se mexer, maninho, ou você vai perder a garota.

- Ela não é minha... – Ron começou a se opor.

- Então por que você fica gemendo o nome dela enquanto dorme? – Fred cortou.

- Cai fora! – Ron gritou.

- Genioso. Genioso – Jorge atirou de volta – Melhor recuperar algo do Krum. Da última vez que vi, o Grande Búlgaro estava passando as mãos por ela todinha.

Essas palavras tiveram um efeito visível em Ron. O que tinha sido uma simples irritação com os irmãos, instantaneamente se tornou um furacão de raiva. Seus olhos queimavam enquanto apertava os punhos, tentando não imaginar aquele nariz de gancho, pé de pato, Búlgaro tagarela tocando... _beijando... _sua Hermione.

Gina começou a observar seu irmão. Sua boca abriu de novo em choque.

- Isso é mentira – Gina afirmou confidencialmente quando encontrou sua voz.

- Bom, tá certo, então ele só estava segurando sua mão. – Jorge admitiu – Mas é assim que começa, sabe?

- Se você não se mexer vai perdê-la – Fred acrescentou.

- Ela fez a sua escolha – Ron resmungou, teimoso até o fim, cruzando os braços e encarando os outros.

- Como ela pode ter feito uma escolha? – Gina perguntou – Ela nem sabe como você se sente.

- Ela sabe como me sinto sobre o Krum.

- Não sobre o Krum, seu imbecil. Como você se sente sobre **ELA.** Você não pode esperar que ela te escolha se ela nem sabe que você está interessado.

- Quem disse que estou interessado?

Os três reviraram os olhos.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ron. TODO MUNDO sabe! – Gina retrucou num tom exasperado.

- Todo mundo exceto Hermione, você quer dizer. – Jorge corrigiu.

- Tá legal! – Fred suspirou – Seja um cabeça dura. Se você não vai colocar um ponto final nisso, eu vou.

Com um 'crack' ele desapareceu da cozinha.

- Tudo bem – Jorge acrescentou numa voz misteriosa – Nenhuma futura cunhada minha vai sair com outro cara. Mesmo se ele for uma Estrela Internacional de Quadribol. Vamos mandar seu amor a ela, Ron...

- **É MELHOR NÃO, SEUS FILHOS DA P...** – Ron rosnou, enquanto ele pulou da cadeira. O resto da frase morreu em seus lábios quando a cabeça de Jorge sorriu maldosamente e sumiu do fogo.

- MAMÃE! – Ron gritou, correndo pelos cantos e calçando seus sapatos – Onde está o pó de flu?


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 

- Você está louca? – perguntou Parvati quando viu Krum levantando pesadamente da mesa com sua carranca ainda mais acentuada que o normal.

- Desculpe? – Hermione respondeu, desconcertada pela audácia da pergunta – Eu não me lembro de te convidar para bisbilhotar minhas conversas particulares nem de ter pedido sua opinião.

- Mas... aquele era Victor Krum – Padma veio em defesa de sua irmã aproveitando a brecha que Hermione deu por estar horrorizada.

- Eu sei quem ele é.

- Por quem você o dispensou? – Padma perguntou excitada.

- Deve ser o Harry, não? – Parvati respondeu à irmã. – Quer dizer, quem mais poderia ser? – ela acrescentou, sentindo falta do olhar incrédulo de Hermione e interpretando erroneamente a repentina vermelhidão como constrangimento quando a verdade é que era raiva.

- Certamente não é o Ron – Padma respondeu com uma risadinha nervosa.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Hermione rosnou, estreitando os olhos para Padma.

- Nada – Parvati respondeu rápido demais para o gosto de Hermione – Ele é bonito e tudo mais, mas... – ela abaixou a voz como se não quisesse que mais ninguém a ouvisse, e então continuou – Ah, qual é?! Você sabe que ele não é como Victor ou Harry.

- Não é famoso o bastante para você? – Hermione disse alto – Ou talvez seja o dinheiro que você persegue.

- Eu? – Parvati atirou de volta sem acreditar – Não sou eu quem está saindo com jogadores internacionais de quadribol!

- Bem, nem eu. E eu agradecerei muito a vocês DUAS por manter seus narizes longe do que não é da conta de vocês.

- Ah, qual é, Hermione. Não seja assim. Nós só estamos tentando ajudar. Você pode nos contar. Por quem você dispensou o Krum? – Parvati perguntou de novo ansiosamente.

- Eu gostaria de saber a resposta para essa pergunta – uma voz familiar surgiu atrás de Hermione. Os olhos dela se abriram de espanto e então o medo passou por todo o seu corpo. _'Droga, aqueles dois e suas orelhas extensíveis'_, Hermione pensou enquanto lentamente se virava e olhava fixamente para os penetrantes olhos azuis do amigo.

- Ron. O que... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você terminou com o _Vitinho_? – ele perguntou, ignorando a pergunta.

- Não o chame de... – ela começou por hábito, e então repreendeu-se – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Hermione repetiu.

- Você terminou com o Krum? – ele perguntou calmamente de novo. Calmo demais, Hermione notou.

- N... Não – ela gaguejou – Não tecnicamente.

- Com certeza que sim! – Padma falou alto – Nós ouvimos a coisa toda.

- Ele trouxe esses ingressos – Parvati acrescentou, apontando para os ingressos de quadribol que ainda estavam na mesa – E você os recusou.

- Espera um pouco – Ron interveio – Ele te deu ingressos para a partida dessa semana e... e... você recusou? – ele perguntou incrédulo – Você é retardada?

- Pelo visto isso parece ser um consenso geral – Hermione respondeu friamente, obviamente para Ron.

- E então você contou a ele um pouco da grande história sobre como não seria certo aceitá-los porque você não se sentia 'da mesma forma' sobre ele – Padma continuou.

- E ele disse que entendia que você tivesse sentimentos por mais alguém – Parvati acrescentou – mas que isso não significava que os sentimentos dele por você mudariam e você poderia ainda ir ao jogo, mesmo se fosse só como amiga.

- Mais alguém? – Ron perguntou, agora olhando para Parvati e Padma e depois para Hermine – Quem?

- Bem, Harry, é claro – Parvati respondeu como se ele fosse um idiota com dificuldade de entender algo tão simples – Francamente, ele é seu melhor amigo – Ron fez um gesto de mão dispensando-a e virou de volta para Hermione.

- Quem é, na verdade? – ele exigiu.

- Isso é o que o Krum acha, de qualquer forma – Padma insistiu – Ele até fez questão de dar a ela um ingresso a mais para que ela pudesse levar o Harry.

- Na verdade, ele me deu dois ingressos extras – Hermione disse levantando os três tíquetes e sacudindo-os no ar. – Um para Harry e outro para _Ron._ – ela deu ênfase ao último nome.

Por uma fração de segundos, Ron sentiu dois desejos conflitando dentro dele. Ele se deleitava com o pensamento de ir ao jogo, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito forte, uma emoção mais profunda tomava o controle e chocou-se com o sentimento de euforia. Seu rosto se contorceu quando uma intensa onda de ciúmes o venceu e ele foi tomado por uma certeza de que precisava manter Hermione o mais longe possível do Krum. Não só do Krum. Ele queria mantê-la longe de QUALQUER outro homem no planeta. _'Bem, talvez ela pudesse ver o Harry, mas só ele. E quem é o desgraçado de quem ela gosta agora? ARRRRGGHH! Se ao menos ela me desse os ingressos e se trancasse no quarto pelo resto do verão. Não tão provável.', _ele pensou.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que tinha recusado os ingressos – Ron disse quando finalmente encontrou sua voz de novo.

- Eu recusei – Hermione disse sem se importar – Ele os deixou para o caso de eu mudar de idéia.

- E você mudou? – ele perguntou.

- Você quer ir ao jogo, Ron?

- Hã?

- _Você_ queros ingressos? – Hermione perguntou – _Você_ querir ao jogo?

Ron olhou para ela atentamente, percebendo a armadilha. Ele não tinha certeza como respondê-la, então não arriscou.

- _**VOCÊ** _vai? – ele aventurou, sem perceber que isso soaria mais como uma acusação do que como uma pergunta.

- Não – Hermione respondeu, olhando intensamente para ele. _'Garoto idiota'_, ela pensou enquanto via o rosto dele se iluminar. _'Ele vem me enchendo por causa do Victor há anos. Todo aquele papo de cuidar de mim e dos meus interesses... que porcaria. Insensível. Agora, ele achar que pode tirar alguma coisa disso é um pouco diferente, né? Para ele não importa se ele gosta ou não do Victor, contanto que eu o controle e pegue pra ele os melhores assentos para todas as partidas. Aaahhhh, ele me faz querer gritar.'_

Ela estreitou seus olhos para ele, mesmo distante, e esperou que ele falasse. _'Anda. Me peça os ingressos. Só me peça. Eu te desafio.', _Hermione dizia com os olhos.

Ron estreitou seus olhos e olhou de volta para ela, intensamente.

'_Eu vou mostrar a ele'_, Hermione pensou. Os cantos da sua boca se crispando num sorriso malicioso e, para o absoluto horror dele, ela rasgou os ingressos.

Parvati e Padma abriram a boca de espanto.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ron urrou, segurando seus punhos para que ela parasse – Você tem idéia do quanto esses ingressos custam?

- VOCÊ OS QUER TANTO! – Hermione berrou – AQUI! PEGUE-OS! – e, com isso, ela jogou os pedaços em seu peito.

Ron olhou para os pedaços rasgados caindo aos seus pés e voltou-se para os olhos ardentes a sua frente.

- Vá em frente – Hermione disse num tom de voz tão frio e calmo que um arrepio passou pela espinha dele – Se eles significam mais pra você do que eu, pegue-os. Eu tenho certeza que você pode usar magia para juntar os pedaços quando chegar em casa.

Isso foi um desafio e ele sabia disso. Era também um teste. Um no qual ele não tinha intenção de falhar. _'Então esse é jogo dela? Ela quer ver com o quê eu me importo mais. Ela ou o quadribol.'_, Ron pensou quando ela cruzou seus braços ofendida e tentou abrir um buraco no corpo dele com seus olhos inflamáveis. _'Ela fica linda quando está zangada. PARE COM ISSO, WEASLEY! Agora não é hora.'_

Infelizmente, enquanto ele se debatia mentalmente, seu corpo parecia se rebelar e agir por conta própria. Antes que ele percebesse o que estava fazendo, ele se agachou e começou a reunir os pedaços rasgados dos ingressos.

Ele ficou horrorizado quando ouviu a aguda respiração acima dele e percebeu exatamente o que tinha feito. _'NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!',_ ele exclamou internamente. _Eu nem queria os malditos ingressos. O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO?'_

- Bem, há uma resposta para sua pergunta, Ron. Eu sei exatamente o quanto esses ingressos custam – Hermione disse numa voz tensa.

Ele olhou para cima e empalideceu quando viu as lágrimas nos olhos caindo por seu rosto. _'CARACAS! Olha o que você fez!'_, ele pensou.

- Eles só me custaram um dos meus melhores amigos – Hermione terminou. Antes que ele tivesse tempo de compreender o que ela tinha dito, ela se virou e foi embora.

Ron parecia enraizado no lugar. Ele queria correr atrás dela, mas, de novo, seu corpo parecia ter vontade própria. Ele simplesmente recusou a se mover. Tudo que ele poderia fazer era ficar ali parado, ainda segurando os pedacinhos de pergaminho, e encarando boquiaberto Parvati e Padma que também se encontravam de boca aberta logo a frente dele.

- O que há de errado com você? – Parvati finalmente perguntou. Sua irmã apenas bufou. A pergunta pareceu quebrar o encanto em volta dele. Quando se recuperou, Ron soltou os ingressos e saiu na direção em que Hermione correra.

- Hermione! – ele gritou – Hermione, espera... – Esperava que ela corresse quando descobrisse que ele tinha ido atrás dela, mas ela não correu. Ela simplesmente continuou andando rápido na direção do Caldeirão Furado. Ron conseguiu alcançá-la e agarrou seu braço com força antes que ela chegasse lá.

- Tire suas mãos de mim – Hermione sibilou, puxando seu braço de volta e voltando a andar. Arriscando tocá-la uma segunda vez, Ron se posicionou em frente a ela para bloquear seu caminho.

Hermione olhou furiosamente para ele através de lágrimas e ele se sentiu horrível, sabendo que ele havia causado a dor dela. Uma onda de culpa o invadiu. O pior já tinha passado, ele sabia que não tinha feito de propósito, mas pela vida dele, ele não poderia entender o porquê.

- Hermione, por favor... – Ron começou, mas ela não queria saber. Ela se virou e caminhou numa direção diferente.

- Eu não quis isso. Eu juro, não quis. _'Eu sou um idiota. Por que eu fiz isso? POR QUÊ? O que diabos é importante pra mim?_' Me desculpe... – Ron tentou, seguindo-a enquanto ela andava. – Por favor, Hermione. Fale comigo. Grite comigo. Me bata. Mas... não... me deixe... não se vá...

Ela se virou tão rápido que ele deu um passo pra trás, com medo que ela realmente batesse nele.

- Me deixe em paz – Hermione disse calmamente, sua voz cheia de dor.

- Não posso – Ron respondeu, sem perceber. _'Ótimo, agora eu perdi o controle da boca.'_ – Eu... – ele se forçou a parar de falar _'...te amo'_, ele chorou mentalmente. – Eu... Eu...

- Você o que? – Hermione perguntou friamente. – Você não... pode deixar de ser idiota? Você não... pode deixar de me magoar? Você fez de tudo pra tornar minha vida deprimente, Ron, ou isso foi só algo que aconteceu por acidente?

- Eu... Eu... Eu lamento... Eu...

- É tarde demais – ela disse calmamente, olhando para o chão.

- Não, não é! – Ron protestou.

- É, sim. Eu não posso mais. Não agüento mais. Estou farta de... brigar com você. Eu... Não dá mais. – Hermione murmurou, as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. – Por favor... Se você se importa comigo, me deixe em paz.

- NÃO! – Ron gritou, se surpreendendo com si mesmo, tanto quanto ela. E antes que ele soubesse o que estava fazendo, ele estendeu a mão, segurando o rosto dela e levantando seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar pra ele. Mas quando ele olhou em seus olhos, repentinamente pareceu esquecer o que ia dizer. – Eu... ah... – ele gaguejou, contemplando seus lábios. Eles pareciam ter um campo gravitacional o puxando. Ele não conseguiria resistir. Ele se inclinou e...

**SLAP!**

...ele sentiu a mão dela se ligar com o lado do seu rosto.

- Você... Você me bateu? – ele disse sem acreditar, esfregando a dolorida marca vermelha no rosto.

- Eu disse que se você não tirasse suas mãos de mim, você... você... – Hermione gaguejou, embaraçada pelo que estava prestes a chamá-lo – BASTARDO INSENSÍVEL! – ela gritou, finalmente.

Ron estava parado boquiaberto, e antes que tivesse a chance de se recuperar, ela se virou e realmente correu dele desta vez. Ele olhava enquanto ela mergulhava na multidão de pessoas e corria para...

'_MALDITO VICTOR KRUM! O quê? O búlgaro está seguindo-a agora?_' Ron observava quando Hermione se virou e então ele viu as mãos de Krum segurando-a pelo pulso. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas Krum girou de modo que ela não pudesse encará-lo, torcendo seu braço nas costas dela. Sua mão livre agarrou o outro pulso dela com força para não deixar que ela se debatesse.

- **SEU FILHO DA PUTA! **– Ron falou alto, enquanto ele carregava a multidão que o separava de Hermione e Krum – **SOLTE-A!**

- Tem aquele outro – Krum disse quando uma figura baixa, coberta da cabeça aos pés por um manto negro, apareceu ao seu lado. Mais dois Comensais aparataram na rua estreita atrás deles. Alguém na multidão percebeu e soltou um grito que causou uma reação em cadeia. A multidão entre Ron e Hermione instantaneamente começou a se empurrar na pressa de sair do caminho.

- O ruivo – o mais baixo dos três encapuzados disse, apontando para Ron.

Num piscar de olhos tudo virou um pandemônio. A multidão cresceu e aqueles que estavam nas lojas próximas largaram suas compras e correram. Parecia que todo mundo no Beco Diagonal estava tentando empurrá-lo para longe de Hermione. Ele tentou lutar contra o fluxo da multidão histérica, mas eles continuaram a arrastá-lo para longe e mais longe dela.

- **HERMIONE!** – Ron gritava, enquanto era empurrado e arrastado, tentando chegar até ela.

- CORRA! – ela berrou para ele, mas ele não escutava. Nem que ele quisesse. Dois dos homens de capa estavam agora abrindo caminho na multidão, amaldiçoando as pessoas. Os olhos ainda em Hermione, Ron nem notou como eles se adiantavam pela multidão.

Hermione, no entanto, notou. Ela assistia com horror os dois Comensais abrindo caminho pelas pessoas que gritavam, alcançando seu alvo. Ela olhou para Victor, e depois para o Comensal parado próximo a ele. Ela engasgou quando viu quem era.

- Você... SEU... TRAIDOR DESPREZÍVEL! COMO PÔDE? – Hermione gritou, se atirando contra ele. Ela conseguiu pegar Krum de surpresa e puxou seu pulso. Numa fração de segundo de liberdade, ela agarrou o objeto na mão de Peter Pettigrew e os dois desapareceram.

- **HERMIONE!** – Ron urrou aflito quando viu ela desaparecer.

Os Comensais se viraram e notaram que seu companheiro tinha sumido. Assim como a garota. Krum ficou pra trás, mas ele não parecia ter notado que estava agora no meio do beco, sozinho. Eles olharam para Ron uma última vez, e então os dois desaparataram.

Alguém segurou Ron e o puxou para trás. Ele começou a se debater como reflexo e socou o rosto da pessoa que o atacava, levando-o ao chão. Somente depois ele percebeu que era Jorge. Fred apareceu instantaneamente para ajudar seu irmão gêmeo a ficar de pé. Ron virou de costas para os dois e começou a ir de encontro à multidão novamente. Os gêmeos se jogaram nele uma segunda vez e, juntos, o puxaram para trás.

- ME SOLTA! – Ron gritou enquanto lutava pra se soltar.

- Tarde demais – Fred disse, sua voz cheia de dor e arrependimento.

- Desculpe, Ron – Jorge disse.

- ME LARGUEM, SEUS MALDITOS!

- Ela se foi, Ron.

- É tarde demais.

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA MISERÁVEL! – Ron rosnou, baixando a cabeça e se virando ao mesmo tempo. Ele conseguiu se livrar e instantaneamente se lançou na multidão tentando alcançar Krum. Antes que ele desse mais um passo adiante, Fred pegou sua varinha e apontou na direção das costas de Ron.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – ele gritou, e depois viu seu irmão mais novo cair no chão.

- Foi mal, cara – Fred disse, enquanto se abaixava e erguia os pés de Ron. Jorge também se abaixou e levantou os ombros dele para que pudessem carregá-lo pela rua até a relativa segurança de sua loja.

- Você sabia que o Rony estava tão forte? – Fred perguntou a Jorge quando este fechou a porta e foi na direção da lareira.

- Caramba! Ele quase me nocauteou com aquele soco – Jorge reclamou, com a mão cheia de pó de flu, jogando na lareira. – A Toca! – ele chamou, e então deu um passo pra trás para ajudar Fred a empurrar o irmão inconsciente para as chamas.

- Mamãe vai nos matar – Fred disse antes de desaparatar.

- Assim espero – Jorge respondeu quando aparatou ao lado do irmão, na cozinha dos Weasley – Eu, certamente, não quero ter que encarar Ron quando ele acordar.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Respondendo aos comentários...**

**MaiRa** – Que bom que está curtindo a fic! E se prepare porque a confusão só ta começando... hehehe... Beijos!

**Paolo** – aí está a continuação... Espero que não tenha demorado muito... Beijos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Metade da família Weasley sentou-se aconchegada em volta da mesa da cozinha. Gina, a mais nova, estava chorando em silêncio em sua cadeira. A Sra. Weasley estava de pé atrás de sua filha, acariciando gentilmente seus cabelos, daquele jeito que só as mães fazem. Bastou sua presença para que Gina se sentisse levemente melhor. Mas levemente melhor não era o suficiente. O choque de ver o rosto desacordado de Ron e depois seu corpo caindo no chão como se estivesse morto, seguido pelas novidades de Fred e Jorge de que Hermione tinha sido pega pelos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem, foi horrível o bastante. Mas foram os olhos de Ron, quando sua mãe o despertou, que mais a assustaram. Ela já tinha visto Ron chorar quando eram mais novos. Ela já tinha visto ele se machucar. Ela já tinha visto ele zangado. Ela já tinha visto ele com medo. Ela já tinha visto ele sofrer. Mas nunca tinha visto tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Gina nunca tinha visto tanta angústia dentro de uma pessoa antes.

Gina fungou alto, secando as lágrimas de seu rosto. Fred, que estava observando-a, se inclinou na mesa e entregou-lhe um lenço.

- Obrigada – Gina murmurou, assoando seu nariz em seguida.

Jorge ainda estava olhando pela janela inexpressivo. Seu olho tinha agora uma luminosa sombra roxa, com uma coloração amarela nos cantos. A Sra. Weasley se ofereceu para curar o machucado, mas Jorge se recusou. Com alguma freqüência, Gina notou que ele tocava seu dedo na marca. Era quase como se ele estivesse tentando usar a dor física para mascarar a dor emocional que ele estava sentindo por dentro.

'_Ele não está tendo mais sorte do que eu, de qualquer forma.'_, Gina pensou. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho terrível, seguido pelo que seria claramente vidro quebrando. Gina estremeceu e então sentiu a mão da mãe a acalmando com um tapinha em seu ombro. Ela olhou pra cima e viu que sua mãe estava olhando o teto, seu rosto tenso.

- Ele está lá há horas – Jorge disse baixinho para seu irmão gêmeo – Eu não deixaria nada que pudesse ser quebrado naquele quarto.

- Talvez ele se mude para o nosso quarto – Fred tentou brincar.

- Eu queria que soubéssemos o que está acontecendo – Gina disse suavemente.

- Seu pai nos deixará saber quando tiver mais alguma informação – a Sra. Weasley garantiu à filha.

- O que vocês acham que vai acontecer ao Krum? – Gina perguntou aos irmãos.

- Acho que isso vai depender se vão ou não acreditar na história dele – George disse.

- Papai parece acreditar nele – Gina respondeu – Ele disse que o Krum está realmente preocupado com o que aconteceu.

- Ele está preocupado com o que aconteceu ou está preocupado se vai ser pego? – Fred perguntou baixinho – Não é a primeira vez que ele é controlado pela Maldição Imperius como uma desculpa.

- Funcionou uma vez, por que não usar de novo? – Jorge concordou.

- Isso não é justo – Gina interveio – Ele estava dizendo a verdade na primeira vez. Eu ouvi Harry dizer ao Ron que Crouch admitiu que usou a Maldição Imperius para controlar Krum durante a última tarefa do torneio. Você não acha realmente que ele machucaria Hermione de propósito, acha?

Fred deu de ombros.

- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas – Jorge finalmente admitiu – Mas eu não levaria em conta o que passou com aqueles idiotas do Ministério, para acusá-lo apenas para dizer que podem mandar _qualquer um_ para Azkaban e fazer parecer que eles estão negociando com Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Ron ficou quieto de novo – Fred disse, olhando momentaneamente para o teto antes que a mancha branca que vinha surgindo pela janela aberta da cozinha tomasse sua atenção.

- Edwiges! – Gina chamou, quando o pássaro aterrissou com uma pancada na mesa em frente. Ela imediatamente acariciou as penas suaves da coruja enquanto removia a carta presa na sua perna – É para o Ron – Gina disse olhando para a mãe – Por que ela entregou pra gente?

- Acho que sabemos o que aconteceu – Jorge pensou alto.

- Você não acha... – a Sra. Weasley começou.

- Que ele tentou atirá-la da janela? – Fred respondeu – Eu acho que ele atiraria até a Gina pela janela se ela fosse àquele quarto.

Gina continou acariciando as penas de Edwiges, procurando um estranho conforto – Tente não culpá-lo – ela sussurrou para o pássaro, seus olhos se enchendo de água – Ele está tendo um momento difícil.

- Devemos abrir? – Jorge perguntou à mãe, olhando a carta.

- Está endereçada ao Ron – a Sra. Weasley respondeu, como se a questão estivesse resolvida.

- E se for importante? – Fred se meteu.

- E se ele estiver preocupado com alguma coisa? – Fred acrescentou.

- E se ele... saiu de casa e estiver tentando levar Ron para ajudá-lo a ir à procura dela? – Gina perguntou.

A Sra. Weasley pegou a carta das mãos de Gina e a abriu com um rasgo. Seus olhos examinaram-na rapidamente e depois ela deixou o pergaminho cair na mesa, enquanto lágrimas começavam a cair de seus olhos.

Fred pegou a carta imediatamente e Jorge se inclinou para ler com ele. Fechando seus olhos com uma expressão de dor, Fred colocou a carta sobre a mesa e baixou sua cabeça. Gina imediatamente a alcançou.

- Não, Gina – Jorge disse, cobrindo a carta com a mão – Não.

Gina olhou nos seus olhos e empurrou sua mão, tomando o pedaço de pergaminho. Ela respirou fundo, firmou-se e então levantou a carta pra ler:

"_Eles estão torturando-a. Ela sabe que eu estou vendo. Ela me olhou diretamente e disse 'NÃO SE ATREVA A DAR UM PASSO PRA FORA DAQUELA CASA, HARRY!!!.' Ele não queria que ela falasse comigo. Perdi o contato. Se eu ficar aqui, ele a manterá viva. Diga aos outros para se apressarem. Ele está ficando zangado. Eu não sei mais o quanto ela pode agüentar."_

Gina deixou a carta cair com um gemido e depois despencou na mesa, enterrando a cabeça nos braços.

- Não podemos contar ao Ron – Fred disse baixo.

- Não, não podemos – sua mãe concordou, sabendo muito bem que ele deixaria a segurança de sua casa para se tornar o alvo. Ela olhou para o teto, tentando decidir se Ron ainda estava no quarto e imaginando se era mais confortável quando ele quebrava o lugar e ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo.

Cruzando a cozinha em apenas poucos passos, a Sra. Weasley abriu a porta e deu uma espiada no relógio da sala. Seus olhos rapidamente procuraram o ponteiro com o nome do filho mais novo. Um suspiro de alívio passou pelos seus lábios quando ela notou que ainda apontava para 'Casa' e não para 'Perigo Mortal'. _'Está muito quieto lá em cima'_, ela pensou ao fechar a porta e voltar para a mesa, entre os gêmeos.

- Eu... Eu devo escrever de volta? – Gina perguntou à mãe com a voz trêmula – Edwiges ainda está aqui. Ela deve estar esperando uma resposta.

- Sim, querida, talvez você deva – respondeu a Sra. Weasley – _Accio_ – ela disse apontando sua varinha para a gaveta perto da pia. A gaveta abriu e um vidro de tinta e uma pena voaram pela cozinha, pousando em frente à Gina.

Gina virou a carta e estava prestes a rabiscar uma mensagem na parte de trás quando uma bolsa de penas marrons pousou com uma pancada alta ao lado. Edwiges recuou com um pio indignado, abriu suas asas e saltou para o espaldar da cadeira de Gina.

A Sra. Weasley retirou a carta da perna da coruja. Com a carga removida, ela pulou para a ponta da mesa e voou pela janela.

- É do papai? – Fred perguntou esperançosamente.

- Não, é do... Departamento de Transporte Mágico – A Sra. Weasley respondeu, desconcertada. Para surpresa dos filhos, ela engasgou e inesperadamente desaparatou da cozinha.

Gina correu para pegar a carta que flutuava no chão.

- O QUÊ!? – Fred e Jorge gritaram juntos, enquanto Gina a apanhava e fitava a carta de boca aberta.

- Está... está endereçada à Hermione – Gina murmurou, entregando a carta a eles.

* * *

**N/T:** Ah, gente... Eu adorei traduzir esse capítulo... E vocês podem esperar porque ainda tem muita confusão para acontecer... e, claro, muito romance tb... Semana que vem tem mais atualização...

**Agradecendo aos comentários:**

**Lari-chan:** Que bom que você está gostando... Nem demorei a atualizar, viu? hehehe... Bjs.

**Paolo**: Bem, quanto ao Krum, nesse capítulo você pôde ver que não é bem assimque a banda toca, né? hehehe... Que bom que gostou! Bjs!

**Mario:** Que bom que curtiu tb!!! Aí está a continuação! Bjs!


	4. Capítulo 4

** Capítulo 4**

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, Ron ouvia o barulho, mas tentava ignorá-lo.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ele tentava não ouvir, enquanto sentava no chão com os joelhos pressionados contra seu peito.

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

Ron esfregou seus olhos viu uma coruja branca como a neve empoleirada em sua janela. Ele pulou invadido por uma fúria, agarrou a armação da cama, o colchão há muito tempo largado no chão, e levantou numa posição ereta. '_ME DEIXE EM PAZ, HARRY!'_ ele pensou quando ele arrastou a armação da cama contra a janela. _'É TUDO **SUA** CULPA!'_ Com uma pancada atroadora, a cama bateu na parede e uma das pernas da cama se quebrou atravessando a vidraça da janela. Com a cabeceira da cama agora bloqueando a abertura da janela, Ron sabia que a coruja não poderia entrar. Sua missão completa, Ron afundou de volta no chão, puxando seus joelhos para o peito e abraçando-os.

Em algum lugar da sua mente, uma voz cuidadosa dizia que estava sendo injusto. _'Não é culpa do Harry. Se alguém é culpado, sou eu. Eu estava lá. Eu a devia ter protegido. Se ao menos eu não tivesse brigado com ela. Se ao menos eu não a tivesse levado para os braços do Krum. É tudo minha culpa. MINHA CULPA!'_

Ron foi despertado de seus pensamentos lúgubres por um 'crack' alto, seguido pelo som de alguém tropeçando e caindo entre os escombros espalhados pelo quarto.

- Se manda! – ele rosnou numa voz profundamente ameaçadora.

- R... Ron? – uma voz fraca perguntou, incerta de onde estava.

- Hermione? – Ron respondeu, procurando pela voz dela. Ele a encontrou em poucos segundos, mas foi como se durasse uma vida toda.

No instante em que a tocou, um choro escapou dos lábios dela e ela jogou seus braços em torno dele. Ron imediatamente envolveu seus braços nela e a abraçou quando ela começou a chorar. Ele podia senti-la soluçar contra seu corpo e a apertou com força.

Hermione reprimiu um gemido e voltou a falar:

- Não tão apertado. Tá me esmagando.

- Desculpe – ele respondeu, soltando-a um pouco, mas se recusando a largá-la inteiramente. Agora que ela estava em seus braços, nunca a deixaria ir de novo.

- Ron – Hermione disse, a voz embargada – Eu...

Ele a silenciou e a puxou pra perto, descansando seu rosto em sua cabeça e fechando os olhos ao fazer uma prece silenciosa de agradecimento a quem quer que a tenha trazido de volta para ele. Em outras circunstâncias, ele estaria desconfortável por abraçar uma mulher chorando. Lágrimas sempre o deixavam nervoso. Ele nunca sabia o que dizer. Mas de repente ele percebeu que não tinha dito nada. Ele só tinha que estar lá. Então ele a abraçou mais forte e a deixou chorar em seu peito, gentilmente acariciando suas costas de um jeito que não só a confortasse, mas que confortasse a ele também. Rapidamente, as lágrimas dela diminuíram e a sentiu afastá-lo.

- Me desculpe – ela sussurrou no escuro. Incapaz de ser vista ficava mais fácil pedir desculpas.

- Não se desculpe – Ron respondeu tocando de leve seu rosto e secando suas lágrimas – Eu acho que um bom choro é razoável.

- Não – Hermione disse numa voz trêmula – Por mais cedo... por ter te chamado de...

- Bastardo insensível – ele terminou pra ela – Você estava certa. Eu sou.

- Não. Não é – Hermione protestou – Bem, tá, às vezes você é – ela se corrigiu – Mas não é de verdade. E... e eu me odiaria se aquelas fossem as últimas palavras que eu te dissesse.

Ele a ouviu soluçar e sentiu que novas lágrimas desciam pelo rosto dela.

- Ron, quando você me tocou... – ela começou, mas foi forçada a parar quando sentiu os dedos dele em seus lábios. Quando ele a silenciou de novo, Hermione fechou os olhos e saboreou o toque daqueles dedos.

- Ron...

- Não – ele respondeu, a voz cheia de dor. _'Eu acho que não agüento ouvir isso.'_

- Eu tenho que dizer isso agora, enquanto ainda tenho coragem – Hermione respondeu ao tirar a mão dele de seus lábios, unindo seus dedos nos dele.

Ron não se opôs, então ela recomeçou.

- Quando você me tocou... – ela disse pesadamente, parando pra se recuperar – Há tantas coisas que queria te dizer. Coisas que eu devia ter dito há anos, mas não disse porque tinha medo... medo de te perder.

- Hermione, você não tem que... – Ron interrompeu.

- Sim, eu tenho – ela insistiu – Agora cala a boca e me deixa falar.

Ron sorriu para si mesmo. _'Depois de tudo pelo que passou, ela ainda tem a mesma energia de sempre.' _Sua agressividade era uma das coisas que ele mais amava nela. Ela era valente. Ela era teimosa. Ela era determinada. Quando ela achava que estava certa, ela mantinha sua posição e se recusava a voltar atrás, não importavam as conseqüências. Como ele, ela era orgulhosa. Diferente dele, ela tinha a força de personalidade de não ligar para o que os outros pensavam. De fato, as únicas opiniões que pareciam importar pra ela eram a dele e a do Harry, claro.

'_Ela é... invencível. Quantas garotas seriam capazes de nos salvar do visgo do diabo no nosso primeiro ano? Quantas garotas teriam os culhões para mandar Sirius Black pro inferno, porque acreditava que ele era um maníaco assassino que queria matar Harry? Bem, Gina provavelmente teria, mas... Quantas garotas conseguiriam ser seqüestradas por Comensais da Morte e escaparem? A maioria daquelas garotinhas de Hogwarts teria se acovardado no canto. Mas não Hermione. Eu poderia procurar o resto da minha vida e nunca encontraria uma garota que...'_

Ron sentiu ela apertar sua mão com força e foi trazido de volta à realidade. Ele a ouviu respirar fundo e lembrou que ela estava tentando falar alguma coisa importante. _'Preste atenção.'_, ele falou pra si mesmo.

- Às vezes você é mesmo um idiota insensível – Hermione começou. O coração de Ron afundou. – Você me enfurece o tempo todo – ela continuou. _'Ela me odeia'_, ele gemeu internamente – E eu estou desesperadamente apaixonada por você – O coração de Ron pulou uma batida.

'**_O QUÊ?!'_**, sua mente gritou. Levou um segundo para ele colocar voz na pergunta. Ele estava tão surpreso pelos dois comentários que ela tinha feito primeiro que ele teve medo de ter ouvido mal – O quê?

- Eu te amo, Ron – Hermione sussurrou.

- Mas... Mas... Krum...

- Victor não. Você – ela respondeu – Sempre foi você, Ron.

Houve um silêncio incômodo quando Ron tentava assimilar essa nova informação e Hermione, percebendo isso, quebrou o gelo.

- Victor era só um amigo – ela começou - Ele sabia como eu me sentia, eu falei a ele no final do 4° ano quando ele me puxou de lado para se despedir e me pediu de novo para visitá-lo no verão.

- Hermione? - _'Ela disse 4° ano?'_

- Eu disse a ele que só poderíamos ser amigos porque... bem, porque eu já tinha sentimentos por alguém. Eu não disse a ele quem, mas ele sabe de qualquer forma. Quer dizer, era óbvio com você tentando nos espiar.

'_Espera um pouco, eles me viram?'_ – Hermione?

- Todas aquelas cartas que eu escrevia pra ele na sua frente... Eu fazia de propósito. Eu estava tentando te deixar com ciúmes. E eu sei que isso é uma coisa terrível de fazer, mas...

- HERMIONE! Você vai demorar muito pra se calar pra eu te dizer três palavras?

Ron conseguiu o silêncio. _'Ah, ótimo, agora ela me ouve.'_

Hermione esperou ele falar.

'_Tá legal, agora o silêncio está ficando incômodo de novo. Fala logo, seu covarde_', Ron ralhou com si mesmo. Seu coração batia tão alto que ele tinha certeza que ela podia ouvir.

- Eu... Eu... – ele gaguejou. Então ele abandonou o esforço pra falar, segurou o rosto dela com a mão livre e se inclinou. Ele sentiu ela recuar de surpresa no instante em que seus lábios roçaram os dela, mas assim que ela percebeu o que era, relaxou e deixou que ele a beijasse. Seus braços encontraram o caminho até o pescoço dele bem na hora que ele soltou seus lábios para sussurrar: - Eu também te amo.

- São quatro palavras, Ron – Hermione disse, sorrindo no escuro.

- Eu fui corrigido – ele respondeu com um riso abafado, e se inclinou para beijá-la de novo. Ele sentiu seu estômago dar uma cambalhota quando seus lábios se tocaram pela segunda vez. Uma sensação de formigamento quente rapidamente se espalhou através de seu corpo inteiro, e sua respiração acelerou. Dessa vez Hermione não tinha apenas deixado ele beijá-la, ela beijava-o de volta. Ron sentiu as curvas suaves do corpo dela contra o seu quando ela o puxou para mais perto. Ela se uniu a ele desesperadamente, como se ela estivesse se afogando e ele fosse seu salva-vidas. Ron sentiu a boca dela se abrir levemente e ele aprofundou o beijo. Quando Hermione gemeu suavemente dentro da boca dele, sentiu uma nova onda de prazer fluindo pelo seu corpo.

Ron resmungou decepcionado quando sentiu seus lábios se separarem.

- Como... Como você fez isso? – Hermione ofegou, seus braços ainda em torno de seu pescoço.

- Fiz o quê? – Ron perguntou. _'Ah, não! O que eu fiz de errado?'_

- Como você fez me sentir assim? – ela perguntou, séria – Era como se meu coração tivesse parado por um segundo e depois tivesse começado a doer e... e então meu estômago girou e eu me senti como se tivesse sido golpeada por um raio. Eu formigava da cabeça aos pés – ela explicou, como se tivesse fazendo um relatório e listando os resultados de alguma experiência – E depois eu fiquei REALMENTE quente, e me senti como se tivesse me sufocando, só que era bom. Era incrível, na verdade. Faz de novo – Hermione insistiu, movendo suas mãos pelos cabelos dele, puxando seu rosto ao encontro do dela. Mas antes que seus lábios se encontrassem, eles foram interrompidos por um estouro alto que parecia ter aberto uma fenda no ar ao lado deles.

Hermione gritou. Ron instantaneamente a largou e se colocou entre ela e o intruso não desejado.

- Por que está tão escuro aqui? – a voz da Sra. Weasley perguntou, quando tropeçou em algo – Lumus – ela murmurou e sua varinha iluminou o quarto. Ron e Hermione se entreolharam quando viram a luz. Ron cobriu seus olhos com as mãos na mesma hora em que sua mãe se largou sobre eles dois. Ela o tirou do caminho e puxou Hermione para um abraço – Garota brilhante! – ela disse, se ajoelhando ao lado dos dois – Absolutamente brilhante. Como você aprendeu a aparatar na sua idade... – ela continuou e depois parou pouco antes de Hermione gritar de dor.

- Minhas costelas – Hermione arquejou, se segurando nela – Eu acho que elas estão quebradas.

A Sra. Weasley soltou a garota e a olhou preocupada. Depois se voltou para seu filho – Não fique aí sentado que nem um idiota – ela repreendeu – Me ajude a levá-la lá pra baixo para que eu possa vê-la melhor.

Ron imediatamente se pôs de pé e se inclinou para ajudar Hermione.

- Como a senhora sabia que eu estava aqui? – Hermione perguntou quando pegava nas mãos de Ron e sentiu ele puxá-la para ficar de pé.

- O quê? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou, trazendo seus pensamentos de volta de algum lugar muito distante – Ah, uma carta chegou endereçada a você do Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Receio que você tenha alguma multa substancial esperando por você na cozinha.

- Pelo quê? – Ron perguntou em um tom violento.

- Por aparatar sem uma licença, eu suspeito – Hermione respondeu calmamente.

- Eles não podem te multar por isso – Ron exclamou – Era uma emergência!

- Eu não ligo pra multa – Hermione disse – contanto que eu não seja expulsa.

- Não tem como eles expulsarem _você_ – Ron assegurou.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Arthur vai cuidar disso – a Sra. Weasley disse confidencialmente – Isso não é como o que aconteceu ao Harry. Você foi pega à luz do dia. Havia um monte de testemunhas e todas elas estão falando. O Ministro não pode mais ver de outra forma. Quim colocou metade dos aurores procurando por você, sem mencionar metade da Ordem. Nas atuais circunstâncias eu tenho certeza que eles vão repensar a multa. Agora, você pode andar? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou perto de Hermione para oferecer apoio.

- Sim – Hermione respondeu, tentando dar uns poucos passos na direção da porta.

Os dois olharam para ela com uma careta, mesmo que ela não se esforçasse.

- Eu cuido dela – Ron disse para a mãe, vindo rapidamente atrás de Hermione.

- Não, você não vai – Hermione disparou como se aquilo fosse um insulto.

- Só pra descer as escadas – Ron respondeu, colocando-a nos braços tão rápido que ela foi pega de surpresa – Não vou ver você cair – ele disse de um jeito tão imponente que ela soube que ele estava realmente disposto.

- Só até o final da escada – ela concordou – Se você me levar um passo além disso, eu vou...

- Vai o quê? – Ron zombou ao descer o segundo lance de escadas.

- Eu vou... – ela pensou por um minuto – Ah, eu não sei o que vou fazer. Mas eu vou fazer alguma coisa. E será convenientemente ruim – Hermione acrescentou depois de uma reflexão.

Ron gargalhou calmamente quando chegou ao fim das escadas e a colocou no chão – Você sabe que quase vale a pena ver o que você faria – ele provocou. Ron a deixou andar sozinha o resto do caminho até a cozinha, mas ficou ao lado dela, só pro caso da vontade dela ser mais forte do que o corpo.

* * *

**N/T:** Eu gosto, particularmente, deste capítulo. Foi uma delícia traduzí-lo e espero que tenham gostado! Gente, reviews, please! Digam o que acham! 

**_...Agradecendo aos comentários..._**

**Beta, Paolo e Mario**, aí está o tão esperado capítulo 4. Que bom que estão acompanhando a fic e gostando! Beijos!


	5. Capítulo 5

** Capítulo 5**

A Sra. Weasley se precipitou a Ron e Hermione e abriu a porta da cozinha, dando espaço.

- SAIAM DO CAMINHO! – gritou para os filhos assustados. Os três levantaram de um salto e recuaram da mesa. A surpresa pela exigência estranha da mãe não era nada comparada ao choque de ver Hermione entrar na cozinha, seguida de perto por Ron. Os três giraram os olhos para ela, quando a Sra. Weasley puxou uma cadeira e a ajudou a se sentar.

- Eu devo estar pior do que imaginava – Hermione disse baixinho para Ron, que agora estava parado atrás dela com as mãos em seus ombros.

- Her-Hermione? – Gina gaguejou – Como...?

- INACREDITÁVEL! – Jorge gritou – Metade da maldita Ordem está procurando por você e...

- E você escapou sozinha – Fred terminou.

- Como... como você fez isso? –Gina indagou.

- O que aconteceu com o seu rosto? – Hermione perguntou a Jorge, reparando no machucado roxo.

- Foi ele – Jorge respondeu, apontando para seu irmão mais novo.

- RON! – Hermione arfou.

- Ele estava tentando evitar que eu te ajudasse – Ron disse na defensiva.

- Na verdade, nós estávamos tentando AJUDAR você a salvá-la – Fred corrigiu – Nós já tentamos explicar.

- Os três. Nós três. Parecia muito boa a vantagem na hora – seu gêmeo concordou.

- Hermione? – Jorge continuou, quando se virou para ela novamente – Você nos viu chegando. Por que pegou aquela chave de portal?

Hermione olhou para o chão.

- Sim, eu os vi – ela admitiu – Mas vocês estavam muito longe. Eu sabia que eles alcançariam Ron antes de vocês.

- Ron, você recebeu uma carta do Harry – Gina disse, entregando-lhe.

- Você abriu? – Ron perguntou quando pegou a carta da mão da irmã.

- Nós achamos que devia ser importante – Gina respondeu, a culpa evidente em sua voz – Eu estava prestes a escrever de volta quando...

- Me dá isso – Hermione ordenou, tirando a carta da mão de Ron e apanhando uma pena da mesa.

"**Não se atreva a deixar aquela casa, Harry!!!"** ela rabiscou em letras grandes e chamativas **"Por nenhum motivo. Eu não me importo com o que ele te mostrar. É tudo mentira. Estou bem. Nós estamos. Você fica aí e…"**

Ron puxou a pena da mão dela.

- Ei! Eu não terminei – Hermione gritou quando Ron girou o pedaço de pergaminho à sua frente.

"Hermione fugiu sozinha" ele escreveu. "Ela aparatou no meu quarto há mais ou menos cinco minutos. Ela também está com um bom temperamento, como você provavelmente pode perceber. Melhor fazer o que ela tá dizendo, cara. Se ela pode derrotar os Comensais sozinha, eu receio que ela faça o mesmo com você se você deixar."

Terminado, Ron dobrou o pergaminho, foi até Edwiges, que agora estava pousada no batente da janela, e prendeu a carta em sua perna.

- RON! – Hermione exclamou quandoviu Edwiges levantar vôo – Eu não tinha terminado, sabe?

- Sim, você tinha – Ron respondeu. Fred levantou uma sobrancelha. Jorge teria feito o mesmo se isso não doesse tanto – Ele entendeu o ponto – Ron continuou – Não há razão para continuar com isso.

- Talvez eu quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Talvez agora não seja a hora certa.

- Você não quer que ele saiba?

- Eu não disse isso – Ron disse, se ajoelhando em frente dele – Agora é mais importante ter certeza que você está bem.

- Eu estou ótima – Hermione protestou.

- Tudo bem, então deixe mamãe checar e quando **_ela _**disser que você está ótima, você pode escrever ao Harry uma carta tão longa quanto você quiser, e Pichi levará para ele. Lembre-se que Pichi é absolutamente pequena e provavelmente não poderá carregar uma daquelas cartas-livro gigantes que você costuma escrever.

- Ótimo – Hermione concordou, mas ela não parecia feliz com isso.

- Mamãe – Ron disse, se virando para descobrir que sua mãe estava com a cabeça na lareira.

- Sim, querido? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou, saindo das chamas verdes e limpando o pó de suas vestes ao se levantar.

O ar se rompeu com um estampido alto. Hermione que ainda estava um pouco nervosa, soltou um grito agudo e teria caído da cadeira se Ron não estivesse ajoelhado ao seu lado para impedir. Gina também recuou, colidindo com Fred e Jorge.

- Hermione, você está bem? – Remo Lupin perguntou ao se aproximar, a voz preocupada.

- S-sim – ela gaguejou de volta, tentando deixar o coração mais lento.

- Moody já está posicionado, Molly – Lupin disse, se virando para a Sra. Weasley que ainda estava parada em frente à lareira – Estamos prontos quando você quiser.

- Prontos pra quê? – Jorge perguntou.

- Fred, Jorge – a Sra. Weasley disse – Tomem conta da sua irmã. E vejam se podem arrumar o quarto de Ron.

- O QUÊ? – Fred gritou de volta indignado.

- Eu não sou um bebê. Eu posso me cuidar sozinha, sabe? – Gina se opôs.

- Pra onde vocês vão? – Jorge perguntou à mãe.

- Nós vamos levar Hermione para o St. Mungus.

- AH NÃO! – Hermione começou a se opor.

- Hermione, nós temos que ter certeza se você está bem – disse a Sra. Weasley num tom protetor.

- Você aparatou pra longe deles? – Fred perguntou, o pavor evidente na voz.

- Tão simples e ainda assim genial – Jorge acrescentou – Aposto que os caras nunca esperariam por isso. Quem já ouviu falar numa bruxa de 15 anos que consegue aparatar?

- Que varinha você usou? – Lupin perguntou para Hermione.

- Daquele rato fedorento, Pedro Pettigrew – Hermione assobiou, puxando-a do bolso da calça e entregando a Lupin. Ele pegou e a manteve ao alcance das mãos como se ela estivesse suja.

- Vamos, querida – a Sra. Weasley disse, tentando tirar Hermione da cadeira.

- NÃO – ela se opôs, se virando para longe da Sra. Weasley e olhando para Ron – Você lembra o que aconteceu ao Broderico Bode, né? – ela perguntou sutilmente a ele.

O rosto de Ron se enrijeceu imediatamente quando ele se levantou e se colocou entre sua mãe e Hermione.

- Absolutamente não – ele disse, cruzando os braços e olhando audaciosamente para ela.

- Moody já está lá. Nada vai acontecer... – começou a Sra. Weasley.

- Não! – Hermione e Ron disseram em uníssono.

- O que aconteceu com Broderico Bode? – Gina perguntou a Jorge.

- Voldemort queria silenciá-lo, então enviou ao Bode visgo do diabo no Natal e ele o estrangulou enquanto dormia – Ron disse irritado. Todos ficaram boquiabertos, até mesmo Hermione.

- Ron, você... você disse o nome dele – Hermione finalmente disse.

- É, bom, eu tenho amaldiçoado ele toda noite. Acho que me livrei disso.

- Hermione – Lupin começou calmamente – Nada vai acontecer a você. Nós só queremos que eles te examinem para termos certeza que não há nada errado com você internamente. Aparatar é perigoso. Milhões de coisas podem dar errado. Especialmente se você não é treinada.

- Ah, por favor – ela disse de volta – Se eles conseguem – Hermione gesticulou para Fred e Jorge – não deve ser _tão_ difícil.

- Ei!!!!! – os gêmeos protestaram juntos.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Fred espumou.

- Significa que eu sei aparatar. Não me machuquei e NÃO vou ao St. Mungus.

CRACK

- Por que essa demora? – Gui reclamou ao se materializar na cozinha – Moody está gritando com todo mundo que se aproxima daquele corredor. Eles vão puxá-lo pela orelha se o suposto paciente que ele está _protegendo_ não aparecer logo.

- Ela se recusa a ir – a Sra. Weasley disse, deixando as mãos caírem do lado do corpo, claramente irritada.

- Hermione – Gui disse, se virando para encará-la – Seus pais estão esperando...

- O QUÊ?! – Hermione gritou pulando da cadeira – Você... você... não os levou **_lá_**!

- Meu pai e eu estávamos com eles quando tivemos notícias de que você escapou. Ele pensou...

- TIRE-OS DE LÁ! **TIRE-OS DE LÁ AGORA! **– Hermione exigiu.

Gui recuou um passo e olhou para a mãe. Para seu horror, Hermione estava decidida. Os olhos dela reluziam e as lágrimas começaram a cair pelo seu rosto. Ela caiu na cadeira, jogando os braços na mesa, e enterrou o rosto se deixando cair num imenso choro.

A Sra. Weasley acenou para Gui e ele sumiu da cozinha.

- Tudo bem, querida. Não se preocupe com seus pais. Nós os manteremos a salvo. Vocês três – a Sra. Weasley disse, olhando para Fred, Jorge e Gina – FORA!

- O quê?

- Por quê?

- Eu disse fora! AGORA! – ela gritou de novo.

- Mas... – Gina protestou, arrastando os pés em direção à porta – Ah, ótimo – ela cuspiu a palavra, olhando para a mãe quando se irritou e saiu da cozinha, seguida de perto por Fred e Jorge.

A Sra. Weasley e Lupin foram para um canto para conversar calmamente e deixaram Ron ao lado de Hermione. Ele imediatamente puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, colocando seu braço em volta das costas dela. Ele se inclinou para murmurar em sua orelha:

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Papai e Gui vão tomar conta deles até Dumbledore achar um fiel do segredo. Eu serei se for preciso.

- Ah, Ron – Hermione lamentou, atirando-se nele. Ele deu um tapinha nas suas costas gentilmente e tentou lembrar que não podia abraçá-la muito forte.

* * *

**N/T:** Enviei os comentários de todos para a autora e tenho certeza que ela está muito feliz com a tradução... Assim que ela me responder, eu aviso a todos!

**_...Agradecendo aos comentários..._**

** Lari-chan -->** Fico muito feliz de saber que você está curtindo a fic! Isso me deixa muito feliz e me motiva a traduzir mais e mais rápido os capítulos. Bjinhus!

**Pati G W Black -->** Ah, que bom que está gostando... Se vc já estiver bem adiantada no original, vai saber que tem ainda muita coisa legal para acontecer, né? hehehe... Bjinhus!

**Beta --> **Aí está, não precisa mais ficar ansiosa! Bjinhus!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

- O que você acha? – Lupin perguntou à Sra. Weasley do canto onde ele estava.

- A pobre menina tem passado por muita coisa. Ela está com medo.

- E não é pra menos. Eles estão certos sobre Bode. Aliás, como eles sabiam sobre isso?

- Como eles sabem sobre metade das coisas que sabem? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou num tom exasperado.

- Você podia trazer um curandeiro para casa – Lupin sugeriu.

- Eu me sentiria melhor se ela fosse ao St. Mungus.

- Molly, ela não vai de boa vontade. Não hoje. Talvez seja melhor assim. Dumbledore vai querer fazer perguntasdepois queele se encontrar com os pais dela. Acho que é melhor se ele fizer isso aqui. Talvez seja mais conveniente apenas curar suas costelas, e a colocar na cama até...

- E se tiver algo de errado com ela?

- Sem chance. Ela é esperta demais pro seu próprio bem. Sinceramente, as coisas que aquela garota faz quando coloca a mente pra funcionar são... bem, são incríveis. Você sabia que – ele riu baixinho – ela percebeu que Rita Skeeter é um animago não-registrado e então a prendeu num pote, e a manteve prisioneira pra que parasse de publicar mentiras sobre o Harry?

- NÃO! – a Sra. Weasley engasgou.

- Ah, sim – ele riu – Harry deixou isso escapar para o Sirius, que estava, claro, impressionado. Quem imaginaria que a doce Hermione seria tão... cruel?

- Mas... certamente ela não está mais no pote? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou, horrorizada pela idéia.

- Ah, não, ela a libertou logo que as aulas terminaram. Mas não antes de chantageá-la... bem, você viu aquela matéria que a Skeeter escreveu sobre o Harry há poucos meses no Pasquim. Ela é a 'porta-voz da Hermione' agora.

A conversa foi interrompida quando Olho-Tonto Moody inesperadamente aparatou na cozinha e apontou sua varinha direto para Hermione.

- Por que você se recusou a ir ao hospital? – Moody rosnou, assim que se materializou.

Ron e Hermione olharam para Olho-Tonto, as bocas abertas em choque, mas nenhum dos dois respondeu.

- Como você fugiu? – Moody perguntou.

- Tire essa coisa do rosto dela – Ron disse, se levantando da cadeira e se colocando na frente de Hermione.

- Eu... eu aparatei – Hermione respondeu insegura.

- OH! – Moody gritou como se ele tivesse pego ela na mentira – Bruxos de 15 anos não podem aparatar.

- Bruxos de 15 anos também não podem produzir um patrono corpóreo – Hermione respondeu, seus olhos recuperando um pouco do fogo.

Ron viu quando um lado da boca de Moody se crispou. Era um sorriso ou seria desprezo? Ele não estava muito certo de qual era.

- Alastor, já chega – a Sra. Weasley interveio, cruzando a cozinha.

- Ela poderia ser uma impostora usando uma poção Polissuco – Moody rosnou para Sra. Weasley, sem tirar seus olhos de Hermione.

- Ah, que profundo – Ron retrucou com raiva – vindo que um homem que passou uma boa parte de um ano dentro do próprio baú. Hermione não é...

- RON! – a Sra. Weasley censurou.

- Então porque ela não quer ser examinada? – Moody reclamou.

- Ron – a Sra. Weasley disse calmamente, ignorando a pergunta de Olho-Tonto – Por que você não leva Hermione para o quarto de Percy e a deixa descansar?

- Essa _garota_ não vai a lugar nenhum até que eu tenha respostas – Moody rosnou – Como você fez aquilo? – ele perguntou à Hermione.

- Fiz o quê? – ela respondeu, estreitando seus olhos para ele porque parecia que ele estava tentando levá-la a uma armadilha.

- Como você aparatou?

- Eu li como se fazia em...

- Eu não quero saber como você aprendeu. Quero que explique como _fez_.

- Ah, bem... Eu fechei meus olhos, e me concentrei em quem eu queria...

- Quem? – Moody perguntou avidamente.

- Ron – Hermione disse, achando que ele estava perguntando em quem ela tinha pensado.

- Você se concentrou no Ron? – Lupin perguntou, claramente desconcertado – E não... na Toca ou no quarto de Ron?

- Sim – Hermione respondeu incerta.

- O quê? – Ron perguntou, olhando para os rostos tensos em volta dele.

- Aparatação normalmente não funciona assim – Lupin explicou a Ron – Normalmente você se concentra no lugar para onde quer ir. Você antevê o lugar.

- Eu não sabia _onde_ ele estava – Hermione disse na defensiva – Então eu só pensei nele.

- E isso funcionou, não é? – Moody resmungou, estudando-a de perto com seu olho mágico.

- Bem, isso é óbvio – Hermione respondeu de mau humor – Eu estou aqui, não estou?

- Isso é ridículo! – Ron bufou – Vamos – ele disse, oferecendo à Hermione sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar – Você não tem que suportar esse lixo.

- Ela não vai a lugar nenhum – Moody disse.

- Eu não sou uma comensal – Hermione disse sem rodeios, encarando o rosto contorcido de Olho-Tonto Moody – Mas já que não acredita em mim, fique à vontade para puxar uma cadeira e continuar a me olhar com raiva.

- Ah, eu estava planejando isso, mocinha – Moody respondeu.

- Não seja ridículo – Lupin se meteu – Há jeitos mais fáceis de provar quem ela é. Hermione, – ele disse, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela – como Sirius fugiu de Hogwarts?

Os olhos de Hermione se abriram em choque. Ela olhou para Ron, incerta por um minuto e depois olhou para a Sra. Weasley – Hum... – ela mordeu os lábios nervosamente.

- Ela não sabe – Moody resmungou triunfante.

- Ah, eu sei – Hermione disse, seu olhar caindo na Sra. Weasley de novo. Ela suspirou e deixou seus olhos voltarem a Lupin mais uma vez – Harry e eu usamos meu vira-tempo para voltar no tempo e resgatá-lo – Seu rosto corou ao responder e fugiu do olhar da Sra. Weasley.

- E como vocês o tiraram da sala da Professora Trelawney? – Lupin espetou.

- Nós... nós apanhamos Bicuço debaixo do nariz do Ministro antes da execução, nos escondemos na Floresta Proibida, esperamos que nós saíssemos da Casa dos Gritos com você e os outros, e depois voamos com Bicuço para a janela da sala do **_Professor Flitwick_** e...

- Satisfeito? – Lupin perguntou a Moody, cortando-a.

- Você está? – ele respondeu.

- Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu – Remo disse.

Para surpresa de todos, Moody começou a rir.

- Um vira-tempo? – ele cacarejou – Como uma... – ele fez um rápido cálculo na cabeça – bruxa de 13 anos consegue ter em suas mãos um desses? – ele perguntou ainda estudando Hermione.

- Ela conseguiu com a McGonnagal – Ron disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- McGonnagal? – Moody assoviou alto.

Ron fez uma careta quando foi pego pelos olhos de Hermione. Era quase como se ela pudesse ler as palavras que se formavam em sua mente. _'Ele é retardado.'_

- McGonnagal? Contribuindo para... – Olho-Tonto continuava a rir – para a delinqüência de uma menor? Não... três menores, porque quando um deles viola a lei, os outros dois...

- Ei, espera aí – Ron gritou, arriscando um rápido olhar para a mãe que ainda não tinha dado uma palavra – Eu não fiz _nada_. Eu estava na ala hospitalar... e... era uma idéia do Dumbledore.

- HAAAAA-HAAAAAA! – Moody se dobrou – Pare... Pare... Idéia de Dumbledore!

- Era um plano rápido – Alvo Dumbledore admitiu ao passar pela porta dos fundos e entrar na cozinha, seguido de perto por Arthur e Gui Weasley – Mas ainda assim eficiente. Agora, presumindo que tenha terminado de ser interrogada, senhorita Granger – Dumbledore disse, olhando sutilmente para Olho-Tonto Moody – talvez você queira deixar Molly levá-la para algum lugar um pouco mais privado e cuidar de suas feridas?

- Professor Dumbledore – Hermione começou – meus pais?

- Estão perfeitamente bem – ele a garantiu – Estavam preocupados com você, é claro, mas confiam nos Weasley para cuidarem de você. Devo dizer, me surpreendi como eles parecem saber tão pouco sobre... os acontecimentos recentes.

Incapaz de olhar nos olhos de Dumbledore, Hermione ficou olhando o chão.

- Eles são trouxas – ela disse baixo – Eles não entenderiam _realmente_ e eu não quero preocupá-los.

- Eu expliquei a situação a eles o melhor que pude – o Sr. Weasley disse – Apesar de _estarem_ preocupados, e com razão, eles concordaram que provavelmente seja melhor para você passar o resto do verão conosco.

- Molly – Dumbledore disse – se você puder curar os machucados de Hermione?

- Sim, claro que sim – a Sra. Weasley respondeu enquanto ia em direção de Hermione e a ajudava a se levantar da cadeira.

Sem querer deixar Hermione fora do seu alcance, mas incerto se seria ou não permitido segui-la, Ron olhou para sua mãe.

- Ron, querido – a Sra. Weasley disse, fazendo sinal para ele segui-las pra fora da cozinha – Encontre Gina para mim e diga a ela que preciso de ajuda. Peça a ela que prepare um banho quente e que encontre algo para Hermione vestir – sua mãe o instruiu enquanto levava Hermione para o corredor estreito que conduzia à escada.

- Tu-tudo bem – Ron respondeu quando se virou e correu na frente delas.

- Ron – sua mãe acrescentou, depois que ele começou a correr pela escada de espiral.

- Sim? – ele perguntou, se inclinando no corrimão do segundo andar para olhar para elas.

- Depois que você fizer isso, volte pra baixo. Eu vou precisar que você me ajude a levá-la para o banheiro.

- Eu posso fazer isso sozinha – Hermione disse, segurando o corrimão do primeiro andar para se apoiar e chegar aos primeiros dois degraus. Antes que ela alcançasse o quarto degrau, Ron estava parado em frente a ela, impedindo-a de subir.

- Pare de ser tão cabeça-dura – Ron disse num tom forte.

Hermione arqueou suas sobrancelhas para ele.

- Saia do meu caminho – ela se recuperou.

'_Tá, confronto não funciona'_, Ron pensou. _'Hora de tentar uma nova tática.'_

- Hermione – ele disse com a voz macia, tocando seu braço – Eu sei que você pode subir sozinha. Concordar com uma ajudinha não te faz frágil. Por favor – ele disse, seu rosto com uma preocupação genuína – Deixe-me ajudar.

O fogo do desafio nos olhos dela se apagou quase instantaneamente. _'Consegui.'_, ele pensou quando viu que o corpo dela havia relaxado.

- Tudo bem – Hermione suspirou – Eu espero.

Ron sorriu para ela. _'Realmente funcionou. Eu consegui que ela fizesse o que eu queria sem brigar.'_

- Mas – Hemione acrescentou com um sorriso forçado, quando ele se virou para seguir as ordens de sua mãe – é melhor que você se lembre do que me disse, porque da próxima vez que você estiver em encrenca, vou jogar tudo na sua cara.

'_Como ela sempre consegue ficar um passoà minha frente?'_ Ron desejou saber ao subir as escadas para o quarto de sua irmã.

* * *

**_...Agradecimentos..._**

Me desculpem, os agradecimentos têm que ser rapidinhos e não teve nenhuma N/T hojeporque eu realmente preciso dormir... **Pati G W Black**, infelizmente 8 caps é muita coisa... huahaha... Mas aí está pelo menos um, né? Bjinhus! **Mario**, que bom que gostou! A história só tende a melhorar... Bjs!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Quando Ron alcançou o terceiro andar e começou a chamar pelo nome de sua irmã, não houve resposta. Ele bateu com força na porta do quarto dela e não obteve resposta. Ele normalmente não entrava no quarto dela sem ser convidado, mas nada esta noite estava sendo normal, então ele abriu a portasó para encontrar o quarto escuro e vazio.

- GINA! – Ron gritou, subindo as escadas tortas que levavam para o quarto andar, esperando encontrá-la com Fred e Jorge no quarto deles – EI, GINA!

- O que foi? – sua irmã perguntou, os longos cabelos vermelhos caindo pra frente e cubrindo seu rosto ao se inclinar no corrimão do quinto andar.

Sem perder tempo, Ron continuou subindo para o quinto andar, onde Gina estava esperando.

- Mamãe precisa que você... ajude-a com Hermione – ele ofegou, devido a rápida subida.

Olhando atrás do ombro dela, Ron percebeu que a porta do seu quarto estava entreaberta e lá havia uma luz brilhando através da fenda. Como ele havia quebrado sua lâmpada em pedacinhos, junto com tudo o mais naquele quarto, horas atrás, ele achou isso embaraçoso. Sem pensar, ele empurrou Gina e entrou no quarto para achar Fred e Jorge parados no meio das ruínas com suas varinhas.

- ...muito pior que qualquer uma de nossas explosões – Ron ouviu Fred murmurar para Jorge.

- Eu duvido que consigamos consertar _tudo_ isso – Jorge respondeu.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Ron perguntou. Os gêmeos, que não tinham percebido que Ron estava lá, se viraram para encará-lo.

- Arrumando seu quarto, seu ingrato – Jorge disse.

- A menos que você queira dormir no meio de todo esse lixo – Fred acrescentou.

- Bem, para ser honesto, a maioria era lixo antes de ele quebrar – Jorge sussurrou para Fred alto o bastante para que ele pudesse ter certeza que Ron ouvira.

- Deixem ele em paz – Gina disse, ao entrar no quarto – Eu vi o chiqueiro que vocês chamam de quarto.

Ignorando os três, Ron se abaixou e pegou uma camiseta desbotada do chão e empurrou para Gina.

- Leve isso para o banheiro. Mamãe quer que você prepare um banho quente e espere por ela e Hermione lá.

Pegando a camiseta da mão estendida do seu irmão, Gina se virou e deixou o quarto. Ron pôde ouvir seus passos rápidos descendo a escada torta. Seus olhos se demoraram um bom tempo em Fred e Jorge, e então Ron se virou para seguir a irmã.

- Ei – ele ouviu Jorge gritar – É sua bagunça. O mínimo que você poderia fazer é nos ajudar a limpá-la.

- Deixe isso aí – ele disse de volta, desaparecendo de vista.

Ron se sentiu um pouco imbecil sentado lá com suas costas na parede, olhando para a porta do banheiro. Se passaram, no mínimo, 30 minutos desde que deixara Fred e Jorge em seu quarto, e eles ainda não tinham saído. Parte dele se sentia como se devesse ajudá-los, mas ele não tinha intenção de deixar seu lugar no chão. Era irracional, e Ron sabia disso, mas ele simplesmente precisava estar perto dela. _'Ela está perfeitamente salva lá com mamãe e Gina. Apesar disso, você está sentado aqui, como um grande perturbado, esperando que ela saia do banho. O que você vai fazer quando mamãe colocá-la para dormir?Dormir no corredor do lado de fora do quarto? Na verdade...'_, Ron decidiu, _'não é uma má idéia. Desse jeito eu posso me certificar que...'_

Qualquer pensamento de onde ele iria dormir deixou sua mente quando a porta que ele estava observando se abriu, e Gina saiu, Hermione nos seus calcanhares. O par de garotas parou abruptamente quando viram-no.

- O que você está fazendo? – Gina perguntou, olhando para seu irmão com uma expressão estranha – Você não estava tentando ver através da...

- Não! – Ron exclamou alto, corando até os pés. Ele poderia sentir Hermione estudando-o, e sabia que ele teria que encontrar seu olhar. A última coisa que ele queria era que ela pensasse que ele era algum tipo de pervertido que tinha sido pego no ato e estava envergonhado de olhar pra ela. Os olhos azuis de Ron saíram do rosto de Gina e foram para o de Hermione. Ela não olhava de modo nervoso ou suspeito. Na verdade, era o oposto. Ela parecia satisfeita de vê-lo e, a menos que ele estivesse enganado, ele pôde ver a sombra de um sorriso. Mesmo pequeno, aquele sorriso tinha um efeito incrível sobre ele. Sem nem perceber, ele soltou a respiração que estava prendendo e sentiu seu corpo relaxar. Ele não tinha percebido que estava tão tenso até sentir o peso se erguer do seu ombro. _'Ela sorriu. Isso significa que ela está bem', _pensou e deixou seus olhos vagarem, em uma tentativa de ler sua linguagem de corpo. Pelo menos essa era a idéia geral.

A primeira coisa que ele notou foi que o cabelo dela ainda estava úmido e, como resultado, seu visual normalmente espesso foi transformado em cachos que estavam agora caindo pelos seus ombros. Ron observava Hermione tirar os cachos do rosto e juntá-los num rabo de cavalo. Com seu cabelo agora preso nas suas costas, ele podia ver os duplos 'C' e a bola de canhão veloz que formavam o logo do Chudley Cannons, estendido na frente da blusa barata que ela estava vestindo. _Sua _blusa barata. Era velha. Era gasta. A cor laranja violenta há tempos estava desbotada. O algodão estava fino, mas isso só a deixava mais confortável e, por isso, era sua camisa favorita. Quer dizer, até agora.

Hermione estava vestindo sua camisa favorita e isso era _tudo_ que ela estava vestindo. Além disso, ela se ajustava nela de um modo diferente do que nele. Em primeiro lugar, o duplo 'C' no peito dela estava, na verdade, esticado e fazendo uma curva que ele não esperava. _'Ela está bem'_, Ron pensou quando seus olhos recaíram na pele à mostra de suas coxas. Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que ele tinha visto suas pernas. Sua blusa era tão longa nela que, a grosso modo, parecia estar no mesmo ponto que suas saias de Hogwarts, mas alguma coisa era diferente. _'E não é porque aquelas meias horrendas estão faltando'_, Ron pensou. _'Eu já a vi sem aquelas coisas um monte de vezes.'_ Era porque a única coisa que ela estava vestindo era dele. O tecido fino agora em sua pele, já tinha estado na dele também. Era quase como se aquilo os ligasse de algum jeito estranho. _'Eu sou um pervertido'_, Ron refletiu quando percebeu para onde sua mente estava indo e quão inapropriado os pensamentos eram. **_'PARE!'_**, ele se censurou, forçando seus olhos a voltarem para o rosto de Hermione de novo. _'Agora não é, definitivamente, a hora para pensar nessas coisas.'_

- Veio me ajudar a descer as escadas de novo? – Hermione perguntou quando os olhos de Ron encontraram os dela.

- Não – Ron respondeu ao sentir que seu rosto ruborizava. _'Pense em algo para dizer, seu idiota'_ – Calculo que você possa descer sozinha agora – ele acrescentou quando sua mãe apareceu na entrada atrás das garotas com um roupão de Gina na mão. Ela segurava para Hermione, que o pegou e rapidamente o vestiu – Como se sente? – Ron perguntou, enquanto a observava amarrar o roupão.

- Como se tivesse sido atropelada pelo Nôitibus – Hermione respondeu – Mais ou menos cinco vezes.

- Estou com medo que piore de manhã – a Sra. Weasley disse, dando um tapinha nas suas costas.

- Você não pode... – Ron começou a perguntar à mãe, mas parou quando notou que ela já estava balançando a cabeça.

- Não há feitiço que alivie os efeitos da Maldição Cruciatus. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais é tão popular com os... – a Sra. Weasley balbuciou quando percebeu que Gina ainda estava lá.

Fred e Jorge tinham se juntado à Ordem assim que deixaram Hogwarts, para o desgosto de sua mãe. Ron ainda era jovem demais para se juntar _oficialmente_, mas a Sra. Weasley sabia que não adiantava. Ele já tinha visto e experimentado demais. Não, ela não poderia proteger Ron da realidade cruel da guerra. Ela viu isso em primeira mão esta tarde quando o reviveu e percebeu o que tinha acontecido comHermione. Mas Gina? Gina ainda poderia ser protegida. Gina ainda podia ser resguardada.

Se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, ela admitiria que Gina há muito tempo não era inocente ou ingênua. Ela também tinha visto e experimentado demais. Aquela experiência terrível com o diário de Riddle durante seu primeiro ano. E, há poucas semanas, ela tinha ido ao Departamento de Mistérios com Harry, Ron e Hermione. Ela estremecia ao pensar na sua garotinha encarando, _lutando_ com os mais ardentes seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem. _'Como eles sempre conseguem sair vivos está além de mim'_, a Sra. Weasley ponderou. Ela estremeceu de novo, só de pensar nisso. _'Não, Gina ainda é jovem para ouvir qualquer coisa dessas.'_

- Gina, querida, por que você não vai encontrar Fred e Jorge e ver se eles precisam de alguma ajuda com o quarto de Ron?

Gina olhou furiosa para sua mãe.

- Em outras palavras, some daqui! –Gina jogou de volta.

Hermione percebeu que a boca da Sra. Weasley se estreitou enquanto seus olhos pegavam fogo. Era um olhar que Hermione conhecia _muito_ bem. Ela já tinha visto a mesma expressão cruzar o rosto de Ron quase toda vez que ela tinha uma briga com ele. Era um olhar de perigo. Quando Ron a olhava daquele jeito, ela sabia o que queria dizer tão claramente como se ele tivesse dito as palavras '_não mexa comigo, Hermione. Eu não estou de bom humor'_ em voz alta. Hermione estava distraída vendo em primeira mão onde Ron tinha aprendido isso. Só que a Sra. Weasley era obviamente melhor que ele, porque Gina conteve sua língua e se rendeu. Hermione raramente fazia o mesmo. Com freqüência, quando Ron lhe dava aquele olhar, ela se sentia desafiada, quase intimidada. Hermione trouxe a mão até a boca e tentou conter seu riso abafado enquanto via Gina sair sapateando, praguejando baixinho contra a mãe. Seus olhos se lançaram sobre Ron para ver como ele reagiria quando "o olhar" estivesse em cima dele. De algum modo ela não achava que ele desistira tão fácil.

'_Isso seria interessante'_, ela pensou ao ver a Sra. Weasley se virar para o filho. Como ela esperava, Ron permaneceu em seu lugar. Ele estava hesitante. Era muito pouco perceptível. Se não o conhecesse tão bem, Hermione provavelmente não teria percebido. Mas ele continuava em seu lugar e se firmou para a batalha que ele sabia que viria.

- Então? – a Sra. Weasley disse, a carranca se abrandando – Vamos, então – ela fez sinal para os dois adolescentes seguirem-na para o corredor – Os outros estão esperando.

-O quê? – Ron perguntou sem acreditar, olhando sua mãe com suspeita – É isso? Sem discussão? Qual é o truque?

Ignorando seu filho, a Sra. Weasley colocou a mão nas costas de Hermione e começou a guiá-la na direção da escada. Quando começaram a descer, Hermione deu uma espiada por trás do ombro e viu que Ron estava acompanhando de perto, ainda estudando a mãe cautelosamente.Na hora em que eles entraram no corredor seguindo para a porta da cozinha, ela parou de andar. Como ela ficou lá parada olhando para a porta nervosamente, Hermione sentiu Ron surgir atrás dela. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o calor seguro do corpo dele e se apoiou nele. Quase instantaneamente, sua mão estava no ombro dela, oferecendo força e a deixando saber que não estaria sozinha.

- Posso... posso ter uns minutos com Ron antes... antes... – Hermione atropelava as palavras.

- Claro – a Sra. Weasley disse, olhando para Hermione tristemente e prosseguindo na direção da porta da cozinha sozinha – Nós estaremos lá dentro – ela acrescentou – a qualquer hora que você estiver pronta.

Ron poderia senti-la tremer. Assim que a porta fechou e eles ficaram sozinhos, Hermione se virou e enterrou o rosto no peito dele. Sem nem pensar, ele a cobriu com os braços de forma protetora. Ele fechou os olhos e a segurou com força. Isso fez seu coração doer ao vê-la daquele jeito. Medo. Vulnerabilidade. Naquele momento ele teria dado de tudo para ser capaz de arrancar essa dor dela.

'_Malditos sejam aqueles bastardos por fazerem isso com ela'_, ele pensou ao sentir a umidade de suas lágrimas molharem sua blusa. Quando Ron sentiu a fúria o incendiar por dentro, ele notou que parecia que estava sumindo a dor que ele sentia. _'A raiva é melhor'_, ele pensou. _'É mais fácil de lidar, mas... isso não é sobre o que é mais fácil pra mim. É sobre o que Hermione precisa. Então, se contenha, Weasley, porque a última coisa que ela precisa é você perder o controle.'_

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Ron murmurou para Hermione quando ele começou a acariciar suas costas.

Hermione respirou fundo e Ron sentiu-a se afastar dele. Abrindo seus olhos, ele olhou para baixo para vê-la avaliando-o.

- Ron, eu sei o que isso fez a você – Hermione começou. Ela interrompeu por um segundo quando percebeu que os olhos dele se lançaram sobre o chão, e então continuou – Nada disso foi sua culpa – ela garantiu.

Incapaz de encará-la, Ron continuou a olhar para o chão, enquanto a culpa o corroía.

- Você sabe disso, certo? – Hermione perguntou.

Ela recebeu o silêncio.

- Ron?

Ele sentiu as mãos dela escorregarem de suas costas. Ela deu um passo para trás, forçando-o a soltá-la também. Depois, para surpresa dele, Ron sentiu ela segurar suas mãos.

- Ron, por favor, olhe para mim – Hermione implorou.

Relutantemente, ele levantou os olhos e encontrou o olhar penetrante dela.

- Nada disso foi sua culpa – ela disse novamente – Foi minha.

- Se eu não tivesse brigado... – Ron começou.

- Não foi sua culpa – Hermione interrompeu.

- Você não teria saído correndo – Ron continuou.

- Não tinha nada a ver comigo correndo – Hermione disse – Eram aqueles malditos ingressos de Quadribol. Era uma armadilha. Eles estavam tentando atrair Harry para longe dos Dursley. Eles pretendiam levar nós três para o jogo. Quando eu os rasguei, eles mudaram os planos. Eles queriam pegar _nós dois_, e era _minha _culpa. Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer para evitar o que aconteceu.

- Eu devia ter te protegido – Ron respondeu, a culpa ainda evidente em sua voz.

- Isso era o que _eu_ estava fazendo – Hermione declarou – Por que você acha que eu peguei aquela chave de portal? Para proteger _você._ Era tarde demais para mim. Eu já tinha sido pega. Você não poderia me salvar, Ron. Mas eu podia salvá-lo. Era minha escolha. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer comigo, mas isso não importava. Tudo que importava era que você estava a salvo. Eu fiz isso de coração. E faria de novo.

Hermione se assutou quando viu os olhos dele se encherem de lágrimas.

- Não, Hermione! – ele disse veementemente.

- Tudo bem você me proteger, mas eu não posso proteger você? – ela perguntou.

- NÃO! – ele disse alto.

- Um pouco de reciprocidade, você não acha?

- Eu não ligo – Ron respondeu com teimosia. Mas de algum jeito ele deve ter percebido que estava sendo irracional, porque mesmo no corredor escuro ela viu o rosto dele corar quando seus olhos se voltaram para o chão de novo.

- Bom, eu ligo – Hermione disse irritada. Sem significar que tivesse sendo tão dura, ela tocou o rosto de Ron fragilmente. No instante em que ele olhou nos olhos dela, Ron viu sua própria dor se refletir de volta nele – Eu não poderia suportar se qualquer coisa acontecesse a você – ela disse gravemente – Eu _não_ vou me sentar e assistir você se matar. Não se eu puder evitar. Eu me importo muito com você. Não me peça para fazer isso porque eu não vou. Não posso. Eu sei que você entende o que eu estou dizendo. Você pode não gostar, mas entende.

Antes que Ron pudesse responder, a porta da cozinha se abriu e eles ouviram o Sr. Weasley limpar a garganta em voz alta.

- Só mais um minuto – Ron disse, olhando tempo suficiente para ver seu pai acenar com a cabeça e voltar para a cozinha. Quando o olhar de Ron se voltou para Hermione, ele notou que seus olhos estavam agora fechados. Ele reparou quando ela respirou fundo e tentou ralentar seu coração golpeado. _'Ela está apavorada'_, ele pensou ao segurá-la em seus braços novamente e a puxar para um abraço.

- Eu não estou bem, Ron... talvez você... devesse esperar...

- Você já teve que encarar isso sozinha, uma vez – ele disse – Eu vou me amaldiçoar se eu deixar você fazer isso de novo.

Hermione o puxou de volta e olhou em seus decididos olhos azuis. _'Não é nenhum mistério eu amá-lo tanto'_, ela pensou e sorriu para si mesma – Você está pronto? – ela perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- Você está? – Ron respondeu, segurando sua mão.

- Eu acho que eu tenho que estar, não tenho? – ela respondeu, puxando-o para a porta da cozinha – Vamos acabar com isso.

* * *

**N/T:** Quero desejar a todos que lêem essa fic um 2005 repleto de paz, felicidades, alegrias, saúde e, claro, muito HP!!! Mas isso não será problema, afinal teremos o lançamento do livro 6 em julho e o 4° filme em novembro... É isso, gente! Continuem acompanhando a fic em 2005!!! Beijos a todos!

**...Agradecimentos...**

**Pati G W Black** - hehehehe, a fic é boa mesmo, né? Desculpe por não ter postado esse capítulo antes, mas os preparativos para o ano novo me consumiram... Mas, só de saber o quanto vc curte a fic e que vc entra sempre pra ver se atualizou me deixa realmente orgulhosa e me inspira a postar os caps mais rápido! Obrigada! Beijinhos!

**Mario** - é isso aí! A curiosidade é o que move uma boa história! Continue aparecendo sempre por aqui, muitas coisas legais ainda vão acontecer!!! Beijos!

**Paolo** - continue acompanhando para saber se o Harry aparece logo... hehehe... Que bom que vc tá gostando, viu??? Beijos!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Quando ela alcançou a porta que a separava das pessoas que esperavam na cozinha, Hermione congelou. Ron sentiu sua mão escorregar da dele e observou ela colocá-la na maçaneta. Ele esperou, pacientemente, ao vê-la respirar fundo, mas ela não girou a maçaneta. Os olhos dele se curvaram para a mão dela de novo e ele percebeu que estava tremendo. Sem pensar, ele a alcançou e cobriu a mão dela com a sua.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Ron se inclinou para frente e sussurrou em sua orelha. Sua mão ainda segurava a dela quando ele virou a maçaneta e segurou a porta aberta para ela.

Hermione fez uma pequena tentativa de se adiantar e piscou muitas vezes num esforço para se acostumar à luz forte da cozinha. Seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para os Weasley, que estavam sentados juntos na mesa da cozinha. Molly parecia que tinha chorado. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Hermione percebeu que Arthur estava sentado ao lado da esposa, um braço passando pelo ombro dela, a mão livre descansando na da esposa do mesmo jeito que a mão de Ron estava na de Hermione momentos antes. Gui estava sentado do lado oposto de sua mãe. Ele parecia cansado. E... havia algo mais. Alguma coisa em seus olhos quando ele olhou para ela. Alguma coisa que ela nunca tinha percebido antes, mas que ela tinha percebido sobre Harry em tantas ocasiões. _'Pena'_, ela pensou, enrugando seu nariz com nojo. _'Eu não quero que você sinta pena de mim'_, sua mente gritava. _'Isso só vai piorar.'_

Incapaz de tolerar a dor em todos aqueles olhos mais um pouco, Hermione desviou o olhar dos Weasley e se virou para Olho-Tonto Moody e Remo Lupin, que estavam sentados diretamente do outro lado deles. _'Você também não'_, Hermione pensou ao ver a mesma expressão de dor emplastrada no rosto de Lupin. Os olhos dela imediatamente pularam para Moody e ela estava aliviada de ver que ao menos ele olhava de volta sem hesitar. Seu rosto estava infelxível como se tivesse sido esculpido numa pedra. Sua expressão não revelava nada sobre o que ele estaria pensando e ela preferia desse jeito.

'_Como Harry suportou isso?'_, Hermione desejou saber. Então, isso repentinamente a golpeou. Ela era culpada dessa ofensa atroz. Ela olhou para Harry _desse jeito_. Ela se sentiu mal por ele. Ela quis estar lá por ele. Ela quis confortá-lo depois que Sirius foi morto. Ela quis fazê-lo falar sobre isso, pensando que isso o faria se sentir melhor, só que... Ron a impediu. _'Ele sabia'_, Hermione pensou. _'Eu não entendia, mas Ron sim. Ele sabia que isso só faria Harry se sentir pior. Eu não briguei com ele por isso, briguei?'_ Ela tirou um momento para pensar de volta. _'AH NÃO!'_ ele rosnou para si mesma. _'Eu odeio quando ele está certo. Agora eu tenho que me desculpar.'_

Hermione foi tirada de suas reflexões silenciosas pelo som de algo metálico batendo na mesa em frente a ela. Ela olhou para cima e percebeu que o Professor Dumbledore estava parado na sua frente. De onde ele tinha vindo, ela não sabia. Ela não tinha notado que ele estava na cozinha até agora.

- Por favor, sente-se, senhorita Granger – Dumbledore disse ao puxar uma cadeira e fazer sinal para ela se aproximar.

Os olhos dela se deslocaram para a cadeira, mas ela não se moveu na direção dela. Não era uma decisão consciente ignorá-lo tanto quanto o fato de que ela parecia não se lembrar como andava.

Ela não percebeu que suas mãos estavam tremendo até sentir alguém segurar uma delas e a acalmar. Pega de surpresa, ela estava pronta para virar e ver quem era quando a resposta veio até ela. _'É o Ron, claro'_, ela disse para si mesma. _'Ele sempre sabe do que eu preciso. Mesmo antes de eu mesma saber.'_

Sentindo-se reconfortada por sua proximidade, Hermione olhou de volta e encontrou o olhar de Dumbledore.

- Eu lamento que isso seja necessário – Dumbledore disse com compaixão – Eu sei que você não gostaria de nada mais que trouxesse as horas que se passaram à sua mente, mas eu receio que eu realmente precise saber exatamente o que aconteceu hoje.

Ainda incapaz de falar, Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça. Havia um ar de paciência em torno dele. Hermione sabia que ele deixaria as coisas no ritmo dela. Ela olhou para a cadeira de novo, mas não quis se sentar. Ela sentia que teria mais controle ficando de pé. Dumbledore parecia entender isso e não a pressionou mais. Alguma coisa na mesa chamava sua atenção. Alguma coisa... reluzente. Ela imediatamente procurou pela origem e seus olhos se arregalaram ao cair sobre a bacia rasa de pedra.

- Estou certo em supor que você saiba o que é isso? – Dumbledore perguntou, tocando o conteúdo prateado do vaso com sua varinha e causando um redemoinho.

- S-sim – Hermione respondeu – É... uma penseira.

- E você sabe como funciona? – ele pressionou.

- Sim – ela respondeu baixinho.

- Assustador – Ron disse por trás dela, dando um passo para frente para ver melhor o conteúdo cintilante se mexendo na bacia em cima da mesa – São seus pensamentos, Professor? – ele perguntou a Dumbledore.

- Lembranças, senhor Weasley – Dumbledore corrigiu Ron com um sorriso – E sim, são minhas – Dumbledore aguçou os olhos estudando Ron por um momento e depois o chamou para frente com um aceno de mão – Venha, vou lhe mostrar.

Ron olhou para Hermione por um momento e depois sua curiosidade levou a melhor sobre ele. Sem largar a mão dela, Ron se aproximou da mesa, puxando-a ao seu lado. Eles viram juntos quando Dumbledore colocou a ponta de sua varinha em sua têmpora e a puxou de volta, retirando uma substância cintilante. O fino fio prateado na varinha de Dumbledore saiu de sua têmpora, se soltou completamente e caiu na penseira.

- Isso não machuca, machuca? – Ron perguntou ao soltar a mão de Hermione e, inconscientemente, levá-la às cicatrizes adquiridas recentemente em seu braço. Embora saradas e lentamente sumindo, ele obviamente não tinha esquecido como as tinha obtido.

- De modo algum – Dumbledore respondeu – É totalmente seguro – ele garantiu a Ron, fazendo sinal para a penseira – Vá em frente. Olhe lá dentro.

Ron olhou para a tigela de prata e ficou surpreso de ver que o conteúdo prateado tinha desaparecido, sendo substituído por uma imagem. Inclinando-se para olhar melhor, Ron percebeu que estava olhando para uma espécie de sala. Uma sala cheia de bruxos, todos vestindo idênticas túnicas cor de ameixa. Havia uma cadeira no centro da sala. Os encostos da cadeira estavam cobertos com correntes. Havia alguém sentado naquela cadeira. Sentado bem na beira, como se estivesse tentando não sentar nela toda. A sala estava iluminada somente pela luz fosca de alguns archotes, o que dificultava para descobrir quem era a pessoa na cadeira.

- É a Suprema Corte Bruxa – Ron disse, estudando os bruxos que se ergueram dos bancos diante do rapaz na cadeira de madeira – Esse é um dos julgamentos que Harry viu quando... – Ron começou – CARACAS! – ele chegou mais perto – Olha, Hermione. É o Fudge na frente, lá no meio, e olha quem está sentado próximo a ele, é...

- Umbridge – ela terminou num tom repugnante – Ron – Hermione disse ao enrugar o rosto em repulsa – Olhe mais adiante, logo atrás, não é...

- Percy! – Ron cuspiu o nome como se fosse uma palavra muito envenenada.

- Esse... esse é o julgamento do Harry – Hermione disse, mal acreditando.

- Vocês gostariam de ver lá de dentro? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Não – Hermione disse tirando seu olhar da penseira e ficando ereta – Eu acho que já vimos o bastante.

Ron olhou para a penseira avidamente por mais uma fração de segundo e depois também se endireitou.

- Sr. Weasley, gostaria de dar uma olhada mais de perto? – Dumbledore perguntou com um brilho nos olhos. Aparentemente o fato de Hermione ter respondido pelos dois não tinha sido percebido.

Ron olhou de relance para Hermione antes de responder.

- Não... er... obrigado, mas eu acho que já sei como isso terminou.

- Muito bem – Dumbledore disse, tocando a imagem com a ponta da varinha.

Ele fez a sala se dissolver na substância branco-prateada mais uma vez e esta começou a se mexer na bacia.

- Você vai fazer isso comigo, não vai? – Hermione perguntou ao encontrar o olhar penetrante de Dumbledore.

- Sim – ele respondeu, sua voz calma e surpreendentemente confortante.

- Eu vou me lembrar de tudo que aconteceu depois que retirar a memória de mim? – ela perguntou.

- Sim e não – Dumbledore respondeu – Você vai se lembrar que foi capturada. Você vai se lembrar de cada forte emoção que você teve, assim como o medo. Mas você não vai se lembrar dos detalhes que aconteceram.

- Como um sonho?– Ron perguntou.

- Sim, é precisamente assim – Dumbledore explicou – É como se você tivesse acordado de um sonho. Você pode lembrar vagamente o que aconteceu e como se sentiu, mas em alguns momentos, os detalhes serão perdidos e em pouco tempo você esquece tudo.

- Eu não quero esquecer – Hermione disse, entendendo porque todos estavam reunidos de guarda na cozinha. Todos exceto Dumbledore. Ele a estudava cuidadosamente. Seus intensos olhos azul-celeste pareciam perfurar sua alma, fazendo-a se mexer desconfortável, mas ela não desviava o olhar. Foi Dumbledore que quebrou a conexão com um sorriso.

- Eu suspeitei que você se sentiria assim – Dumbledore admitiu – Se isso é o que você realmente quer, eu devolverei a memória quando estivermos dentro. – ele garantiu.

Hermione pareceu achar aquilo aceitável. Ela concordou silenciosamente.

- Senhorita Granger? – Professor Dumbledore perguntou – Você não teve, por acaso, nenhuma aula de Oclumência com o Sr. Potter, teve?

- Não, senhor – Hermione respondeu, claramente não esperava aquela pergunta especificamente – Por quê?

- Eu só estava curioso. Você estava consciente da minha presença neste instante, não estava?

- Você quer dizer se eu pude _sentir_ você? – Hermione perguntou – Não, não exatamente.

- E já dividiu sua mente – Dumbledore disse, olhando-a de forma avaliadora.

- Repete? – Ron disse – Ela fez o quê?

- Ela dividiu seus pensamentos – Dumbledore explicou – Em essência, isso significa que ela tentou me expulsar da mente dela, ela simplesmente lançou uma barreira em torno de seus pensamentos e memórias que não quer dividir. É equivalente a um muro de tijolos mental. Nesse caso, o muro é reforçado por uma força de vontade. Você é uma... jovem muito teimosa – Dumbledore disse ao olhar para Hermione mais uma vez.

- Você nem faz idéia – Ron riu.

- Teria que ter um esforço considerável para quebrar essas barreiras – Dumbledore continuou – Estou curioso. Você fez isso de propósito ou foi instintivo?

- As duas coisas – Hermione respondeu – Eu sabia que você estava na minha mente, mesmo que eu não pudesse realmente senti-lo. E eu não quis que você visse certas coisas, então eu apenas... bem, eu não sei explicar. Eu apenas os empurrei para o lado e os bloqueei. Eu imaginei que se eu não pudesse vê-los, então você também não seria capaz.

- Você já tinha feito isso antes?

- Com certeza, eu faço isso o tempo todo com... – parando no meio de sua frase, Hermione congelou – Er... quer dizer...

- Com quem? – Dumbledore pressionou.

- Bem… com… o Professor Snape – ela admitiu.

- Maldito – Hermione ouviu Ron murmurar.

- Totalmente compreensível – Dumbledore riu – Ele deve achar isso... irritante. O que eu queria dizer é você fez isso hoje quando os Comensais te interrogaram?

- S-sim, acho que sim – Hermione disse, tentando lembrar – Sim, havia, definitivamente, coisas que eu não queria que eles vissem.

- Eles conseguiram quebrar as barreiras?

- Eu... eu não sei. Não tenho nem mesmo certeza se algum deles estava em minha mente.

- Você seria capaz de dizer – Dumbledore garantiu – Se eles tivessem tentado passar por suas barreiras, quero dizer. Como eu disse, você é muito... determinada. Embora você não tenha treinado, eu suspeito que teria sido um esforço muito grande ver alguma coisa que você estivesse propositalmente tentando esconder deles. Teria sido... doloroso.

- Não, eles não faziam assim. Eles usaram um pouco das maldições imperdoáveis, de qualquer forma.

- A maldição Cruciatus? – Dumbledore perguntou tristemente.

- S-sim – Hermione disse, tentando não olhar para os rostos tensos dos adultos sentados em volta da mesa.

- Você já tinha dividido sua mente, desse ponto? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Acho que sim.

- O que isso importa? – Ron perguntou, seu rosto perdendo a cor – Bastardos malditos!

- RON! – Hermione disse, dando uma cotovelada nele.

- Eles não estavam tentando quebrar nenhuma barreira, eles só queriam machucar você – Ron espumava.

- Sim – Dumbledore concordou – Mas a maldição Cruciatus se propõe a fazer mais do que apenas causar dor. É também uma forma de quebrar a alma de sua vítima. Mesmo que destrua sua mente em alguns casos extremos.

'_Como aconteceu com os pais de Neville'_, Ron pensou. A imagem de uma débil Hermione trancada no St. Mungus com Lockhart e os Longbottom era quase mais do que ele poderia suportar pensar, então ele se forçou a tirar a imagem da cabeça.

- Dividir sua mente é um meio eficiente de resistir a tal tortura. Se alguém pode separar seu próprio coração e trancá-lo, fica fácil agüentar a degradação de ser torturado. Isso também torna possível enganar seus agressores. Se feito corretamente, eles por engano acreditam que quebraram você e terminaram com sua vontade de lutar contra eles. Pensam que você está derrotada, quando na realidade, você está simplesmente aguardando seu tempo, esperando pela oportunidade certa para livrar seu coração e resistir a eles – Dumbledore explicou.

- Você fez tudo isso? – Ron perguntou à Hermione, olhando para ela com admiração.

- Não – ela respondeu, corando sob seu intenso olhar.

- Mas você dividiu sua mente? – Olho-Tonto perguntou.

Hermione estremeceu com o som de sua voz grosseira, tendo quase esquecido que os outros ainda estavam lá.

- Deixe-nos ver, sim? – Dumbledore disse, segurando a varinha à sua frente e olhando para Hermione – Se você estiver pronta, senhorita Granger, eu vou extrair sua memória.

- Espere – Hermione pediu, dando alguns passos para trás e colidindo com Ron que estava atrás dela – Exatamente quanto você vai extrair? – ela perguntou – Eu... Eu... não quero que você... hum, bem, eu... eu disse algumas coisas mais cedo das quais eu não me orgulho e elas são... particulares, e eu realmente não quero que ninguém – ela sentiu seu rosto ruborizar ao olhar para o grupo de adultos sentados na mesa – as escute.

- Você está se referindo à briga com sr. Weasley hoje à tarde? – Dumbledore indagou.

- S-sim – Hermione admitiu, olhando para seus pés, claramente envergonhada com toda a conversa.

- Não será preciso voltar tão longe – Dumbledore assegurou – Nós vamos colher apenas o que vem depois disso, sim? Pense no momento em que tocou a chave de portal – Dumbledore disse – O momento em que o tocou e tudo que aconteceu imediatamente depois. Puxe _essa_ lembrança para a frente de sua mente. Veja. Ouça. Sinta. Concentre-se nessa lembrança – Dumbledore instruiu – Você pode vê-la em sua mente? – ele perguntou – Pode senti-la?

Ron notou que Hermione tinha fechado seus olhos e começava a tremer. Ele estava prestes a alcançá-la quando Dumbledore o impediu com um silencioso aceno de cabeça. Olhando para ela apreensivamente, Ron deu um passo para trás e esperou.

- Consegue vê-la, senhorita Granger? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Sim – ela disse, a voz pouco mais do que um sussurro.

- Onde você está? – Dumbledore perguntou ao se aproximar dela e apontar a varinha para sua cabeça.

- Em... em uma... uma... cela – Hermione respondeu – Uma cela... em um quarto escuro. É um porão ou uma masmorra. Eu não tenho certeza. A única saída é uma raquítica escada velha. Há uma porta no topo, mas eu não consigo ver o que está do outro lado. Está muito frio e cheira a mofo... e mais alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que eu não consigo localizar.

- Muito bom – Dumbledore disse, colocando a ponta de sua varinha contra a têmpora de Hermione e extraindo um fio delgado de lembrança de sua mente. Quando o fio se soltou e caiu na penseira, o conteúdo girou intensamente e então uma imagem começou a se formar.

Hermione abriu os olhos e observou a bacia. Ela achou a experiência toda um pouco desconcertante. No início, ela não tinha reconhecido a sala escura de pedra. Mas depois, ao examiná-la, ela começou a sentir uma estranha sensação de deja vu. Era quase como se as imagens se formassem em sua cabeça um segundo ou dois antes de vê-las na penseira. Uma única tocha, que sinalizava uma luz turva. Ela viu isso em sua mente um instante antes de saltar na imagem diante dela. A grande gaiola no meio do quarto. Aquilo também era de algum jeito vagamente familiar.

Tirando seus olhos das barras de ferro da cela, Hermione olhou para Dumbledore.

- E agora? – ela perguntou.

- Nós assistimos – Dumbledore respondeu.

- Todos vocês? – Hermione perguntou.

- Se você preferir, eu assisto sozinho – Dumbledore disse, se inclinando e se preparando para mergulhar sua cabeça na penseira.

- Não, eles deveriam ver – Hermione disse, olhando para o grupo de pessoas reunidas em torno da mesa – Ron também – ela disse, olhando nos olhos de Dumbledore – Eu quero que ele veja. Ele _precisa_ ver.

A Sra. Weasley começou a se opor e depois parou. Era inútil tentar proteger Ron disso. Hermione simplesmente contaria a ele mais tarde. Melhor que ele assistisse em primeira mão. Com alguma sorte, talvez isso expulsasse alguns daqueles impulsos que freqüentemente pareciam conduzi-lo a se matar.

Dumbledore olhou para os Weasley. Quando Molly consentiu com a cabeça, ele se voltou para a penseira e mergulhou sua cabeça.

- Não dá para todos meterem a cabeça nessa coisa – Ron disse ao ver todos se levantarem das cadeiras e se aproximarem da penseira.

- Tudo que você tem que fazer é tocá-lo enquanto ele está olhando – Hermione sussurrou girando os olhos para ele – Francamente, Ron, você não escutou Harry quando ele explicou como isso funciona?

- É claro que eu escutei. Mas ele nunca disse isso.

- Sim, ele disse.

- Não, ele não disse.

- Sim, ele disse – ela insistiu – Ele nos contou que o Professor Dumbledore e Snape, **ambos**, entraram na lembrança tocando seu braço.

- Não, eles o puxaram, tocando seu braço – Ron argumentou.

- Mas eles entraram _antes_ de o puxarem, não entraram?

- Vocês dois são piores que mamãe e papai – Gui abafou um riso ao tocar Dumbledore – Vocês devem enlouquecer o coitado do Harry.

- Não enlouquecemos, não – Ron protestou.

- Na verdade ele disse que...

- Hermione! Agora não é hora – Ron cortou.

- Tá, você tá certo – ela admitiu – Vamos, todo mundo já está assistindo. Basta tocá-lo – ela disse ao alcançar o ombro de Dumbledore.

* * *

**N/T:** Gente, vamos mandar reviews! É muito importante pra mim e para a autora que saibamos o que vocês pensam da fic, ok? São as reviews que nos estimulam a continuar! Beijos a todos! **Pati G W Black** - Um ótimo ano novo para você também... Tudo de bom! E não se preocupe porque estou bem adiantada nas traduções e nao pretendo atrasar nenhum capítulo, viu? Aproveite! E obrigada! Beijos! 


	9. Capítulo 9

** Capítulo 9**

No minuto em que Ron tocou Dumbledore, a cozinha pareceu se mover. Sem aviso, ele sentiu como se tivesse tropeçado para frente e de repente estivesse caindo. Da mesma forma, ele se encontrou parado no meio do quarto de luz turva que ele tinha visto na penseira. Os outros estavam lá também, olhando para Hermione que estava deitada no chão com um homem encolhido acima dela.

Com extrema aversão, Ron olhou furiosamente para Rabicho. _'Isso tudo é minha culpa'_, ele pensou. _'Se eu tivesse deixado Sirius matá-lo...'_ Seus olhos ardiam de raiva enquanto ele via Pettigrew erguer Hermione do chão e, literalmente, atirá-la na gaiola no centro do quarto. Ele bateu a porta com força e a trancou com a varinha.

- Colloportus.

- Como você pôde? – Ron ouviu Hermione perguntar, ao se colocar de pé. Ela estava claramente amedrontada. Todos que assistiam à lembrança podiam vê-la tremer enquanto lágrimas jorravam pelo seu rosto – Ele amava você. Como pôde ordenar que aqueles Comensais da Morte fossem atrás dele daquele jeito?

Ignorando a pergunta, eles viram Rabicho empurrar o próprio braço entre as barras da cela e levantar a palma da mão.

- Sua varinha – ele exigiu.

- Eu... eu não tenho – Hermione sussurrou numa voz trêmula.

Rabicho disparou-lhe um olhar de incredulidade e depois apontou a varinha em seu peito. Eles assistiam silenciosos enquanto Hermione deu um passo para trás e colidiu com as barras de ferro da cela.

- Sua varinha – Rabicho insistiu.

- São férias de verão – eles ouviram Hermione responder – e eu sou menor de idade. Não posso usá-la. Por que teria uma comigo?

- Última chance – Rabicho preveniu, apontando a varinha de modo ameaçador.

- BASTARDO MALDITO! – Ron gritou, incapaz de manter sua raiva sob controle. Ele estava considerando se seria possível ou não atacar uma lembrança, quando ouviu sua mãe sibilar seu nome. Com os olhos ainda em Pettigrew, Ron não a vira avançar nele até agora.

Todos assistiam quando Rabicho deu de ombros e soltou um feitiço.

- Accio varinha.

Nada aconteceu.

- Já chega – a Sra. Weasley deu um bofetão, agarrando Ron pela gola e o puxando para longe do grupo – Isso é difícil de ver para todos nós – ela murmurou, um pouco da raiva deixando sua voz – mas é importante que Dumbledore veja e _ouça_ tudo. Vai ficar ainda pior, então a menos que você assista **quieto**, como todos os outros, você pode voltar para a cozinha agora.

- Desculpe, mamãe – Ron disse, encarando seus pés.

- Francamente, Ron, não é bom gritar com uma lembrança. Ela não pode ouvir você – ela disse, se virando e retornando ao grupo.

- ACCIO VARINHA! – Rabicho gritou de novo.

Nada aconteceu de novo.

- Eu disse – eles ouviram Hermione dizer.

- Como você foi ao Beco Diagonal? – Rabicho reclamou.

- Pó de flu.

- De onde?

- VÁ PRO INFERNO SEU RATO BASTARDO! – Hermione gritou.

Ron levantou a sobrancelha e olhou para Hermione que estava agora parada próxima a ele, assistindo a cena com todo mundo. Embora ela tenha fugido de seu olhar, ele notou o tom rosado que rapidamente cobriu suas bochechas. Aparentemente, ser pega xingando, justamente por Ron, era mais que um pouco desconcertante.

- Eu vejo que o encantador Sr. Weasley teve uma influência negativa sobre você – Rabicho gargalhou.

O som de seu próprio nome sendo pronunciado imediatamente chamou a atenção de Ron e o trouxe de volta à lembrança.

- **DEIXE-O FORA DISSO!** – Ron viu Hermione gritar.

Um sorriso malicioso se abriu de um lado a outro no rosto de Rabicho.

- Você se importa com o que acontece com ele? – ele zombou.

- Claro que me importo – Hermione respondeu – Ele é meu amigo.

- Faria diferença se eu dissesse que o Lord das Trevas não está interessado nele? – Rabicho perguntou – Ou você ainda se importa? Vocês dois vão ter o mesmo fim. O que aconteceria se eu te prometesse que não haveria danos a ele se...

- Como Voldemort te prometeu que ele pouparia a Lílian? – Hermione respondeu friamente, olhando de cara feia para o homenzinho na sua frente como se ele fosse uma pilha nojenta de sujeira que ela tivesse pisado.

Ron involuntariamente sorriu ao ver Rabicho se encolher de medo e dar um passo para longe da cela.

- O quê? Você ousa... falar seu...

Lupin avaliou Hermione por um momento e depois se aproximou de Pettigrew. Ele andou na direção de seu velho amigo e estudou sua reação de perto enquanto a lembrança continuava.

- Isso é o que ele te prometeu, não é? – eles ouviram Hermione perguntar – Por que mais ele teria proposto deixá-la ir? Ela nasceu trouxa. Um alvo perfeito. Ele deveria matá-la sem nem pensar, mas não o fez. Por que isso?

Lupin estreitou os olhos ao ver Rabicho encarar Hermione furiosamente em silêncio.

- Eu acho que é porque você estava apaixonado por ela – eles ouviram Hermione declarar – Você se insinuou para ser o fiel do segredo dos Potter como parte de algum... algum plano _doentio_ de tê-la para você. Você tentou _comprá-la_ de Voldemort com o sangue do marido e filho dela e deixou Sirius levar a culpa para que pudesse ser o único a confortá-la. **VOCÊ ME DEIXA NAUSEADA!!! SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU VENDERIA HARRY PARA SALVAR RON OU EU MESMA...**

Rabicho recuou ao som do nome de Voldemort pronunciado pela segunda vez, mas ele pareceu achar sua língua.

- Você vai mudar de idéia – ele disse cruelmente ao se virar, agarrando a única tocha acesa do quarto, subindo a escada – O Lord das Trevas pode ser **_MUITO_** persuasivo.

- Ele vai te matar, você sabe – Hermione disse.

Rabicho congelou em frente à porta. Ele se virou e olhou com desprezo para a cela.

- Você é a única que arruinou o plano dele – ele respondeu. Não queria assustá-la, Ron percebeu isso, mas isso soava como se ele estivesse tentando se convencer de que Hermione levaria a culpa ao invés dele.

- Não o Voldemort – Hermione disse – Ron.

Rabicho urrou para ela.

- Sim, ele é o 'Sirius' do seu pequeno trio, não é? Temperamental do mesmo jeito. Cego do mesmo jeito. Ele é tão ferozmente leal, ele nunca vai perdoar uma única desfeita sua. Sim – ele parou para considerar – O Weasley é definitivamente o tipo que guarda rancor e se vinga – Eles todos assistiam enquanto Rabicho dava de ombros, claramente indiferente – Eu acho que só tenho que pegar ele primeiro, não é? – ele disse ao se virar e caminhar para fora do quarto, deixando Hermione sozinha no escuro.

Assim que a porta se fechou, eles escutaram Hermione ter um ataque de nervos na cela. Incapaz de vê-la, agora que não tinha tocha, eles eram forçados a ficar ali no escuro e ouvir seu choro.

- Tudo bem, Hermione? – Ron sussurrou ao chegar perto da verdadeira Hermione que estava próxima a ele.

- Sim – ela sussurrou de volta, se inclinando em sua direção quando sentiu seu braço embalar seu ombro – Isso é só... estranho – ela disse, ouvindo ela mesma em prantos na escuridão.

- Você se lembra de alguma coisa? – Ron perguntou suavemente.

- Muitas coisas – ela respondeu – Eles me deixaram aqui embaixo por horas – ela disse baixinho – Provavelmente pensaram que isso ajudaria a me torturar... ficando trancada, sozinha, no escuro, sem nada para fazer a não ser imaginar como eu ia morrer.

Hermione sentiu Ron apertar seu ombro e puxá-la para um abraço.

- Eles estavam errados, de qualquer jeito – Hermione disse – Morrer é a parte fácil. Aqueles que vão ficar para trás e lidar com as conseqüências é que ficam com a parte dura. Era em você e Harry que eu estava pensando. O que minha morte faria a vocês dois.

Embora ele não pudesse vê-la, Ron sabia que ela estava chorando.

- Tudo bem – ele disse, mais para acalmar a si próprio do que a ela – Você escapou.

- Sim – Hermione fungou – Acho que sim.

- Você não pode adiantar essa coisa? – Moody perguntou impaciente a Dumbledore – Eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar parado em uma lembrança negra pelo resto da noite.

- Srta. Granger? – Hermione ouviu Dumbledore chamar.

- Sim? – ela respondeu.

- Você se importaria de adiantar essa lembrança um pouco mais?

- Hum... Me desculpe, Professor. Eu não sei fazer isso. Eu nem consigo me lembrar realmente o que acontece depois disso – Hermione admitiu.

- Apenas focalize a porta no topo das escadas – Dumbledore instruiu – Veja-a na sua mente e depois imagine-a sendo aberta.

- Eu... eu vou tentar – Hermione respondeu, fechando os olhos e antevendo a porta. Mas quanto mais nítida se tornava, a maior certeza que ela tinha era que não queria abrir a porta. Seu coração começou a bater forte e, de repente, ela estava respirando pesadamente. Embora Ron ainda tivesse seus braços em volta dela, ela sentia que começava a tremer. _'NÂO, eu não quero que a porta se abra'_, ela pensou.

- Hermione, está tudo bem – Ron sussurrou – É só uma lembrança. Já aconteceu. Eles não podem te machucar agora.

Apoiando-se no peito de Ron, Hermione respirou fundo e então a liberou.

- Obrigada – ela murmurou ao fechar os olhos e imaginar a porta de novo, dessa vez aceitando que ela se abrisse.

Eles ouviram a porta se abrir com um rangido antes que vissem a luz no topo das escadas. À medida que olhavam para cima, podiam fazer só o esboço da figura na entrada quando começou a descer as escadas. Com a luz por trás, era impossível dizer quem era até chegar à cela e apontar a varinha para a fechadura.

- Alohomora – Rabicho disse, abrindo a porta e entrando na cela.

Mesmo sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ele se abaixou, segurou Hermione, que estava sentada no chão, e a colocou de pé. Eles assistiram em silêncio quando Rabicho empurrou Hermione com força para fora da cela em direção à escada. Sem esperar por isso, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão com um choro. Ela dificilmente conseguiria aparar uma queda com as mãos, antes de Rabicho agarrar suas costas pela blusa e empurrá-la para a escada.

Ron estreitou seus olhos furiosamente para Pettigrew enquanto Dumbledore subia as escadas e seguia de perto o par que saía pela porta. Sabendo que ele teria que esperar sua vez, já que a escada era estreita demais para permitir que todos subissem ao mesmo tempo, Ron cruzou os braços e esperou que os adultos fossem primeiro.

Ao entrar no corredor estreito, Ron se assustou ao ver dois homens encapuzados, parados dos dois lados da porta pela qual tinham saído. Olho-Tonto estava parado em frente a um dos homens, olhando fixamente para ele. _'Deve estar tentando descobrir quem são'_, Ron pensou ao deixar os Comensais para trás e seguir o resto do grupo pelo corredor.

Moody os alcançou no momento em que Rabicho empurrou Hermione em frente a uma larga porta de madeira. Todos observavam enquanto ele deu a volta nela, empurrou a porta aberta e depois a empurrou com força pra dentro.

Ron ouviu a verdadeira Hermione arfar ao seu lado, e quando ele a alcançou, pôde senti-la tremer. No instante que seus olhos se viraram para a Hermione estendida no chão, ele entendeu porque. Ela estava congelada no lugar, seus olhos totalmente aterrorizados, enquanto ela encarava uma cobra enorme em frente a ela. _'CARACA'_, Ron pensou ao fitar a imensa serpente, se enrolando e balançando pronta para atacar.

Hermione não era a única a reagir à lembrança. A Sra. Weasley também.

- Essa é... – Molly começou a perguntar com uma voz trêmula.

- Sim – o Sr. Weasley respondeu, um tremor involuntário passando pelo seu corpo. Claramente ele não esperava estar face a face com a cobra que esteve tão perto de matá-lo no inverno passado.

- Ele... ele estava... na cobra – a verdadeira Hermione começou a gaguejar ao segurar o braço de Ron, virando-se e escondendo seu rosto em seu peito – Ele estava vendo através da cobra. Ele estava me vendo através da cobra.

Incapaz de tirar seus olhos da cena em frente a ele, Ron viu a língua da cobra chicotear levemente para provar o medo no ar que cercava Hermione. Enquanto ele a fitava, quieto pela cobra, Ron viu Dumbledore se inclinar e colocar seu rosto a poucos centímetros da serpente, olhando em seus olhos diabólicos.

- Sim, ele está aqui – Ron ouviu Dumbledore murmurar antes de ficar ereto novamente.

Lentamente a cobra começou a se desenrolar e, como se isso fosse algum tipo de sinal, Rabicho deu uma passo a frente, pegou Hermione com grosseria pela gola, puxou-a para cima e a empurrou na direção da cadeira no meio da sala.

- Sente-se – ele mandou.

Pegando a cadeira para evitar sua queda, Hermione fez rapidamente o que tinham falado. Ela se atirou na cadeira, seus olhos ansiosos nunca deixaram a cobra. Ron viu quando ela segurou o assento, na tentativa de fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer. Ela estava tão preocupada com a cobra que ela nem percebeu que a porta tinha sido aberta e uma figura coberta entrara na sala. Só quando ela parou bem ao lado de Hermione, baixando sua capa, é que ela percebeu que havia mais alguém lá. Respirando pesadamente, Hermione se virou e encarou...

- Bellatrix Lestrange! – o Sr. Weasley gritou com horror, boquiaberto diante da mulher louca parada em frente a Hermione.

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram. Não era só uma Comensal da Morte. Ela era uma das mais fanáticas seguidoras de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ela tinha sido mandada para Azkaban por torturar os pais de Neville. Ela os tinha torturado até a insanidade e agora... ela ia torturar Hermione. _'Ela vai torturá-la e eu tenho que assistir'_, a mente de Ron gritava. _'Não'_, ele lembrava a si mesmo, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, _'ela já o fez. Essa CADELA MALDITA já o fez. Não está acontecendo agora. Já acabou. Ela fugiu. Ela está bem. Apenas fique calmo. Você tem que ficar calmo pela Hermione.'_

- Onde fica o Quartel-general da Ordem da Fênix? – Ron ouviu a voz fria de Lestrange perguntar. Ficando atrás de Hermione, os braços dele agora cobriam todo o seu ombro, abraçando-a protetoramente, Ron abriu os olhos e se forçou a assistir.

Tremendo como louca, eles viram a memória de Hermione se virar e fitar a cobra. Ela nem viu a maldição vindo.

- Crucio! – eles ouviram Lestrange gritar. Seu rosto se contorceu num riso sinistro ao ver Hermione cair da cadeira e se retorcer de agonia no chão. Seus gritos encheram a sala por um minuto inteiro antes de a maldição ser suspensa.

- Isso é só o gostinho do que eu posso fazer a você – Lestrange provocou, quando Hermione deitou no chão tentando respirar – Você **vai** responder minhas perguntas – ela disse ameaçadoramente, chutando Hermione nas costelas – Onde fica?

- Eu... Eu... não sei... – Hermione ofegou, agarrando sua costelas com força – Eu... Eu não sou a fiel do segredo.

- Quem é? – Lestrange exigiu.

- D-dumbledore – Hermione lamentou ao tentar se levantar.

- Crucio.

Eles viram Hermione se dobrar no chão pela segunda vez em ondas de dor que, tipo de coisa que ela nunca soube, rasgava todo o seu corpo. À medida que os berros de Hermione ecoavam nas paredes da pequena sala, Lestrange fechava os olhos e saboreava os gritos como se fosse sua música preferida.

Quando ela finalmente suspendeu a maldição, Hermione se deitou gemendo.

- Meu mestre está muito irritado com você – Lestrange olhou com desprezo – Semanas traçando um plano que foi arruinado por sua causa. Como você sabia que era uma armadilha? – ela perguntou, genuinamente curiosa.

- O que? – Hermione perguntou ao olhar para Lestrange, seus olhos cheios de medo.

- Como você sabia que os ingressos eram uma armadilha? – Lestrange gritou ao chutar brutalmente as costelas de Hermione pela segunda vez.

- Eu... Eu não sabia – Hermione arquejou, dobrando-se de dor.

- Então por que você os recusou? – Lestrange perguntou, a voz fria, estranhamente calma.

- Eu só não queria ir – Hermione respondeu.

- Você espera que eu acredite que você negou Victor Krum simplesmente porque você não queria ir ao jogo? – Lestrange perguntou apontando a varinha para Hermione pela terceira vez – Crucio.

Ron assistia com repugnância, seus olhos queimando de raiva, enquanto Lestrange caminhava e se sentava na cadeira que Hermione tinha ocupado momentos antes. Ela esperou longos segundos e, então, suspendeu a maldição.

- Responda minha pergunta com sinceridade – ela deu um tapa em Hermione – Por que você recusou os ingressos?

- Eu... eu não... queria... encorajá-lo – Hermione arfou.

- Você não queria encorajá-lo? – a risada maníaca da Lestrange encheu a sala – Essa sua nobreza é nojenta. Espero que Potter aprecie isso.

- Ele... não virá... atrás de mim – Hermione disse ao se virar e olhar para a cobra ao lado dela.

- Ah sim, ele virá – Lestrange riu.

- **NÃO SE ATREVA A DAR UM PASSO PRA FORA DESSA CASA, HARRY!! **– Hermione falou alto para a cobra.

- CRUCIO! – Lestrange disse com raiva – Isso foi muito estúpido – ela zombou quando Hermione desabou no chão – E eu que achava que você era a mais esperta dos três.

Lestrange suspendeu a maldição com uma risada cruel.

- Ah, ele virá – ela disse confidencialmente – Ele veio correndo quando pensou que seu padrinho estava em perigo.

Hermione olhou para ela com fúria, obviamente se lembrando que essa foi a mulher que matou Sirius.

- Ele é correto demais para atirar sua namorada aos lobos.

- Eu... não sou namorada dele – eles ouviram Hermione dizer.

A gargalhada malvada de Lestrange encheu a sala novamente.

- Seu sórdido triângulo amoroso com Potter e Krum é de conhecimento geral.

- Você deveria saber que não pode acreditar no que lê nos jornais – Hermione disse – Essa coisa toda é um amontoado de mentiras.

- Krum nos contou que você o dispensou porque tinha sentimentos por mais alguém. Obviamente é o Potter.

- Você está errada – Hermione respondeu de forma convencida e ganhou mais um disparo da maldição Cruciatus. Enquanto seus gritos ecoavam pelas paredes da sala, Lestrange se virou para Rabicho e o olhou com severidade.

- Se não é o Potter, então quem é? – ela perguntou para Hermione, depois de suspender a maldição.

- Vá... pro... inferno – Hermione disse ao buscar por ar.

- Crucio.

- FILHA DA PUTA MALDITA! – Ron gritou furioso para a lembrança de Lestrange. Sua mãe imediatamente o silenciou com um olhar irritado.

- Quem é? – eles ouviram Lestrange perguntar.

- Vai... se... fuder – Hermione arquejava ao deitar no chão.

- Isso dói tanto – a verdadeira Hermione admitiu baixinho para Ron, que continuava espumando de raiva atrás dela – Eu estava com medo de não agüentar mais.

- Você estava incitando-a a te matar? – Ron perguntou baixinho.

- Sim – ela admitiu – Mas ele a interrompeu – ela continuou, apontando para a cobra.

Quando Ron se voltou para a memória, ele percebeu que o rosto de Lestrange estava contorcido de raiva. A varinha estava apontada para Hermione e sua intenção era óbvia. Mas antes que ela pudesse pronunciar as palavras da maldição homicida, a cobra saltou para frente e se enrolou em torno do corpo de Hermione. Ron via Hermione tremer violentamente no chão. Os olhos dela abertos de terror. Claro que ela não queria nada além de arremessar a gigante cobra para longe de seu corpo, mas ela não conseguia se mexer.

Lentamente, Lestrange abaixou a varinha, mas o ódio em seus olhos não deixou Hermione.

- Você vai pagar por isso, sua sangue-ruim imunda – ela sibilou – Eu juro. Agora, se não é o Potter, quem é?

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio. Ela não poderia ter respondido mesmo que quisesse. Estava tão traumatizada por sentir a pele pegajosa da cobra nela mesma que não poderia pensar em mais nada.

- Imperio – Lestrange gritou, apontando sua varinha para o peito de Hermione quando a cobra se enrolou e deslizou para assistir.

- O que você é para o Potter? – Lestrange perguntou.

- Amiga – Hermine respondeu, sua voz tão calma que era quase serena.

- Vocês dois estão romanticamente envolvidos? – Lestrange perguntou.

- Não – Hermione respondeu sem vida.

- Você já esteve amorosamente envolvida com o Potter?

- Não – Hermione respondeu – Harry gosta...

- LÁ!!! – Olho-Tonto gritou excitado – Dá pra ver nos olhos dela – ele continuou.

- Ela está tentando lutar.

- De quem ele gosta? – Lestrange perguntou avidamente.

-...Ch... Cho Chang – eles ouviram Hermione responder.

- Ele está namorando Cho Chang? – Lestrange perguntou.

- Nnnnn...ão – Hermione respondeu – Não... não mais – o brilho de vida que tinha em seus olhos sumiu e eles se tornaram nublados de novo. Para a decepção de Moody, Hermione aparentava responder com prazer à pergunta – Eles se separaram no ano passado. Ela está namorando outra pessoa agora.

Para a surpresa de todos, Dumbledore sorriu conscientemente.

- Você escolheu dar a ela essa informação – ele disse para Hermione.

- Sim – ela admitiu – Era como seu eu estivesse na minha cabeça, me ouvindo falar. Eu senti como se ela estivesse controlando uma parte de mim, mas não tudo. Eu respondi a pergunta porque não queria que ela tivesse uma razão para ir atrás de Cho.

- As divisões – Dumbledore a informou – Você, propositalmente, permitiu que ela acessasse a informação que você achava que não era importante, para fazer com que ela não pensasse que você não estava inteiramente sob seu controle.

- Potter ainda tem sentimentos por ela? – Lestrange persistiu.

- Acho que não – eles ouviram Hermione responder calmamente.

- Potter tem sentimentos por alguma outra garota?

- Eu não sei.

- Ele poderia ter sentimentos por você?

- Não, ele não faria isso por... – Hermione não terminou a frase.

- Ele não faria isso por quem? – Lestrange exigiu.

- **VÁ À MERDA, SUA VACA DESGRAÇADA! **– Hermione gritou quando se livrou inteiramente da Maldição Imperius. Ela sentiu a dor da velha maldição atingi-la momentos antes de sentir uma nova onda de agonia.

- CRUCIO! – Lestrange gritou, totalmente ensandecida – VOCÊ VAI ME CONTAR! – ela berrou ao se certificar da forma retorcida de Hermione e a chutar brutalmente nas costas.

Depois de um momento que pareceu uma eternidade para Ron, Lestrange suspendeu a maldição e esperou Hermione parar de gritar.

- Ele não faria isso por causa de quem? – ela exigiu.

- Ron Weasley.

Hermione engasgou e todos se viraram e fitaram Rabicho que estava parado ao lado da porta, e tinha respondido a pergunta.

- O melhor amigo? – Lestrange perguntou, ao se virar e encará-lo.

- Se ele gostar dela – eles ouviram Rabicho responder, a aversão evidente ao acenar para Hermione, que estava boquiaberta no chão – e Potter souber disso – Rabicho continuou – Ele é muito nobre para correr atrás dela. Mesmo que tivesse sentimentos por ela, ele nunca os influenciaria.

Um sorriso malvado cobriu o rosto de Lestrange.

- É o melhor amigo? – ela perguntou com uma risada sinistra – Você está protegendo o amiguinho do Potter?

Hermione respirou fundo, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

- Crucio! – Lestrange gritou, mas ela suspendeu a maldição quase imediatamente – Você desprezou Krum porque tem sentimentos pelo Weasley? – ela perguntou.

- Ela não escolheria Potter _ou _Krum – eles ouviram Rabicho dizer.

- E como você sabe disso? – Lestrange perguntou, virando-se para estudar Pettigrew.

- Eu os observei juntos por três anos. Ela era mais fechada com o Potter que com o Weasley. Eles não podiam ficar numa mesma sala por mais de cinco minutos sem que houvesse uma discussão. De fato, eles estavam brigando pouco antes de a seqüestrarmos.

- E ele ainda estava tentando salvá-la – Lestrange disse, virando sua atenção para Hermione, que estava olhando furiosamente para o casal de Comensais em cima dela.

- Ele faria isso por qualquer um – eles ouviram Rabicho dizer atrás de Lestrange – Ele é igual ao Potter.

- Acho que não – Lestrange disse, seus olhos dançando sinistramente – Por que você pegou a chave de portal? – ela perguntou para Hermione.

- Para arruinar seus planos – Hermione respondeu depressa. Era só metade da verdade e Lestrange parecia sentir isso. Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos de Hermione, procurando respostas.

Ron viu quando Lestrange estreitou os olhos e os fixou em Hermione.

- Por que você pegou a chave de portal? – ela perguntou de novo.

- Eu já disse – Hermione respondeu irritada – Para arruinar seus planos.

- Você fez isso para salvá-lo – eles escutaram Lestrange dizer.

- Isso mesmo – Hermione admitiu, encarando-a audaciosamente – Sem a chave de portal, não havia jeito de tirar Ron do Beco Diagonal. Pelo menos não de um jeito rápido o bastante para seus propósitos.

- Então você se sacrificou? – Lestrange perguntou.

- Não foi um sacrifício – Hermione disse, encontrando o olhar cheio de ódio dos Comensais – Eu já tinha sido pega. Eu teria feito a mesma coisa por qualquer um.

Lestrange estudou Hermione intensamente por um momento, como se tentasse descobrir se o que ela estava dizendo era verdade.

- Talvez ele salvasse você se tivesse conseguido passar pela multidão – ela disse, tentando enxergar a resposta para alguma coisa que a estava iludindo – Ele estava com muita raiva. Ou assim disseram – Lestrange olhou de relance para Rabicho, que concordou com a cabeça.

Lestrange soltou um suspiro e apontou para um copo de água na mesa atrás de Pettigrew. Ele silenciosamente o pegou e entregou a ela.

- Beba isso – ela disse, segurando o copo para Hermione pegar.

- Você primeiro – eles ouviram Hermione responder.

Evidentemente que essa não era a reação que Lestrange esperava, o que dava pra ver por sua sobrancelha levantada.

- Pode ter sido envenenada – Hermione esclareceu.

- Por que eu envenenaria você? – Lestrange perguntou, a voz cheia de uma falsa inocência.

- Porque você é uma cadela de coração gelado que não gostaria de nada mais do que me ver em convulsão no chão – Hermione respondeu.

- Tem razão – Lestrange disse – mas eu tenho outros meios de fazer isso. AGORA BEBA!

Eles viram Hermione pegar o copo de água da Comensal com a mão trêmula. Lentamente ela ergueu-o até seus lábios e, quando ela estava prestes a tomar um gole, o largou. O copo caiu no chão e quebrou.

- Ops – Hermione conseguiu dizer um instante antes de ficar incapacitada pela dor que passava por seu corpo.

- CRUCIO! – Lestrange gritou e eles viram Hermione cair no chão mais uma vez. Só que dessa vez algo inesperado aconteceu. Enquanto ela se retorcia de agonia no chão, algo caiu de seu bolso.

Enquanto o grupo observava, Rabicho se curvou e apanhou o que parecia ser uma caixa preta pequena.

-O que é isso? – Lestrange e Olho-Tonto Moody perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não sei – Rabicho respondeu – Algum aparelho trouxa.

Moody se virou para a verdadeira Hermione, esperando uma resposta.

- Apenas veja – ela disse.

Obviamente nervosa com o artefato desconhecido, Lestrange suspendeu a maldição e observou cuidadosamente quando Hermione buscava ar para a dor passar.

- O que é isso? – ela exigiu, apontando para Rabicho que estava parado diretamente acima de Hermione, estudando o pequeno objeto preto em sua mão. Hermione olhou para cima, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Rabicho apertou um botão da peça que soltou um barulho de buzina muito alto, e ele desmoronou bem em cima dela.

Quando ela o empurrou para longe, Hermione pegou a varinha de Pettigrew. Apontou na direção de Lestrange e falou alto:

- **ESTUPEFAÇA!**

Atingida bem no meio de seu feitiço, "Expellia...", Lestrange caiu no chão.

Agora tudo que restava era a cobra. Ela atacou rápido, mas não rápido o bastante. Houve um barulho alto e Hermione sumiu da sala pouco antes que os dentes afiados pudessem alcançá-la.

Ron de repente sentiu como se tivesse sido puxado por trás. Parecia ter virado de pernas pro ar e depois sentiu seus pés atingirem o chão. Foram poucos segundos para registrar o fato de que estava de volta na cozinha da Toca, e não mais na memória.

- **QUE DIABOS ERA AQUELA COISA?** – Olho-Tonto Moody gritou para Hermione.

- Uma Taser – ela respondeu. Seria melhor ela ter inventado uma palavra, pela indiferença que fazia.

- É um artefato trouxa usado para dar choque em pessoas – Dumbledore respondeu ao olhar para Hermione de forma avaliadora.

- Como? – Lupin perguntou, obviamente tão impressionado quanto Moody.

- Isso libera uma carga de alta voltagem de eletricidade no corpo, sobrecarregando-o – Hermione explicou.

- Você pode fazer isso com _etrelicidade_? – Arthur Weasley perguntou, seus olhos se abrindo com excitação – Você acha que eu poderia... – ele começou a perguntar.

- ABSOLUTAMENTE NÃO! – a Sra. Weasley rugiu – Eu não quero você impressionado com algum artefato trouxa estúpido.

- Hermione – Gui perguntou – O que você estava fazendo com essa coisa?

- Só porque eu não posso usar minha varinha não significa que eu não vá me proteger – ela disse.

- O que mais você tem? – Ron perguntou, incapaz de parar de sorrir.

Hermione olhou para ele numa expressão que era uma mistura de divertimento, excitação e culpa.

- O que faz você pensar que eu tenho mais alguma coisa? – Hermione perguntou.

- Qual é – Ron disse – O que mais você tem?

Hermione mordeu os lábios ao olhar para aqueles travessos olhos azuis e depois soltou um suspiro.

- Um Mace – ela disse – É um líquido em spray que cega as pessoas – ela explicou quando viu os rostos confusos a sua volta.

- Você... você tem um poção que pode cegar as pessoas? – Gui perguntou, os olhos abertos de choque.

- Só temporariamente – Hermione disse rápido. Ela achou as expressões de assombro nos rostos de cada um pouco desencorajadoras – É difícil amaldiçoar alguém se não puder ver onde ele está – ela disse na defensiva.

- Que tipo de lugar vende uma coisa dessas à uma adolescente? – Gui perguntou.

- Eu comprei na internet – Hermione disse. Ela devia estar falando uma língua estrangeira a julgar pelos rostos confusos a sua volta – Pelo meu computador? – ela tentou de novo.

- Ah, aquela caixa de que me falou – Ron disse – Aquela em que você vê os trouxas cantando?

- Não, é uma 'caixa' diferente onde você pode fazer compras. Apenas pense nisso como uma versão trouxa para a Travessa do Tranco.

- Você não deveria ir a um lugar desses – a Sra. Weasley censurou – Tenho certeza que seus pais não aprovariam.

- Eu não fui a lugar nenhum – Hermione disse, desejando que a conversa terminasse. Não havia nenhuma forma possível de explicar sobre computadores e internet a um grupo de bruxos em uma noite – Eu não saí de casa. Eles me enviaram pelo correio.

- Mas, - Ron começou – você disse que...

- Ah, deixa pra lá – Hermione disse ao se sentar numa cadeira e prender um bocejo.

- Alvo? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou olhando para Hermione e depois para Dumbledore, que assentiu – Tem sido um longo dia – ela disse colocando a mão no ombro de Ron – Por que você não leva Hermione para o quarto de Percy para que ela possa dormir um pouco?

- Tá – Ron respondeu, sentindo-se na mesma hora um pouco cansado.

Sem se preocupar em segurar mais um bocejo, Hermione se pôs de pé e seguiu Ron para fora da cozinha.

- Espere – ela disse, se virando para encarar os adultos de novo – Eu quero minha memória de volta.

Dumbledore sorriu pacientemente para a jovem e acenou para ela com um movimento ondulante da mão.

* * *

**N/T:**

Taser é uma espécie de pistola usada por muitos policiais dos EUA, Canadá, Argentina, Austrália, Espanha, França, Israel, Reino Unido, Alemanha, México, etc. A carga elétrica é de 50.000 volts.

Mace é um spray muito usado para defesa pessoal nos EUA que irrita as membranas mucosas nos olhos, nariz, boca, pulmões, etc.

Bom, eu gostei muito de traduzir esse capítulo porque tive que pesquisar sobre termos que eu não conhecia (esses aí de cima) e isso tornou esse trabalho um pouco desafiante – o que eu gosto muito. Espero que vocês tenham curtido também! Então, reviews, pessoal! Não se acanhem!

_**...Agradecimentos...**_

**Pati GW Black – **Leitora chata o quê!!! Hehehe... Eu adoro suas reviews, menina! Elas me deixam pra cima! E a fic tá muito boa mesmo, né??? Eu já li praticamente tudo e... nossa! Que legal ter lido 'Vem pra mim'... Obrigada... Aproveitando, quem quiser dar uma olhada nas minhas outras fics, fiquem à vontade! Pati, brigadão e continue acompanhando a tradução! Beijos!

**Mario –** Que bom que esse capítulo você achou melhor... Os próximos são mais interessantes ainda... hehehe... Tá começando a esquentar e a parte R vai começar a aparecer... Beijos!

**Lari-chan –** hehehe, a fic é mesmo tão boa que não dá pra não correr atrás da original, né? Mas espero que continue acompanhando a tradução... Beijos!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Professor Dumbledore finalmente terminara de devolver sua memória, quando um barulho atraiu a atenção de todos.

- ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI? – a Sra. Weasley gritou, ao olhar furiosamente na direção de Ron.

Embora não tivesse feito nada, Ron imediatamente deu um pulo pra trás. Até que ele percebeu que todos olhavam atrás dele, o que o fez se virar para ver seu pai congelado a poucos passos da porta, saindo da cozinha.

- A lugar nenhum, Molly – o Sr. Weasley bradou – Lugar nenhum.

- Você estava indo procurar aquela **POÇÃO TROUXA AVERMELHADA! **– a Sra. Weasley aumentou o tom de voz ao avançar no marido num ataque de fúria – AH, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Isso é tudo que precisamos agora. Você roubar e se cegar.

- Não... não, eu não ia – o Sr. Weasley protestou, ao recuar da esposa.

Hermione não conseguiu se segurar. Começou a rir.

- Você não vai achar isso engraçado quando ela se dirigir a você – Ron sussurrou ao seu lado – É melhor nós sairmos daqui. Rápido – ele disse, puxando-a na direção da porta – E... eu calculo que seja melhor esconder aquelas coisas do papai.

Quando eles entraram no corredor, Hermione se dobrou de rir. Ron apenas ficou parado olhando para ela.

- Ah, isso machuca – ela choramingou, segurando com força as costelas. Uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto de segurar o riso – Faça parar.

- Você tem sido um pouco doida, Hermione – Ron riu – Eu acho que mamãe está certa. Você precisa dormir um pouco – ele disse ao tentar levá-la pelo corredor – Não é tão engraçado assim – Ron disse enquanto ela continuava a rir.

- É sim – Hermione falou em meio aos risos – Você o viu acovardado tentando mentir para ela? – ela perguntou, seus olhos saltando divertidos – Aí, de repente, eu vi.

- Viu o que? – Ron perguntou ao segurar no braço de Hermione e ajudá-la a subir as escadas para o segundo andar.

- O que o Gui quis dizer.

- Do que você está falando? – Ron perguntou, fitando Hermione com uma expressão que ele normalmente reservava para Olho-Tonto Moody – O que o Gui quis dizer sobre o quê?

- Nós.

- Nós? Hermione, você não está fazendo sentido – Ron disse ao abrir a porta do quarto de Percy e guiá-la para dentro – Venha – ele fez sinal para Hermione segui-lo em direção a cama – Você precisa descansar.

'_Por que ela pediu a Dumbledore a memória de volta? Por que ela talvez quisesse lembrar de todas aquelas coisas horríveis que aconteceram?'_ Ron se perguntava ao puxar os lençóis para que Hermione pudesse subir na cama. _'Ela estava tão assustada com aquela cobra, mesmo sem a memória. Não, não era a cobra que a deixou com medo'_, Ron pensou, _'era... ele. Era...'_ Ele mentalmente se forçou a dizer_ '...Voldemort. Eu iria querer esquecer. Não, isso não é verdade. Da mesma forma que eu odiei assistir aquilo, eu fiquei satisfeito por ver. Eu NUNCA vou esquecer o que eles fizeram a ela. Mas também não quero esquecer o que ela fez por mim. Ela se recusou a dizer praquela cadela deformada qualquer coisa sobre mim, mesmo sabendo que eles usariam a Maldição Cruciatus para obter a informação. Quantas vezes ela sofreu aqueles malditos feitiços por mim? Perdi a conta...'_

- Ron? – Hermione perguntou, tirando-o de seus pensmentos. Ele a viu parada bem ao lado dele, todos os traços de diversão já tinham sumido – Você está bem? – ela perguntou, os olhos castanho-escuro procurando pelos dele.

- Eu? – ele respondeu assustado com a pergunta. _'Por que ela estaria preocupada comigo?'_

- A cor sumiu do seu rosto – ela disse, estudando-o de perto – No que você estava pensando?

- Nada importante – Ron respondeu, olhando para o chão ao se afastar da cama e ir na direção da porta.

- Não vá – Hermione disse depressa ao soltar a faixa em torno de sua cintura e deslizar o roupão de Gina pelos ombros – Por favor – ela acrescentou, ao colocar o roupão na cadeira perto da mesa de madeira velha de Percy.

Ron teve que se esforçar para não olhar para o corpo dela. Foi preciso fazer força para manter os olhos focados nos dela, mas de algum jeito ele conseguiu.

Infelizmente, Hermione pareceu perceber sua luta e, ao invés de subir na cama, ela deu um passo em sua direção.

- Por que você não tranca a porta? – ela disse.

- O q... Por que? – ele gaguejou.

Hermione sorriu para ele.

- Exatamente como o seu pai – ela respondeu, seus olhos se tornando vivos e dançando com uma risada abafada – Se você se acovardar, eu juro, não vou ser capaz de parar...

- Eu não sou covarde – Ron disse indignado.

- Então por que você está recuando? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu não – Ron protestou, mas mesmo com as palavras saindo de sua boca, ele percebeu que suas costas estavam praticamente contra a porta fechada. _'DROGA!'_, ele pensou e se forçou a diminuir a distância que tinha criado entre eles. Ficando bem de frente pra ela, Ron continuou a olhar nos seus olhos. _'Você está muito perto'_, sua mente gritava. _'Ela está bem aí, vestindo nada a não ser sua blusa. Tudo que você tem que fazer é tocá-la e...',_ seus olhos se deslocaram. _'SAFADO!'_, ele xingou internamente ao perceber que seu olhar tinha desviado para os seus seios e estava agora em suas coxas expostas. Ele imediatamente trouxe seu olhar de volta para o rosto dela e a viu sorrir conscientemente para ele.

'_Caraca'_, ele pensou.

- Tudo bem, Ron? – Hermione perguntou inocentemente – Você parece um pouco... vermelho. Talvez você devesse... se sentar – ela disse, segurando sua mão e o puxando para a cama de Percy. _'Não tão obviamente lá, Hermione'_, ela pensou ao tentar com esforço não corar. _'O que estou fazendo? O que há de errado comigo? Quando eu comecei a parecer Lilá Brown? Ah, santo Deus! Eu estou cantando ele. Eu vou parecer uma completa idiota. Apesar de que é do Ron que estamos falando. Ele provavelmente nem percebeu, a menos... Eu fui tão óbvia que até mesmo ele percebeu.'_

Antes que Ron sequer tivesse tempo de perceber, ambos estavam sentados na ponta da cama, sua mão ainda segurando a dela, e agora descansando em...

'_CARACA!'_, sua mente gritou. _'Ela colocou bem onde eu estava olhando. Bem na sua maldita coxa.' _Incapaz de se impedir, seus olhos saltaram para olhar sua mão e deu de cara com a pele dela exposta. _'Você não pode fazer isso_', o lado sensível de seu cérebro prevenia. _'Não assim. Ela está vulnerável. Você não pode tirar vantagem dela. Ela vai se arrepender. Você vai se arrepender. **Não, eu não vou**_', a outra parte do cérebro gritou. _'Beije-a. **BEIJE-A AGORA!!!**_', ela mandou.

Incerto do que fazer, Ron olhou nos olhos de Hermione. Ele quase pediu para que não tivesse feito isso ao ver desejo neles. Sua pulsação acelerou ao vê-la inconscientemente molhando seus lábios com a língua.

'_Ela vai me beijar'_, ele pensou uma fração de segundo antes de perceber que já estava se inclinando para beijá-la primeiro. Sabendo o que estava prestes a fazer, Ron congelou, milímetros de seus lábios.

- Hermione? – ele sussurrou.

- Sim? – ela perguntou, os olhos fechados agora.

- Eu não quero me aproveitar de você.

Ron não estava esperando que ela desse um risinho. _'Hermione NÂO dá risinhos'_, ele pensou. _'Bem, isso não é verdade. Ela dá risinhos com Gina às vezes, mas são só coisas de menina. Ela nunca deu risinhos para mim ou Har...'_ Toda a consciência abandonou sua mente ao senti-la pressionar seus lábios nos dele e beijá-lo gentilmente. Não era como os beijos que eles tinham dado mais cedo. Não era cheio de paixão e desespero. Era suave e gentil, tão cheio de amor que fez seu coração doer quase tanto quanto seu corpo doía.

- Eu sei que você nunca se aproveitaria de mim – Hermione sussurrou, antes de beijá-lo levemente de novo – Nem eu quero me aproveitar de você. Eu não quero que você pense no que isso é – ela disse suavemente. Ela parou, a boca a meros milímetros da sua, esperando.

Ron sentiu cada respiração saindo pelos seus lábios inebriantes passando gentilmente por ele. Embora ele estivesse perto demais dela para ver aqueles lábios, principalmente devido o fato de que seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, eles eram claramente visíveis em sua mente. Tudo que ele queria era beijá-los; prová-los; prová-la. Ele hesitou por um longo momento, depois cedeu a tentação, se inclinou e cobriu a boca dela com a sua.

Ele a beijou com amor, considerando o quão suaves realmente eram os lábios dela; quão suave seu corpo inteiro era quando ela o tocou de leve. Então Hermione intensificou o beijo. O estômago de Ron se agitou de desejo quando ela abriu a boca e ele sentiu sua língua cruzar levemente seu lábio inferior. Gemendo baixo, Ron abriu sua boca em retribuição e foi agradavelmente surpreendido ao senti-la empurrar sua língua e hesitantemente roçar a dele. Foi só por um momento, mas foi o bastante para libertar alguma coisa dentro dele. Quase dois anos preso em frustrações e desejos reprimidos surgiram se agitando quando o beijo dela destruiu a barreira que ele tinha construído.

Quando o beijo deles esquentou mais, Ron lentamente colocou uma mão às costas de Hermione e soltou o prendedor que amarrava seu cabelo. Deixando-o cair no chão, ele enterrou sua mão em seus cabelos ainda úmidos, caindo pelos ombros. Conduzido por sua própria necessidade de saboreá-la, Ron usou sua outra mão, que ainda estava na cintura dela, para pressionar o corpo de Hermione contra o seu, pouco antes de empurrar sua língua em sua boca.

Por um segundo ou dois, Hermione pareceu incerta quanto a reagir a isso. Ela só sentou lá, seu corpo pressionado firmemente contra o dele e deixou-o acariciar sua língua com a dele. Então ela agiu num impulso, chupando com força a língua dele, baixando totalmente a guarda de Ron. Ele gemeu alto dentro de sua boca e se afastou para olhar para ela.

Enquanto os olhos quentes de Hermione se abriram trêmulos e lentamente voltaram ao foco, Ron reconheceu a emoção dentro deles. Era a mesma emoção que ele estava sentindo; a mesma chama de desejo. Seu corpo instantaneamente respondeu a ela, e seus já apertados jeans se tornaram imensamente mais apertados.

Respirando pesadamente, Ron fechou os olhos e desejou ser forte, mas seu corpo estava começando a lutar com ele. Tudo que ele queria fazer era puxá-la para perto e beijá-la de novo, mas em vez de ceder ao impulso, Ron se levantou e deu um passo para longe dela. _'Não faça isso'_, a parte sensível de sua mente gritava. _'Se você beijá-la de novo, você não vai conseguir parar.'_

- Você... você deveria dormir um pouco – Ron disse, finalmente com confiança o bastante para abrir os olhos e olhar para ela de novo.

- Eu não _preciso_ dormir, Ron – Hermione respondeu, seus olhos escuros e ardentes.

Incapaz de parar, seus olhos recaíram para seus seios e ele via, hipnotizado, como eles se levantavam e abaixavam rapidamente cada vez que ela respirava fundo. _'Caraca'_, ele gemeu internamente. _'Ela não está dizendo o que eu acho que ela está dizendo. Está?'_

- Desculpe – Hermione disse, percebendo a hesitação dele e a interpretando como alguma coisa mais – A última coisa que eu queria era te deixar desconfortável – ela continuou ao se levantar da cama – Eu acho que eu só... não fui eu mesma agora. Eu estou passando por um momento difícil e focando em algo, mas... você... e – ela rapidamente cobriu a distância entre eles, se inclinando e beijando-o suavemente de novo – como é certo _este_ sentimento. Eu tenho certeza que vou estar muito envergonhada de manhã, mas agora... Eu só... nós já perdemos tanto tempo e... eu não quero perder mais. Mas se você não quer... – ela acrescentou.

- Eu **quero** – Ron praticamente gritou – Não há nada que eu mais queira nesse mundo.

- Mas? – Hermione perguntou desconfortavelmente.

- Eu não quero que você se arrependa – ele respondeu honestamente.

- Há tantas coisas das quais eu me arrependo, Ron. Mas isso – ela disse, beijando-o de novo com amor – nunca poderia ser uma delas – quando ela se afastou e olhou para ele, estava horrorizado por ver que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Hermione... – Ron gaguejou – Eu não quis... Desculpe. Eu... por favor não chore – ele disse abraçando-a e puxando-a para si – Eu não quis magoá-la. Eu nunca quis magoá-la. Eu... eu te amo.

- Eu sei – Hermione murmurou – É por isso que eu estou... chorando. Você é tão inacreditavelmente doce – ela disse, tocando seu rosto – Ron, eu quero que você saiba que você tornou o que seria facilmente o pior dia da minha vida no melhor. Quando eu lembrar de hoje, não vou lembrar como sendo o dia em que os Comensais da Morte me pegaram. Eu sempre vou lembrar como a noite em que você disse que me amava.

Hermione secou as lágrimas de seus olhos, depois se inclinou para frente e descansou sua cabeça no ombro de Ron, abraçando-o.

- Obrigada – ela sussurrou – Você tem sido realmente incrível. Você não deixou de ficar ao meu lado a noite toda. Eu quero que você saiba o quanto eu gosto disso. O quanto eu gosto de você. Eu não digo isso para você quase nunca, e eu realmente deveria.

Ron estava feliz por ela não estar olhando para ele e não poder ver como ele estava profundamente corado com essas palavras.

- Você está sempre lá por mim – Hermione continuou – Você olha por mim. Você me protege. Cuida de mim. E eu amo você por tudo isso. Eu não saberia o que fazer se eu te perdesse.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum – Ron respondeu.

- Você vai ficar comigo essa noite? – Hermione perguntou ao se afastar para olhar para ele – Por favor, Ron. Eu não vou fazer nada que te deixe desconfortável. Eu prometo. Eu só quero ficar... com você. Ficar perto de você. Você me faz sentir segura e... amada. Eu preciso que você... Eu preciso que você me abrace. Por favor. Só até eu dormir.

Em vez de responder com palavras, Ron tirou seus sapatos e subiu na cama, chegando para o lado e deitando. Ele lançou à Hermione um daqueles sorrisos tortos que ele mesmo desconhecia, derretendo o coração dela, enquanto ele dava um tapinha do seu lado na cama, fazendo sinal para ela deitar. Sem dizer uma palavra, Hermione se sentou, colocou seus pés na cama e se juntou a ele. Ela colocou sua cabeça em seu peito e, quase instantaneamente, a mão dele estava em seu cabelo, acariciando gentilmente.

- Seu coração está batendo tão rápido – ela disse, levantando a cabeça e se virando para olhar nos olhos dele – Você está bem?

- Estou ótimo – ele respondeu.

- Não, não está – Hermione disse – Você está frustrado por... agora pouco – ela disse com um sorriso cheio de culpa – É minha culpa. Desculpe. Eu não sabia que eu causava um... forte efeito em você.

- Eu sobrevivo – Ron garantiu, tentando com esforço esconder seu embaraço.

- Ron? – Hermione disse suavemente – Eu sei que prometi que seria boazinha, mas... se você quiser... – ela parou por um momento e mordeu o lábio, ponderando se deveria ou não terminar seu raciocínio – Eu gostaria de... hum... ajudar você – ela terminou finalmente, ficando profundamente vermelha.

Ron gemeu e se mexeu desconfortavelmente quando seu jeans mais uma vez se tornou dolorosamente apertado.

- Você não tem que fazer isso – ele disse, incapaz de olhar nos olhos dela. _'Como ela consegue parecer tão inocente e tão sedutora ao mesmo tempo?'_

- Eu sei que eu não _tenho_ – Hermione respondeu – Eu disse que eu gostaria, mas... você vai ter que... me mostrar o que fazer – ela admitiu, seu rubor se tornando mais declarado.

Ao olhar para ele, Hermione viu o rosto de Ron corar e rapidamente se tornar uma sombra brilhante de vermelho que ela sabia ser igual à dela.

- Por que você está com vergonha? – ela perguntou – Se alguém deveria estar, sou eu. Eu fui a única que admitiu que quero... tocar você. Isso me torna... uma mulher promíscua?

- Não – Ron riu, notando que o rosto dela estava realmente vermelho ao perguntar.

- Então você está certo – Hermione respondeu, beijando-o levemente na bochecha e se aninhando novamente nele.

'_Espere um minuto'_, Ron pensou.

- Você sabe que quando eu disse não, eu **só** quis dizer que você não é uma mulher promíscua, certo? – ele perguntou.

- Hum hum – ela respondeu contra o peito dele.

- Ah, então tá – Ron deixou sua cabeça cair no travesseiro, incerto do que ele deveria fazer.

Hermione mordia os lábios para não sorrir enquanto ela estava lá ouvindo as batidas fortes de seu coração. Ela não queria afastá-lo então ela preferiu apenas esperar e ver o que ele ia fazer.

- Hermione?

- Sim? – ela perguntou.

- Você se importa se... quer dizer... – _'CARACA, por que isso é tão difícil?'_, ele pensou – Você se incomodaria se eu... tirasse minha calça?

Hermione se ergueu nos cotovelos, se virando e olhando em seu rosto envergonhado.

- De modo algum – ela disse. Reconhecendo que ele estava mortificado, ela rapidamente baixou os olhos – Eu olho para o outro lado se você quiser – ela disse se virando e encarando a porta para deixá-lo com um pouco de privacidade – Você pode se cobrir com a colcha – ela disse ao sentir que ele tinha se levantado – Eu só vou usar o lençol.

- Tudo bem – ele concordou.

Hermione sentiu a cama balançar quando ele se sentou de volta e virou para encará-lo de novo.

- Melhor? – ela perguntou, puxando o lençol para cobrir as pernas.

- Sim – Ron respondeu, deitando de costas para que ela pudesse descansar sua cabeça em seu peito.

Assim que ela o fez, ele colocou seu braço em volta dela, preparado para abraçá-la, embora soubesse que seu braço ficaria dormente em poucos minutos. _'Talvez a sensação de formigamento me distraia'_, ele pensou.

- Você está confortável agora? – Hermione perguntou nervosamente.

- Sim, estou bem – ele mentiu.

- Boa noite, Ron.

- Noite – ele respondeu, sem se importar em fechar os olhos.

Ron estava deitado no quarto enluarado, olhando para o teto, há bons 10 ou 15 minutos, julgando que seu braço estava agora frio e dormente. Estava dolorido na verdade, mas ele não queria perturbar Hermione se ela estivesse realmente dormindo.

O que, é claro, ela não estava. Hermione estava tão agitada quanto ele. Ela estava deitada lá há 15 minutos ouvindo o coração dele batendo devagar e sua respiração firme, mas ela não tinha dormido.

- Mione? – ela ouviu Ron sussurrar – Você está dormindo?

Ao invés de respondê-lo, Hermione fechou os olhos fingiu que estava dormindo, só para o caso de ele checar.

- Você pode parar de fingir – ele disse baixinho ao puxar o braço gentilmente por debaixo dela e rolar para o lado – Eu sei que você não está.

- Como? – ela perguntou se levantando nos cotovelos para olhá-lo.

- Você não estava respirando fundo o bastante – Ron disse.

- Então por que perguntou? – ela indagou.

- Por que você não respondeu? – ele jogou de volta.

- Eu não queria que você achasse que tinha que ficar – ela respondeu.

- Eu não quero ir – Ron admitiu – Você se importa se eu ficar aqui a noite toda?

- Você não tem que fazer isso, Ron.

- Eu sei que não _tenho_. Eu quero.

- Ah, tudo bem – Hermione respondeu – Eu gostaria disso.

- Hermione?

- Humm?

- Você deve estar exausta. Por que não dorme? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Talvez tenha a ver com o fato de que... – _'Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você...'_ – você continua me fazendo perguntas.

- Ah, desculpe. Eu vou me calar agora.

Hermione fechou os olhos, se aninhando nele e esperou, sabendo o que aconteceria.

- Hermione? – Ron disse baixinho.

- Sim? – ela respondeu.

- Eu não consigo dormir.

Lá estava, ela deu risinhos de novo. Ron achou isso muito deslocado. Muito anti-Hermione.

- Talvez você devesse começar seu ensaio sobre Transfiguração – ela respondeu com um sorriso afetado.

**ISSO**, no entanto, era _muito _Hermione.

- Tenho certeza que isso vai fazer você dormir – ela provocou.

Ron suspirou alto.

- Rasguei meus livros – ele admitiu.

- Ah, bem, você pode pegar o meu emprestado depois.

- Sério? – ele perguntou, incapaz de esconder o espanto na voz.

- Meus livros, Ron – Hermione esclareceu – Não meu ensaio.

- Nem uma espiada? – ele perguntou desanimado.

- Não!

- Mione?

- O quê?

- Eu não quero fazer dever de casa – Ron choramingou.

- O que você quer fazer? – ela perguntou, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Posso... beijar você de novo? – Ron perguntou timidamente.

A pergunta certamente chamou sua atenção. Ron a sentiu se afastar e abrir os olhos para olhar para o rosto dele. Ela tentou segurar um sorriso quando viu a ansiedade em seus olhos e a vergonha em seu rosto, mas não conseguiu por muito tempo.

- Eu pensei que você nunca fosse perguntar – ela respondeu se entregando e sorrindo radiante.

* * *

**N/T: **Esse capítulo foi realmente divertido de traduzir. Dei umas boas risadas quando li pela primeira vez, por isso amei!!! Espero que vocês também tenham gostado.

_**...Agradecimentos...**_

**Pati GW Black –** Como sempre suas reviews me deixam realmente pra cima! Mesmo que você tenha 'errado'... hehehehe... Não se preocupe, recebi seu e-mail e vou respondê-lo! Dessa vez não demorei muito, demorei? Hehehe... Obrigada! Beijos!

**Mario –** Na verdade, você ainda vai ver muita coisa ferver a partir de agora! Hehehe... Essa parte já é bastante R, mas ainda não chega a ser um NC-17. Bom, espero que continue gostando! Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos.


	11. Capítulo 11

** Capítulo 11**

Os próximos vinte minutos foram um borrão para Hermione. O que começou como terno e gentil rapidamente irrompeu em um furor de beijos apaixonados que, literalmente, a deixaram se sentindo fraca e sem fôlego. Era como se seu mero toque, sua presença, fosse tudo de algum jeito... mágico. Era a única palavra que ela poderia udar para explicar como ele a fazia se sentir. Ele a tinha enfeitiçado. Hermione estava assustada em descobrir que de alguma forma Ron tinha o talento de levar embora todo o pensamento racional de sua cabeça. E, ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que ele estava tão perdido nisso quanto ela. O mundo poderia explodir em torno deles que naquele momento nenhum dos dois teria se importado ou sequer percebido. Isso não importava. Nada mais importava. Ela tinha tudo o que sempre precisou bem ali. Contanto que ela pudesse sentir seu corpo firme pressionando contra o dela, contanto que ela continuasse sentindo suas mãos fortes correndo por todo seu corpo, contanto que ele continuasse a carregar toda a razão de sua mente com seus beijos calorosos, nada mais importava.

Em algum momento durante isso tudo, Hermione percebeu que estava esparramada em cima de Ron, o que era esquisito, considerando-se que ela não se recordava de como tinha ido parar lá, nem há quanto tempo eles estavam daquele jeito. Foi o toque da mão dele deslizando pela parte de trás de sua perna e agarrando sua bunda que puxou sua mente do abismo. Ela só teve tempo de registrar o fato que a única coisa que impedia o contato pele com pele, que ela tão desesperadamente desejava, era o fino tecido de sua calcinha, quando sentiu seu mundo se mover. Inesperadamente, Hermione se encontrou deitada de costas, segurando firmemente o colchão, com o peso do corpo de Ron quando ele se comprimiu em cima dela e a beijou com toda força que tinha. Ela podia sentir a paixão e a necessidade por trás de cada beijo. O corpo dele estava, literalmente, estremecendo com isso.

Incapaz de se conter, ela gemeu suavemente dentro da boca dele. Hermione sentiu Ron correr sua língua pelo lábio inferior dela antes de se afastar e se endireitar por precisar tanto de ar.

Respirando com dificuldade - o coração dela batia como se ela tivesse passado meia hora correndo a toda velocidade pela Floresta Proibida, e não deitada numa cama - Hermione se forçou a abrir os olhos. Quando o quarto e o atraente ruivo que ainda estava deitado em cima dela entraram e foco, Hermione passou as costas da mão em sua boca.

- Estava... tudo bem? – Ron perguntou ansiosamente depois de ver a reação dela aos seus beijos. Até aquele momento, ele estava imensamente feliz, mas agora... ele estava tentando desesperadamente **não** interpretar o que viu como um sinal de aversão.

- Sim, estava... bom – Hermione garantiu a ele com um sorriso sincero – Só um pouco... mais molhado do que eu esperava – ela deu um risinho.

'_BOM?'_, Ron lamentou interiormente. _'Foi só... bom? Eu achei que foi fantástico e ela só achou bom. Pelo menos eu não a repeli. Suponho que isso seja alguma coisa, de qualquer forma.'_

- MMMmmm – Hermione gemeu suavemente ao deixar sua cabeça cair no travesseiro. Seus olhos fitando o espaço quando tentou (e falhou) segurar o riso – Na verdade, foi mais do que bom... foi... – ela gaguejava, ainda incapaz de achar uma palavra que explicasse perfeitamente como Ron a fazia sentir – Você tira meu fôlego – ela admitiu quando seus olhos pousaram nos dele e brilharam com o reflexo da lua – Vamos dar mais um? – ela perguntou, agarrando a blusa dele e puxando seu rosto em direção ao dela.

Ron não podia deixar de sorrir ante a ânsia dela. O entusiasmo com que ela o beijou instantaneamente curou seu ego recentemente magoado. Dessa vez foi Hermione que aprofundou o beijo primeiro. Ela aprendia rápido, o que não deveria ser surpresa para Ron se ele fosse capaz de pensar com clareza. Mas como não era, ele ficou um pouco surpreso quando a sentiu pressionar a língua em sua boca e imitou o que ele tinha feito momentos atrás. Ele gemeu suavemente ao sentir ela pressionando sua língua contra a dele e depois se afastando, para provocá-lo.

'_Isso é maravilhoso'_, ele pensou, querendo que isso nunca acabasse.

Quando eles se beijaram famintos, Hermione deslizou uma mão por dentro da camisa de Ron e começou a correr levemente seus dedos pela espinha dele. Ela achou que os músculos das costas dele se retesaram quando os tocou de forma altamente estimulante. Só de saber que ele tinha músculos era estimulante, mas senti-los; sentir o quão duros eram; quão diferente o corpo dele era do dela, era embriagante. Sem saber porque, ela levemente correu suas unhas pela pele dele.

Ron arfou alto e sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer ante o prazer inesperado que ele sentiu. Ele achou inacreditável o quanto ele era sensível ao toque dela. Se ele reagiu tão fortemente ao leve carinho em suas costas, ele silenciosamente imaginou quanto prazer ele sentiria se ela tocasse outras partes dele. Quanto prazer ele sentiria se eles... levassem isso até o último nível. O quanto ele desejou sentir a pele dela contra a sua, sentir seu calor, sentir seu corpo se encaixar no dele ao se tornarem um e encontrarem o prazer juntos. _'Mas... isso não pode acontecer'_, ele lembrou a si mesmo pela centésima vez. Ele queria. Desesperadamente. Mas sabia que era muito cedo. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. De certa forma, estava tudo fugindo do controle e Ron sabia que tinha que parar.

'_Essa é Hermione'_, ele se fez lembrar, mesmo continuando a beijá-la. _'Não é um sonho onde você pode agir como um safado e fazer o que quiser sem conseqüências. É real...'_ e no mundo real ele tem que colocar as necessidades de Hermione antes das dele, mesmo que isso o mate. _'Ela merece algo melhor do que isso'_, ele falou para si mesmo. _'Não que ela esteja se opondo... mas certifique-se que você não vai dar uma razão para isso.'_

'_É só um beijo'_, ele falou para si mesmo numa tentativa de justificar o fato de que ele não tinha parado de beijá-la ainda. _'Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado'_, ele pensou enquanto gentilmente corria suas mãos para baixo e para cima pelo corpo dela. Ele podia sentir seus seios escaparem para os lados quando o peso de seu próprio peito a pressionava por cima. Ao correr seus dedos levemente para frente e para trás por todo o fino tecido de sua blusa, Ron teve que lutar contra o desejo de colocar suas mãos por dentro para sentir suas curvas suaves com a ponta dos dedos.

Ron ouviu Hermione gemer suavemente de decepção quando ele afastou seus lábios dos dela. Quase instantaneamente ele recolocou-os na sua bochecha e continuou beijando-a até seu pescoço. Quando ele alcançou o ponto bem embaixo do lóbulo da orelha, Hermione arfou alto e sentiu seu corpo estremecer embaixo do dele.

- MMMMmmm, isso é maravilhoso – Hermione lamentou de um jeito tão sensual que fez o corpo todo dele formigar. Ron rapidamente fez uma anotação mental para se lembrar daquele ponto para que pudesse voltar logo que terminasse suas explorações. Agora ele só queria continuar a viagem de descoberta que sua boca e mãos estavam fazendo pelo corpo dela. Ele queria memorizar cada passo; mal podia esperar para descobrir que outras áreas sensíveis esperavam pelos seus lábios ou quantos outros sons eróticos ele poderia inspirá-la a fazer. Com um último beijo, Ron se afastou do seu pescoço e afastou a blusa dela para baixo, descobrindo uma parte de seu ombro. Ele estava prestes a continuar com os mesmos beijos delicados quando Hermione, inesperadamente, chamou um nome e Ron estava horrorizado em descobrir que não era o dele.

- HARRY!

- O QUÊ! – Ron gritou ao se sentar de repente e se afastar dela tão rápido que achou que fosse cair da cama.

- Eu... Eu... esqueci totalmente do Harry – Hermione gaguejou, seus olhos abertos de espanto – Eu não acredito que eu _esqueci_ de escrever ao Harry. Ele deve estar fora de si, trancado naquele lugar sem ter idéia do que está acontecendo.

- Ah... isso? – Ron disse, sua raiva diminuindo um pouquinho, mas obviamente ainda extremamente irritado.

- Sim, isso. O que você achava que eu... – ela começou a perguntar.

- Normalmente só significa uma coisa quando você chama pelo nome de outro homem – Ron afirmou de mau humor.

- Você não está falando sério, está? – Hermione perguntou sem acreditar. _'Ele não pode acreditar nisso, pode?'_

- Você nunca chamou pelo meu nome – ele disse triste.

- Já sim – Hermione disse sem pensar – Você só nunca ouviu.

Levou um tempo para ela registrar o fato de que tinha dito essas palavras em voz alta. Ela percebeu quando viu a raiva sumir dos olhos dele, só para ser substituída por muitas outras emoções, todas elas lutando pelo controle. Primeiro, choque, quando seus olhos se arregalaram. Seguido de prazer, que ele rapidamente tentou esconder. Por um momento ele piscou de vergonha, e depois seus olhos escureceram para um azul cobalto enevoado. Hermione sentiu seu rosto corar ao ver seus olhos ardendo e pegando fogo. Ela sabia que dessa vez não tinha nada a ver com raiva. O que ela viu foi puro tesão e estava focado completamente nela. O calor do seu rosto estava tão intenso agora que ela sabia que devia estar tão vermelho quanto o cabelo de Ron. _'AH, NÃO!',_ ela lamentou, mortificada pelo que ela tinha admitido. _'Eu não acredito que eu disse isso pra ele.'_

'_CARACA'_, Ron pensou ao perceber que estava perigosamente perto de atacar sua melhor amiga como um monstro voraz, devorando-a até ouvi-la gritar seu nome. Mas isso não pararia aí, ele sabia. Ouvi-la arfar e chamar pelo seu nome cheia de prazer só o excitaria ainda mais. Ele não seria capaz de parar até achar um jeito de saciar a fome que queimava todo o seu corpo; ele não pararia até encontrar o prazer e gritar pelo nome dela também.

Sem confiar muito em si mesmo, Ron se afastou com um som gutural. Ele deu uma rápida espiada para ter certeza de que ainda estava enrolado no lençol para que Hermione não visse o efeito que suas palavras tiveram em seu corpo. Ele ficou horrorizado quando descobriu que nem mesmo o lençol era o bastante para esconder o quão excitado ele estava. Pelo menos não do jeito que ele estava sentado. Ele tentou reprimir um gemido ao se deitar nos pés da cama e rapidamente reposicionar o lençol.

- Eu já escrevi pra ele – Ron disse, tentando agir o mais normal possível – Enquanto você estava no banho. _'CARACA'_, ele pensou, as imagens do corpo nu dela em uma banheira de água quente inundou sua mente. _'Essa não é a hora para pensar em coisas assim. Você precisa se livrar disso, antes que ela perceba. E ela vai perceber porque você não consegue se mover sem um maldito gemido. Pense em algo nojento. Snape... Snape beijando McGonagall. Não é perturbador o bastante. Snape beijando Hagrid... eca, isso é muito nojento.'_

- Ron, você me ouviu? – Hermione perguntou alto.

- O quê? Ah... desculpe, minha mente se desviou por um momento. O que você estava dizendo? – ele respondeu.

- O que você disse a ele?

- Eu disse que você estava bem – Ron informou – Que mamãe estava tratando você... – Isso está funcionando bem, ele percebeu, as imagens das coisas que ele viu na penseira invadiram sua mente – Que... er... que Dumbledore ia falar com você depois disso. E que você escreveria para ele amanhã.

- O que você disse a ele sobre nós?

- Nós? – _'Ela estreitou os olhos para mim? Oh-oh, eu acho que estou encrencado. Faça ALGUMA COISA! RÁPIDO! Antes de arruinar tudo.'_ – Bem... quer dizer... por favor, não vá entender errado, Hermione – Ron disse ao se sentar para que ela não subisse nele quando começasse a berrar – Eu... eu não contei nada a ele, mas não é o que você está pensando.

- E o que eu estou pensando? – Hermione exigiu.

- Que isso não significa nada para mim, ou que eu sou muito envergonhado para falar isso com ele, ou qualquer outra conclusão irracional que as mulheres tiram.

- Eu sou irracional, sou? – ela disse calmamente.

- NÃO! – Ron gritou – Eu não quis dizer isso, de maneira nenhuma – _'IMBECIL!' – _Eu realmente estraguei as coisas, né?

- Não, não estragou – Hermione respondeu ao se inclinar e beijá-lo docemente, baixando totalmente a guarda dele – Por que você não me diz porque você não contou a ele? Assim eu não tirarei 'conclusões irracionais'.

- Eu só acho que essa não é a hora certa, é isso – Ron disse ao observá-la com cautela, esperando que ela se enfurecesse.

- Aham, e?

- E o que?

- Quando é a hora certa? Existe? Honestamente, – Hermione perguntou, encarando seus olhos – você pretende contar a ele?

- Er... claro – _'Um dia.'_

- Ron? – Hermione perguntou ao alcançar sua mão – Você não... tem medo que Harry fique chateado, tem? Quer dizer, você não está preocupado que ele reaja como... como você reagiria... com a Gina saindo com... bem, alguém?

- Er... sim, em parte – ele admitiu.

- Você não acha que o Harry vai ficar feliz por nós?

- Provavelmente depois que se acalmar um pouco.

- Harry não é assim. Ele não vai...

- Ah, vai sim – Ron disse definitivamente – Ele não vai reagir tão forte quanto se eu descobrisse que você está saindo com alguém, mas ele vai reagir. Acredite.

- Até agora, _você_ entendeu incrivelmente bem – Hermione provocou.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer – Ron resmungou.

- Sim, eu sei – ela admitiu – Então você acha que o Harry vai ficar zangado?

- Eu não acho. Eu sei. Você se lembra do quão zangado ele ficou conosco no verão passado. Esse ano vai ser muito pior. Ele está simplesmente...

- ...preocupado comigo? – Hermione interrompeu.

- É, em parte – Ron admitiu.

- Preocupado com suas intenções? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Harry sabe que eu gosto de você esse tempo todo. Não é isso.

- Certamente você não acha... – ela perguntou ao estudar seu rosto – que Harry sentiria... ciúmes? – _'AH MEU DEUS!'_, Hermione pensou quando viu a careta que ele fez. _'Ele sente.'_

- Na verdade... ele **vai **sentir ciúmes. Não do mesmo jeito que eu, veja bem. Só ciúmes no geral. Você sabe, nós estamos... juntos. Não juntos como num mesmo lugar, mas REALMENTE _juntos._ Ciúmes porque temos alguém... especial e ele não. Ciúmes porque estamos felizes quando ele está tão infeliz, e...

- ...sozinho – Hermione terminou o raciocínio por ele.

- Exatamente. Ele não está num bom lugar agora. Com a morte de Sirius e estando trancado com aqueles trouxas horríveis no verão. Ele está como numa prisão. Ele vai ser duro com ele mesmo por causa do que aconteceu a você, Hermione. Você sabe que vai. Ele vai se culpar.

- E você acha que ele vai nos apoiar mesmo mais adiante? – ela perguntou – Eu admito que estive mais do que um pouco preocupada comigo mesma. Nós só não vamos deixar ele sem saber.

- Mas, se ele souber sobre nós... sobre isso... vamos dar uma desculpa perfeita. Ele vai fingir que é porque ele se sente como um excluído. Ele vai jogar tudo pro alto e pôr a culpa no nosso rela... nisso. E ele vai se ressentir com a gente por isso.

- Certo – Hermione disse, se deixando cair de costas com um suspiro.

- Espere um minuto. Você não vai discutir comigo? Você não vai me falar que ele vai conseguir superar isso? Ou que ele vai se ofender mais se escondermos isso dele? Ou que ele vai...

- Não – Hermione disse. Ron olhou para ela completamente perplexo com a resposta – Eu cheguei a uma conclusão esta noite na cozinha – ela explicou – Eu percebei que preciso ouvir mais você.

Ron não tinha certeza se escutara certo. _'Ela disse que vai **ME** ouvir mais?'_, ele pensou de olhos arregalados para ela, em descrença.

- Principalmente quando diz respeito ao Harry – Hermione continuou – Você estava certo sobre Sirius. Você sabia o que Harry precisava quando eu não sabia. Você me impediu de forçá-lo a falar sobre isso quando ele não estava pronto. Você sabia que isso só o faria se sentir pior. Eu tenho certeza que você está certo sobre isso também. Se você acha que não devemos contar a ele, então não vamos.

- Sério? – Ron perguntou, ainda não muito capaz de acreditar nela.

- Sério – Hermione assegurou – Apesar que... eu não vejo como nós podemos esconder isso dele, já que ele vem para cá. Quer dizer, Fred e Jorge não vão parar de nos provocar. Eles tornam qualquer coisa pior.

- Malditos.

- E eu tenho certeza que Gina vai entender bem rápido, se ela já não entendeu. Alguém com certeza vai contar a ele.

- Você fala com a Gina. Eu vou falar com Fred e Jorge – ele sugeriu – Eles vão me dar trabalho, mas uma vez que entenderem que é para o bem do Harry, eu tenho certeza que eles vão ficar quietos. Se isso não funcionar, eu vou pegar uma folha do seu livro e ameaçá-los.

- Com o quê?

- Ah, você sabe, o de sempre. Eu vou ameaçar contar a mamãe sobre os novos produtos que eles estão desenvolvendo e que, como agora eles não têm ninguém do primeiro ano para testar, estão tentando usar na Gina.

- Isso não é verdade, é?

- Bem, eles _perguntaram_ à Gina se ela os ajudaria, mas ela não é tola.

- Você acha que isso vai funcionar?

- Acho que sim. Eles definitivamente não querem que mamãe saiba que testaram todos os seus produtos nos primeiro-anistas. Ela gritaria como uma maluca e provavelmente acabaria perseguindo-os pela loja de logros numa fúria frenética – Ron riu.

- E quanto aos seus pais? Ou Gui? Ou o Professor Lupin? Mesmo Olho-Tonto Moody poderia contar a ele. Todos sabem. Eu admiti como me sinto naquela memória. Tudo isso poderia explodir na nossa cara.

- Não vai. Eles não vão dizer nada – Ron respondeu – Mas, nesse caso, eu vou falar com o Gui e você fala com Lupin e Moody.

- Por que eu fico com o Moody?

- Porque ele gosta de você – Ron deu uma risada – Eu diria mais cedo, antes de ele tentar intimidar você e você ser prepotente com ele. Eu acho que ele te respeita por isso.

- Ah, cala boca – Hermione repreendeu – Eu não quero mais pensar nisso – ela disse, olhando para Ron e acenando para ele com o dedo indicador.

- E o que é que você quer fazer? – ele perguntou ao sair da cama e terminar deitado ao lado dela.

- Isso depende – ela respondeu, se virando para encará-lo.

- De que?

- Você disse que estávamos... nos 'vendo'.

- Er... sim, eu acho que disse isso, não disse? – Ron admitiu.

- Você quis dizer exclusivamente, ou nós só estamos embromando aqui?

- O que você acha?

- Eu acho que você é muito medroso para me convidar pra sair propriamente – Hermione respondeu.

- Medroso? Eu te disse que te amo... três malditas vezes agora.

- Não me xingue enquanto diz que me ama – Hermione ralhou, mas ela não podia segurar o riso – E eu te amo também, então eu vou convidar. Ron, você...

- NÃO SE ATREVA! – Ron rosnou, atacando-a e silenciando-a com um beijo - Você me disse como se sentia sobre mim primeiro. **Eu tenho que fazer isso.** Mas... Eu não vou fazer isso agora, depois de ter me dado a dica. Eu vou fazer do meu jeito, na hora certa, então você sabe que eu vou pedir. 

- Você nunca vai me pedir, vai? – Hermione sorriu pouco antes de cobrir os lábios dele com os seus.

* * *

**N/T: **Humm... As coisas estão esquentando, não? Hehehe...

_**...Agradecimentos...**_

** Lari-chan_ - _**Hehehe, brigada pelos elogios... Continue acompanhando a tradução... Bom, eu não entendi muito bem quando vc perguntou se eu traduziria as fics NC-17 que acompanham essa fic. A RogueSugah só tem essa fic, mas se vc quis perguntar se eu vou traduzir as partes NC-17, fique tranqüila. Vou traduzir a fic completa e, uma das coisas que a autora mais me pediu, vou me manter fiel, ok? Sem censuras... hehehe... Bjinhus!

**Pati GW Black -** Ah, não muda a fala, não... huahaha... Eu tô adorando e meu ego incha que é uma beleza... Adoro suas reviews, menina! Ah, eu sou do Rio, sim! O Potter Dreams já aconteceu? Bjinhus!

**MaiRa - **Que bom que gostou do capítulo... Acho que vai gostar desse também. Fique ligada porque eu atualizo toda semana, viu? Brigada pela review! Bjinhus! 

**Preulo -** Caramba, não faça isso comigo! rsrs... Meu ego não aguenta tanto assim... Superar a JK?? Acho que nem se eu quisesse... rsrs. Poxa, obrigada pelos elogios, eu realmente fiquei muito feliz! Mas a minha tradução é boa também porque a fic original é excelente... Eu faço o meu melhor para mantê-la no mesmo nível... Bjinhus e continue acompanhando a fic!


	12. Capítulo 12

** Capítulo 12**

Passava das 3 da manhã quando Molly Weasley subia na ponta dos pés as escadas que levavam para o segundo andar. Arthur tentara convencê-la a ir para a cama assim que a reunião com Dumbledore terminasse, mas ela sabia que não seria capaz de dormir até que tivesse certeza que Hermione estava bem.

Ela aprendera esta noite um bom número de coisas sobre os melhores amigos do filho. Coisas que a impressionaram e a acalmaram. Ela sabia, claro, que Hermione era brilhante, mesmo antes de Remo Lupin contar a ela que Hermione era de longe a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade que ele já tinha encontrado. Ela sabia que Hermione era obstinada e que era sua força que impedia Ron e Harry de intimidá-la. De fato, Molly suspeitava que, se alguém intimidava, era Hermione. Não que ela não aprovasse esses meios. _'Alguém tem que manter aqueles meninos na linha'_, ela falou para si mesma ao chegar à porta do quarto de Percy e silenciosamente abri-la.

A Sra. Weasley sempre soube que Hermione era brava. Ela era uma Grifinória, afinal de contas. Mas era a primeira vez que testemunhara essa bravura em primeira mão. Ela aprendera algumas coisas assustadoras sobre Ron e seus dois melhores amigos durante a conversa que tomou lugar depois de todos terem visto a memória na penseira. As coisas que Lupin dividira com o grupo mais tarde foram particularmente compreensíveis. Poções polissuco; vira-tempos; tudo que havia acontecido na Casa dos Gritos; a ajuda para a fuga de Sirius Black do Ministério e todos aqueles Dementadores; a captura e depois a chantagem de Rita Skeeter. E essas eram somente as coisas das quais ele sabia.

O Professor Dumbledore disparara um pequeno golpe quando revelou exatamente o que acontecera com Dolores Umbridge em seu último dia como Diretora e Alta Inquisidora. Claramente Hermione era muito mais inteligente do que ela já tinha imaginado. Ela tramara uma história para proteger Harry da mulher que enviara os Dementadores atrás dele. Mentira tão convincentemente que Umbridge a seguira direto para a Floresta Proibida. Guiara Umbridge para uma armadilha, sabendo muito bem que isso provavelmente custaria a vida da mulher. Com esse ato, Hermione comprovara que, se pressionada, ela concordaria em matar para proteger seus amigos. E hoje ela mostrara que, da mesma forma, morreria por eles.

Molly agora percebera que vinha tentando proteger Ron e seus amigos de uma guerra em que todos três já vinham lutando há anos. Esse conhecimento a irritara. Não era certo que a inocência deles fosse roubada. Não era certo que essa responsabilidade fosse colocada em Harry em tal idade. _'Mas por outro lado'_, ela se lembrou, _'ele não encarara isso sozinho. Ron e Hermione dividiram de bom grado a carga de Harry. Não só tinham dividido, mas tinham vencido juntos. Todos três tinham lutado com... **ele** desde que tinham 11 anos. Mas eles quase sempre enfrentaram o perigo juntos.'_, a Sra. Weasley falou para si mesma ao empurrar a porta aberta e espiar dentro do quarto escuro. _'Foi a primeira vez que Hermione teve que encarar isso sozinha.'_

Os olhos da Sra. Weasley se arregalaram diante da visão a sua frente. Ela sabia há muito tempo que os sentimentos de Ron por sua melhor 'amiga' não eram exatamente platônicos. Ela acompanhara a interação entre os dois bem de perto no verão passado buscando por sinais de como Hermione se sentia. Claro que eles brigavam incessantemente, sempre por coisas pequenas. Não que ela achasse aquilo anormal. Eles já tinham um relacionamento inconstante desde o início. Ron sempre fora um pouco cabeça quente e Hermione não era a única que brigava com ele. Ela só parecia especialista em pegar seus pontos fracos. Por outro lado, ela parecia simplesmente capaz de acalmá-lo, quando queria. Antes do último verão, Molly nunca tinha realmente pensado muito sobre as brigas deles. Eles eram obviamente próximos o bastante para saber como perturbar um ao outro e pareciam ter prazer em fazer isso, mas eles nunca levaram a sério. Ao menos ela achava que não.

Mas, com o passar do tempo, as coisas pareciam ter mudado. Ron viera para casa no fim de seu quarto ano num humor horroroso que ela jamais tinha visto. Ele estava tão irritado e tão temperamental com todos. Ele passara a primeira semana das férias calado em seu quarto ou andando pela casa como um leão enjaulado pronto para morder a cabeça de qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho. Primeiro ela pensara que isso teria algo a ver com o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem. Só quando ela pegara os gêmeos provocando-o sobre Vitor Krum é que percebera qual era realmente o problema. Então, quando Hermione chegara à sede da Ordem da Fênix poucos dias depois, Molly os observou bem de perto. Ela não perdera nenhum dos olhares que passavam entre eles. Nenhum dos dois admitiu seus sentimentos naquele verão, mas ela sabia que isso era uma questão de tempo. Esta noite ela se certificara que isso finalmente acontecera. Ainda assim ela não estava preparada para isso. A Sra. Weasley definitivamente não esperava encontrar os dois juntos na cama.

Seu primeiro impulso em descobrir seu filho com o braço cobrindo uma garota dormindo era marchar para a cama e arrastá-lo para fora. Mas algo a impediu. Talvez fosse o fato de Hermione parecer tão sossegada. _'É uma maravilha que ela possa dormir depois de tudo que passou'_, a Sra. Weasley lembrou a si mesma ao se aproximar da cama.

Quando se aproximou do casal dormindo, ela percebeu que as coisas não eram como pareciam. Ron estava, na verdade, dormindo sobre o lençol, não embaixo. Ele estava coberto com a colcha e tinha uma boa parte dela jogada por cima de Hermione, mas eles tinham, propositalmente, deixado uma barreira entre eles. De alguma forma, isso a fazia se sentir melhor. Eles, obviamente, perceberam que dormir na mesma cama não era inteiramente apropriado e tomaram providências para garantir que isso fosse um pouco inocente.

'_Ainda assim eu realmente deveria acordá-lo'_, ela falou para si mesma ao alcançá-los e erguer do chão o jeans deixado de lado. _'Ele não deveria estar aqui'_, ela pensou quando seus olhos analisaram o chão procurando por mais alguma peça de roupa esquecida. _'Certamente, se alguma coisa **aconteceu** seria mais do que mentir sobre isso.'_ Não encontrando nada, seu olhar caiu sobre os dois adolescentes aconchegados um ao outro.

'_Simplesmente não há meio de acordá-lo sem acordar Hermione'_, ela refletiu. _'E a pobrezinha precisa dormir. Ela passou por uma experiência terrível. Creio que faria sentido ela não querer ficar sozinha. É natural que ela tenha medo. Eu devia ter percebido isso e pedido para Gina ficar com ela. Tarde demais agora. Vou mudá-la para o quarto de Gina amanhã'_, Molly decidiu ao dobrar o jeans de Ron e colocá-lo na cadeira próxima ao roupão de Hermione.

'_Acho que, só por essa noite, eu vou fazer uma exceção'_, ela pensou ao caminhar em direção à porta. _'Mas Arthur vai ter uma conversa com Ron de manhã. As coisas são obviamente diferentes agora. Eles não podem dormir no mesmo quarto juntos'_, ela refletiu do corredor. Ela estava prestes a fechar a porta atrás dela quando mudou de idéia. _'E nada de portas fechadas'_, ela decidiu, empurrando a porta contra a parede, certificando-se que estava bem aberta antes de ir para cama.

Jorge Weasley ganhou um inesperado presente ao perambular pelo corredor do segundo andar em seu caminho para o banheiro. Ainda sonolento, esfregou seus olhos num esforço para acordar quando passou pela porta aberta. Ele deu uns dois passos depois do quarto de Percy antes de parar e voltar para uma segunda olhada. Jorge fitou, de boca aberta, seu irmão e Hermione abraçados na cama. _'Isso só torna as coisas ainda mais fáceis'_, ele pensou ao sorrir travesso, se desmaterializando com um 'crack'.

Ron acordou no susto. Alguma coisa estava errada, ele só não sabia ainda o que era. Sua primeira pista tinha sido o fato de que ele não se cegara com uma luz laranja brilhante no minuto que abrira os olhos e fitara o teto. Isso só podia significar uma coisa. _'Eu não estou no meu quarto.'_ Mesmo essa concretização penetrando em sua mente cansada, uma segunda o golpeou. _'Eu não estou sozinho.'_ Mais alguém estava dormindo bem ao lado dele. Bem ao lado dele e praticamente em cima dele, verdade seja dita. De certo modo, ele acabara ficando com o único travesseiro na cama e, ao invés de lutar por ele, quem quer que estivesse ao seu lado aparentemente tinha optado por usar ele próprio como travesseiro.

Levou só um minuto para perceber quem era, enquanto as memórias da noite anterior voltavam como uma enchente. _'É Hermione. Ela foi seqüestrada por Comensais da Morte, mas fugiu. Ela me disse que me ama'_, Ron pensou com alegria ao sorrir para o teto. _'Ela me pediu para ficar aqui com ela e... nós nos beijamos. Eu beijei uma das minhas melhores amigas... e foi maravilhoso.'_

Ron teria se contentado em ficar lá deitado, revendo outra vez os momentos da noite passada em sua mente até cair no sono de novo, não fosse por aquela vozinha sussurrando que alguma coisa estava errada. Mas o que poderia ser? _'Hermione está bem. __Está dormindo bem ao meu lado. As coisas não podiam ser mais perfeitas_', ele disse a si mesmo. _'Então... por que eu acordei?'_, Ron quis saber. _'Porque... alguma coisa me acordou. Eu ouvi alguma coisa e isso me acordou. O que era?'_

Com o coração agora batendo muito alto, Ron lentamente deslizou para longe de Hermione, sentou para olhar em torno do quarto, e imediatamente viu a porta aberta. Sem querer acordá-la, Ron levantou da cama o mais suave que pôde, depois, rapidamente, caminhou para a porta e olhou para o corredor.

Não havia ninguém lá. Ele olhou em todas as direções, mas não viu nada. _'Alguém abriu essa porta'_, ele falou para si mesmo ao caminhar pelo corredor para ouvir qualquer sinal de movimentação.

Por um momento, Ron considerou ir para seu quarto e pegar a varinha, mas desistiu da idéia quando lembrou que a tinha deixado enterrada em algum lugar embaixo dos entulhos. _'Vai demorar muito para achar e eu não quero deixar Hermione sozinha'_, ele falou para si mesmo, ao dar um passo de volta ao quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

'_Provavelmente não é nada'_, Ron disse a si mesmo ao subir de volta na cama e se posicionar do lado em que pudesse ver a porta. _'Talvez ela tenha ido ao banheiro e tenha esquecido de fechá-la quando voltou'_, ele considerou ao olhar para Hermione que tinha agarrado o travesseiro em seu sono e estava agora abraçando-o contra o peito.

Ainda cansado, mas nem de longe capaz de dormir, Ron se apoiou nos cotovelos e não tirou os olhos da porta. Somente a figura adormecida ao lado dele o mantinha mais interessado. Por um minuto ou dois ele tentou dividir sua atenção, olhando para uma e depois para outra. Mas fixar os olhos na porta fechada era muito chato e logo isso foi esquecido. Ron se deitou e descansou a cabeça no braço, preparado para ficar lá, silenciosamente, observando Hermione dormir.

Essa era uma oportunidade rara, afinal. Uma que ele não queria desperdiçar. Ron a observava antes, normalmente na aula quando ela estava muito ocupada para notar o que ele estava fazendo. Observar Hermione era seu passatempo favorito, depois do Quadribol. Mas como esse era uma prazer secreto, era difícil fazer tão freqüentemente quanto gostaria. Mesmo que Hermione estivesse muito preocupada para notar, alguém mais poderia. Ron sabia que, de fato, Harry o pegara em mais de uma ocasião. Harry normalmente respondia girando os olhos e ficando em silêncio, mas isso era porque ele era o melhor amigo de Ron. Se alguém como Parvati ou Simas o pegasse, Ron estaria certo de que não ficariam em silêncio. Então, ele nunca podia olhar para ela tanto tempo quanto gostaria. As rápidas olhadas e as espiadas passageiras tornaram-se mais freqüentes com o passar dos anos, mas ainda não eram o bastante para satisfazê-lo. Quanto mais observava, mais precisava ver. Ele queria memorizar cada detalhe. Enviar cada linha e curva para a memória para que pudesse fechar os olhos e ver seu rosto perfeitamente em sua mente. Seus quentes olhos castanhos. O tom rosado de sua face. Aqueles lábios suaves. Aqueles gloriosos cabelos rebeldes. Quantas vezes ele tinha se forçado a não tocar seu cabelo?

'_Nada vai me impedir agora'_, Ron pensou ao estender a mão para tirar um cacho do rosto de Hermione.

- O que você está fazendo? – Hermione perguntou com um bocejo enquanto seus olhos se abriam para olhar para ele.

- Observando você – Ron respondeu com um sorriso.

- Por que? – Hermione questionou, enrugando a sobrancelha. _'Eu estava babando ou algo assim?'_

- Porque você é linda.

- Não sou, não – Hermione respondeu ao pegar o travesseiro e cobrir o rosto – Eu sou horrenda de manhã – ele ouviu sua voz abafada declarar – Meus olhos estão inchados e meu cabelo está por toda parte e...

- Eu acho você linda – Ron interrompeu ao agarrar o travesseiro, puxá-lo dela e jogá-lo no chão para que ela não pudesse pegar de volta.

- Então você é um idiota – Hermione disse.

- Alguém está nervosa esta manhã – Ron respondeu com uma risada. Ela não ia arruinar seu bom humor. Não hoje.

- Você ficaria nervoso se acordasse se sentindo como se um bando de hipogrifos o tivessem atropelado durante o sono.

'_Aaahhh, então é isso, é?'_, Ron pensou. Com o passar dos anos, ele tinha tido muita experiência lidando com ela quando estava com raiva. Isso não era nada que ele não pudesse cuidar. Ele sabia que ela tinha uma tendência a tentar importuná-lo quando estava de mau humor. Mas ele não estava pronto para essa ocasião. Não dessa vez.

- Um bom e demorado banho deve ajudar – Ron sugeriu – Fizeram milagres comigo depois de alguns daqueles treinos torturantes de Quadribol. Eu preparo para você, se você quiser – ele ofereceu.

- Não, eu não quero me mexer – Hermione respondeu, mas ela conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco.

'_Isso é um bom sinal'_, Ron pensou. _'Seu humor deve estar melhorando.'_

- Você não pode ficar simplesmente deitada aqui o dia todo – ele avisou – Isso só vai piorar. Você tem que levantar e se mexer.

- Não quero me mexer – ela disse a ele – Isso dói.

- Onde dói? – Ron perguntou, mais para querer beijar cada parte do seu corpo num esfrorço para fazê-la se sentir melhor.

- Por toda parte – Hermione gemeu.

- Vire de bruços – Ron pediu ao se sentar ao lado dela.

- Por quê? – Hermione perguntou, olhando para ele desconfiada.

- Você não pode, só dessa vez, fazer o que eu digo sem discutir comigo? – Ron perguntou, se forçando a soar irritado. Ele sabia que ela estava ansiosa para repreendê-lo, mas ela não podia fazer isso muito bem agora. Não sem parecer argumentativa. _'Xeque'_, ele pensou silenciosamente, divertido por saber que deixara somente duas escolhas a ela. Ela poderia ceder e fazer o que ele pedia, ou ela poderia começar a brigar e então provar que ele estava certo. De qualquer jeito, ele vencera. Ele não tinha dúvidas de qual escolha ela faria.

- Ótimo – Hermione suspirou, se deixando cair e olhando para a cabeceira da cama – Posso pegar meu travesseiro de volta agora? – ela perguntou rápido.

- Não – Ron informou ao se ajoelhar e sentar de pernas abertas em cima dela.

- RON! O que você está fazendo? – Hermione gritou, na tentativa de girar o corpo embaixo dele. Antes que ela pudesse se virar e ver o que ele estava fazendo, Ron se abaixou e a segurou na cama – Sai de cima de mim – Hermione mandou.

- Shhh – ele disse ao fazer peso. Ainda sentado nela, Ron se inclinou, afastou o cabelo dela pro lado e colocou as mãos em seus ombros – Eu só estou tentando fazer você se sentir melhor. Agora, relaxe – ele ordenou, enquanto começava a friccionar os músculos em torno de seu pescoço.

Ron sentiu a tensão do corpo dela se render e abrir caminho para suas mãos que massageavam a parte superior de suas costas. Foram apenas poucos minutos antes de ele começar a ouvir gemidos suaves escapando dos lábios dela.

- Não estou machucando você, estou? – Ron perguntou, mesmo tendo certeza de que ela estava gostando.

- MMmmm. Não. Na verdade, isso é realmente bom – Hermione admitiu – Pode ir um pouco mais para baixo e para a esquerda?

Ron instantaneamente deixou as mãos irem para o meio de suas costas.

- OOOOoo! Bem aí – Hermione choramingou quando os dedos fortes dele massagearam o ponto onde Lestrange a chutara – Deus, Ron, isso é tãããão bom – ela gemeu – MMmmm. Você pode fazer com mais força? OOoo. Sim. Sim, assim.

Mesmo antes de obedecer seu pedido e aplicar mais pressão, Ron tinha chegado à conclusão de que isso não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Ele não tivera a intenção de ser... sexual e seu corpo já estava reagindo aos sons que ela estava fazendo. Não eram só os gemidos que o excitavam. As palavras dela tinham um forte efeito nele. Apesar de completamente inocentes, elas eram simplesmente... estimulantes. Ele não podia evitar de imaginar se ela diria coisas parecidas a ele se fizessem amor. Sabendo que tinha que parar agora, antes que seu corpo traísse seus pensamentos, Ron tirou as mãos das costas de Hermione e deitou de bruços ao lado dela.

- Isso foi maravilhoso – Hermione suspirou ao se virar para encará-lo – Por que parou?

- Meus dedos estavam ficando cansados – mentiu – Ajudou?

- Sabe, acho que sim – Hermione disse, dando-lhe um sorriso sincero dessa vez. Mas ele se esvaiu rapidamente – Onde você aprendeu a usar as mãos assim? – ela perguntou olhando desconfiada para ele.

- O quê? – Ron perguntou, não esperando pela pergunta – Ah... é, com o Carlinhos.

- Carlinhos te ensinou a fazer massagem?

- Hum... sim – Ron disse com o rosto corado – Ele sempre reclamava dos ombros ou dos braços machucados pelo quadribol. Às vezes mamãe o massageava um pouco. Às vezes, quando ela estava ocupada, ela pedia a mim ou à Gina.

- Ah – Hermione disse, ainda olhando para ele como se estivesse um pouco desconfiada – Isso foi ótimo.

- Eu nunca tinha feito assim antes – Ron disse, com uma expressão envergonhada – Quer dizer, deitado. Carlinhos estava sempre sentado numa cadeira e... bem… não era assim.

- Bem, obrigada – Hermione disse – Foi realmente doce você fazer isso.

- Não foi grande coisa – Ron respondeu ao sentir o rosto corar de novo – Mas você pode sempre retribuir o favor quando voltarmos à escola e eu começar a treinar quadribol de novo.

Ron observou Hermione sorrir por poucos segundos e depois viu o rosto dela se tornar mais sombrio.

- Hermione, tem mais alguma coisa incomodando você? Além da dor, quero dizer. Eu fiz alguma coisa? Se eu fiz, eu...

- Não – ela respondeu, soando um pouco alarmada – Você não fez nada. Você tem sido ótimo.

- Então o que é? – Ron perguntou, certo agora de que alguma coisa não estava certa. Ela estava tentando esconder isso, mas ele podia ver que ela estava infeliz. Ele só não conseguia imaginar porque – Você pode me falar, você sabe – ele persistiu – Você não tem que estar... desconfortável comigo.

- Não estou – Hermione insistiu.

- Então o que é? – ele perguntou.

- Você... – ela começou, depois parou e olhou tristemente para ele – Você não acha que cometemos um grande erro, acha? – ela indagou com uma voz trêmula.

- Você acha que a noite passada foi um erro? – Ron perguntou, de queixo caído. A sublimidade que ele tinha experimentado em descobrir a mulher que ele amava abraçada a ele ao acordar imediatamente sumiu. Por um instante ele achou impossível respirar. Ele se sentiu como se tivesse levado um balaço no estômago. Se ele tivesse em sua vassoura, provavelmente a teria largado e mergulhado para o chão só para acabar com seu sofrimento. Mas ele não estava em sua vassoura e não havia jeito de escapar da desolação que sentia.

- NÃO! – Hermione gritou quando viu a expressão de dor no rosto de Ron – Não quis dizer isso, de maneira alguma – ela garantiu a ele ao se sentar e estender sua mão para a dele – É só que... bem... você não está com medo?

- De quê? – Ron conseguiu perguntar ao rolar de costas e olhar para ela. _'De ter meu coração arrancado do meu peito e pisoteá-lo?'_, Ron gritou internamente. _'Não, porque isso simplesmente acabou de acontecer.'_

- Você é meu melhor amigo, Ron. Eu não sei o que eu faria se te perdesse. Quer dizer... Harry é realmente ótimo e tudo mais, e eu sei que ele sempre estaria lá por mim, mesmo que nós não... você sabe... mas você é o único de quem sempre dependi.

- Sério? – Ron perguntou, um pouco mais do que surpreso – Você sempre pareceu mais confortável com Harry.

- Bem... – Hermione disse quando suas bochechas ficaram rosadas – Eu acho que em alguns casos.

A testa de Ron se enrugou ao tentar pisar na onda de ciúmes que ele sentia. Na verdade, ele não esperava que ela admitisse que ele estava certo.

- Quer dizer... – Hermione continuou, seu rubor se tornando mais saliente – Bem... é muito mais fácil com Harry. Eu não tenho que...

- Você não tem o que? – Ron interrompeu, a voz um pouco mais alta que o normal e na defensiva.

- Eu não tenho que... abafar o desejo de beijá-lo sem nenhum motivo toda vez que ele anda pelo salão – Hermione respondeu.

Dessa vez, Ron é que corara.

- Sério? – ele falou, ao lhe dar um daqueles seus 'ah, tão sedutores' sorrisos tortos. Sem esperar por uma resposta, Ron a alcançou e a puxou para cima de si – Não há nada que te impeça agora, há? – ele perguntou alegremente.

- Só o fato de eu estar tentando ter uma conversa séria – Hermione respondeu irritada.

Ron não estava enganado. Se ela estivesse realmente irritada, ele sabia que ela o empurraria para longe, mas não o fez. Ele pensou em beijá-la por um momento e depois decidiu que era provavelmente melhor apenas deixá-la dizer qualquer coisa que ela quisesse dizer primeiro, então ele a abraçou e rolou de modo que ficassem de lado encarando um ao outro. Ron olhou nos olhos dela e esperou que ela continuasse, mas Hermione parecia ter terminado de falar. Tudo que ela fez foi olhar de volta para ele, parecendo desanimada.

- Pareceu errado para você? – Ron perguntou com um suspiro.

- O quê? – Hermione perguntou, olhando para ele confusa.

- Pare de pensar – Ron disse batendo na testa dela – E me diga como você se sente aqui – ele disse ao colocar a mão dela no peito dele em cima do coração.

- Eu acho que não consigo – ela respondeu depois de pensar nisso por um breve momento.

- Ah, por favor – Ron disse revirando os olhos para ela – Se McGonagall perguntasse isso em sua próxima prova, você escreveria uma maldita redação.

- Tudo bem – Hermione disse ao se afastar dele e sentar – Eu vou te dar uma resposta. O que você sabe sobre a Mitologia Grega? – ela perguntou.

- De que diabos você está falando? – Ron respondeu surpreso – Mitologia Grega? O que isso tem a ver conosco? – _'A menos que você queira me dizer que me acha um deus'_, ele pensou, lutando para abafar um sorriso.

- Você me pediu para explicar como eu me sinto. Estou tentando dizer.

- Eu não entendo o que Zeus ou o Monte Olimpo ou qualquer outra besteira dessas tenha a ver com alguma coisa.

- Não é tudo besteira. Algumas dessas coisas são realmente muito interessantes. Suponho que você já tenha ouvido falar de Platão?

- O filósofo? – Ron respondeu.

- Isso mesmo – Hermione respondeu – Bem, há muito tempo, ele escreveu um ensaio chamado de _Simpósio_. Nesse ensaio, Platão reconta um antigo mito grego que explica a criação dos humanos. De acordo com esse mito, uma vez, todos os humanos existiram em pares; duas pessoas que eram ligadas pelas costas. Elas dividiam tudo. Um coração; um corpo; uma alma. Você já ouviu os mais velhos dizerem algo sobre duas cabeças pensarem melhor que uma, certo?

Ron concordou com a cabeça. Ele estava tentando ouvi-la, mas ele ainda não conseguia imaginar o que isso tinha a ver com o que ela sentia sobre ele. Isso soava como um grande monte de besteiras para ele.

- Bem, essas pessoas pensavam que eram muito espertas – Hermione continuou – Elas decidiram que estavam cansadas de servir aos deuses e começaram uma guerra para ganhar sua liberdade. Claro que eles perderam de forma espetacular. Depois que a guerra terminou, os deuses decidiram que as pessoas precisavam ser punidas por sua arrogância, então Zeus veio a Terra e atirou seus raios em todos eles, dividindo-os ao meio. O que antes havia sido um pessoa completa, agora eram duas. Dois corações; dois corpos; mas eles ainda dividiam uma alma. As pessoas estavam destruídas. Nunca tinham se sentido tão vazias e sozinhas. Não sabiam o que fazer ou como se sentir conectados de novo. Eles não comiam. Não dormiam. Quando achavam sua outra metade, eles simplesmente se agarravam uns aos outros e choravam lamentando a perda de algo lindo. Eventualmente, eles começaram a morrer por falta de comida e os deuses perceberam que se eles não fizessem algo, logo não haveria mais pessoas. Então Zeus veio a Terra e transformou um do par em homem e o outro em mulher. Ele deu-lhes corpos diferentes de modo que pudessem se reunir de novo por curtos períodos de tempo e experimentassem essa proximidade que uma vez dividiram o tempo todo. E ele tornou possível que tivessem filhos de modo que a raça humana nunca morresse. Mas aqueles filhos nasciam incompletos. Destinados a caminhar pelo mundo procurando aquela parte de si mesmos que tinham perdido antes de nascerem. Sua outra metade; sua alma gêmea.

- É como eu me sinto – Hermione disse numa voz trêmula depois de terminar seu discurso – Você é minha outra metade. Eu acho que eu sabia desde o momento em que te vi no trem. Havia simplesmente alguma coisa em você que me puxava para você. Eu não conseguia explicar isso e certamente eu não entendia. Não naquela hora, de qualquer jeito. Na noite passada... eu me senti como… como se eu estivesse… perdendo a mim mesma. Como se eu estivesse me perdendo e me encontrando ao mesmo tempo, se é que isso faz sentido. E eu queria que acontecesse. E não queria comer. Eu não queria dormir. Eu só queria ficar com você. Eu queria ficar tão perto até não saber mais onde eu terminava e você começava. Nada importava, exceto...

- ...ficar conectado – Ron terminou.

- Sim – ela concordou.

- Isso soa como um erro para você? – Ron perguntou.

- Você não está com medo? – Hermione perguntou de volta.

- Um pouco – ele finalmente admitiu. _'Quem eu estou enganando? Estou apavorado.'_ – Por que você acha que eu nunca disse nada?

- Eu não sei – Hermione respondeu olhando para para o lençol – Eu acho... Eu só pensei que você... não se sentia do mesmo jeito que eu.

- Eu me sentia frustrado – Ron admitiu.

- Eu também – Hermione concordou – E furiosa.

- Eu estava furioso comigo mesmo por ser um covarde – Ron confessou – Eu estava com medo que você não se sentisse como eu e eu não queria arruinar as coisas entre nós. Eu tinha esperança de que se não fizesse nada isso iria embora, mas...

- ...quanto mais você lutava, mais você queria? – Hermione perguntou.

Ron concordou com a cabeça.

- O que acontece se isso não der certo? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- Nós dois queremos a mesma coisa, não é? Então porque isso não daria certo?

- Ron, nós brigamos o tempo todo – Hermione respondeu.

- Sim, mas... isso é porque eu sou um maldito frustrado – Ron disse.

- Não se amaldiçoe – Hermione o censurou virando os olhos.

- Não, estou falando sério, Hermione – ele respondeu – Eu comecei a maioria das brigas de propósito. Eu nem me lembro mais sobre o que era a maioria.

- É, eu sei – ela admitiu.

- Você sabe?

- Não. Quer dizer... eu entendo. Eu também fazia isso. Você ficava tão... enfurecido. Em um minuto você era hostil e rude e depois você se virava e fazia alguma coisa tão doce que derreteria meu coração. E isso só me enfurecia ainda mais. Eu ficava com raiva por causa dos meus sentimentos por você e depois ficava com raiva de você por ser tão irresistível de modo que eu começava uma briga com você para me vingar. E ainda assim explodia porque... você estava pronto para a ocasião todas as vezes. Você tem alguma idéia do quão sexy você fica quando está zangado?

- Você... você me acha sexy? – Ron perguntou, enquanto o rosto e as orelhas ficavam vermelhos. Ele estava completamente impressionado com a escolha de palavras. _'Sexy?'_ Essa certamente não era uma palavra que ele aplicaria para si.

- Toda essa paixão que você tem presa dentro de você – Hermione explicou – As únicas vezes que eu consigo vê-la é quando você está zangado. Mas eu sei que está lá, como um fogo latente esperando para ser inflamado. Parece que eu simplesmente não consigo evitar. Eu quero desencadeá-lo. No instante em que eu vejo aquela faísca nos seus olhos, eu atiro gasolina no fogo e obrigo que queime fora de controle. Eu sou horrível, mas... eu amo te levar até o limite e fazer você perder a calma. Eu acho que não consigo parar – Hermione confessou com culpa.

- Há outros meios de me levar ao limite – Ron admitiu ao colocar os braços em volta de Hermione e beijá-la gentilmente – Acho que você é muito boa nisso também.

- Ah, você acha, é? – Hermione perguntou com um sorriso superior.

- Surpreendentemente assim. Juro, às vezes tudo que você tem que fazer é olhar para mim.

- Você é um garoto de 16 anos – Hermione riu – Não sou eu. São seus hormônios fora de controle.

- Hormônios – Ron sorriu. _'Bem, talvez um pouco'_, ele admitiu internamente – Como você sabia que Harry gostava de Cho? – ele perguntou, conseguindo pegar Hermione de surpresa.

- Eu vi o jeito como ele olhava para ela – ela respondeu.

- Do jeito que um garoto de 15 anos com hormônios enlouquecidos olharia?

- Aham – _'Ele praticamente babava cada vez que ela passava'_, ela pensou com nojo.

- Quantas garotas você me viu olhar desse jeito? – Ron perguntou.

O rosto de Hermione imediatamente se transformou numa carranca.

- Tinha a Fle...

- Ela não conta! – Ron exclamou antes que Hermione pudesse terminar a frase – Ela é parte Veela e **estava** usando seus poderes. Quantas garotas 'normais' você me viu olhar desse jeito?

Hermione pensou por um minuto e depois resmungou uma resposta.

- Nenhuma – ela admitiu – Mas... – ela acrescentou, sua voz ganhando mais confiança – Você não é idiota o bastante para fazer isso na minha frente.

- Não, esse não é o motivo – Ron disse com um sorriso – Nós dois sabemos que sou idiota o bastante. Olha, o que estou tentando dizer é... – ele continuou desconfortável - ...é que... bem... eu fui ao Baile de Inverno com uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola, mas... eu nem a notei realmente. Eu não poderia dizer que vestes ela estava usando ou como ela...

- Eram turquesa – Hermione interrompeu, olhando como se tivesse sido forçada a chupar um limão extremamente azedo – E vocês pareciam horrendos juntos.

- Você está mudando de assunto – Ron sorriu.

- Que é qual? – ela respondeu irritada.

- Suas vestes eram uma perfeita sombra de um azul-pervinca. Faziam sua pele brilhar como uma linda porcelana. E seu cabelo estava preso, enrolado num lindo nó, que acentuava seu gracioso pescoço – Ron disse erguendo a mão e tocando o pescoço dela de leve com as pontas dos dedos. O contato instantaneamente enviou calafrios que fluíram por todo o corpo de Hermione – Você era a garota mais bonita que eu já tinha visto – ele confessou sem o menor traço de vergonha – Você ainda é. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de você e não tirei desde então.

Lágrimas estavam agora descendo pelo rosto de Hermione. Ron teria ficado preocupado se não fosse o fato de ela estar sorrindo para ele._ 'Eu nunca vou entender as mulheres'_, ele pensou enquanto se forçava a continuar.

- Essa é a razão de você nunca ter me visto olhando como bobo para outras garotas – Ron sussurrou ao secar as lágrimas dela – Essa e o fato de você estar certa, eu sempre fui muito cuidadoso para olhar somente para _você_ como um adolescente de hormônios-enlouquecidos quando você não poderia me pegar. Enquanto você estudava para os N.O.M.s, eu estudava você. Se você tivesse levantado a cabeça daqueles livros por 10 segundos, provavelmente teria me pego.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Ela tinha ficado sem fala. Nunca esperaria que Ron pudesse dizer algo tão romântico. Era difícil de acreditar que esse era o mesmo Ron Weasley que ela, uma vez, acusara de ter a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá. Sem nem mesmo pensar, ela se atirou em cima dele e o beijou com força.

Levou um momento para Ron perceber o que estava acontecendo. Em um minuto Hermione estava olhando para ele com lágrimas nos olhos. No outro, ela se lançara sobre ele e agora o estava beijando... estavam se beijando... apaixonadamente. Ele ainda estava tentando imaginar o que exatamente ele tinha feito para inspirar tal reação quando sentiu os lábios dela se afastarem.

Não querendo que o beijo terminasse tão cedo, Ron a alcançou, na intenção de puxar Hermione de volta. Infelizmente, ela tinha sido mais rápida que ele e conseguira sentar antes que ele pudesse se mexer. A próxima coisa que Ron soube era que ela estava sentada de pernas abertas em seu estômago olhando para ele com uma expressão que ele nunca tinha visto. Antes de ter tempo para decifrar, Hermione puxou a velha blusa esfarrapada que usava pela cabeça e a deixou cair no chão.

'_CARACAS!'_, Ron pensou enquanto seus olhos se moviam para baixo. Ele não foi capaz de segurar um leve gemido que escapara de seus lábios ao olhar para a fina camada de algodão que segurava seus seios. Ele não tinha percebido que ela estava usando sutiã já que não tinha tentado tocar aquela parte dela na noite anterior. Se soubesse, ele provavelmente teria imaginado como uma das coisas rendadas que as mulheres daquelas revistas de Fred e Jorge usavam. Ela não parecia em nada como as mulheres daquelas revistas e mesmo assim a achava muito mais sedutora. O fato de ela estar usando alguma coisa sensível e não deliberadamente sexy era muito melhor. Era simplesmente tão... Hermione. '_Caracas! __Ela está incrível'_, Ron pensou olhando para ela, hipnotizado pela forma de seu corpo.

Hermione se inclinou para trás e o estudou assim como ele a estudava. _'Tá, você pode fazer isso'_, ela disse para si mesma. _'Não há razão para ficar desconfortável. É como se estivesse usando só um biquíni. Mas você não está usando um biquíni'_, a outra parte de sua mente protestou. _'Você está de roupa íntima. Mas eu ainda estou completamente coberta'_, ela lembrou a si mesma. _'E ele tem que ser capaz de ver o que está fazendo.'_

- Você... você... – Ron gaguejou ao tentar encontrar sua voz – Você é... você é muito mais bonita do que eu já tinha imaginado – ele finalmente sussurrou, causando um rubor no rosto de Hermione. Incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa a não ser olhar abobalhado, Ron ficou lá deitado e assistiu o tom rosado descer até o pescoço dela.

- Aposto que Harry nunca olhou para Cho **desse jeito** – Hermione deu uma risadinha ao examinar cuidadosamente o rosto de Ron. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados. A boca estava levemente aberta. Por um momento ele parecia como se tivesse esquecido como respirar. Ela reconheceu o olhar. Ela não o tinha visto olhar para nada desse jeito peculiar desde o terceiro ano, mas ela lembrava de tudo. Ela nunca esquecera o jeito como Ron olhou para a Firebolt de Harry. Nem do jeito como ele olhou para ela quando McGonagall a levou. Ele certamente não estava olhando furiosamente para ela agora. Seu rosto estava congelado numa expressão de admiração. Ela viu o mesmo desejo; o mesmo temor; a mesma veneração que ele tinha dirigido à vassoura de Harry. Ele olhara para aquela vassoura como se fosse a coisa mais perfeita do universo. _'Tão perfeita que, de fato, tinha relutado a tocá-la'_, Hermione refletiu. E como ele ainda não tinha tentado tocá-la, ela chegou à conclusão de que a única maneira disso acontecer era se ela mesma o fizesse.

Embora ela, originalmente, não tivesse a intenção de levar as coisas nessa direção, Hermione se inclinou para frente e segurou uma das mãos de Ron, depois a levantou e a pressionou firmemente contra seu seio direito. Ele gemeu suavemente de novo, mas essa foi a única reação que ela obteve. Ron parecia incapaz de se mover. Tudo que ele conseguia fazer era lembrar como respirar.

'_Ele deve estar segurando a respiração'_, Hermione pensou ao vê-lo expirar e puxar mais um profundo fôlego. O peito dele agora estava levantando e abaixando rapidamente e ela estava quase certa de que o coração dele estava batendo tão rápido quanto o dela.

Quando ela sentiu os dedos dele se moverem, ela soltou sua mão. Parte dela achava que a mão dele cairia com a sua, mas ele a manteve no lugar, cobrindo-o gentilmente enquanto a olhava.

'_Tão suave'_, Ron pensou ao sentir com a ponta dos dedos a superfície lisa e sedosa do tecido. _'Tão... perfeito'_. Ele sempre pensara que suas mãos eram anormalmente grandes, mas agora... agora pareciam ser perfeitas. _'Não, ela é perfeita'_, Ron pensou ao começar a mexer seu polegar para cima e para baixo em sua pele suave. _'Ela cabe perfeitamente em minha mão.'_

Hermione mordeu seu lábio enquanto olhava para ele e pensava em como exatamente ela ia cuidar disso. Ela sabia que tinha que contar a ele seu segredo. Embora ela tivesse terminado com toda sua pesquisa, ela estava certa de que funcionaria. Ela tinha que lhe contar, mas não estava pronta para a briga que isso causaria. A última coisa que ela queria era brigar com ele. Principalmente agora. Ele estava sendo tão incrível e estava tão feliz. Ela não queria ser aquela que arruinaria isso. Ela teve o suficiente de morte e desespero para durar por toda a vida. Não queria mais pensar nisso. _'Isso vai esperar'_, ela decidiu, não querendo nada além de empurrar a coisa toda para fora de sua mente e fingir que ela não existia. _'Eu vou terminar a pesquisa e vou contar a ele depois disso. Desse jeito, se eu estiver errada não vou ter que preocupá-lo à toa.'_ Por um momento, ela considerou ensinar a ele a técnica trouxa como tinha planejado, e depois decidira que isso poderia também esperar. Não havia jeito de ela ensiná-lo sem brigarem de novo e sem que isso levasse a perguntas de por que parara em primeiro lugar._ 'Não, a coisa toda terá que esperar'_. Ela tinha passado o dia anterior convencida de que estava prestes a morrer. Hoje ela ia aproveitar a vida.

- Sr. Weasley, creio que vi uma faísca em seus olhos – Hermione provocou enquanto se inclinava e corria suas mãos levemente pelo peito dele.

- Hermione – Ron lamentou – Você vai me matar se continuar com isso.

Ela respondeu com uma risada suave ao se deitar em cima dele e beijá-lo levemente no pescoço, logo abaixo de sua orelha, o que fez Ron gemer e fechar os olhos.

- Eu te disse o que aconteceria se eu visse uma faísca em seus olhos – ela informou com um sorriso travesso – Eu vou provocar você até que isso se torne um completo inferno.

- Mione – Ron preveniu, não querendo que ela parasse, mas com medo que ele talvez envergonhasse a si mesmo se ela provocasse um pouco mais. Ele tinha acabado de começar a imaginar como ela reagiria se ele parasse de lutar contra isso e se deixasse levar, quando sua irmã arruinou tudo.

- AH MEU DEUS!!!! – Gina gritou da porta aberta.

Antes que ele tivesse tempo de registrar o fato de terem sido interrompidos, Hermione rolou para longe dele e se cobriu com o lençol, puxando-o de Ron no processo. Por sorte ele ainda estava vestido. Infelizmente em seu estado atual, sua cueca não escondia tanto. Mortificada, Hermione escondeu o rosto nas costas de Ron quando ele se sentou e olhou boquiaberto para sua assustada irmã.

- AH MEU DEUS! Você e Ron… Ron e… **AH, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!** – Gina deu um gritinho agudo ao cobrir os olhos com as mãos – CUBRA-SE! – Gina gritou para Ron, seu rosto agora tão vividamente vermelho quanto seu cabelo – Eeeeeeecccaaaaaaaa! Eu não acredito que eu vi vocês dois... vocês estavam... e AH MEU DEUS, HERMIONE! Você está praticamente pelada. Por que vocês não fecharam a maldita porta?

- Por que você não bateu? – Ron perguntou ao pegar um pedaço do lençol e se enrolar.

- Eu bati – Gina respondeu – AH MEU DEUS!

- Pare de dizer isso – Ron rosnou, esperando que pudesse esconder sua vergonha com um pouco de raiva – Que diabos você quer?

- Um maldito vira-tempo seria ótimo – Gina gemeu alto – Ou um forte feitiço de memória.

- GINA? – Ron gritou.

- Mamãe me disse para subir e... **AH MEU DEUS!!!** – Gina choramingou, enquanto juntava os pedaços em sua mente – Ela sabia. Ela sabia que vocês dois estavam... aqui... juntos. Por isso ela me pediu para dizer a vocês _dois_ que... porque ela sabia que estavam...

- Nada aconteceu – Hermione disse por trás das costas de Ron.

- ...juntos – Gina terminou.

- Mamãe queria que você dissesse a nós dois o quê? – Ron perguntou.

- Quê? – Gina respondeu, sua mente obviamente em outro lugar.

- O que mamãe disse?

- Ah, ela me pediu para subir e dizer a vocês _dois_ que o café da manhã já está quase pronto.

- É isso? – Ron perguntou, claramente esperando mais.

Mensagem entregue, Gina se virou e começou a sair, mas ela pareceu mudar de idéia no meio do caminho. Ela parou abruptamente e se virou para encará-los mais uma vez – É melhor vocês dois tomarem cuidado – ela preveniu.

- Ela parecia... zangada? – Ron perguntou, a voz cheia de tremor.

- Mamãe? – Gina perguntou. _'Você pensaria assim, não é? Ela obviamente sabia que eles estavam aqui... juntos. Por que não estava brava?'_, Gina silenciosamente imaginou – Não, ela está muito falante, na verdade. Eu estava falando de Fred e Jorge – Gina explicou – Eles passaram a manhã toda de cabeças juntas. Estão planejando alguma coisa. O que quer que seja, vocês podem apostar que é horrível.

- Gina? – Ron gritou enquanto sua irmã começava a sair de novo – Espere.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, dando um passo de volta a porta.

- Hermione precisa de algumas roupas – Ron respondeu.

- Sério? Eu não tinha percebido – ela atirou de volta, sarcasticamente.

- Chega! – Ron disse impacientemente – Eu estou falando sério. Eu sei que você é menor que ela, mas certamente deve ter alguma coisa que sirva.

- Tenho certeza que posso encontrar alguma coisa – Gina disse com um suspiro – É melhor vocês dois não estarem se agarrando quando eu voltar – ela preveniu.

- Não se preocupe – Ron disse – Eu não vou estar aqui. Mamãe ficaria histérica se soubesse que eu estive no mesmo quarto com você enquanto se troca – ele explicou à Hermione quando viu sua confusão. Gina bufou alto, mas Ron a ignorou e continuou – Gina vai te ajudar – ele disse, dando-lhe um beijo inocente em sua bochecha – Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e vejo você na cozinha – Ron disse, pulando para fora da cama. Ele esperou que Hermione concordasse com a cabeça e, então, passou por Gina e desapareceu pelo corredor.

- Ele não vai _somente_ tomar um banho, você sabe, né? – Gina zombou.

- GINA! – Hermione gritou em choque.

- Bem, não vai.

- Eu sei – Hermione admitiu com um sorriso culpado.

- Eu espero que você esteja satisfeita – Gina abafou o riso – Não vai sobrar água quente nenhuma pelo tempo que ele vai passar lá.

- Estou muito satisfeita, agora que você mencionou. – Hermione respondeu sorrindo para ela como uma idiota.

- Essa conversa vai ser incômoda o bastante – Gina disse com um sorriso particularmente seu – Eu não quero tê-la enquanto você está de roupa íntima. Segure esse pensamento e eu volto já com algumas roupas – Gina disse, deixando o quarto e fechando a porta atrás dela.

* * *

**N/T: **Uma das coisas que eu mais gosto dessa fic é que a autora sempre mantém o bom humor... Depois de umas ceninhas mais quentes, ela sempre aparece com alguma situação inusitada e eu realmente gosto disso. 

Ah, a autora possui extras e versões extendidas de alguns capítulos em NC-17. Já as li e estou tentando falar com ela pra que me autorize a traduzi-los, já que ela não os postou no fanfiction. Se tudo der certo, mais pra frente, as coisas vão pegar fogo...rs Continuem mandando reviews, pois elas são muito importantes...

_**...Agradecimentos...**_

**Pati GW Black** - Ah, isso... Incha mais o meu ego... Huahaha... Brigadão, viu? Quanto ao Hogwarts in Rio, eu não posso te dar certeza, talvez eu passe lá de manhã... À tarde é impossível porque tenho uma prova pra fazer mesmo... Bem, continue acompanhando a tradução! Valeu pela review! Bjinhus!

**Lari-chan** - É, nas notas da autora ela disse que postava no Checkmated (aliás, me parece que a fic lá tá um pouquinho mais adiantada, não?), mas eu realmente não tinha prestado atenção... hehehe... Mas, como eu já disse, estou tentando me comunicar com ela pra pedir permissão para traduzir os extras da fic - extras que já li e gostei muito... Brigadão por me enviar, viu? E brigadão por continuar acompanhando a tradução da fic! Bjinhus!

**MaiRa** - É... Ron e Mione são lindos juntos... De longe meu shipper preferido, com certeza! Continue acompanhando a tradução... Brigada e bjinhus!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

- Então – Gina disse ao voltar ao quarto e deixar uma pilha de roupas na cama, perto de Hermione – você e Ron finalmente... viram a luz?

- Esse é um jeito suave de perguntar se nós... – Hermione deixou a frase inacabada falar por si própria enquanto pegava uma blusa verde e a analisava. Não era exatamente algo que ela escolheria. O fino material de que as mangas eram feitas eram femininos demais para seu gosto.

- Vocês fizeram? – Gina perguntou com um riso.

- Claro que não – Hermione respondeu ao sentir seu rosto esquentar – Nós só nos beijamos um pouco, só isso.

- Parecia um pouco mais do que isso para mim – Gina provocou – Ou você esqueceu que estava sem blusa quando eu entrei?

Hermione mordeu seu lábio inferior e ergueu a cabeça para um lado como se estivesse pensando em como responder. Ela sabia que ia ser mais fácil contar para Gina. Não era aquilo que a estava retraindo. Ela sabia que Gina entenderia e que certamente seria capaz de ajuda-la com a reação de Ron. O problema era que Hermione sabia que se isso funcionasse, Gina iria querer fazer também. Isso criava uma série de problemas inteiramente diferentes. As tendências de Ron em defender sua irmã era uma delas. _'E Harry?'_. Harry faria o possível para não deixar Gina fazer algo tão drástico. Claro que Hermione não queria que Gina se envolvesse também. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela percebera que não havia jeito de mantê-la fora disso. Gostasse ou não, Gina garantiria que se envolveria. _'Mas ainda não'_, Hermione falou para si mesma.

- Eu ia ensinar a ele alguma coisa e depois mudei de idéia – Hermione finalmente respondeu. _'Na verdade, eu vou ensinar a você também'_, ela pensou ao espalhar a pilha de roupa, esperando encontrar sua própria camiseta entre as de Gina trazidas para ela escolher. _'Você só não sabe ainda.'_

- Eu nem quero saber – Gina zombou ao ver Hermione procurar por entre as blusas – Mamãe jogou todas suas roupas no baú – Gina disse quando percebeu o que Hermione estava procurando – Você pensaria que elas foram todas contaminadas ou alguma coisa assim. Ela não deixou nem papai toca-las.

- Tudo? – Hermione questionou.

- Exceto suas armas – Gina informou – E aquele dinheiro trouxa que você tinha nos bolsos.

- Ah, bem – Hermione disse, deslizando a blusa verde pela cabeça – Isso é um pouco apertado, Gin – ela continuou, segurando a frente da blusa e puxando-a numa tentativa de estica-la.

- Mamãe pode aumenta-la para você quando descermos – Gina respondeu – Provavelmente seja melhor ela fazer isso antes de Ron ver você, ou ele vai correr e tomar _mais um_ banho.

- Você não deveria provoca-lo.

- Eu? Você foi a única que 'provocou' a ida dele para o banho – Gina riu – Além disso, é melhor você se acostumar porque Fred e Jorge vão ser cruéis.

- Eu vou mostrar àqueles dois cruéis – Hermione resmungou para si mesma, ao vestir uma bermuda branca de algodão. Hermione fitou o lugar por alguns momentos, obviamente contemplando alguma coisa. Quando olhou de volta para Gina, ela percebeu que sua amiga ruiva estava muito distraída – Ouça, Gina, eu tenho que te pedir um favor.

- Tudo bem... er... espere um minuto – Gina respondeu – Isso não vai terminar com o Ron se enfiando no meu quarto no meio da noite, vai?

- Não – Hermione disse – Francamente, eu acho que podemos nos controlar.

- Você _conhece_ meu irmão, Ron, certo? – Gina perguntou sarcasticamente – Sujeito alto. Ruivo. Nunca pára para pensar antes de falar ou agir. Ah sim, eu tenho certeza que ele pode se controlar. Por volta de 5 segundos – ela riu – Enfim, e quanto ao favor?

- Por favor, não conte ao Harry que Ron e eu estamos... sabe... juntos.

- Por que não? – Gina perguntou, claramente surpresa com o pedido – Ele tem esperando por tanto tempo que vocês dois compreendessem.

- É só que não é a melhor hora agora. Ele está passando por tempos difíceis e está sozinho, e bem... Ron acha que seria melhor se esperássemos até ele estar um pouco mais feliz... sabe? Logo que ele estiver longe daqueles trouxas horríveis e tudo mais. Eu só prefiro ser a primeira a contar a ele, se você não se importar.

Gina considerou o que Hermione disse por alguns momentos antes de responder.

- Tudo bem. Eu acho que faz sentido. Ele não vai ouvir de mim.

- Obrigada, Gina – Hermione respondeu ao pegar o roupão da cadeira e deixa-lo em cima de suas roupas – Isso não significa que você não possa escrever e falar com ele sobre... outras coisas – Hermione acrescentou com um sorriso conhecido.

- Eu não saberia o que dizer.

- Bem, você poderia começar contando-lhe que eu realmente estou bem, porque ele vai acreditar vindo de você, ao contrário de mim ou do Ron – Hermione sugeriu – Você poderia contar a ele como seu verão tem sido até agora. Poderia simplesmente dizer que estava pensando nele e quis escrever para dizer oi. Ou... você pode dizer como eu diminuí para vestir suas roupas que são tão verdes quanto um sapo em conserva – Hermione deu uma risada.

- AH, CALA A BOCA! – Gina disse na defensiva – Eu não gosto mais do Harry.

- Se é o que você diz, Gina – Hermione respondeu enquanto andava para o corredor. Ela não conseguia deixar de se divertir com o quão similar Ron e Gina realmente eram, às vezes.

- Não gosto! – Gina protestou ao seguir Hermione na direção das escadas.

Quando as garotas entraram na cozinha, foram surpreendidas ao descobrir que Ron já tinha descido as escadas. Ele não estava brincando quando disse que o banho seria rápido. Ele, obviamente, tomara um porque seu cabelo ainda estava molhado. Mas como ele tinha conseguido tomar banho, se vestido e descido antes delas irem para a cozinha, Gina não conseguia entender. Ron era vergonhosamente devagar de manhã. De fato, sua mãe normalmente tinha que gritar com ele duas ou três vezes antes de ele aparecer para o café. Apesar de tudo, aqui estava ele sentado, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, encarando Fred e Jorge.

'_Aww'_, Gina pensou ao notar as expressões de regozijo dos gêmeos. De repente tudo fazia sentido. Gina rolou os olhos quando viu Fred dar uma cotovelada em Jorge e depois dar um sorriso maldoso ao observar Hermione lentamente cruzar a cozinha e relaxar em uma cadeira vazia próxima de Ron.

- 'Dia, querida – a Sra. Weasley disse, ocupada demais com a cozinha para olhar – Eu espero que tenha dormido bem – ela acrescentou. Gina observava Fred e Jorge sorrir afetadamente um para o outro quando ela pegou seu lugar à mesa – Você deve estar faminta. Tem torrada na mesa – a Sra. Weasley continuou.

- Um pouco melhor esta manhã, não é? – Jorge perguntou a Hermione antes que ela pudesse ter chance de responder à sua mãe. Ele não estava disposto a deixar as duas conversarem. Isso arruinaria completamente o plano.

- De qualquer forma, era de se esperar – seu irmão gêmeo segurou o riso – É normal se sentir assim depois de... AI! – Fred choramingou quando o pé de Ron colidiu com sua perna embaixo da mesa – Caraca. Isso machuca.

A Sra. Weasley se virou do fogão e lançou um olhar de aviso aos filhos e depois retornou.

- Desculpe – Ron resmungou. Mas, mesmo se desculpando, ele encarou Fred com um olhar que não era de modo algum de desculpas.

'_Eu disse para deixa-la em paz'_, Ron pensou quando pegou um pedaço de torrada do prato no centro da mesa. Ele se aventurou a dar uma rápida olhada para Hermione e julgar sua reação, depois encarou os olhos dos irmãos de novo. _'Isso não é bom'_, ele disse a si mesmo depois de notar o rosto sem expressão de Hermione. Ron a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ela lidava com provocações de dois jeitos. Ocasionalmente, ela ficava aturdida e tentava fugir, mas, com mais freqüência, ela simplesmente se colocava de um jeito corajoso e fingia que isso não a incomodava. Ela assumia que se não reagisse, as pessoas ficariam entediadas e arrumariam outra pessoa para importunar. _'Isso funciona com a maioria das pessoas'_, Ron disse a si mesmo. _'Mas Fred e Jorge NUNCA desistem. Se ela não reagir, eles simplesmente vão chutar o balde e ir atrás dela até verem-na explodir.'_

- Como você gosta de seus ovos, querida? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou a Hermione.

- Mexidos – ela respondeu – Se não se importar.

- De modo algum – a Sra. Weasley disse, pegando uma cesta de ovos na bancada.

- Um pouco mau humorados esta manhã, não estamos? – Jorge perguntou a Ron – Qual é o problema? Não conseguiu _dormir_?

- Você tinha achado que ele estava um pouco mais _relaxado_ – Fred riu, puxando sua cadeira para longe da mesa para se assegurar que estivesse fora do alcance dos pés de Ron – Considerando o que você viu esta manhã – ele continuou, arqueando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para Jorge.

Os olhos de Jorge se lançaram para Hermione numa tentativa de avaliar sua reação. Ele ficou decepcionado quando percebeu que ela parecia entediada. Ron, por outro lado, estava claramente enraivecido. Jorge não podia evitar de sorrir ao ver seu irmão mais novo lutando para manter a raiva sob controle, enquanto enfiava a faca na jarra de geléia e deixava cair uma gigantesca massa em sua torrada.

- Aqui est�, querida – a Sra. Weasley disse, colocando uma grande pilha de bacon no prato de Hermione. Quando teve certeza de que Hermione já tinha o bastante, ela dividiu o resto entre Ron e Gina, depois se virou para terminar com os ovos.

Ron levou a torrada à boca, os olhos ainda nos irmãos, e deu uma mordida. Ao fazer isso, uma grande parte da geléia caiu do pão e foi descansar em seu pulso. Deixou cair a torrada no prato e estava indo apanhar o guardanapo para limpar quando sentiu Hermione agarrar sua mão e vira-la em sua direção. Ron se virou para questiona-la, mas se achou incapaz de falar quando ela se inclinou para a frente, lançou a língua para fora e, sedutoramente, lambeu a geléia de seu pulso.

Jorge observava como um idiota, em absoluta descrença.

Fred que, infelizmente, tinha escolhido exatamente este momento para tomar um gole de suco de abóbora, foi forçado a cuspi-lo na mesa para evitar que se engasgasse.

- O que está havendo com você? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou irritada ao se virar e olhar furiosamente para Fred – Francamente. Qualquer um pensaria que você foi criado por uma matilha de lobos do jeito que se comporta à mesa.

- D… desculpe… mamãe – Fred tossiu, ainda olhando assustado para Hermione que agora estava comendo seu bacon como se nada tivesse acontecido – Eu acho que só desceu pelo lado errado.

- Francamente – a Sra. Weasley disse, sacudindo a cabeça ao distribuir os ovos entre Ron, Gina e Hermione.

Olhando do outro lado da mesa para as expressões de surpresa emplastradas no rosto dos gêmeos, Gina começou a rir. Quando olhou para Ron e percebeu que ele estava simplesmente tão chocado quanto eles, ela riu mais ainda.

- Jorge – a Sra. Weasley disse – Faça-me um favor e limpe essa bagunça agora que você terminou seu café – ela disse, apontando para a frigideira na pia – E, pelo amor de Merlin, limpe essa mesa – ela acrescentou para Fred.

- O que nós parecemos? – Jorge choramingou.

- Malditos elfos domésticos? – Fred terminou.

- Não vai doer se vocês dois fizerem um pouco de trabalhos domésticos de vez em quando. Não é como se eu pedisse para limpar o quarto de vocês.

- Não, você nos pediu para limpar o do Ron – Jorge resmungou baixinho.

- Eu vou estar fora a maior parte da manhã – a Sra. Weasley os informou enquanto tirava sua capa do gancho da lareira – Se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa – ela disse, ignorando os gêmeos e olhando para os outros três – vocês podem pedir ao seu pai. Ele tirou o dia de folga – dito isso, ela sumiu da cozinha com um estouro.

No instante em que ela se foi, Fred e Jorge começaram a rir como dois idênticos Gatos Risonhos.

- Ah não – Gina disse, rolando os olhos – Aqui vamos nós.

- ENTÃO... – Fred disse, parecendo que o Natal tinha chegado mais cedo.

- Vocês dois… dormiram bem? – Jorge perguntou com um sorrisinho.

Ron deu uma espiada para Hermione e a viu rolar os olhos. _'Tudo bem, talvez isso realmente não a esteja incomodando'_, ele refletiu.

- Vocês parecem muito confortáveis esta manhã – Jorge riu.

- Eu achei que vocês fossem espertos o bastante para fechar a porta – Fred acrescentou.

- Diabos, eu teria trancado e enfeitiçado a porta – Jorge continuou – Mas depois... vocês dois não são velhos o suficiente para fazer** _AQUILO_ **ainda, são?

- Cala a boca! – Gina disse, quando viu o olhar de Ron brilhar de modo assassino para os irmãos.

- Talvez eles façam uma exceção agora que o Roniquinho aqui é um _homem_ – Fred disse e os gêmeos irromperam num acesso de risos.

- CHEGA! – Ron gritou, empurrando a cadeira para longe da mesa e ficando de pé, obviamente preparado para se lançar sobre a mesa e pegar seus irmãos se eles abrissem a boca de novo.

Hermione se levantou, pegou a mão dele e depois sacudiu a cabeça quando ele a olhou.

Ron caiu de volta na cadeira, irado, cruzou os braços e fixou os olhos em seus irmãos ameaçadoramente.

Fred e Jorge trocaram olhares. Até agora eles tinham concentrado a maior parte das implicâncias em Ron, sabendo que mesmo as insinuações mais sutis, especialmente quando feitas na presença de sua mãe, penetrariam em sua pele. Eles supunham que Hermione ficaria igualmente afetada. Eles não esperavam que ela ficasse inabalável com as insinuações. Ainda mais inesperado, ela pagou o blefe e virou a mesa com a performance do que só poderia ser interpretado como um acordo sexual com o irmão deles bem debaixo do nariz da mãe. Com um olhar silencioso, eles concordaram que ela tinha que pagar. Eles foram muito bonzinhos com ela. Tinham que recuperar o controle da situação. Mas eles tinham que fazer isso delicadamente ou Ron viria defendê-la, querendo ou não.

- Então é assim agora, né? – Fred perguntou.

- Você tem o Roniquinho na sua mão?

- Você o provoca e ele reage como um bom menino - Fred riu.

- Não é melhor dar um trato nele? – Jorge disse, empurrando a jarra de geléia na direção de Hermione – Ou ele vai começar a rosnar de novo.

- Vocês se acham muito inteligentes, não é? – Hermione perguntou de modo arrogante.

- Nem em meus sonhos mais extravagantes – Fred declarou – eu teria esperado ver a delicada e certinha Hermione Granger...

- Extraordinária traça... – Jorge acrescentou.

- ...fazer algo tão insolente.

- Você tem claramente resistido a nós – Jorge abafou o riso.

- São sempre as quietinhas, não são? – Fred zombou.

Hermione bufou e sacudiu a cabeça para eles, enquanto ela continuava a tomar seu café.

- Diga-nos, Hermione... – Jorge começou.

- Ron ensinou a você aquele truquezinho na noite passada ou você aprendeu... em algum outro lugar? – Fred terminou.

- CUIDADO COM ISSO! – Ron gritou com raiva.

- Isso não vai funcionar – Hermione disse calmamente – Vocês não vão me embaraçar.

Fred e Jorge deram um olhar de relance um ao outro e silenciosamente concordaram que tinham que tentar outra brecha.

- Eu não tenho vergonha disso – Hermione disse fitando os gêmeos sentados em frente a ela, audaciosamente – E nem admitiria isso para vocês.

- Admita então – Jorge disse mesmo não tendo certeza do que ela estava fazendo.

- Eu gosto do Ron – Hermione respondeu, encarando-o completamente. Ela se esforçou muito para esconder o fato de que estava agitada e irritada, mas ela conseguiu.

Por um momento nem os gêmeos estavam certos de como reagir. Eles simplesmente sentaram lá olhando para ela. Depois o lado da boca de Fred se crispou num sorriso malandro.

- Então, beije-o – Fred mandou.

- O quê? – Hermione respondeu, num tom de voz escandalizado.

Os gêmeos se olharam de relance, sentindo a vitória próxima. Eles a tinham pego.

- Você me ouviu – Fred respondeu – BEIJE-O!

- Bem aqui na mesa da cozinha – Jorge acrescentou.

- Na frente de todos nós – Fred continuou.

- Eu já vi isso, obrigada – Gina resmungou, ao golpear seus ovos com o garfo e trazer um grande pedaço para a boca.

O comentário de Gina pegara Fred e Jorge de surpresa, mas eles conseguiram esconder isso rapidamente.

- Vocês dois são loucos – Hermione declarou, causando nos dois uma onda de risos – Irracionalmente loucos – ela esclareceu.

Os gêmeos se viraram para encara-la com sorrisos idênticos.

Ron instantaneamente viu o erro deles e mordeu os lábios ao lutar para segurar um riso. _'Vocês quase a pegaram e se sentiram muito orgulhosos com isso'_, Ron pensou consigo. _'Uma pena vocês não a conhecerem como eu, ou vocês saberiam que não há nada que irrite mais Hermione do que caras arrogantes que **pensam** que ganharam dela.'_

- Tanta coisa para quem não estava embaraçada – Jorge riu.

- Eu não estou embaraçada – Hermione mentiu descaradamente.

- Então, beije-o – Fred riu.

- Não – Hermione disse de um jeito digno – Seria inapropriado.

- Inapropriado? – Fred gritou e caiu em outro acesso de riso.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi – Jorge segurou o riso – Você não vai beija-lo na mesa da cozinha porque _isso_ seria... inapropriado?

- Mas você vai lambê-lo? – Fred acrescentou – O quão apropriado foi aquilo?

- Acho que vocês estão certos – Hermione admitiu com um suspiro ao se virar para olhar para Ron.

'_CARACA!'_, sua mente gritou. _'Ela vai fazer. Espere um minuto...'_ Ron pensou, tentando não sorrir._ 'Ela vai fazer.'_

- Então admite que estamos certos? – Fred perguntou.

A única resposta de Hermione foi encolher os ombros um instante antes de se inclinar e beijar Ron suavemente nos lábios. Ela demorou alguns segundos e depois se afastou.

- Isso não é exatamente um beijo – Jorge riu.

- É – Fred acrescentou – O beijo que mamãe deu nele quando se tornou monitor era melhor que esse.

- SE MANDA! – Ron gritou enquanto seu rosto ficava corado. Ele teria dado qualquer coisa para não ter Harry e Hermione como testemunhas daquele incidente humilhante. A deixa para Fred trazer à tona quando ele menos suspeitasse.

- Ah, era para ser exatamente um beijo, é? – Hermione disse – Bem, nesse caso... – ela rapidamente ficou de pé e, para surpresa de Ron, ela se sentou em seu colo – Isso é o que vocês têm em mente? – Hermione perguntou ao mergulhar dois dedos na jarra de geléia que Jorge tinha empurrado para ela pouco antes, depois os trouxe de volta e correu com eles pelos lábios de Ron.

Sem pensar, Ron passou a língua instintivamente para lamber a geléia em seu lábio superior, depois percebeu o que ela estava fazendo e se forçou a deixa-la lá.

Fred e Jorge observavam Hermione com olhos arregalados enquanto ela lambia os dedos e os empurrava para dentro da boca.

Gina resmungou e deixou sua cabeça cair na mesa de modo que não tivesse que assistir Hermione chupar os dedos para limpa-los enquanto puxava-os de volta.

Terminado com os dedos, Hermione olhou para Ron e lambeu os lábios.

'_Caraca'_, Ron pensou, os olhos quase tão arregalados quanto os de seus irmãos. Novamente ele estava lutando contra o desejo de lamber os próprios lábios, dessa vez de antecipação.

- Ron? – o Sr. Weasley perguntou ao empurrar a porta aberta e colocar sua cabeça na cozinha – Posso dar uma palavrinha com você na sala quando terminar com... – o resto da frase morrera em seus lábios quando percebera onde exatamente Hermione estava sentada. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e ele observou seu filho e Hermione pularem de pé. Ron instantaneamente levou sua mão à boca e os dois coraram violentamente.

As gargalhadas de Fred e Jorge instantaneamente preencheram o silêncio incômodo na cozinha.

- Quem teria imaginado que papai seria o único que a pegaria? – Jorge abafou o riso.

- CALEM A BOCA! – Ron gritou para os irmãos.

- Ron? Posso vê-lo na sala? – O Sr. Weasley perguntou, decidindo que não seria sábio deixa-lo terminar o café porque ele provavelmente tentaria desaparecer depois.

Ron olhou para Hermione nervosamente e depois para os irmãos, que ainda estavam rindo como uma dupla de idiotas.

- Agora? – ele perguntou ao pai, relutante em deixa-la sozinha com eles.

- Ah, entendo – o Sr. Weasley riu – Eles estão dando a ela um momento difícil, não estão? – ele perguntou – Vocês dois – o Sr. Weasley disse com severidade para os gêmeos, causando neles mais risadas – O que quer que vocês estejam fazendo, chega – ele ordenou enquanto dava a Hermione um sorriso encorajador – Ou eu vou contar à mãe de vocês.

Foi a ameaça de contar à mãe que sossegou os gêmeos. Eles sabiam que ela estouraria.

- Obrigada, Sr. Weasley – Hermione disse, enquanto levava o prato vazio para a pia – Mas não vai ser necessário. Eu estou acostumada a lidar com eles.

O Sr. Weasley deu de ombros e olhou para seu filho mais novo mais uma vez.

- Ron?

- Tá – Ron disse, levando alguns ovos para a boca antes de colocar o resto de bacon em um pedaço de torrada, dobrada pela metade, e se levantar da cadeira. Ele parou na porta tempo o bastante para olhar furiosamente para os irmãos mais uma vez e depois seguiu seu pai para a sala.

* * *

**N/T:**

-> Os gêmeos realmente foram cruéis, não? E a Hermione? Quem diria que ela teria essa ousadia, hein? Hehehe...

-> O fanfiction tá com algum problema de acentuação, então alguns acentos eu tive que tirar, principalmente de alguns verbos acompanhados de pronomes oblíquos...

-> Um aviso com relação aos extras: enviei um e-mail para a autora e ela me autorizou a traduzi-los, porém pediu que eu postasse em algum site onde leitores mais novos **_não_** pudessem acessar tão fácil... Se alguém souber de algum site que possua uma senha para acesso a fics assim, por favor me avisem!

_**...Agradecimentos...**_

**Lari-chan** - Ah, que bom que curtiu a tradução do cap 12! Brigada mesmo! Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews! Espero que curta esse tb! Beijos!

**MaiRa** - Hehehe... Na verdade, eu já estou traduzindo os extras, mas preciso de um lugar para publicar... E o segredo da Hermione é... bem, você vai ter que esperar... hihihi... Surpresa! Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando! Beijos! 

**Pati GW Black** - Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... Não deu mesmo... Tive que ir praquela prova complicada... hehehe... Mas outros eventos virão, né? E como assim Snape jurando que não é gay? O.O huahahahaha... Obrigada pela review e continue comentando... Beijos!

**Kel** - Adorei sua review, viu? A fic é realmente muito boa e fico feliz que tenha se tornado a sua preferida... A Rogue tem talento mesmo... Concordo com tudo o que vc disse: ela sabe dosar muito bem o humor, a sensualidade, o suspense... enfim... Demais, né? E o mais legal é o que vc disse: ela mantém as características dos personagens... Se quiser ler a original, você a encontra aqui mesmo no fanfiction! Basta procurar pelo título original (the price of love). Você vai amar! Mas não deixe de acompanhar a tradução, hein? Beijos!  



	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Como ele esperava, Ron encontrou Hermione arrumando o quarto de Percy. Ela ainda estava fazendo a cama quando ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás dele.

- Então, o que seu pai queria? – Hermione perguntou quando jogou o agora fofo travesseiro na cabeça da cama e depois sentou na beira da velha escrivaninha de madeira.

- Você não vai querer saber – Ron resmungou, desejando que pudesse apagar toda a conversa de sua mente.

- Ah – ela respondeu ao ver o rosto dele corar levemente e perceber o que acontecera. Ron tinha sido forçado a ter 'a conversa'; aquela experiência torturante que quase todo adolescente tem que ter com o pai uma hora ou outra – Não pode ter sido tão ruim – ela disse finalmente – Você não ficou lá nem 10 minutos. Ele disse... disse alguma coisa sobre o que viu na cozinha? – ela perguntou, incapaz de se conter por mais tempo. A última coisa que ela queria era que seus pais pensassem que ela era algum tipo de 'mulher promíscua'. Ela tentava ao máximo esconder, mas a verdade é que a Sra. Weasley acreditava em todo aquele lixo que lia no Semanário das Bruxas e isso incomodava Hermione imensamente.

- Não, ele nem mencionou isso. Ele só disse que... bem, ele só me lembrou que eu precisava ser respeitoso. Você sabe... – Ron disse enquanto suas orelhas ficavam vermelhas – Eu devia tratar você do jeito que eu espero que um sujeito trate a Gina. Ah sim – ele acrescentou, rolando os olhos – ele também me disse que mamãe decidiu que nós não devemos fechar a porta quando estivermos num mesmo quarto _sozinhos_.

- Mas… você fechou a porta – Hermione arfou ao pular para fora da escrivaninha.

- Deixa pra lá – Ron disse ao pegar o braço dela e puxíla para longe da porta.

- Mas...

- Eu não quero que Fred e Jorge ouçam nossas conversas particulares.

- Mas, sua mãe disse...

- Ela não está aqui agora.

- Esse não é o ponto – Hermione disse com severidade.

- É sim – Ron atirou de volta – Papai está sempre dizendo 'o que mamãe não sabe não vai magoíla', de modo que se eu for pego será culpa dele.

- Ronald Weasley – Hermione espumou – Se você acha que eu vou deixar você escapar com uma desculpa esfarrapada para quebrar as regras de sua mãe...

- É uma regra estúpida, Hermione – Ron interrompeu.

- Eu não ligo – ela retrucou – Ainda é uma regra e nós vamos segui-la.

- Não, eu não.

- AH SIM, VOCÊ VAI! – Hermione gritou – Porque se você não seguir – ela acrescentou, propositalmente abaixando o tom de voz – pode ter certeza de que não vamos ficar sozinhos pelo resto do verão.

Ron abriu a boca para ela por uns poucos segundos antes de conseguir fechíla e estreitar os olhos. Ele sabia o que ela estava fazendo e não ia ficar quieto. Se ele voltasse atrás agora, ele também admitiria que ela é sempre a única que está no controle.

- Então eu acho melhor você sair – Ron disse ao cruzar o quarto, abrir a porta e sair do caminho de modo que ela pudesse sair.

- Ótimo! – Hermione gritou, preparada para pagar o blefe dele. _'Se ele não fosse tão teimoso'_, ela pensou para si mesma, incapaz de acreditar que eles estavam brigando de novo por algo tão insignificante.

- Não se incomode – Ron informou a ela antes que ela chegasse à metade do caminho para a porta – Eu estava saindo mesmo. Foi pra isso que eu vim aqui.

- Saindo? – Hermione perguntou, esquecendo que ela estava supostamente com raiva – Onde você vai?

- Papai quer que eu vá com ele pegar suas coisas da escola – ele disse, caminhando para o corredor.

- Eu vou – Hermione protestou enquanto o seguia.

- Não – Ron respondeu de um jeito afiado – Não é seguro – ele acrescentou – Seus pais nem têm permissão de estar lá agora.

- Por que não? – Hermione perguntou com a voz cheia de preocupação – O que está acontecendo?

- Nada – Ron respondeu, se arrependendo de quase tudo que tinha dito desde que entrou no quarto. Ele não queria brigar com ela e certamente não queria assustíla – Eles só estão afastados por enquanto de modo que Moody possa procurar feitiços e outras coisas pelo lugar. Você sabe, só por precaução. Papai falou para eles irem de férias para algum lugar e quando voltarem, Dumbledore terá colocado uma proteção em volta da casa e tudo vai ficar bem.

- Se é perigoso, eu não quero que você vá.

- Eu vou ficar bem. Além disso, alguém tem que empacotar suas coisas e eu não acho que você vá querer papai ou Gui fazendo isso – Ron disse – Mamãe ainda está fora... Eu posso convencer papai a deixar Gina ir se você preferir que ela empacote seu...

- Não, você tem razão – Hermione disse ao segurar Ron pelo braço, arrastando-o de volta para o quarto e trancando a porta – _É_ melhor se você for o único a fazer isso. Há alguma coisas que eu... er... – ela deixou a voz chegar num sussurro - ...realmente não quero que seus pais vejam.

- Que tipo de coisas? – Ron perguntou baixinho. Ele não sabia o que era mais assustador. O fato de ela ter fechado a porta e quebrado as regras de sua mãe depois de fazer aquela confusão toda, ou o fato de ela ter algo tão escandaloso escondido no próprio quarto que ela não contaria se ele não fosse para a casa dela.

- Livros principalmente – Hermione respondeu enquanto seu rosto corava.

Ron não pôde evitar de se sentir um pouco desapontado.

- Acho que meus pais já sabem do seu pequeno fetiche por livros – Ron respondeu.

- Ah, pára com isso – Hermione sibilou ao bater no braço dele – Esses não são livros comuns – ela informou ao caminhar para a escrivaninha de Percy e começar a procurar pelas gavetas – Eu vou fazer uma lista para você – ela disse quando pegou uma pena e um frasco de tinta e começou a rabiscar furiosamente em um pergaminho que ela encontrara na gaveta de baixo – A maioria deles ainda está trancada no meu malão – ela disse enquanto continuava a escrever – junto com todas as minhas anotações. Esses dois estão embaixo do meu colchão – ela disse sublinhando os títulos dos dois últimos livros da lista e entregando o pergaminho para Ron – Verifique duas vezes os que estão no malão de modo que você possa ter certeza que estão todos lá.

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram em choque enquanto ele rapidamente olhava a lista.

'Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas'

'Maldições que Matam'

'Magia para Auto-Defesa'

'Azarações para Azarados'

'Um compêndio de Azarações comuns e seus Contra-Feitiços'

'As Táticas das Artes das Trevas'

'Poções Muy Potentes'

- Hermione?

- Agora você entende porque eu não quero que seus pais os encontrem – ela murmurou.

- Que diabos você está fazendo com todos _esses_ livros? – Ron perguntou, a voz fraca de incredulidade.

- Pesquisa.

- PESQUISA? – ele berrou.

- Shusssshhhhh – Hermione sibilou num esforço para acalmílo.

- Mas... em que lugar da Terra você os pegou? CARACA! Você os roubou de Hogwarts, não foi? – Ron perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu não os _roubei_. Eu os peguei emprestados – ela esclareceu.

- Ah, e eu suponho que isso seja bom? – Ron perguntou sarcasticamente – Só porque você só pegou _emprestado_ não significa que Madame Pince não vá notar que eles estão faltando na Seção Restrita.

- Eu não os peguei na biblioteca – Hermione atirou de volta – Francamente, eu tenho mais juízo que isso.

- Então onde?

- Eu os peguei na Sala Precisa – ela disse como se isso fosse óbvio e ele não tivesse nem que ter perguntado.

- Quando?

- Durante nossas reuniões da A.D. Francamente, Ron, nós voltávamos à sala comunal juntos. Você está me dizendo que nunca notou que eu estava carregando livros?

- Você está sempre com um maldito livro – ele retrucou.

- Ron, não xingue – ela censurou, mais por hábito.

- Esse é da seção restrita, de qualquer forma – Ron disse, apontando para 'Poções Muy Potentes' – Eu reconheço o título.

- Er... na verdade, esse é meu – Hermione admitiu. Seu rosto ruborizado levemente quando Ron a olhou de forma estranha – Foi um presente de Natal do Sirius – ela explicou desconfortavelmente.

- Você nunca nos contou que ele tinha te dado alguma coisa – Ron disse, ainda não muito certo se deveria acreditar nela.

- Isso é porque ele me deu numa caixa cheia de ração para gatos com um brinquedo mole e estúpido – Hermione disse, envergonhada e irritada pelo rumo que a conversa tinha tomado.

- Para o Bichento?

- Não – Hermione confessou ao ficar escarlate – Para mim. Harry deve ter-lhe contado o que aconteceu comigo quando tomamos a Poção Polissuco.

Ron tentou reprimir uma gargalhada quando Hermione o olhou, mas ele não fez um bom trabalho. Ele silenciosamente imaginou se Harry sabia que seu padrinho tinha dado a Hermione uma piada de presente de Natal.

- Veja a seção Polissuco quando você pegar o livro – Hermione orientou – Ele circulou a passagem que diz que é somente para transformações _humanas_ e desenhou um gatinho com uma grande cauda.

Incapaz de agüentar mais tempo, Ron se dobrou de rir.

- Isso não é engraçado – Hermione disse irritada.

- É... sim – Ron riu mais ainda.

- Ah, cala boca – ela respondeu com raiva – Têm mais algumas coisas que eu preciso que você pegue pra mim – ela disse, baixando sua voz num sussurro – Mas não deixe ninguém ver.

Isso chamou sua atenção. Ron imediatamente sossegou enquanto olhava para a expressão séria no rosto dela.

- Não está no meu malão também – ela disse – Sua mãe deve insistir em passar por isso mais tarde. Os livros eu posso explicar se precisar, mas eu não quero arriscar que ela jogue isso fora.

- Jogar o que fora? – ele perguntou cautelosamente.

- Na gaveta da parte de baixo da minha cômoda, do lado esquerdo, embaixo das jaquetas, você vai encontrar um... um recipiente com... com algumas pílulas.

- Pílulas?

- Remédio trouxa.

- Eu seio que é – ele disse de mau humor – Por que você precisa delas? O que há de errado com você?

- Nada.

- Então por que você as está tomando? – ele perguntou ao analisíla com suspeita – E por que você não quer que ninguém saiba?

Hermione ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto olhava nos olhos de Ron. Como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Ron sabia que ela estava pensando se devia contar a ele a verdade ou tentar mentir. Saber disso só servia para aumentar sua preocupação. _'Se ela vai mentir para mim, isso deve ser realmente ruim.'_

- Tudo bem. Ótimo – Hermione disse, bufando – Por que ninguém nunca consegue ficar calmo com você?

- Ter uma briga não vai funcionar – Ron informou. Ele não estava disposto a deixíla distraí-lo. Não quando alguma coisa podia estar errada com ela – Por que você _precisa_ delas? O que está errado?

- Nada está errado – Hermione admitiu com um suspiro – Não é esse tipo de remédio.

Ron a estudou intensamente, incerto se devia acreditar nela.

- Elas não são para curar nada – Hermione garantiu – Elas são para prevenir que alguma coisa aconteça.

- Prevenir o que de acontecer? – Ron perguntou, ainda claramente preocupado.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, eu tenho que dizer? – ela respondeu num tom de voz agitado.

- Para prevenir o que, Hermione? – Ron exigiu saber.

- Por favor, você não pode simplesmente deixar isso pra lÿ Eu nem estou tomando.

- Para prevenir O QUÊ? – ele perguntou de novo, sentido sua raiva vir à tona.

- Para me prevenir de... – ela parou no meio da frase e abaixou a voz - ...ficar grávida – ela sussurrou enquanto seu rosto instantaneamente escurecia – Tá legal? Tá feliz agora? – Hermione perguntou irritada.

- Grávida? – ele choramingou alto enquanto seu rosto queimava e ficava uma sombra de vermelho tão brilhante quanto a de Hermione – Você não está... você não... Caraca, não com... – Ron gaguejou enquanto sua vergonha abria caminho para uma raiva genuína.

- CLARO QUE NÃO! – Hermione gritou indignada – Vitor nunca me tocou.

- Ele não... – Ron começou a perguntar.

- Não.

- Vocês não...

- NÃO!

- Nunca?

- NUNCA! Você jÿ – ela perguntou.

- O quê?

- Você já... você sabe? Fez aquilo?

Ron ignorou a pergunta e atirou de volta uma das suas.

- Se você nunca fez, então por que precisa dessas... coisas?

- Responda minha pergunta primeiro – Hermione mandou – Você já...

- Não.

- Nem chegou perto? – ela pressionou.

- Uma vez – ele admitiu – Eu pensei na noite passada.

- Parece que você respondeu sua própria pergunta então, não é? – Hermione respondeu. O calor do rosto estava tão intenso agora que ela tinha medo que provocasse uma combustão espontânea se a conversa durasse mais tempo.

- O quê? – Ron perguntou. Ele enrugou a sobrancelha em confusão ao ouvir de novo o comentário dela em sua cabeça – Ah – ele murmurou calmamente enquanto a compreensão vinha até ele.

- Só porque eu tomo pílulas isso não significa que eu esteja pronta para... você sabe... fazer aquilo – Hermione disse olhando para os seus pés – E mesmo se eu as estivesse tomando, e eu não estou, elas levam um tempo para começar a fazer efeito. Eu só queria ficar preparada, se... quando... bem, você me conhece. Eu estou sempre preparada.

- Você não precisa tomar essas coisas horríveis – Ron disse – Você é uma bruxa. Tudo que você tem que fazer é lançar um feitiço de contracepção. Ah... – _'A mãe dela é trouxa'_, ele pensou. _'Ela não seria capaz de ensiníla o que fazer'_ – Tudo bem – Ron garantiu a ela – Gui e Carlinhos ensinaram a mim e aos gêmeos como... – ele balbuciou e corou profundamente de novo – Bem, eles me ensinaram o que fazer há séculos.

- Na verdade, sua mãe me ensinou como lançar um feitiço de contracepção no verão passado.

- Minha mãe? – Ron perguntou parecendo completamente horrorizado.

- Ela ensinou à Gina e a mim.

- GINA? – Ron gritou com raiva – Ela é nova demais para fazer isso.

- Você notou que eu tenho praticamente a mesma idade que Gina? – Hermione perguntou.

- Você não é minha irmã caçula – Ron murmurou.

- Mas eu sou praticamente da mesma idade que sua irmã caçula. Eu concordo como o que você pensa. Eu sou nova demais.

- Eu não disse que você era nova demais, eu disse que Gina era. Além disso, seu aniversário é em setembro.

- Você é impossível – Hermione disse ao sacudir a cabeça para ele – Apenas traga para mim as pílulas.

- Tudo bem, mas por que? Se você pode lançar o feitiço, por que se incomoda com esse lixo trouxa?

- Porque é mais fácil e... mais eficiente.

- Como pode ser mais eficiente do que mágica? – ele perguntou.

- Às vezes não é tão fácil lembrar de lançar o feitiço antes de... você sabe. E você tem que lançílo cada vez para que seja eficiente. Pergunte à sua mãe. Se você esquecer, mesmo que seja uma vez, você pode terminar com... gêmeos.

- Aqueles dois não são meros acidentes. São uma catástrofe – Ron tentou brincar.

- Você não devia falar assim dos seus irmãos. Você sabe que os ama.

Ron a olhou como se a simples idéia o deixasse doente.

- De qualquer forma – Hermione continuou – Minha opinião é que o jeito mágico não é necessariamente o melhor jeito – _'Além disso, eu não tenho jeito de saber se um feitiço de contracepção vai interferir com o outro feitiço que eu lançar'_, ela pensou. _'Eu só vou ter uma chance e é arriscado demais bagunçíla.'_

Antes que Ron pudesse responder, alguém bateu na porta. Arthur Weasely esperou um momento e depois empurrou a porta e deu um passo para dentro do quarto.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- Não senhor – Hermione respondeu rapidamente.

- Só estávamos conversando – Ron acrescentou.

- E você tem minha palavra que não vou fazer nada impróprio com Ron debaixo desse teto – ela continuou.

- HERMIONE! – Ron gemeu alto com o rosto corado. _'Você ficou completamente maluca?'_, ele tentou dizer com os olhos.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou sem notar o horror de Ron – Seus pais têm que confiar em nós – ela explicou.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso – o Sr. Weasley riu – Molly estava dizendo esta manhã o quão sortudos somos por Ron ter escolhido uma menina tão responsável para...

- Caraca – Ron lamentou, o rosto agora vermelho beterraba – Papai, por favor...

- Tudo bem, filho – o Sr. Weasley riu enquanto abraçava o ombro de Ron – Você está pronto? – ele perguntou – A chave de portal que Dumbledore deixou vai ser ativada em mais ou menos 5 minutos.

- Sim, estou pronto – Ron resmungou – Tenho uma lista e tudo – ele acrescentou, erguendo o pergaminho para o pai ver.

- Nós não devemos demorar – o Sr. Weasley informou a Hermione – Gui está lá embaixo e Fred e Jorge estão trancados no quarto fazendo sabe Merlin o quê. Você vai ficar completamente segura. Vamos? – ele perguntou a Ron assinalando a porta.

- Sim, vou descer em um minuto – Ron disse, esperando que seu pai percebesse a deixa e saísse.

- Não podemos nos atrasar – seu pai alertou-o da porta.

- Eu sei. Já vou descer – Ron garantiu.

O Sr. Weasley sorriu e depois saiu em direção à escada.

- Aqui – Ron disse colocando a mão no bolso traseiro da calça e puxando sua varinha – Só pra garantir – ele acrescentou, oferecendo a varinha para Hermione pegar.

- Ron? – Hermione disse em choque ao olhar em seus determinados olhos azuis – E se você precisar?

- Não vou – ele disse, dando-lhe um sorriso confiante – Mas, eu sei que você se preocuparia, então eu peguei emprestada a da Gina.

Hermione não se mexeu para pegar a varinha dele, então Ron a deixou na escrivaninha ao seu lado. Lógico que ele sabia que devia ficar com sua própria varinha e deixar a de Gina com Hermione, mas por alguma razão ele se sentia melhor deixando a sua. De certo modo, era um pedaço de si mesmo e ele se sentia melhor sabendo que ela a teria para se proteger se qualquer coisa acontecesse. Além disso, não era como se não tivesse usado a varinha da irmã antes. Ele passara seus dois primeiros anos em Hogwarts com uma varinha de segunda-mão, afinal. Ele não tinha dúvida que a varinha de Gina funcionaria com ele, mesmo se não tivesse sido feita especificamente para ele.

- Te vejo daqui a pouco – Ron disse enquanto dobrava a lista de livros que Hermione dera a ele e a empurrava para o bolso de trás – Você não dormiu o suficiente na noite passada – ele disso ao se aproximar da porta – Por que não tira uma soneca?

- Na verdade, até que não é uma má idéia – Hermione admitiu. Ela se sentia muito cansada. Uma boa soneca provavelmente ajudaria.

- Vou deixar Gina sabendo – Ron disse ao andar para o corredor e fechar a porta atrás de si.

* * *

**N/T: **Milhões de desculpas pela demora, gente... Além de alguns probleminhas com o fanfiction, também tive alguns problemas pessoais e isso acabou atrasando esse capítulo. Mas não se preocupem, isso não vai mais acontecer! Estou de volta firme e forte!

**_...Agradecimentos..._**

**Pati GW Black** - Ah, eu gostaria mesmo de assistir a fita, viu? hehehe... Bom, já deve ter passado, mas mesmo assim vou perguntar: quando é (ou foi) o Potter Rio? rs... Ah, que bom que curtiu o capítulo... E desculpe a demora, eu sei que você fica meio ansiosa pra ler a tradução... Brigadinha, viu? Beijos!

**Lari-chan** - Que bom que curtiu... Esse capítulo não é tão engraçado, né? Mas tudo bem... Ah! Eu adoraria se vc me ajudasse a encontrar um site com senha pra fic... Eu tinha pensado em postar no próprio Checkmated, mas a fic teria que passar por uma beta - e não sei se isso seria possível, já que a fic seria em português... Mas ainda vou procurar saber disso melhor... Brigada... Beijos!

**Kel** - hehehe... Normal... Todo mundo fica ansioso e procura a fic original pra ler... Ela é muito boa mesmo... Brigada pelos elogios... E eu costumo atualizar toda semana (às vezes duas vezes por semana), mas dessa vez eu realmente demorei e peço desculpas... rs. Isso não vai mais acontecer... Beijos!

**Mione Wood** - Ah, muito obrigada pelos elogios... Pode deixar que a Rogue tá por dentro do que vocês acham da fic dela, t�? E agradece muito! Beijos!

**Gisele Weasley** - Que bom que gostou da fic! Taí então o capítulo novo, viu? Demorou um pouco, mas taí! Brigada pela review! Beijos!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Hermione fora despertada de seu cochilo pelo som de alguém falando muito alto lá embaixo. Perguntando-se quanto tempo passara dormindo, ela esfregou os olhos e se sentou. Agora, completamente acordada, Hermione reconheceraa voz de Ginaque entrava através da fresta da porta entreaberta do quarto.

'Você não pode simplesmente entrar aqui e... Que inferno, fora daqui, Per...'

A voz de Gina foi sumindo por um momento e Hermione apurou os ouvidos numa tentativa deescutar mais alguma coisa. Por uma fração de segundo, ela pensou ter ouvido uma profunda voz masculina murmurar alguma coisa antes da raiva de Gina estourar.

'Não me importo com quem você está Você não pode ver... Você vai... falar com o Gui... Ele está lá nos fundos tentando se livrar de...'

Havia mais murmúrio. Seja lá quem fosse estava falando mais alto ou estava mais perto. Dessa vez Hermione estava quase certa de ter ouvido duas vozes masculinas distintas tentando falar ao mesmo tempo antes de Gina as interromper.

'EI! EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE VÊ-LA! – Hermione ouviu Gina gritar com raiva. Houve uma pancada forte e depois Gina irrompeu – **TIRE AS MÃOS DE MIM, SEU FILHO DA... GUI! **– Hermione ouviu Gina chamar pelo irmão mais velho enquanto os passos ecoavam pelas escadas – **GUI!'**

Hermione só teve tempo de perceber que Gina não podia estar brigando com Fred e Jorge porque nenhum deles jamais poria as mãos nela, quando houve uma batida na porta entreaberta que foi empurrada por um homem que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Hermione instantaneamente enfiou a mão embaixo do travesseiro onde estivera descansando para agarrar a varinha de Ron. Ela teria lançando uma azaração no homem desconhecido bem onde ele estava se Percy Weasley não tivesse entrado no quarto na mesma hora em que sua mão agarrara a varinha.

'SAIA DAQUI!' – Hermione gritou alto ao estreitar os olhos para Percy. De sua parte, Percy agia como se nem a tivesse escutado. De fato, ele nem mesmo olhara para Hermione. Deu um passo para o lado e deixou os olhos vasculharem seu antigo quarto quando um terceiro homem passou pela porta.

Hermione olhou com raiva para o Ministro da Magia enquanto ele andava em direção à cama e lhe dava um sorriso apaziguador. Ao invés de acalmíla, tudo que fez foi enfurecê-la ainda mais. Ela encarou silenciosamente Cornélio Fudge por mais um momento e depois deixou seu olhar furioso cair no rapaz ruivo que tentava ignoríla.

'SAIA DAQUI!' – ela gritou.

'Eu não disse?' – o homem desconhecido ainda parado na porta declarou, enquanto olhava para o Ministro e arqueava a sobrancelha de surpresa.

**- EU FALEI COM PERCY! **– Hermione berrou tão alto que Fudge deu um passo para longe dela – **SEU MENTIROSO, EGOÍSTA, TRAIDOR! COMO OUSA COLOCAR OS PÉS NESSA CASA DEPOIS DO JEITO COMO TRATOU SUA PRÓPRIA FAMÍLIA!**

'Agora espere só um minuto' – Percy disse, finalmente julgando necessário olhar para Hermione e reconhecendo o fato de que ela estava falando com ele.

Com um 'crack', Fred materializou-se bem ao lado da cama e imediatamente apontou a varinha para o trio indesejado parado à sua frente.

**- NÃO SE ATREVA A FALAR COMIGO, SEU IDIOTA POMPOSO! **– Hermione gritou agudamente – **EU VOU CONTAR ATÉ 3 PARA VOCÊ TIRAR SEU TRASEIRO PRETENSIOSO DA MINHA FRENTE **– ela guinchou enquanto puxava a varinha de Ron de baixo do travesseiro e apontava bem para o peito de Percy – **ANTES QUE EU TE LANCE UM FEITIÇO DE MEMÓRIA!**

'Os berradores' – Fudge resmungou para si mesmo ao ficar boquiaberto com a cena que acontecia à sua frente.

'Você a ouviu – Fred disse, apontando a varinha para o irmão – Saia do quarto dela.'

**- UM!** – Hermione gritou.

'Esse é _meu_ quarto' – Percy choramingou ressentido.

'Não mais' – Fred informou com um sorrisinho – 'Esse quarto é dela agora. E ela pediu pra você sair. ENTÃO SAIA DAQUI!'

**- DOIS!** – Hermione continuou a contagem.

Corando violentamente, Percy espiou seu chefe como se esperasse por uma resposta sobre o que ele devia fazer. Não vendo nada além de choque no rosto de Fudge, Percy fez a única coisa inteligente que poderia fazer.

**- TRÊS!** – Hermione gritou.

O Sr. Weasley e Gui aparataram no quarto só em tempo de ver Percy se virar e correr para o corredor, batendo a porta para bloquear qualquer feitiço que pudesse vir atrás dele. Infelizmente para Percy, Jorge estava esperando por ele. Como ele tentou escapar rapidamente, Jorge cravou o pé a sua frente e fez o irmão tropeçar. Percy foi obrigado a largar a papelada que segurava com força, para aparar a queda. Jorge ria alto enquanto via o irmão mais velho tentar reunir os papéis numa pilha no chão. Antes que Percy pudesse erguer a pilha em suas mãos de novo, Jorge andou para a frente até que seus pés ficassem plantados firmemente em cima dos documentos do Ministério.

'Recebeu mais um berrador, foi Percy?' – Jorge provocou o irmão enquanto levantava os pés – 'Particular dessa vez?'

'QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI EM CIMA?' – Ron gritou subindo as escadas, Gina em seus calcanhares – 'O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?' – Ron perguntou a Jorge, fazendo uma careta quando disse 'ele', como se fosse uma palavra suja.

'Ele veio aqui para perturbar sua namorada' – Fred respondeu enquanto saía do quarto e fechava a porta atrás de si.

'Namorada?' – Percy questionou enquanto Ron olhava de um jeito assassino para ele.

'Se você fez alguma coisa a ela, eu juro que vou...' – Ron começou antes de seu irmão interrompê-lo.

'Se alguém está em perigo é esse idiota' – Fred gargalhou, apontando para Percy com a varinha – 'Ele estava muito perto de se molhar quando ela apontou a varinha para ele e ameaçou lançar nele um feitiço de memória. Foi brilhante' – ele continuou com uma risada.

'Eu já tinha visto você tiríla do sério, Ron' – Jorge gargalhou feliz – 'Mas eu nunca a tinha ouvido gritar assim.'

'Bem, talvez depois do Baile de Inverno' – Fred abafou o riso.

'É, aquela vez foi bastante impressionante, não foi?' – Jorge riu – 'Me lembra aquela briga que mamãe e papai tiveram por causa...'

'AH, CALA A BOCA!' – Ron rosnou para os gêmeos embora ainda estivesse olhando furiosamente para Percy.

'Embora eu aposte que nada se compara com aqueles berradores que você recebeu. Certo, Percy?' – Fred perguntou.

'Eu não sei do que você está falando' – Percy respondeu, encarando os irmãos com um rosto impassível e tentando agir com dignidade.

Jorge entendeu o olhar de Fred e os dois bufaram alto para a falsa confusão do irmão.

'O que eu teria dado para presenciar aquilo' – Jorge segurou o riso.

'O que vocês dois estão dizendo?' – Gina perguntou, parecendo tão confusa com os comentários quanto Ron.

'Ela não te contou?' – Fred perguntou para Ron com um sorriso.

'Sua _namorada_ tem enviado berradores para esse idiota no Ministério' – Jorge riu enquanto apontava para Percy.

'Perkins nos contou' – Fred acrecentou.

'Ele estava lá quando o primeiro explodiu' – Jorge explicou – 'Sujeito de sorte. Ele conseguiu ouvir a coisa toda. Mas depois ele não foi o único, foi?' – Jorge perguntou para Percy.

'Ela determinou o tempo perfeitamente' – Fred disse, o rosto cheio de uma sincera admiração.

'Claro' – Jorge riu.

'Explodiu bem no corredor principal' – Fred explicou.

'Em seguida todos chegavam para trabalhar' – Jorge acrescentou.

'Ela mandava ele escrever a você alguma maldita carta' – Fred informou a Ron.

'Ela disse que você nunca seria uma coisa qualquer como ele' – Jorge disse.

'Chamou-o de...' – Fred começou e depois pareceu fazer uma pausa para considerar isso por um momento – 'De palhaço mesquinho, não foi Percy?'

'Eu acho que foi de 'colaborador materialista'' - Jorge sugeriu.

'Não, foi de ' palhaço materialista' e 'colaboradorzinho pretensioso'' – Fred corrigiu.

'Sim, era isso' – Jorge concordou com uma risada – 'E de 'espião desviado com sede de fama'.'

'Que vendeu a família por um emprego de prestígio e um título pomposo' – Fred acrescentou enquanto todo seu humor sumia do rosto.

'Que é burro demais para perceber que está fazendo o trabalho sujo de Você-Sabe-Quem' – Jorge continuou.

'Não, esse pedaço sobre Você-Sabe-Quem foi o segundo' – Fred informou ao seu irmão gêmeo.

'Sabe?' – Jorge respondeu – 'Acho que você tem razão.'

'Extremamente genial, esse' – Fred riu.

'Ela o enviou disfarçado de cartão de natal' – Jorge explicou.

'Em um envelope verde' – Fred acrescentou.

'Bem na sala do Ministro.'

'Como vocês sabem disso?' – Percy perguntou aos gêmeos cuidadosamente.

'E é claro que o 'Percy Perfeito' _nunca_ abriria correspondência pessoal no trabalho, então ela explodiu' – Jorge explicou um instante antes de ele e Fred começarem a rir.

'Bem no meio do escritório do Fudge' – Fred assoviou alto – 'Censurou-o por ser tão idiota.'

'E arruinar o natal da mamãe' – Jorge acrescentou.

'Chamou-o de convencido, de burro metido a santo, não foi Percy? Ah não, espere, esse fui eu' – Fred informou ao irmão com um risinho.

'Ela disse que ele devia se envergonhar, afinal de contas. Papai quase morreu e ele não teve a decência nem de visitílo' – Jorge explicou.

'Ela disse que ele devia estar ocupado demais fazendo o trabalho sujo de Você-Sabe-Quem' – Fred acrescentou.

'Só que ela não disse Você-Sabe-Quem, né Percy?' – Jorge perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

'Ah, não' – Fred respondeu – 'Ela berrou o nome dele. Bem lá na sala do Ministro.'

'Causou um tumulto, esse' – Jorge abafou o riso – 'Ou assim eu ouvi.'

'Pessoas gritando.'

'É verdade que Fudge quase desmaiou?' – 'Jorge perguntou a Percy.'

'Que pena eles não terem despedido você' – Fred sibilou para o irmão.

'Quer saber, Fred? Acho que talvez não devêssemos ter dado à Hermione aqueles maus momentos. Nós devemos uma a ela por colocar _isso'_ – Jorge disse apontando para Percy – 'em seu devido lugar.'

'Devemos mais uma pelo que ela fez à mestrazinha dele, Umbridge' – Fred acrescentou.

'Aquilo foi fantástico' – Jorge riu.

'Nós quase desejamos ainda estar na escola pra testemunhar aquilo.'

'Quase'.

'Acho que o Roniquinho aqui vai ter que carregar o peso agora' – Fred disse.

'Ele está acostumado, de qualquer forma. Onde está a graça nisso?' – Jorge perguntou, a voz cheia de pesar.

'Bem, talvez uma travessura ocasional' – Fred sugeriu.

'Ou uma piadaàs custas dela' – Jorge acrescentou com um sorriso perverso.

'Assim ela vai saber que nós ainda nos importamos' – Fred explicou.

'Sim' - Jorge concordou – 'Nós não iríamos querer que ela pensasse que nós não gostamos dela. Depois de tudo, aqueles berradores disfarçados estão vendendo que é uma loucura' – ele acrescentou, chutando a papelada que estava pisando para Percy – 'Hora de você ir' – ele disse olhando para o irmão com uma expressão séria.

'Antes que mamãe chegue em casa' – Fred acrescentou com um olhar penetrante – 'O que não faria para ela encontrar você aqui.'

Percy parecia não saber o que fazer. Ele não fez menção de sair, então Fred usou as próprias mãos.

_- Wingardium Leviosa_ – Fred disse apontando a varinha para o chão. A papelada que Percy carregara mais cedo flutuou e pairou no ar.

Percy não se mexeu para pegar, então Fred estendeu a mão e a agarrou, depois empurrou no peito de Percy – Não volte – ele alertou ao irmão mais velho que pegava a papelada.

'Não mande corujas' – Fred acrescentou.

'Esqueça que nos conhece.'

'Seu idiota pomposo.'

'Agora saia da nossa casa' – Jorge rosnou enquanto ele e seu irmão gêmeo apontavam as varinhas para o peito de Percy.

Percy ainda lançou um olhar para Ron e Gina, que pareciam completamente impressionados e depois desaparatou com um estouro.

'Maldito imbecil' – Fred xingou baixinho.

'Ainda bem que mamãe não estava aqui' – Jorge disse.

'Aliás, um pouco estranho, não?' – Fred perguntou ao seu gêmeo – 'Quer dizer, ele apareceu quando _AMBOS_, mamãe e papai, estavam fora.'

'Você acha que o Ministério está vigiando a casa?' – Jorge questionou.

'Faz sentido, suponho' – Fred respondeu. Ele examinou Gina e Ron por um momento e depois voltou para Jorge. De algum jeito ele foi capaz de comunicar algo a Jorge com o olhar, embora nenhum dos gêmeos tenhamfeito menção dedizer o que era.

'Vocês dois' – Fred finalmente disse ao olhar primeiro para Gina e depois para Ron – 'Fiquem aqui dentro até _DEPOIS_ de termos falado com papai.'

'Por quê?' – Gina perguntou.

'Ele ainda está lá com o Ministro' – Jorge disse, ignorando a pergunta de Gina – 'E Hermione.'

'Eu imagino por que ela não mandou Fudge para fora do quarto também' – Fred pensou em voz alta.

'Ela provavelmente não queria dar a ele uma desculpa para demitir papai' – Jorge respondeu.

'Mesmo assim, eles estão lá há muito tempo.'

'Orelhas extensíveis?' – Jorge perguntou.

_- Accio_ orelhas extensíveis – Fred disse enquanto apontava a varinha para a escada. Dentro de segundos, 4 barbantes cor de carne vieram voando pelo corredor e aterrissou na mão estendida de Fred. Ele imediatamente os distribuiu entre os irmãos e todos estouraram na extremidade de modo que pudessem ouvir a conversa que tomava lugar do outro lado da porta.

'Os repórteres foram uma boa pitada' – eles ouviram Gui dizer – 'Escondidos em volta da casa, batendo fotos. Realmente excitante. Você sabia, claro, que eu iria lá fora caçílos. Dei a você a oportunidade perfeita para entrar de fininho.'

'Eu não sei do que você está falando' – a voz do Ministro respondeu – 'Eles certamente não vieram comigo.'

'Mas você os contou onde poderiam acha-la' – o Sr. Weasley disse, a voz denunciando a falta de emoção com tudo aquilo.

'Eu?' – eles ouviram Fudge perguntar, como se estivesse chocado com a acusação – 'Certamente que não. Alguém no Ministério pode ter deixado escapar, mas eu não sei nada sobre isso.'

'Bem, como você pode ver, ela está bem' – o Sr. Weasley disse – 'Agora eu agradecerei por sair da minha casa.'

'Vamos, Arthur' – uma voz que eles não reconheceram disse – 'Seja razoável.'

'Eu não quero que você a interrogue' – o Sr. Weasley respondeu, a voz finalmente ganhando um timbre zangado.

'Sr. Weasley, tudo bem' – eles ouviram Hermione dizer – 'Eu não me importo. Eu vou falar com ele.'

'Hermione, você não tem que…' - a voz de Gui disse.

'Eu sei que não _tenho'_ – Hermione o interrompeu – 'Mas vou.'

Sua resposta foi recebida com silêncio. Por um momento Ron pensou que alguém tivesse lançado um feitiço de silêncio no quarto, mas depois percebeu que os teria ouvido dizer o encanto.

'Viu, Arthur?' – a voz de Fudge finalmente declarou – 'Ela entende o quanto isso é importante. É uma boa menina.'

'Isso foi um erro' – Ron sussurrou aos irmãos com uma risadinha.

'Eu não gosto do seu tom condescendente, Sr. Fudge' – eles ouviram Hermione responder severamente – 'Nem vou ficar aqui sentada e deixar você falar comigo como se eu fosse alguma imbecil de 5 anos de idade. Se é isso que você tem em mente, pode ir embora agora.'

'Não... não, claro que não' – Fudge bradou – 'Eu não quis dizer... isto é...'

'Eu vou responder a todas as suas perguntas' – Hermione disse – 'Mas você vai ter que fazer uma coisa pra mim em troca.'

'O que poderia ser?' – eles ouviram Fudge perguntar desconfiado depois de um silêncio prolongado.

'Você vai soltar Vitor Krum.'

'Vejam só! Eu não vou ser ditado por alguma...'

'Você **vai** soltílo, Sr. Fudge' – Hermione disse definitivamente – 'De um jeito ou de outro.'

'Você está me ameaçando?' – o Ministro perguntou, a voz agora quase tão baixa quanto um sussurro.

'Foi mais uma declaração do fato do que uma ameaça' – eles ouviram Hermione responder – 'mas você pode entender como quiser. Das duas uma, ou eu vou falar com você, ou vou falar com os repórteres aos quais você gentilmente revelou onde eu estava. O que eu não vou fazer é ficar aqui sentada e assistir você enviar _mais um_ homem inocente para Azkaban. Você pode soltílo agora ou pode esperar que eu fale com a imprensa e conte a todos que ele é uma vítima infeliz. Capturado por Comensais da Morte; forçado a fazer o que eles mandavam contra sua própria vontade; jogado aos lobos e usado como bode expiatório pelo Ministério. Eu imagino que isso vá causar bastante barulho. Principalmente quando o Ministro Búlgaro se envolver. Eu sugiro que você o solte antes do jogo. A menos que você queira tratar com todos aqueles fãs fanáticos de Quadribol que, sem dúvida, vão acusílo de manter um homem inocente na prisão numa tentativa de sabotar a chance da Bulgária de chegar à Copa do Mundo.'

'Snape tinha razão sobre você' – Fudge atirou com raiva.

Ron não esperou para ouvir a resposta de Hermione. Ele puxou o barbante cor de carne da orelha e o deixou cair no chão. Depois sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém, se virou e marchou pelo corredor. Fred e Jorge se entreolharam, enquanto Gina assistia Ron descer irritado pelas escadas. Os três ficaram ali parados, em silêncio, olhando uns para os outros, quando ouviram bater a porta dos fundos.

'Imbecil estúpido' – Fred disse – 'Nós fomos claros ao dizer para ele ficar aqui dentro.'

'Ele está chateado por causa do Krum' – Gina tentou explicar.

'Burro!' – Jorge xingou – 'Talvez você devesse falar para ele entrar' – ele sugeriu a Fred.

'Eu? Por que você não vai?' – Fred perguntou.

'Mamãe já curou meu olho roxo. Eu não quero mais um.'

'Vocês dois são patéticos' – Gina disse – 'Eu vou atrás dele.'

'Não, não vai' – Jorge respondeu, segurando-a pelo braço para impedi-la de seguir atrás de Ron – 'Mamãe nos mataria se deixássemos alguma coisa acontecer a você.'

'Eu só vou até o quintal' – Gina atirou de volta, ao se soltar.

'Não, eu vou' – Fred disse – 'Eu só vou ficar de olho nele até estar pronto para entrar sozinho' – ele disse a Jorge – 'Você fica aqui dentro' – Fred disse para Gina.

Percebendo que não havia como discutir com eles, enquanto Jorge ficava atrás e observava cada movimento seu, Gina concordou – Ótimo.

'E é melhor contar a Hermione que Ron está nervoso quando ela sair daí' – Fred acrescentou enquanto ia na direção das escadas – 'Porque você sabe que ela é a única que pode acalma-lo.'

* * *

**N/T:** Como prometido, aí está o capítulo 15, sem demoras! Hehehe... No capítulo 14 eu tive alguns problemas com o fanfiction e tudo que levava acento na última sílaba ficou prejudicado...rs E nesse capítulo, eu tive problemas com o travessão, portanto algumas falas eu coloquei entre aspas, ok?

_Lembrando a todos que reviews são sempre bem vindas!_

**_...Agradecimentos..._**

**Pati GW Black** - Hehehe... Foi mal... Isso não vai mais se repetir! Ah! No Potter Dreams eu vou! Pode ter certeza! Me avisa! Brigadinha! Beijos!

**MaiRa** - A Hermione anda mesmo misteriosa, mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra ela revelar esse segredo... Por isso, não deixe de acompanhar a fic... Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Ann Malfoy** - Nossa! Leu tudo de uma vez? Hehehe... Eu não conseguiria... Você é uma guerreira! Uma Gryffindor! huahaha... Bom, aí está o capítulo 15, viu? O próximo eu posto semana que vem, ok? Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos!

**Gisele Weasley** - É, infelizmente, esse também não tem nenhum beijinho... Chuif! Mas a fic é enorme e muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, né? hehehe... Brigada! Beijos!

**Paula Evans** - Obrigada pelos elogios... Meu ego agradece... rs Fico feliz que tenha gostado... Bom, eu posto um capítulo por semana... Não deixe de acompanhar a fic. Brigada! Beijos!


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

'_Maldito e estúpido Vitor Krum'_, Ron xingou internamente enquanto atirava uma pedra no meio do lago. _'Seu grande idiota búlgaro'_, ele pensou, atirando a próxima mais longe. _'Por que você tinha que vir aqui e bagunçar tudo? Se você tivesse ficado naquela sua maldita escola, nada disso teria acontecido. Mas você tinha que vir a Hogwarts e virar amiguinho da Hermione. Não é o bastante você ter tudo o que eu sempre quis. Você tinha que tentar roubá-la também. E você ainda está tentando, não estÿ'_, Ron ferveu enquanto encostava seu ombro contra a árvore e olhava furiosamente para o lago.

Ele observava enquanto as ondas, provocadas pela última pedra que havia arremessado, lavava a margem lamacenta e a superfície do lago se tornava lisa de novo._ 'Tudo não passa de algum grande jogo para você, não é? Como se ela fosse algum pomo que você pode pegar se você perseguir o bastante. Bem, eu tenho novidades para você, Vitinho... Eu vou estar lá esperando por você. Se você tocar nela de novo... jogar um balaço na cara vai parecer uma merda de piquenique comparado a que eu vou fazer com você.'_

Ele sabia que ela estava lá antes mesmo de falar, mas Ron decidiu ignorá-la. Ele não queria falar com ela. Ele não queria falar com ninguém. Ele só queria ficar em paz.

'Seus irmãos querem que você volte para casa' – Hermione disse enquanto surgia atrás dele.

'Eles podem ir à merda' – Ron rosnou, sem se importar de virar e olhar para ela.

'_Não diga nada'_, Hermione disse para si mesma. _'Essa não é a hora para implicar sobre seus xingamentos. Você só vai irritá-lo'_, ela pensou com um suspiro.

'Você vai precisar disso então' – ela disse, estendendo a mão com sua varinha por trás dele. Ron olhou para a varinha e depois a pegou de sua mão. Não querendo entregar ainda, Hermione envolveu os braços em seu peito e o abraçou por trás.

'Você não devia estar aqui fora, Hermione' – Ron disse, mas com menos raiva em sua voz do que antes – 'Aqueles malditos repórteres provavelmente ainda estão a espreita.'

Para sua total surpresa, Ron ouviu Hermione rir às suas costas e abraçá-lo com mais força.

'Pobre Harry' – ela provocou enquanto se pressionava firmemente contra as costas dele – 'Imagine só como ele vai ficar chocado quando vir a manchete, 'A Garota que Escapou trai O Menino que Sobreviveu'.'

'Isso não é engraçado, Hermione.'

'É ridículo' – ela disse enquanto subia na ponta dos pés e descansava o queixo no ombro dele – 'Mas eu aposto que Harry se divertiria com isso. Quer dizer, depois do choque de nos ver juntos.'

'Eu acho que não' – Ron disse, afastando-se dela.

'Qual é, Ron, não fique assim' – Hermione implorou – 'Você não esperava que eu os deixasse carregá-lo para a prisão, esperava?'

'_Então ela sabe porque estou aqui fora'_, Ron pensou, ainda não desejando olhar para ela.

'Não, suponho que não' – ele finalmente admitiu, para ele próprio e para ela.

'Então por que você está tão zangado?'

'Eu não quero que você o veja' – Ron respondeu sem pensar.

'Quem disse que vou vê-lo?' – Hermione perguntou.

'Ele vai querer falar com você' – Ron disse – 'Pedir desculpas. E te agradecer.'

'E daí?'

'Ele vai querer ver você' – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

'Provavelmente' – ela admitiu.

'Eu não quero.'

'Então não vou' – ela respondeu rapidamente.

Com a guarda completamente baixa pela sua resposta, Ron se virou e olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos dela.

'O que você quer dizer com não vai?' – ele perguntou cético, como se ela estivesse tentando enganá-lo.

'Quero dizer que não vou vê-lo' – Hermione disse friamente, o rosto traindo a falta de emoção da voz.

'Nunca?' – Ron perguntou ao estreitar os olhos para ela, desconfiado.

'Bem... acho que não posso prometer isso' – Hermione admitiu com sinceridade – 'Mas,' – ela acrescentou quando o viu se enfurecer – 'eu não vou vê-lo de novo até você ficar bem com isso.'

'E se eu nunca ficar bem com isso?'

'Então creio que nunca mais vou vê-lo' – ela respondeu.

'Por quê?' – Ron perguntou incrédulo.

'Por que o quê?'

'Por que você concordaria com isso?' – ele questionou.

'Porque eu te amo, seu idiota' – Hermione disse enquanto sua fachada calma finalmente caía e ria de si mesma – 'Porque eu não quero magoar você, ou preocupar você, ou ver você se enciumar por qualquer coisa' – ela tentou explicar.

'Isso não é qualquer coisa' – ele atirou de volta, amargamente.

'É qualquer coisa, Ron' – Hermione disse, a voz ganhando um tom de irritação – 'Mas até que _você_ perceba isso, eu vou ficar longe dele. Você tem minha palavra. Eu não vou **ver** Vitor Krum de novo _até_ você perceber como está sendo grosso.'

'GROSSO?' – ele gritou com raiva – 'Você me acha grosso?'

Hermione teve que morder seus lábios para não rir. Ela não conseguia evitar de gostar da agonia dele.

'Nessa situação em particular? Sim' – ela informou.

'Primeiro você me chama de estúpido e depois você... você ri de mim?' – Ron perguntou com raiva.

'Você está maluco?' – Hermione perguntou enquanto lutava contra sua própria raiva. Ficar inseguro por causa do Vitor, tudo bem. Mas ele realmente acreditava que ela o ridicularizaria quando estivesse irritado com outro – 'Eu não estou rindo de você.'

'Eu posso ver você mordendo seus lábios para segurar.'

'Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Ron.'

'Você acha isso engraçado?' – ele gritou miseravelmente.

'Claro que não' – ela atirou de volta.

'Então por que está rindo?' – Ron exigiu.

'Porque você é tão fofo' – Hermione respondeu, sem tentar esconder que estava zangada.

'O QUÊ?'

'Você me ouviu. Você é fofo. Mal humorado aqui fora, todo preocupado e irritado com uma coisa que é absolutamente ridícula' – ela disse.

Ron abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa de volta, depois pareceu pensar melhor nisso. Ele apertou os lábios com força e deu-lhe uma olhar incrédulo.

'Você veio e ficou todo chateado por nada' – Hermione disse irritada – 'Seus irmãos estão com medo de confrontar você' – _'Embora não admitam'_, ela pensou – 'Por isso eles me mandaram para a jaula do leão. Claro que eles sabiam que você não me bateria, e nós gritamos tanto um com o outro que é um hábito. Mas eu não quero gritar com você. Não quero ver você irritado e inseguro. Não quero brigar com você. Tudo que quero é te abraçar e te beijar até você perceber que está sendo um bobo. É por isso que estou mordendo meus lábios e me segurando. Porque se não, eu sou capaz de atacar você' – ela admitiu – 'Mas... eu realmente não quero fazer isso aqui fora. Principalmente com os jornalistas infiltrados por aqui. Então, por favor, Ron' – Hermione implorou enquanto tomava a mão dele na sua – 'você não vai voltar para dentro de casa?'

'Você é inacreditável' – Ron disse. Ele não sabia se estava sendo insultado ou elogiado pelo que ela disse.

'Isso é ruim?' – Hermione perguntou.

'Não sei ainda' – ele admitiu.

'Ainda está zangado comigo?'

'Também não sei.'

'Você vai voltar para dentro?' – ela indagou.

'Você está planejando me beijar se eu for?' – ele perguntou, ainda incerto se era uma tática que ela estava usando para levá-lo para casa. _'E se for?'_, ele imaginou. _'Eu não vou recusar'_.

Ron observava enquanto um sorriso malvado atravessava os lábios dela.

'Na verdade,' - Hermione respondeu ao se aproximar dele – 'estou planejando beijar você de qualquer jeito. Aqui fora, lá dentro, já não importa muito pra mim.'

Enquanto ela avançava, Ron inconscientemente deu um passo para trás e seu recuo foi impedido por uma árvore na qual ele estava inclinado momentos antes. Não que ele realmente quisesse fugir. A reação dela o tinha pegado de surpresa. Ele estivera quase certo de que a oferta dela era parte de alguma estratégia para levá-lo para dentro. Agora ele percebera que estivera errado e que talvez ela estivesse falando sério quando disse que ele era fofo.

Rapidamente, Hermione diminuiu a distância entre eles e Ron a sentiu se pressionar contra ele, prendendo-o na árvore. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela olhou em seus olhos.

'_CARACA'_, ele pensou, hipnotizado por seus lábios. Ele fechou os olhos numa tentativa de escapar da atração entre eles. Enquanto isso, ouviu alguém gemer. Levou um momento até ele perceber que o som vinha dele mesmo.

'Hermione?' – ele perguntou com os olhos ainda fechados com força.

'Sim?' – ela respondeu suavemente.

Empurrando a mão para dentro do bolso, Ron puxou um frasco de plástico e o estendeu a ela.

'Acho que isso é seu' – ele disse.

Ela o pegou com um risinho e rapidamente o escondeu.

'Você é o mestre da sutileza' – Hermione riu enquanto tirava a mão do bolso e observava o rosto de Ron se tornar vermelho – 'Eu disse que ia beijar você, nãotransar comvocê.'

'Não pode culpar um sujeito por tentar' – ele disse, finalmente abrindo os olhos e atirando um sorriso prepotente para ela.

'Não, acho que não posso' – Hermione respondeu com uma risada – 'Não quando o sujeito é você. E aí?' – ela perguntou, os olhos brilhantes nos dele – 'Aqui fora então?'

'Não' – Ron disse, afastando-a de si. Ele percebeu que a expressão dela tinha mudado de divertimento para surpresa, mesmo ela tendo conseguido esconder isso rapidamente – 'Eu reconheço que não seja uma boa idéia... er... nos distrairmos aqui fora' – Ron explicou, pegando a mão dela e a levando de volta para casa.

'Se você diz assim' – Hermione disse enquanto lhe dava permissão para seguir o caminho para longe do lago – 'Ainda assim, um pouco de privacidade seria muito bom. Há muitas pessoas na sua família. Nós nunca vamos ter uma chance de ficar realmente sozinhos, sabia? Alguém vai sempre entrar ou...' – Ron parou tão abruptamente que ela colidiu com as costas dele – 'Ron? Alguma coisa errada?'

'Você ouviu alguma coisa?' – ele sussurrou.

'Não...' – Hermione respondeu ao seguir o olhar dele para o mato alto a sua direita. Ela não tinha percebido como era grande aquele campo. Quando sentiu Ron apertar sua mão com força, seu coração deu uma pancada forte contra o peito.

'Aqui' – Ron disse ao soltar a mão dela e colocá-la no bolso novamente. Ele rapidamente puxou uma varinha e a apertou na mão dela – 'Peguei isso no seu malão mais cedo. Você pode correr?' – sussurrou.

Ela não teve chance de respondê-lo. Assustada com um barulho gerado por um grupo de pássaros levantando vôo no campo ao lado deles, Hermione pulou e instantaneamente se afastou de Ron para ver o que tinha causado aquela comoção.

Ron, que estava de frente para ela, a varinha apontada para a grama, empurrou Hermione para trás dele.

'Vá agora!' – ele sibilou, empurrando-a na direção da casa.

Ela não podia ir. Parecia estar enraizada no local. Hermione continuou atrás dele; calada; olhos bem abertos; esperando.

'Hermione!' – Ron sussurrou com urgência, tentando chamar sua atenção – 'VÁ! Eu vou segurar quem quer que seja.'

Dessa vez Hermione olhou bem para ele e sacudiu a cabeça, se recusando a ir. Ela viu o medo nos olhos dele se render à raiva.

'Droga!' – ele assobiou.

'Cala a boca' – ela sussurrou de volta – 'Eu não vou deixar você.'

'Merda!'

'Ron, não xingue.'

Ele virou os olhos para ela.

'Você está falando sério? Estamos isolados da casa por um campo que está provavelmente cheio de Comensais da Morte, que vão nos atacar a qualquer minuto, e você está preocupada... se eu estou... xingando?'

'Bem, xingar não vai ajudar' – Hermione atirou de volta irritada.

'Então o que você sugere?'

'Podemos correr para casa **juntos**, ou ficamos e lutamos contra o que quer que seja. Mas eu não vou deixar você sozinho...'

'Ou' – Ron disse, olhando para o mato em frente a eles – 'nós atacamos primeiro' – Antes de Hermione sequer ter uma chance de processar o que ele dissera, Ron correu para dentro do campo.

Hermione ficou parada por um momento, completamente horrorizada, a boca aberta em choque.

'_MALDITO IDIOTA ESTÚPIDO!'_. Aquelas foram as primeiras palavras a estourarem em sua mente enquanto observava o mato alto engolfá-lo. _'O que ele está pensando? Correndo para um campo cheio de Comensais da Morte'_, ela se perguntou ao correr atrás dele. _'É melhor ele rezar para que eles o encontrem antes de mim'_, ela pensou enquanto procurava por ele.

Ela estava somente há poucos minutos atrás dele, mas não conhecia a área do jeito que Ron conhecia e o mato estava tão alto que Hermione era incapaz de ver por onde ele tinha ido. Ron tinha no mínimo 1,80m de altura agora, se não mais, e isso era um crescimento inesperado. Hermione estava começando a suspeitar que aquele campo devia estar realmente encantado, talvez numa tentativa de manter trouxas longe da Toca. O mato certamente não parecia ser tão denso, visto da trilha. Mas agora que ela estava lá dentro, era mais pesado e alto do que ela teria suspeitado. De fato, era tão denso que, de repente, ela percebera que se ela avançasse mais, havia uma boa possibilidade dela se perder. Como ela não fazia idéia de onde Ron estava, não teve escolha a não ser parar de correr e escutar, na esperança de pelo menos ser capaz de ouvi-lo se mover em algum lugar à sua frente. Infelizmente o campo estava mortalmente silencioso, o que só aumentou sua suspeita de que realmente havia algum tipo de feitiço nele.

'_Isso complica tudo'_, Hermione pensou, olhando por cima do ombro na direção de onde tinha vindo. Ela sabia que a trilha estava diretamente atrás dela, o que significava que a Toca estava atrás também e à esquerda._ 'Não posso me arriscar a me perder aqui'_, Hermione pensou enquanto olhava para o céu e tentava usar o sol para descobrir onde estava. _'DROGA!'_, ela xingou para si mesma ao perceber que isso não estava funcionando. Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas ela ousaria? Valia a pena ser expulsa? Ela poderia voltar para a casa, mas isso significaria deixar Ron totalmente sozinho. Não, ela não ia fazer isso.

Com um suspiro, Hermione colocou a varinha na palma de sua mão e pronunciou o feitiço.

'Aponte' – ela disse, fazendo a varinha rodar em sua mão e apontar para o Norte, o que a fez saber que a Toca estava localizada ao Norte e levemente ao Oeste de onde ela estava.

'_Tanto esforço para não usar magia'_, ela pensou enquanto cuidadosamente começava a andar para a frente. _'É melhor esse campo estar infestado de Comensais da Morte, porque se não tiver, e eu for expulsa por ajudar você a caçar uma raposa ou algum maldito pássaro, eu vou MATAR você, Ron Weasley'_.

Enquanto Hermione lentamente avançava pelo campo, ela não pôde evitar de perceber a estranha calma a sua volta. Não havia nenhum barulho sequer. Nenhum movimento também. Apesar de haver uma leve brisa, a grama não oscilava de modo algum. Até mesmo seus próprios passos pareciam abafados.

'Onde ele esta?' – Hermione sussurrou para si mesma ao observar o campo. Alerta e tensa, segurando a varinha com força, Hermione começou a considerar a idéia de aparatar até Ron. _'Claro que se eu tentar aparatar em qualquer lugar, deveria ser de volta para a Toca onde poderia chamar ajuda, mas eu não posso deixá-lo aqui sozinho. E se eu aparatar de novo, tenho certeza de que vou ser expulsa. E se nós estivermos aqui fora perseguindo o nada?'_, ela imaginou.

Hermione estava assustada com seus pensamentos, quando a grama se mexeu à sua esquerda. Ela imediatamente se virou e estreitou os olhos ao esforçar-se para ouvir qualquer outro som de movimento. _'Não era nada'_, ela disse a si mesma, ao dar um passo silencioso para a frente. Hermione apontou a varinha para o lugar de onde veio o barulho e estava prestes a lançar um feitiço, quando foi cega por um flash brilhante de luz branca.

Ela cobriu os olhos e instintivamente recuou alguns passos quando ouviu um zunido baixo que parecia inadequado. Como o zunido foi cortado abruptamente, Hermione ouviu um rosnado rouco e uma pancada alta que foi claramente o resultado de alguma coisa grande batendo no chão. Ela viu que essa coisa grande, na verdade, era uma pessoa, ao ouvir seus gemidos enquanto, por causa do impacto, soltava todo o ar dos pulmões.

Piscando por causa dos flashes que ainda estavam nublando sua visão, a primeira coisa que Hermione viu foi o cabelo vermelho. Com uma onda de alívio,ela percebeu que o rosnado que tinha ouvido viera de Ron enquanto ele jogava um homem no chão. Ele ainda estava jogado em cima do homem, imobilizando os ombros dele com os joelhos. Hermione podia ouvir o homem arfando desesperadamente ao tentar recuperar o fôlego que perdeu com a força da queda.

'Ron!' – Hermione gritou, correndo para encará-lo em cima de sua presa.

O que ela viu a atemorizou. Não fazia sentido. O homem imobilizado no chão não podia ser uns poucos anos mais velho que Ron e ela mesma. Ele parecia tão jovem; tão pálido. Os olhos; não eram olhos de um Comensal da Morte. Não eram cheios de ódio e malícia. Eram cheios de... medo. Ajoelhando-se ao lado do homem, que estava claramente apavorado demais para tentar lutar, Hermione estendeu a mão e segurou seu braço. Rapidamente levantou a manga de sua blusa de modo que pudesse ver a pele de seu antebraço.

'Ele não é um Comensal da Morte' – Hermione disse, largando o braço dele e olhando para Ron que continuava a encarar ferozmente o homem – 'RON! Ele não é um Comensal da Morte.'

'Ele tentou azarar você' – Ron murmurou – 'Eu vi. Ele cegou você com aquele feitiço.'

'Não era um feitiço' – Hermione disse ao pegar alguma coisa do chão – 'Era uma câmera' – ela explicou segurando-a pela tira de couro e balançando-a no ar para que ele visse – 'Ele deve ser um daqueles repórteres que Fudge trouxe.'

O homem imobilizado no chão começou a sacudir a cabeça freneticamente.

'Sim...' – ele concordou ao olhar para Hermione, os olhos ainda arregalados – '...Profeta Diário.'

'MALDITO CANALHA!' – Ron gritou ao tirar seu peso do peito do homem, permitindo que ele respirasse decentemente – 'Espreitando no mato, nos aterrorizando' – Ron rosnou – 'Sorte sua que _TUDO_ que fiz foi pular em você.'

'ELES ESTÃO AQUI, PAPAI!' – Gui gritou enquanto vinha correndo pelo mato e parava diante deles. Ele não conseguiu evitar de olhar incrédulo para seu irmão mais novo, que estava sentado em cima do homem estranho, olhando ameaçadoramente para ele.

'Ron... Hermione... Vocês estão bem?' – o Sr. Weasley perguntou ao abrir o mato e entrar na fenda que Ron criara quando colidiu com o repórter. Ofegante, o Sr. Weasley se inclinou para a frente e descansou as mãos nos joelhos, tentando respirar.

'Sim' – Hermione respondeu.

'No que, por Deus,... vocês dois estavam... pensando...' – o Sr. Weasley perguntou, os olhos saltando de Hermione para o filho - '...fugindo por esse campo?'

'Não estávamos fugindo' – Ron disse na defensiva, soltando o repórter e se levantando – 'Nós ouvimos um barulho quando estávamos voltando para casa.'

'Alguém estava nos seguindo' – Hermione se intrometeu.

'Então vocês correm pro campo para enfrentá-los?' – o Sr. Weasley indagou, levantando o corpo.

'Você!' – Gui disse, olhando para o repórter ainda encolhido no chão – 'Eu pensei que tivesse dito para você cair fora' – Sem mais uma palavra, Gui pegou a câmera da mão de Hermione. O repórter arfou alto quando Gui abriu a tampa e puxou o filme, expondo-o à luz.

'EI! Isso é...' – mas o que era, o repórter nunca terminou de dizer.

'Eu claramente disse SEM FOTOS' – Gui gritou para o homem, ao puxar o filme completamente da câmera e destruí-lo com a varinha. Depois do filme desaparecer, Gui jogou a câmera inútil de volta no chão.

'E se não fosse um repórter?' – o Sr. Weasley ralhou – 'E se fossem Comensais? Vocês podiam estar mortos.'

'Eles teriam nos matado mais facilmente se tivéssemos ficado parados e esperando que eles nos atacassem primeiro' – Ron disse irritado – 'Pelo menos desse jeito nós poderíamos surpreendê-los.'

'Espere só até sua mãe descobrir sobre isso. Ela **_vai_** matar você.'

'Não se eu pegá-lo primeiro' – Hermione resmungou. Gui foi o único que realmente a ouviu, o que era evidente pelo sorriso que ele tentou rapidamente esconder.

'Você não vai contar a ela, vai papai?' – Ron lamentou.

'Não posso esconder isso dela' – seu pai lamentou de volta, sabendo que ele provavelmente dividiria a culpa – 'Vocês dois saem correndo, fazendo magia no meio do mato...'

'Não fizemos nenhuma mag...' – Ron começou a protestar e depois parou abruptamente. Se virou para Hermione, que estava olhando irritada para ele – 'Você fez?'

'Claro que fiz' – ela cuspiu as palavras enquanto estreitava os olhos – 'O que você estava pensando, correndo daquele jeito? Fiquei assustada quando não consegui achar você. Não podia correr o risco de me perder, então eu lancei um feitiço de direção.'

'Se perder?' – Ron perguntou como se a idéia fosse ridícula demais.

'Esse campo é encantado' – ela gritou para ele.

'É, eu sei' – Ron respondeu.

'Bem, eu não sabia. Você devia ter mencionado isso antes de sair correndo. Ah, esquece. Qual é o assunto?' – ela perguntou sarcasticamente ao jogar as mãos para cima – 'Alguém me diga qual o caminho para casa' – ela mandou, se virando – 'Já terminei de falar com você.'

* * *

**N/T:** Oi, pessoal! Feliz dia Internacional das mulheres para todas nós e para Hermione também! hehehe... Quase não postei esse capítulo hoje... Estou com alguns problemas no trabalho, mas consegui tempo... Outra coisa, o fanfiction continua com problemas com o travessão e palavras acentuadas na última sílaba... Qualquer defeito não é mera coincidência... rsrs

_**...Agradecimentos...**_

**Ann Malfoy** - Hehehe... Tá atualizado, viu? Nem demorei... Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Pati GW Black** - Ah, nem demorei tanto assim... heheh... Ah, Potter Dreams não rola? Então tá... Potter Rio então! Quando vai ser? Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Lari-chan** - Ah, que bom que arrumou um tempinho para ler a fic... Fico feliz em saber que ela faz sucesso! Apareça, viu? E muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e pela review... Adorei! Beijos!

**Violet Snicket** - Ah, que bom que você conseguiu deixar review aqui! E tomara que poste logo suas fics...Quero ler! E que bom que mesmo já tendo lido em inglês você vai continuar acompanhando a tradução... Fico feliz! _Só não conte a ninguém o que ainda vai acontecer..._ hehehehe... Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Roberta Nunes** - Nossa, fiquei muito feliz com os elogios... Meu ego tá lá em cima... rsrs! É, eu posto na Floreios também, mas lá dá muito problema e eu vivo com dificuldades para postar. Aí desanima, né? Aqui ocorrem problemas também, mas são mais contornáveis. Eu tb sou R/H fanática... hehehe... E pode deixar que não vou deixar ninguém na mão! Vou traduzir a fic até o fim!


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Fiel à sua palavra, Hermione se recusou a falar com Ron enquanto o Sr. Weasley os conduzia de volta para casa. Ron tentou puxar conversa com ela uma ou duas vezes, mas foi repelido com um rosnado raivoso após cada tentativa.

Gui encontrou bastante dificuldade para manter uma expressão indiferente enquanto andava ao lado de seu irmão. Ele já tinha ouvido falar das brigas deles, mas na verdade nunca tinha presenciado uma. Já tinha visto os dois discutirem, claro, mas isso... isso era algo totalmente diferente. Cada vez que Hermione bufava para Ron, ele se lembrava de um dragão enfurecido. _'Eu tenho que escrever ao Carlinhos'_, Gui pensou. _'Ele vai se divertir com isso. Ela está obviamente com raiva o bastante para soltar fogo pelas ventas. Talvez ele possa dar a Ron alguns conselhos'_, Gui riu para si mesmo enquanto observava o rosto do irmão menor endurecer de determinação.

Evidentemente Ron tinha tomado coragem suficiente para tentar falar com Hermione uma última vez antes de chegarem à casa. _'Pobre homem'_, Gui pensou enquanto colocava sua mão no ombro do irmão e sacudia a cabeça. _'Não faz nem idéia de porque ela está tão alterada'._

Prestando atençãoao aviso do irmão, Ron diminuiu o passo e observou silenciosamente enquanto Hermione abria o portão e entrava intempestivamente no quintal.

Assim que eles entraram no terreno, o Sr. Weasley e Gui pararam de andar e começaram a cochichar. Incerto se devia seguir Hermione ou evitá-la, Ron olhou para o pai. O Sr. Weasley inclinou a cabeça em direção à casa sem interromper sua calma conversa e deixou o filho saber que devia entrar.

Ron respirou fundo e entrou na cozinha bem a tempo de ver Jorge pegar uma carta de cima da mesa e balançar embaixo do nariz de Hermione.

'Você tem uma coruja' – ele informou a ela.

'Ah, vai à merda!' – Hermione gritou enquanto apanhava a carta da mão dele e a rasgava ao meio.

'Você nem vai ler primeiro?' – Fred perguntou, incapaz de esconder a surpresa.

'Eu não preciso lê-la' – Hermione disse com raiva – 'Eu sei o que diz. É a mesma maldita carta que Harry recebeu quando Dobby lançou um feitiço flutuante em sua cozinha.'

'Hermione?' – Ron perguntou, desconcertado com o comportamento dela. Primeiro ela tinha xingado e depois tinha despedaçado uma carta oficial do Ministério sem nem olhá-la. Hermione normalmente não fazia nada disso.

'Quê?' – ela reclamou ao se virar e encará-lo.

'Você está... bem?' – ele perguntou ao erguer a mão para o braço dela. Antes que seus dedos sequer a tocassem, ela violentamente o puxou de seu alcance.

'NÃO!' – ela gritou irritada aodar às costas a ele.

'Ah, isso é minha culpa agora?' – Ron perguntou, tão irritado que ele nem percebera que seu pai tinha entrado na cozinha.

'SEMPRE foi sua culpa, Ron' – Hermione berrou.

'Uuuhhh. Problemas no paraíso?' – Fred falou abafando o riso.

'J�?' – Jorge perguntou rindo abertamente.

Nem Ron nem Hermione ouviram os comentários dos gêmeos. Estavam muito concentrados um no outro para escutar, ou mesmo tomar conhecimento de mais alguém naquele lugar.

'Não é minha culpa que você tenha feito magia' – Ron gritou, a voz agora profunda e irritada.

'Eu não teria feito magia se você não tivesse saído correndo por aquele campo.'

'Eu não pedi para você me seguir' – Ron berrou de volta – 'Na verdade, eupedi claramente para você voltar para casa. Se você tivesse simplesmente feito o que eu disse para fazer, nada disso teria acontecido.'

'Você sabia que eu ia seguir você' – Hermione gritou, o rosto agora vermelho de raiva.

'Mas eu não sabia que você ia lançar feitiços enquanto isso.'

'Eu não conseguia achar você, Ron. E se eu tivesse me perdido l�?'

'Você não se perderia' – Ron gritou alto – 'Eu sabia onde você estava todo o maldito tempo.'

'Bom, eu não sabia disso, sabia?' – Hermione aumentou o tom de voz para ele – 'Porque você não se incomodou de me dizer. Você simplesmente me ordenou que voltasse para casa e desapareceu.'

'TE ORDENEI?' – Ron rosnou numa fúria misturada à surpresa – 'Eu não te ordenei coisa alguma. Seria uma maldita perda de tempo, não seria? Porque você é teimosa demais para fazer QUALQUER COISA que eu te peça.'

'TEIMOSA?' – Hermione bradou ao colocar as mãos na cintura.

'Vamos, rapazes' – o Sr. Weasley disse baixinho enquanto segurava Fred e Jorge pelos braços e os arrastava para fora da cozinha.

* * *

'Mas papai...' – Fred tentou protestar enquanto era rebocado para a sala contra sua vontade.

'Por que você faz tudo virar uma maldita competição para ver quem tem a vontade mais forte?' – eles ouviram a voz levemente abafada de Ron gritar alto.

'Pelo menos ainda podemos ouvi-los' – Jorge murmurou ao sorrir para o irmão gêmeo.

'Isso não é verdade' – eles ouviram Hermione protestar.

'Ah, é sim' – Ron atirou de volta – 'Você constantemente me diz o que fazer. Mas se eu peço que você faça alguma coisa, você me ignora e agora... AGORA VOCÊ ESTÁ **_ME_** ACUSANDO DE TENTAR CONTROLAR **_VOCÊ_**!'

'Agora ele a pegou' – Fred riu.

'Já chega' – o Sr. Weasley disse, agitando a varinha para a porta da cozinha e cobrindo a sala para prevenir que os gêmeos ouvissem mais alguma coisa.

'Ah, qual é, papai!' – Jorge choramingou.

'Jorge, vá encontrar sua irmã e ajudá-la a arrumar as malas' – o Sr. Weasley disse – 'Não é bom ficar aqui se eles estiverem vigiando a casa' – ele murmurou depois de notar a confusão no rosto do filho – 'Quando você acabar com a Gina, vá fazer suas próprias malas.'

'Papai? Onde está o Gui?' – Fred perguntou, atirando ao pai um olhar questionador.

'Ele tem uma missão. Ele vai voltar em um minuto' – o Sr. Weasley informou a eles – 'Agora vá arrumar as malas' – ele disse a Jorge –'Não, Fred' – ele acrescentou, quando os dois começaram a subir as escadas – 'Você fica aqui. Eu preciso falar com você um minuto.'

* * *

'Eu nunca acusei você de tentar me controlar' – Hermione gritou para Ron.

'Sim, você acusou' – ele falou alto, o rosto contorcido de raiva – 'Você simplesmente disse que eu te dei uma maldita ordem.'

'Você deu.'

'NÃO, EU NÃO DEI!' – Ron urrou irritado – 'Tudo que eu fiz foi **_pedir_** que você voltasse para casa. Quando você se recusou, eu aceitei.'

'Você aceitou e depois tentou me abandonar' – Hermione sibilou.

'ABANDONAR VOCÊ?' – Ron gritou em descrença.

'Você acha que eu não sei o que você estava fazendo? Você esperava que eu voltasse para casa quando não o encontrasse' – _'E isso quase funcionou'_, ela espumou por dentro.

'Você perdeu completamente o juízo?' – Ron perguntou ao ficar boquiaberto para ela – 'Eu nunca tentei te abandonar.'

'AH, TENTOU SIM!' – Hermione bradou – 'Só porque eu não falei nada, não significa que eu não tenha percebido que **_AMBOS_**, você e Harry, tentaram me deixar em Hogwarts depois de Harry ter aquela visão sobre Sirius. 'Ron e eu vamos... vamos seguir, e Hermione pode ficar aqui com vocês três...'' – ela citou furiosamente.

'Eu não disse isso' – Ron informou – 'Harry disse. Eu não tive nada com isso.'

'Eu sei quem disse' – Hermione declarou – 'Você não se opôs ou tentou falar com ele, de qualquer forma. Tentou?'

'Não' – Ron atirou de volta rapidamente – 'Eu sabia que não havia jeito de você ficar pra trás.'

'Mas você teria gostado se eu ficasse.'

'Obviamente' – ele admitiu – 'Mas eu não pedi, não é? E não é desse jeito que você vai conseguir me convencer. Harry só estava tentando...'

'Eu sei o que ele estava tentando fazer e eu não faria. Eu não vou deixar vocês dois me jogarem para o lado e ficar assistindo enquanto se arriscam. Eu não quero que você me proteja.'

'ISSO É SIMPLESMENTE PERVERSO DEMAIS!' – Ron gritou – 'Porque eu **_vou_** proteger você e não há absolutamente nada que você possa fazer a respeito. Então é melhor se acostumar, Hermione.'

'ARRRREEEE! Você é a pessoa mais irritante que eu já conheci' – Hermione gritou enquanto se virava para longe dele e socava a mesa da cozinha para descarregar sua frustração.

Ao invés de se virar e encará-lo, Hermione continuou de costas para Ron e olhava para a janela da cozinha em silêncio. Ele viu quando ela levantou seu pulso e correu os dedos levemente pelo lugar que tinha batido contra a mesa. Ela obviamente usara mais força do que queria e se machucara. Ron simplesmente apareceu atrás dela e estava a ponto de insistir que ela o deixasse ver sua mão, quando ela falou de novo.

'O que você acha que eu faria se alguma coisa acontecesse a você naquele campo?' – Hermione perguntou, a voz agora fraca e angustiada.

Ron suspirou alto e levou um segundo para derrubar o que restava de sua própria raiva antes de estender sua mão a ela. Quando ele segurou sua mão, Hermione se virou para encará-lo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ron não disse uma palavra, porque não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer. Não havia resposta para aquela pergunta. Pelo menos nenhuma resposta que ele pudesse expressar. Ele se fez perguntas parecidas enquanto estavam confinados na Ala Hospitalar em Hogwarts, e ainda não era capaz de responder. Tudo que ele tinha certeza era que a idéia de alguma coisa acontecendo a ela o apavorava. Obviamente ela se sentia da mesma forma. Ron podia ver isso em seus olhos. '_É por isso'_,ele pensou._'Ela está tentando usar a raiva para afundar o medo.'_

Em vez de falar e arriscar dizer alguma coisa errada, Ron apenas a puxou pela mão e fez sinal para que ela chegasse mais perto. Foi um pequeno gesto, mas era tudo que ela precisava. Hermione deu um passo a frente quase imediatamente e deixou o rosto cair contra o peito de Ron enquanto ele a acolhia num abraço.

'Eu não quis assustar você' – ele disse gentilmente, numa tentativa de acalmá-la – 'E eu não estava tentando abandonar você. Eu realmente sabia onde você estava o tempo todo. Eu achei que você soubesse onde eu estava também' – ele admitiu ao abraçá-la com mais força – 'Mas... eu não vou me desculpar por tentar proteger você. Manter você e Harry salvos sempre vai ser minha prioridade.'

'Eu sei' – Hermione suspirou – 'Isso é você e eu amo você por isso. Mas você tem que entender que não pode me defender do que está vindo. Goste ou não, nós três estamos no meio dessa guerra e vamos ter que lutar para sair dela. Você não pode tomar minhas batalhas como suas. Não pode tomar as de Harry também.'

'Eu sei disso' – Ron admitiu comciúmes – 'Olha, eu sei que eu tenho que deixar você tomar suas próprias decisões e lutar suas próprias batalhas, mas isso não significa que eu tenha que gostar disso. Eu odeio isso, Hermione. Eu realmente odeio. Mas estou tentando, sabe? Pedi à Gina para ficar em Hogwarts naquela noite. Não pedi a você. Não teria deixado você para trás. Eu sabia que Harry precisava de você. Eu me arrependi dessa decisão... depois do que aconteceu. Quero dizer... você quase morreu, mas... se você não estivesse lá... bem, eu fico contente que pelo menos você estivesse lá para Harry.'

'Não faça isso' – Hermione disse se afastando e olhando tristemente para Ron – 'Nós já passamos por isso. Você _estava_ lá para Harry.'

'Não quando era importante' – Ron murmurou.

'Pare!' – Hermione mandou – 'Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso. Não foi sua culpa nós todos termos nos separado, mas funcionou a nosso favor. Você fez o melhor que podia eafastou Gina e Luna do caminho antes de ser atingido por aquele feitiço. Você não pode se culpar por aquilo. Você não fracassou com ninguém.'

'Um hum' – ele murmurou, olhando para o chão.

'Estou falando sério, Ron. Se você vai se culpar por ter sido golpeado, vai ter que me culpar também' – Hermione informou – 'Eu podia ter petrificado Dolohov ou parado ele. Eu sabia uma azaração que funcionaria, mas eu quis ver o que um feitiço silenciador faria. Se eu não tivesse tentando provar que feitiços podem ser usados defensivamente, ele nunca teria me pego. Eu ainda acho que eles vão funcionar... os feitiços, quero dizer. Obviamente não o feitiço silenciador. Bem, não do jeito que eu esperava pelo menos, mas...'

'Hermione?' – Ron interrompeu quando viu os olhos dela se iluminarem de excitação, percebendo que ela estava prestes a conduzir aquela conversa para uma direção totalmente diferente. Uma na qual ele realmente não queria pensar agora.

'Sim?' – ela respondeu, ainda que continuasse a pensar em outros feitiços que pudessem potencialmente ser efetivos numa luta.

'Prometa-me que você não vaitestar feitiços de novo durante uma luta de verdade' – Ron disse – 'Quero dizer, durante as reuniões da A.D. tudo bem, mas não contra... V-Voldemort ou seus colegas.'

'Posso tentar transfigurá-los?' – ela perguntou prevendo sua resposta.

'Se isso funcionasse, não acha que McGonagall nos ensinaria?' – Ron respondeu.

'Suponho que sim' – Hermione admitiu – 'Ron? Você sabe que eu não quis deliberadamente ignorar você, certo? Quer dizer, eu não estou tentando ser teimosa ou algo assim. Se isso fosse uma verdadeira competição de vontades nenhum de nós venceria, porque você é tão teimoso quanto eu' – ela informou – 'Eu sei que você é o único que cede, na verdade, e isso não é justo. Eu sei que eu tenho que ceder um pouco. Eu vou tentar, juro, mas... é difícil. Eu tenho medo que se eu der uma brecha... você e Harry passarão correndo por mim.'

'Nós não iríamos muito longe sem você, Hermione' – Ron respondeu – 'Harry e eu sabemos disso. Olha,' – ele disse, olhando para ela cautelosamente – 'eu sei que você passou os últimos cinco anos cuidando de nós e isso não é algo que você possa parar de fazer. Mas você tem que ir um pouco mais devagar, principalmente com Harry. Eu sei que você só está preocupada com ele, mas ele não quer que você aja como mãe dele. Não estou dizendo que ele não gosta disso de algum jeito. Quer dizer... eu sei que nós reclamamos e brigamos com você, mas sempre te ouvimos. Isso não vai mudar. Só não seja tão sabe-tudo sobre qualquer coisa. Quero dizer, eu sei que você é brilhante' – Ron acrescentou ao ver Hermione cruzar os braços e tomar uma postura para briga – 'mas é bom esfregar isso nas nossas caras o tempo todo?'

'Muito engraçado.'

'Sério, Mione' – Ron disse, envolvendo os braços nos ombros dela e puxando-a para ele – 'Eu não estou falando isso para te irritar. Só que você disse ia tentar me ouvir mais quando dissesse respeito a Harry, certo? Então só... sabe... vá um pouco mais devagar. Você pode ser como uma irmã ou algo assim. Sabe... cuidar dele e dar-lhe alguns conselhos e tal, só não discorde tanto se ele não quiser segui-los sempre.'

'Eu vou tentar' – Hermione garantiu – 'Com Harry' – ela acrescentou.

'Comigo não?' – Ron perguntou, fingindo estar magoado.

'Eu não ajo como se fosse sua mãe' – ela informou – 'Nós temos... problemas diferentes.'

'Problemas? Nós não temos problemas' – Ron protestou – 'Nada sério, pelo menos.'

'Você realmente acha que eu tento controlar você?' – Hermione perguntou – 'Eu não tinha intenção.'

'Não' – Ron respondeu com um suspiro – 'Não de verdade. Eu só estava irritado. Eu sei que você está tentando cuidar de mim. Provavelmente eu não devesse te dizer isso. Não, eu sei que não deveria te dizer isso, mas... Eu meio que gosto que você implique comigo. Quer dizer... às vezes isso REALMENTE me dá nos nervos, mas... bem... você sabe, eu meio que dependo de você para me manter na linha. Eu posso embromar sem realmente me preocupar porque eu sei que você vai se intrometer e me colocar de volta na tarefa quando for preciso. Se não fosse você, eu nunca teria sido capaz de passar nos N.O.Ms. Não com as rondas dos monitores e o Quadribol e tudo mais que nós fizemos no ano passado.'

'Posso tomar isso como escrito?' – Hermione provocou.

'O que escrito?' – Ron perguntou, olhando-a confuso – 'Eu não sei do que você está falando' – ele gargalhou de volta.

'Sério agora, Ron' – Hermione disse – 'Eu sei que eu tenho que... relaxar um pouco. Não só com Harry, mas com você também. Eu sei que sou um pouco maníaco-controladora, mas você não devia ser o único que sempre cede. Eu vou realmente fazer um esforço para ser mais flexível. Não posso prometer que serei bem sucedida, então se alguma coisa for realmente importante para você e eu não estiver ouvindo, você tem que segurar meu rosto e me fazer ouvir.'

'Se eu fizer isso, você é capaz de arrancar minha cabeça com uma mordida' – Ron disse, fazendo soar como uma piada, mesmo estando sério.

'Isso nunca parou você' – ela respondeu.

'Hummm, é verdade' – ele confessou com um sorrisosem graça– 'Eu acho que agora é uma boa hora, certo?'

'O quê?' – Hermione perguntou, se afastando e olhando para ele em choque – 'Você está falando sério?'

'Ahn... sim' – Ron respondeu timidamente – 'Apenas lembre-se que foi você quem me disse para falar.'

'Tá bom' – Hermione disse, ao respirar fundo e tentar se preparar mentalmente para o que quer que ele fosse dizer – 'Só me dê um minuto' – ela continuou, fechando os olhos – 'Eu não esperava que fosse tão cedo' – _'Eu não vou me irritar. Eu não vou me irritar'_, ela cantou em sua cabeça. _'O que quer que seja, é importante para ele, então apenas ouça e não se irrite'_ – 'Tudo bem' – Hermione disse ao abrir os olhos e encontrar o olhar dele – 'O que é?'

'É... ahn... Dobby.'

'Dobby?' – Hermione perguntou surpresa. Ela não tinha certeza do que esperara, mas certamente não era isso – 'O que tem ele?'

'Bem... ahn... eu não sei realmente como te contar isso' – Ron respondeu.

'Desembucha' – Hermione respondeu – 'O que tem Dobby?'

'Ele é que pegava todas as roupas que você escondia na Sala Comunal.'

'O quê?'

'Eleera o único elfo doméstico que ainda limpava a Torre da Grifinória' – Ron disse rapidamente – 'O resto deles tem medo que você os force a usar roupas.'

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, depois a fechou rapidamente e mordeu os lábios.

Ron a observou cuidadosamente por um momento e depois decidiu que deveria terminar.

'Eu ia deixar Harry contar a você, mas... bem, eu não acho que ele vá contar. Não é como se Dobby estivesse reclamando nem nada. Quer dizer, ele realmente gosta dos chapéus e tal. Mas então... ele é um pouco doido, né?' – Ron perguntou – 'É só que... você não está realmente ajudando-os e, bem... é muito mais trabalho para o Dobby, não é? Limpando a torre toda sozinho. E é mais trabalho para você, certo? Só pense em todas as outras coisas que você podia ter feito nesse tempo. Você não vai dizer nada?' – Ron perguntou, pouco capaz de agüentar o silêncio – 'Ou você só vai me deixar falando?'

'O que você quer que eu diga?' – Hermione perguntou.

'Não sei. Diga o que quiser.'

'Por que você esperou até agora para me contar isso?' – Hermione perguntou olhando para o chão.

'Ahn... bem,' - Ron gaguejou – 'eu pensei que Harry te contaria, mas ele não contou. E... bem, eu não queria realmente começar mais uma briga. E… eu acho que eu meio que pensei que você acharia que eu estava dizendo isso porque não apóio o fale e essas coisas. Mas não é isso, sério' – ele garantiu – 'Então, você está zangada comigo?' – ele perguntou com cuidado.

'Não' – Hermine disse com um suspiro – 'Não mesmo. Um pouco desapontada, talvez. Não com você' – ela esclareceu ao vê-lo empalidecer – 'Com a situação. Ele tinha mesmo que limpar a torre sozinho?' – ela perguntou.

'Sim' – Ron respondeu ao balançar a cabeça involuntariamente – 'Mas ele não se importava. Quer dizer, você conhece Dobby. Ele estava excitado por poder sair limpando atrás de Harry.'

'Ron!'

'O que foi? É sério.'

'Eu sei que é. Mas esse não é o ponto. Eu não tive a intenção de dar mais trabalho a ele. Eu tenho que achar um jeito de compensá-lo.'

'Você podia convidá-lo para se juntar ao fale' – Ron sugeriu como uma piada.

'Sabe?' – Hermione respondeu – 'Não é uma má idéia. Pense só na visão que ele tem. Aposto que se as pessoas ouvirem como os Malfoy o trataram...'

'Hermione' – Ron disse com severidade – 'Não vá mexer com Lucio Malfoy' – ele disse fervorosamente – 'Eu estou falando sério. Eu não quero que você arrume problemas com ele. Ele é perigoso. Malfoy é um Comensal da Morte e nós sabemos que ele não vai ficar enfiado em Azkaban por muito tempo. Eu não quero que você dê mais uma desculpa para ele vir atrás de você. Prometa-me que você não vai começar a espalhar histórias sobre ele.'

'O quê?' – ela perguntou surpresa – 'Ele não vai...'

'Prometa-me, Hermione' – Ron exigiu olhando para ela com determinação. Ele não ia voltar atrás e ela sabia disso.

'Mas... ele não vai vir atrás de mim por alguma coisa que eu diga' – ela protestou – 'Ele virá atrás de mim porque eu nasci trouxa.'

'Você acha que eu não sei disso?' – Ron perguntou enquanto a segurava com força – 'Apenas não dê a ele desculpas adicionais. Agora me prometa que você não vai espalhar histórias sobre ele.'

'Tá bom' – Hermione respondeu com um suspiro – 'Eu prometo.'

'Promete o que?' – Ron perguntou forçando-a a dizer alto as palavras.

'Eu prometo que não vou me opor propositalmente a Lucio Malfoy' – ela respondeu – 'Tudo bem?'

* * *

'Lá está muito quieto' – o Sr. Weasley disse a Gui depois de apontar a varinha para a porta da cozinha e desfazer a proteção em volta – 'Parece que terminaram' – ele acrescentou com um sorriso – 'Você acha que deveríamos bater só para garantir?'

'Qual a graça disso?' – Fred perguntou com uma risadinha ao puxar a porta sem cerimônias e entrar na cozinha.

O Sr. Weasley olhou para seu filho mais velho, que encolheu os ombros e sumiu com um estouro. Supondo que a presença de Fred na cozinha teria chamado a atenção de Ron e Hermione para continuarem a gritar, o Sr. Weasley decidiu que estava provavelmente a salvo para entrar na cozinha também.

Quando empurrou a porta e entrou na cozinha, o Sr. Weasley notou que Fred já estava esperando na lareira, olhando desapontado para Ron e Hermione que estavam parados em frente a mesa.

'Desculpem interromper' – o Sr. Weasley disse ao se aproximar dos três – 'Mas nós realmente não podíamos esperar mais. Espero que vocês dois tenham tido a chance de acertar tudo' – ele disse ao olhar de relance para Ron.

'Er... sim' – Ron respondeu, deixando os olhos caírem para o chão – 'Está tudo bem.'

'Bem, isso deve tornar as coisas um pouco mais fáceis então' – o Sr. Weasley disse, olhando para Hermione.

'Tornar o quê mais fácil?' – Ron perguntou, os olhos rapidamente voltando para encarar o pai. Ele não gostara do que ouvira.

'Bem, entenda...' – o Sr. Weasley disse – 'Nós achamos que o Ministro pode estar observando a casa, então decidimos que é provavelmente melhor, devido as circunstâncias, passarmos o verão em outro lugar. Infelizmente, há uma grande chance da rede de Flu estar sendo vigiada também, então vocês vão ter que usar o Flu em algum lugar que não levante suspeitas. Fred vai para usar o Flu para ir à loja de logros' – o Sr. Weasley informou a Hermione – 'E você vai junto com ele. Eles não vão esperar que você apareça lá' – o Sr. Weasley explicou – 'Não depois do que aconteceu ontem. O Beco Diagonal é o último lugar que eles esperam que você esteja. E, a menos que eles estejam monitorando a rede com muita atenção, vão pensar que Jorge está indo trabalhar com Fred.'

Hermione lançou um olhar apreensivo para Ron. Ela claramente não queria voltar para o Beco Diagonal.

'Eu vou primeiro' – Ron disse, segurando a mão dela e apertando-a de modo tranqüilizador – 'Vai dar tudo certo.'

'Não, Ron' – o Sr. Weasley disse – 'Você vai ficar aqui.'

'O quê?' – Ron gritou com horror – 'Eu não vou deixá-la ir sozinha.'

'Gui já está esperando do lado de fora da loja de logros' – o Sr. Weasley disse ao se virar para olhar para Fred – 'Deixe-o entrar quando chegar lá e espere por Hermione' – ele instruiu – 'Jorge vai aparatar assim que terminarmos de fazer as malas.'

'Certo' – Fred respondeu, enchendo a mão de pó de Flu de um pote da lareira - 'Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes¹' – ele disse, atirando o pó aos seus pés e desaparecendo em meio às chamas esmeraldas.

'Não se preocupe' – o Sr. Weasley disse ao colocar a mão no ombro de Hermione e a levar na direção da lareira – 'Alguém da Ordem estará esperando por você e Gui no Caldeirão Furado. Vão levá-la até Molly. O resto de nós se juntará a vocês assim que pudermos.'

'Espere um minuto' – Ron protestou – 'Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui? Jorge pode fazer minhas malas, ou Gina.'

'Lamento, filho' – o Sr. Weasley disse – 'Mas você e Gina não podem usar a rede de Flu agora.'

'Por que não?' – Ron perguntou – 'Fred acabou de usar.'

'Sim' – seu pai concordou – 'Ele usou para ir trabalhar e 'Jorge' vai usar logo depois dele. Se você for com eles, vai parecer suspeito e vai chamar a atenção do Ministro.'

'Ele está certo, Ron' – Hermione disse enquanto tentava lhe dar um sorriso encorajador – 'Vai ficar tudo bem. Gui vai estar comigo.'

Ron olhou em seus olhos por um momento e depois desviou.

'Ótimo' – ele bufou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito para mostrar que ainda não estava feliz com a situação.

'Aqui, você pode precisar disso' – o Sr. Weasley disse ao entregar uma pequena pilha de papel dobrado da bancada da cozinha para Hermione – 'Molly tirou dos seus bolsos mais cedo' – ele acrescentou quando ela olhou para o dinheiro em sua mão – 'Você vai ter que andar pela Londres trouxa. Isso pode ser útil.'

'Tudo bem' – Hermione disse, recuando para a lareira extremamente grande – 'Vejo você daqui a pouco' – ela disse a Ron ao alcançar o pote de pó de flu e encher a mão. Ela queria dizer mais, mas o pai dele ainda estava lá parado e ela calculou que provavelmente já tinha perdido tempo suficiente.

'Sim, até mais' – Ron respondeu, obviamente querendo dizer mais, mas frustrado com a presença do pai. Ele não tinha escolha, exceto tentar dizer o que estava pensando com os olhos.

Hermione pareceu conseguir ler o que ele estava sentindo, porque ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso pouco antes das chamas se lançarem a sua volta e ela sumir da cozinha.

* * *

**N/T: **¹Eu achei melhor não traduzir o nome da loja porque ia ficar muito feio... hehehehe

Gente, estou numa semana terrível... Meu trabalho anda me consumindo, por isso atrasei um pouquinho a fic... Sorry! Estou na correria...

Gente! Onde estão as reviews! rs O que aconteceu com o pessoal que costumava comentar? O.O

_**...Agradecimentos...**_

**Mione Wood** - Aaaaahhhhhhh! Vi sim a capa do 6° livro! Aliás, AS capas... hehehe... Eu gostei da capa que vem pra cá... Pena que não querem publicar a contra-capa por causa dos spoilers... Ai, como estou ansiosa! hehehe... Ah, realmente que fora dos dois, né? Mas agora eles já se entenderam... rs Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Thiti Potter**- Nossa, outra corajosa! Heheheh... Como vocês conseguem ler todos esses capítulos num dia só? Afff, ficar lendo no computador é horrível... huahaha... Eu sempre imprimo o que quero ler... Bom, brigada pela review e continue acompanhando a fic! Beijos!

**Paula Evans** - Ai, brigada pelo elogio... hehehe... Estou fazendo o máximo que posso pra traduzir essa fic no nível que ela merece... Brigada pela review e continue acompanhando! Beijos!


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18 

- Quase lá – Gui disse por cima do ombro ao virar a esquina e guiar Hermione por uma longa rua estreita com fileiras de casas pobres. O que era pra ser uma rápida caminhada estava sendo consideravelmente mais longa do que o planejado. O corpo já dolorido de Hermione estava começando a protestar, mas ela não ia reclamar. Era sua culpa, afinal. Foi ela quem seguiu o trouxa para fora do trem, embora isso não os tenha parado. Foi ela quem levou Gui e Tonks para fora da Estação de Metrô enquanto o seguia. Foi ela quem esvaziou os bolsos e ofereceu ao trouxa todo seu dinheiro se ele a emprestasse o celular por 5 minutos. Era sua própria culpa não ter pensado em guardar algumas moedas para que eles voltassem ao trem e continuassem indo para King's Cross. O que deveria ter sido uma calma caminhada de 20 minutos, se tornou um passeio de 90 minutos a caminho de Londres. Ela só tinha a si mesma para culpar, mas falar com Harry tinha valido à pena.

-Que horas são? – Hermione ouviu Ninfadora Tonks perguntar atrás dela.

-10 minutos mais tarde que a última vez que você perguntou – Gui respondeu, sem se preocupar em olhar para o relógio desta vez.

-Moody provavelmente está enviando equipes de busca enquanto falamos – Tonks resmungou enquanto continuavam passando por uma casa desmantelada atrás da outra.

-Não estamos _tão_ atrasados – Gui replicou no que ele esperava ser uma voz confiante. Ainda não deviam ter recorrido a equipes de busca, mas sua mãe estava definitivamente esperando por eles e ela **_não_** ia ficar feliz com o atraso.

-É minha culpa – Hermione admitiu, sabendo muito bem o que os esperava assim que chegassem ao seu destino – Eu vou assumir a responsabilidade.

-Mamãe é um pouquinho cega quando suas meninas a preocupam – Gui disse – Não importa o que diga a ela, ainda será minha culpa.

Hermione bufou. Ela não podia evitar. Ele parecia muito com Ron. Ela sorriu para si mesma ao lembrar do dia em que ele ficou lamentando para ela e Harry sobre como sua mãe o tornaria responsável por Fred e Jorge deixarem a escola. Ele não conseguiria impedi-los. Assim como Gui não a teria impedido de saltar do trem. Ela não tinha planejado isso e certamente não lhe dera nenhum aviso. Quando o trouxa de terno passou por ela e saiu do trem, com o celular no ouvido, ela agiu por impulso. Levantou-se e saiu pela porta antes que Gui pudesse puxar a varinha.

Olhando para trás agora, Hermione percebeu que fora uma coisa muito estúpida a se fazer. _'Aquelas portas não ficam abertas por muito tempo. Gui e Tonks poderiam facilmente ter ficado encalhados no trem. Claro que se isso acontecesse, um deles teria explodido a porta para sair. Que confusão teria sido. Mesmo assim, eu poderia ter me perdido na multidão. No que eu estava pensando?',_ ela se perguntou enquanto tentava seguir o ritmo de Gui, que avançava aparentemente esquecido do tipo de vizinhança pela qual eles estavam passando.

Não que Hermione estivesse prestando tanta atenção. Ela estava distraída demais com seus próprios pensamentos para se concentrar nas coisas à sua volta. Não que isso realmente importasse. Cada casa pela qual passavam era mais precária e destruída que a outra. Depois de um tempo, a pintura descascada, as janelas quebradas e os quintais abandonados com ervas daninhas se fundiam. O grafite era novo, apesar de tudo. As letras irregulares pintadas recentemente que cobriam as paredes de tijolos e as cercas chamaram sua atenção por um momento, mas as palavras na maioria das vezes eram ilegíveis e logo ela perdeu o interesse.

'_Eu NUNCA vou morar aqui'_, ela falou para si mesma ao pensar novamente em como foi forçada a fugir do Beco Diagonal. E ela tinha sido forçada, não havia dúvidas. _'Fred vai contar ao Ron e... pior ainda... Gina. Ah! Vai ser horrível. Eu não devia tê-la provocado quanto ao Harry.'_

_-------------------------_

_Ela tinha relutado em deixar a relativa segurança da loja dos gêmeos logo que chegou. Não queria encarar todas as pessoas se esmurrando para fazer suas compras. Alguém a reconhecera no momento em que ela pusera os pés em público. O ataque estava na primeira página, afinal._

_O Profeta Diário a batizara como "A Garota Que Escapou" na edição da manhã. Não que ela tivesse lido sobre si mesma. Ela ainda estava enroscada na cama com Ron quando sua cópia do Profeta Diário fora entregue. A Sra. Weasley pagara a entrega, lera a manchete e depois atirara o jornal no lixo, como merecia. Claro que Gina pegara na lata de lixo assim que sua mãe dera as costas. Conseguira ler metade do artigo na primeira página antes da Sra. Weasley descobrir o que ela estava fazendo. Imediatamente tirara o jornal de sua filha e o destruíra, mas o estrago já estava feito. No momento em que seus pais saíram de casa, Gina fora direto à Hermione e a contara o que tinha lido._

_O artigo, embora longo, parecia ter muito pouca informação relativa aos fatos. Sem fatos legítimos para prosseguir, eles recorreram novamente ao velho material de Rita Skeeter e relataram que o 'o longo envolvimento romântico' de Hermione com o 'Garoto Que Sobreviveu' era o motivo por trás do incidente. Vitor Krum fora colocado no papel do mais novo vilão. Gina e Hermione chegaram à conclusão de que Fudge gostava mais dessa versão tramada dos eventos para parecer que o Ministério fizera parte da prisão. Nessa versão, Krum era o pretendente rejeitado que tentara separar Harry Potter e sua namorada enquanto os dois competiam no Torneio Tribruxo. Incapaz de desfazer o laço entre o casal, Krum se juntara aos inimigos de Harry e juntos conspiraram a vingança. Mas o plano dera errado. Primeiro Krum fora capturado e depois Hermione conseguira fugir do bando de Comensais da Morte._

_Tendo discutido tudo isso com Gina antes de tirar seu cochilo, Hermione, na verdade, não estava tão surpresa com o quão irado o Ministro ficou quando ela insistiu que Krum fosse solto. Ele não tinha muita escolha. Se não retirasse essa história, Hermione começaria a dar entrevistas e dizer a todos quem estava realmente por trás de tudo. Apesar de Fudge não poder negar por mais tempo que Voldemort estava de volta, ele estava determinado a subestimar isso o máximo possível._

_Hermione estava imaginando onde Fudge colocaria a culpa desta vez, quando Fred a tirou de seus pensamentos agarrando um pontiagudo chapéu feito de algum tipo de material rosa choque e atirou nela. Inicialmente, Hermione ficara confusa. Ela olhou para o chapéu em silêncio, observando a horrível faixa verde limão e as pomposas plumas amarelas. Então, com horror, ela percebeu o que era e protestou._

_Fred simplesmente riu diante de sua agonia, então ela tentou recorrer a Gui. Ela contou-lhe que preferia encarar uma horda inteira de Comensais da Morte do que andar pelas ruas com um Chapéu Sem Cabeça. Ao invés de ouvi-la, ele pegou a revoltosa coisa da mão de seu irmão e colocou na cabeça dela._

Gui virou mais uma esquina e Hermione tentou segui-lo, embora sua mente estivesse em outro lugar. Ela podia sentir Tonks andando bem atrás dela e sabia que a jovem Auror estava alerta ante quaisquer sinais de perigo, o que a deixou livre para pensar em outras coisas. Por sorte, seus companheiros não estavam olhando para seu rosto e não podiam ver o rubor que se espalhava por suas bochechas ao se lembrar o que aconteceu logo depois.

_Ela arrancou o chapéu da cabeça tão rápido que nem deu tempo de sua cabeça desaparecer. Sentindo-se uma completa idiota, Hermione o jogou de volta para Gui e tentou usar a razão para sair sem precisar usá-lo. Infelizmente, ela ainda não estava muito certa como, Fred tinha sido mais inteligente do que ela. De certo modo, isso era mais humilhante do que ela ter que usar o maldito chapéu._

'_Onde eu errei?'_, ela perguntou a si mesma ao pensar de novo no rumo que as coisas tomaram em seguida.

_Quando ela expressou que aquele ser sem cabeça só atrairia mais atenção para ela, teve certeza que havia vencido. Como alguém conseguiria discutir com essa lógica? Gui hesitou por um momento e pareceu ceder... e depois Fred tomou o controle da situação. Antes mesmo de Hermione saber o que tinha acontecido, Fred pegou quantos Chapéus Sem Cabeça ele conseguia e correu em direção à porta._

-_Apenas me dê 10 minutos e esse lugar vai estar lotado de crianças sem cabeça – ele gritou por cima do ombro enquanto saía._

_Para seu absoluto horror, ele voltou em menos de 5 minutos e disse que distribuíra os chapéus a quem quisesse para 'promover' a loja pela próxima meia hora. Havia agora pelo menos 5 ou 6 pessoas sem cabeça perambulando para cima e para baixo no Beco Diagonal com instruções para mandar qualquer um que perguntasse à Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes._

_Para ficar ainda pior, Fred correu até Madame Malkin Vestes Para Todas As Ocasiões e pegou emprestado uma capa de modo que Hermione pudesse cobrir sua roupa trouxa até chegar ao Caldeirão Furado. Ela não tinha argumentos lógicos. 'É humilhante' não funcionaria mais do que 'porque eu não quero' e ela sabia disso. No final, ela não teve escolha e colocou a horrível coisa e seguiu Gui para o Caldeirão Furado._

_Ela não seria capaz de arrancar a coisa da cabeça rápido demais, mas no momento em que entrou no pub e tirou o chapéu fora, quase desejou não ter feito. O silêncio que caiu sobre o lugar foi quase instantâneo. De repente todos os olhos estavam sobre ela. Os adultos ao menos tiveram o bom senso de encará-la em silêncio. Foram as crianças esperando na lareira para usar o Flu para voltar pra casa com sua mãe que chamaram sua atenção. Uma das garotinhas chegou a apontar para ela e depois se inclinar e começar a sussurrar furiosamente com a irmã. Como se os cochichos tivessem quebrado um feitiço silenciador lançado por toda a sala, as pessoas começaram a se virar para as que estavam ao lado e conversar em voz baixa._

_Tonks ocupou um pouco da atenção de Hermione quando pulou de uma mesa no canto e se aproximou deles. Na pressa, ela tropeçara numa perna de cadeira e se chocara com um homem sentado num banco do bar. A colisão a impediu de cair no chão, mas ela conseguiu derrubar a bebida no colo dele. Praguejando alto, o homem ficou de pé num pulo e o copo caíra no chão, quebrando. Sem pensar, Tonks pegou um trapo no bar e começou a secar as vestes do homem numa tentativa de se desculpar._

_Hermione e Gui partiram em sua direção junto com todos mais. Era uma daquelas cenas que você não quer assistir e ao mesmo tempo você não consegue deixar de olhar._

-_TONKS! – Gui gritara quando finalmente encontrara sua voz._

-_Que foi? – ela perguntou ao se virar e olhar seu rosto assustado._

_Gui não respondeu. Ele apenas olhou para ela sem acreditar. Tonks o encarou de uma forma estranha e depois seguiu o olhar dele para sua própria mão._

-_OH MERLIN! – ela gritou quando percebeu onde exatamente estava esfregando o homem._

_Seu rosto instantaneamente corou com uma brilhante sombra de vermelho que se chocava violentamente com o cabelo azul claro._

-_Aaaaahhhh, me desculpe – ela lamentou – Eu não quis... AH! – ela parou abruptamente quando percebeu que ainda pressionava firmemente o trapo no zíper dele – Desculpe – ela murmurou novamente ao puxar sua mão para longe, deixar o pano cair no chão e pegar sua varinha._

-_Não! – o homem protestou quando ela apontou a varinha para a parte molhada de suas vestes – Eu faço! – ele acrescentou, cobrindo o lugar com as duas mãos._

_Tonks apenas olhou para ele por um momento e depois abaixou a varinha._

-_Pelo menos me deixe pagar outro drink – ela gritou logo que ele correu para um corredor escuro._

_-----------------------_

-Ali – Gui disse ao apontar logo à frente deles na praça abandonada de grama amarelada oposta às casas do Largo Grimmauld.

-Pensei que fosse impossível de se achar – Hermione disse ao segui-lo pela rua e vê-lo subir os degraus gastos de pedra que o levavam à porta negra esmurrada.

-E é – ele respondeu enquanto olhava para as serpentes prateadas que se enroscavam a sua frente. Por um momento Hermione pensou que ele ia usar a aldrava para bater na porta – Passei anos andando pelas tumbas egípcias – Gui continuou ao puxar a varinha do bolso de dentro – Você não achava que eu deixaria a gente se perder pelas ruas de Londres, achava? Isso é brincadeira de criança comparado a alguns lugares que eu já encontrei.

-Eles me perguntaram... sobre isso – Hermione disse calmamente – Onde a sede era – ela esclareceu quando Tonks olhou para ela.

-Você não precisava mentir para eles – a jovem Auror respondeu, ficando óbvio que alguém já tinha passado os detalhes para ela – Mesmo que você tivesse contado a eles detalhadamente onde está localizada, eles não se lembrariam. Talvez você tenha falado de forma confusa, pelo bem que isso teria trazido a eles.

-Então por que ela perguntou? – Hermione indagou.

-Para testar sua lealdade – Gui respondeu ao bater na porta uma vez com sua varinha – Para ver o que você sabia – ele acrescentou, dando um passo para longe da porta no momento em que ouviu ruídos metálicos que ecoaram do outro lado.

-Onde vocês estavam? – a Sra. Weasley sussurrou enquanto abria a porta, pegando os três de surpresa. Ela apareceu tão rápido que Hermione suspeitava que, na verdade, ela estivesse parada do outro lado esperando por eles. Sem esperar por uma resposta, a Sra. Weasley conduziu o trio para dentro e fechou a porta rapidamente atrás deles.

-Então? – ela perguntou, as mãos na cintura enquanto encarava o filho mais velho – Vocês deviam estar aqui há mais de uma hora – ela acrescentou, mais escandalosa do que devia – O que aconteceu?

Sem aviso, as cortinas de veludo roídas pelas traças que cobriam o retrato da Sra. Black se abriram com força, revelando a velha senhora enfurecida.

-IMUNDOS! – ela gritou enquanto brandia os punhos para Gui – ESCÓRIA! FORA DESTA CASA!

-VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DO QUANTO EU ESTAVA PREOCUPADA? – a Sra. Weasley gritou, não de raiva, mas de modo que pudesse ser ouvida por cima do desvario da Sra. Black.

-TRAIDORES DO SANGUE! MESTIÇOS SUJOS! – a imagem da Sra. Black acrescentou no momento em que notou Tonks.

-Boa tarde para você também, titia – Tonks replicou ao dar um passo para frente e tentar puxar um lado da cortina para fechá-las.

Os olhos da Sra. Black se esbugalharam por falar com alguém que ela claramente via como um inferior e ela disparou para frente da tela, as unhas e mãos tateando como se estivessem tentando alcançar o pescoço de Tonks – VOCÊÊÊÊÊ! – ela berrou ao congelar no lugar. Sua pele amarelada ficando pálida ao reconhecer Hermione – SANGUE-RUIM! COMO OUSA MANCHAR A CASA DO MEU PAI COM SUA VILANIA?

-VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR FAMINTA! – a Sra. Weasley gritou para Hermione, de costas para o retrato, propositalmente ignorando-o – POR QUE NÃO DESCE PARA A COZINHA, QUERIDA? EU PREPAREI UM LANCHE PARA VOCÊ.

-COMO OUSA SUJAR ESSES CORREDORES SAGRADOS COM SUA MÁCULA!

-DÁ UM TEMPO, SUA BRUXA VELHA! – Gui gritou ao empurrar Tonks para fora do caminho, agarrando os dois lados das cortinas e parando diretamente em frente à mulher louca que tentava arranhá-lo pelo retrato – Esta não é mais _sua_ casa – ele disse com um sorrisinho – Sirius deixou-a para...

-GUI! – a Sra. Weasley o cortou – Pare de provocá-la e feche as cortinas – ela acrescentou num tom normal de voz.

Foi preciso um imenso esforço, mas Gui e Tonks conseguiram fechar as cortinas do retrato.

-Fique calma, mamãe – Gui disse antes que a avalanche de perguntas começasse novamente – Não aconteceu nada – ele acrescentou enquanto desciam para o corredor em direção à cozinha – Nós só tivemos um probleminha com aqueles trens subterrâneos que os trouxas usam.

-Que tipo de problema? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou desconfiada.

-Foi minha culpa – Tonks respondeu – Eu só tentei usar aquelas escadas que se mexem e...

-Na verdade, foi minha culpa, Sra. Weasley – Hermione disse, cortando Tonks – Eu saltei do trem na parada errada.

A Sra. Weasley parou no topo da escada que levava à cozinha e olhou para o filho de forma acusadora.

-É assim que você toma conta da sua... de Hermione? – ela perguntou – Só Merlin sabe o que poderia ter acontecido com ela.

-Ele não sabia que eu ia saltar – Hermione disse em defesa de Gui – Eu não sabia que ia – ela acrescentou com sinceridade – Eu sei que foi burrice, mas eu não estava pensando claramente. Quando vi aquele trouxa falando em seu telefone celular, simplesmente reagi. Eu tinha que pegá-lo. Eu tinha que usar aquele telefone. Eu tinha que falar com Harry. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu estava bem. Sabia que se ele pudesse ao menos ouvir minha voz...

-Você... falou com Harry? – a Sra. Weasley disse, instantaneamente esquecendo da raiva.

-Eu estava preocupada com ele – Hermione disse – Ele estava completamente só, sem ninguém para conversar e nada para fazer a não ser imaginar o pior.

Se Gui não soubesse, ele juraria que Hermione tinha acabado de passar a perna em sua mãe. Em um segundo, estava preocupada com ela e zangada com ele, e agora... ela estava completamente concentrada em Harry. Elas estavam se preocupando com ele... juntas. Se ele não tivesse visto Hermione seguindo o trouxa; se não tivesse ouvido a conversa com Harry, ele duvidaria de sua sinceridade.

-Eu sabia que se ao menos pudesse falar com ele... fazê-lo entender que não era sua culpa... – Hermione continuou.

-Claro que você estava preocupada com ele – a Sra. Weasley respondeu ao colocar o braço em volta do ombro de Hermione e escoltá-la para a cozinha.

--------------------------

-O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Tonks sussurrou para Gui ao pararem no topo da escada, observando como bobos a porta agora fechada.

-É o que eu queria saber – ele respondeu com uma risada.

-Você não acha que ela, na verdade, planejou isso, acha? – Tonks perguntou.

-Não tenho certeza – Gui admitiu – mas eu não ficaria surpreso se tivesse. Se ela planejou...

-Você deve uma a ela – Tonks riu.

-É – ele concordou, rindo com ela. _'Temos sorte de tê-la do nosso lado.'_

_---------------------------------_

-Membros da Ordem ainda estão 'protegendo' ele? – Hermione perguntou enquanto a Sra. Weasley a levava à cozinha.

-Não se preocupe, querida – ela respondeu, guiando Hermione na direção da mesa – Harry compreende porque precisa ficar lá agora. Não vai ser como no ano passado.

-Ele sabe que eles estão lá? Algum deles fala com ele? – Hermione indagou ao observar a Sra. Weasley tirar um prato de sanduíches da bancada e colocar na mesa.

-Você precisa comer – a Sra. Weasley disse a ela.

-Ele não está... lidando muito bem com isso – Hermione admitiu, ignorando a comida na mesa – Ele precisa de alguém para conversar – ela continuou, sentindo-se um pouco culpada pelo que estava fazendo. Ela tinha dito a Ron que tentaria não agir como mãe de Harry, e lá estava ela fazendo isso de novo – Ou alguém apenas para passar algum tempo com ele para que ele não se sinta tão sozinho. Talvez o Professor Lupin pudesse ir lá de vez em quando – ela sugeriu – Eles talvez possam ajudar um ao outro. Eu não sei... talvez Ron esteja certo – ela resmungou mais para si mesma do que para a mãe dele.

-E o que Ron acha? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou.

-Que Harry precisa de um pouco de espaço. Que ele vai falar sobre isso quando estiver pronto. Mas e se não tiver ninguém lá para falar com ele quando ele _estiver_ pronto? Não é bom para ele guardar tudo isso dentro de si.

-Não, não é – a Sra. Weasley concordou.

-Não estou sugerindo que o forcemos a falar. Ron está certo. Ele vai se abrir quando estiver pronto. Mas ele não devia ser deixado sozinho o verão inteiro. Ele precisa saber que há alguém lá para ele, mesmo que tudo que eles façam seja sentar ao seu lado e fazer companhia.

-Eu vou falar com... AH, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – a Sra. Weasley gritou alto quando uma nuvem de ferrugem veio da lareira – ESSA MALDITA CORUJA! – ela berrou enquanto Pitchitchinho surgia da poeira e se atirava no ar, piando alegremente ao circular a cozinha em volta delas. Coberta por uma sujeira preta, Hermione teria confundido-a com um morcego se não fosse por seus enormes olhos amarelos e a carta balançando presa em uma de suas pernas.

-PITCHI! – Hermione disse surpresa quando a minúscula coruja veio em sua direção e pousou em seu ombro – Você deve ter ficado preso lá, sabia? – ela a censurou enquanto mencionava pegar a carta – E se tivesse fogo lá?

-Sua carta está na bancada – a Sra. Weasley disse ao tentar agarrar a pequena coruja do ombro de Hermione. Pitchi a viu chegando e saiu do alcance antes que sua mão a tocasse – Essa é para o Harry – ela explicou ao olhar a barulhenta coruja voando excitadamente pela cozinha – mas ele simplesmente não sai para entregá-la. Eu o expulsei três vezes – ela disse exasperada – mas ele continua voltando.

Hermione só estava ouvindo pela metade, enquanto abria a carta de Ron e olhava para suas apressadas palavras.

**Hermione-**

**Isso aqui é um hospício. O malão de Fred acabou de explodir. Papai e Jorge estão ocupados tentando arrumar tudo, então eu dei uma escapada enquanto eles não estão olhando. Papai diz que nós provavelmente não chegaremos aí até amanhã. Mamãe e Gui vão ficar com você, de qualquer forma. Enviei Pitchi na frente para que você possa escrever para Harry. É melhor esse monte de penas minúsculo ainda estar aí quando você chegar. Acrescentei uma carta minha para Harry, mas eu disse especificamente para que ele NÃO a entregue ATÉ ter a sua também.**

**Nos vemos amanhã.**

**Ron**

**P.S.**

**Fique longe de Monstro. Não dá pra dizer o que ele vai tentar, agora que Sirius se foi. Na verdade, pensando nisso agora, eu quero que você durma no meu quarto. Ele deve tentar fazer alguma coisa contra você. Não estou brincando. E TRANQUE a porta quando estiver sozinha.**

**P.P.S.**

**Pitchi tem que voltar para você depois de fazer a entrega. Você pode lembrá-lo. Minhas mãos vão estar ocupadas com seu gato maluco na cruzada pela Inglaterra. Você não tem idéia de como foi difícil colocá-lo naquela cesta de novo. O pequeno sodomita, na verdade, tirou meu sangue.**

-Está tudo bem, Sra. Weasley – Hermione disse ao abaixar a carta na mesa e pegar uma grande tigela do armário – Ele só está fazendo o que Ron disse para fazer – ela explicou enquanto levava a tigela para a pia e a enchia até a metade com água morna – Venha cá, Pitchi – ela pediu e segurou a coruja no ombro no minuto em que ela pousou para que retirasse a carta de Harry. Ela deixou a carta na bancada e colocou a pequena coruja na borda da tigela – É melhor você se limpar – ela disse com severidade – Você não pode ir para os Dursley assim. Vai ser uma confusão e vai deixar Harry em apuros. Pode comer um pouco do meu sanduíche quando estiver pronto – ela acrescentou quando ele pulou na tigela e sacudiu as penas – Sra. Weasley, tem algum pedaço de pergaminho? – Hermione perguntou – Prometi ao Harry que escreveria assim que chegasse aqui.

* * *

**N/A:** Antes de tudo queria muito me desculpar com todos os leitores que esperavam que essa fic fosse atualizada. Eu sei que nem tem desculpa, mas passei por milhões de problemas pessoais, perdi uma grande amiga num acidente e agora estou me recuperando. Traduzir essa fic tem sido uma terapia. Não prometo postar um capítulo por semana, mas prometo não demorar tanto. Queria agradecer a todos que esperaram pacientemente e a todos os pedidos de atualização, porque afinal isso mostra o quão a fic é boa... 

Creio que as respostas aos comentários estariam ultrapassadas, dado o tempo que levou para que eu atualizasse a fic... Então, deixo os agradecimentos a **Lari-chan, Roberta Nunes, Mac, Thiti Potter, Gisele Weasley, Pati G W Black, Isinha, Kel, rafapotter, gesi e Carol**. Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic e deixando reviews! Beijos a todos!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

— Eu não acredito que você ainda insiste em usar essas botas horrorosas para trabalhar – a Sra. Weasley disse ao seu filho mais velho logo que ele apareceu na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld e se deixou afundar numa cadeira ao lado de Hermione – E esse brinco horrível. Francamente, Gui, você não poderia pelo menos tirá-lo enquanto está lá? – ela acrescentou ao lhe passar uma xícara de chá fumegante – Eu acho que você pod...

— Eu já disse, mamãe – Gui a cortou antes que ela continuasse com aquilo – Eles não ligam para o que eu uso.

— Mas você não está explorando tumbas, você tem um emprego no escritório agora. Você não deveria parecer um pouco mais...

— Respeitável? – Gui terminou, já submetido a essa conversa tantas vezes que agora ele podia praticamente repetir tudo enquanto dormia.

— Não há nada de errado em parecer respeitável – sua mãe respondeu rapidamente.

— Não há nada de errado com meu cabelo também – ele atirou de volta, sabendo o que ela ia mencionar em seguida – Então esqueça isso.

— Mas você parece um marginal – a Sra. Weasley protestou – Só uma aparadinha? – ela perguntou esperançosa, apanhando a varinha.

— NÃO!

— Número 11 – Hermione resmungou para si mesma. Tinha sido um longo e entediante dia. Tão cansada quanto estava ao chegar, ela não conseguira dormir muito durante a noite, o que a deixou mal humorada e irritada. Parte do problema vinha do fato de que aquela casa enorme estava calma demais e ela achou isso enervante. Claro que isso era apenas uma pequena parte do problema. Com medo que se ficasse no quarto dormiria e estaria sujeita ao mesmo pesadelo horrível, Hermione procurara refúgio na cozinha, a qual normalmente estaria tumultuada. Mas como ela não estava de bom humor para ouvir a Sra. Weasley discutindo com seu filho, ela deixou sua mente vagar.

— O que foi que você disse, querida? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou para Hermione ao colocar um prato de bolinhos na mesa para Gui.

— Foi como você fez – Hermione disse, se virando para encarar Gui – Foi como você nos trouxe aqui. Você não estava procurando pelo número 12. Ele não pode ser encontrado, mas o número 11 pode. Tudo que você tinha que fazer era encontrar a casa vizinha.

Gui, que tinha sido pego de surpresa, olhou para Hermione pensativo por um momento e depois respondeu.

— Na verdade – ele riu – eu estava procurando pelo número 13. Estou impressionado. Só levou um dia para você perceber. A maioria das pessoas não teria nem tentado. Já considerou uma carreira de desfazedora de feitiços? – ele perguntou ao tomar um gole de chá – Eu posso falar a seu favor em Gringotes.

— Na verdade, não – Hermione admitiu.

— Talvez você queira – Gui respondeu – Eu ouvi que Aritmancia é uma das suas matérias preferidas. Sinto que você gostaria. Pessoalmente, eu não acho que haja nada melhor do que esclarecer um bom mistério. Não há nada como a correria para quebrar um feitiço difícil. Você devia ver alguns dos feitiços em que trabalhei. Aqueles Antigos Bruxos Egípcios realmente sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Alguns deles são praticamente indetectáveis a menos que você saiba exatamente o que está procurando. Muitas pesquisas antes de qualquer tentativa podem ser feitas para passar por eles, é claro. Mas isso você já faz, não é?

— Parece intrigante – Hermione disse.

— É fantástico – Gui respondeu.

— É perigoso – a Sra. Weasley se meteu ao abrir a porta da despensa e começar a procurar por alguma coisa para preparar o jantar – Arriscar sua vida caçando tesouros que você nem pode ter – ela continuou murmurando para si mesma – Qual é o sentido disso, eu pergunto?

— Não a escute – Gui se inclinou e sussurrou – Mamãe acha que tudo que é divertido é perigoso – ele riu – Estou trabalhando em um particularmente sujo no momento – ele continuou no tom normal de voz – Embora não haja muita chance, sentado na minha mesa – ele acrescentou mais alto para sua mãe – Ainda que pesquisar como quebrá-lo seja fascinante. O primeiro passo para desfazer um feitiço é aprender como fazê-lo, afinal. Quer dar uma olhada? – ele perguntou à Hermione – Eu trouxe minhas anotações para casa na chance de encontrar tempo para trabalhar nisso.

— Claro – Hermione respondeu, os olhos brilhando de excitação – Mas, eu não quero te trazer problemas – ela acrescentou – Não é confidencial ou algo assim, é?

— Não, eu posso consultar quem quiser – Gui garantiu ao se abaixar para a mochila aos seus pés e tirar uma pilha de anotações – Os duendes não se importam, contanto que eu encontre uma solução.

----------------------------

No fim da tarde, Hermione e Gui tinham pergaminhos espalhados por toda a mesa da cozinha e estavam tão absortos em sua conversa que levou um minuto para que percebessem que o retrato da Sra. Black estava gritando obscenidades na entrada. Por um momento, Hermione estava acabada. Ela estava gostando muito da discussão deles e sentiu que seria grosseria simplesmente abandonar Gui no meio disso tudo. De qualquer forma, se os gritos nas escadas de cima eram algum sinal, o resto da família Weasley tinha chegado e nem mesmo um rebanho de centauros assustadores poderiam impedi-la de correr para aquelas escadas.

Gui a observou perseguir sua mãe, com um sorriso no rosto. Rapidamente juntou suas anotações e as guardou de volta na mochila, ciente de que não ia mais trabalhar hoje.

Hermione saiu da cozinha nos calcanhares da Sra. Weasley. Ela chegou no momento exato de ver Ron largando os dois malões que ele vinha arrastando pelo corredor e se afastar da porta para que pudesse ajudar seu pai a fechar as cortinas que normalmente escondiam a velha bruxa desagradável que gritava com eles.

— É melhor calar essa boca – Ron preveniu a feroz velha ao segurar um lado da cortina e começar a puxar furiosamente – Ou eu voucortar seu retrato com um faca de açougueiro. Aí você vai ver o que aquele feitiço permanente vai fazer com você. Você pode se pendurar lá ese rasgar que eu nem vou ligar.

— Apenas a ignore – seu pai disse ao puxar seu lado da cortina. Mas, para sua surpresa, a velha bruxa tinha parado de gritar e estava silenciosamente medindo Ron de cima com seu olhar indignado.

— Você não ousaria – ela sibilou, estreitando os olhos para frente.

— Experimente, sua morcega velha – Ron cuspiu de volta – Se você a chamar daquele jeito de novo eu vou...

— Vá ajudar sua irmã – a Sra. Weasley disse ao chegar ao lado de Ron e empurrá-lo na direção de Gina que tinha acabado de puxar seu próprio malão e a cesta de Bichento pela porta e fechado a porta com o pé.

Enquanto Ron deixava seu lado das cortinas para sua mãe e ia na direção do malão de sua irmã, Gina abriu o trinco da cestinha do gato. O enorme gato laranja de Hermione pulou imediatamente para fora e se atirou por entre os pés de Ron, quase dando-lhe uma rasteira.

— Esse gato é uma ameça – Ron murmurou ao se inclinar e pegar a parte de trás do malão de Gina – Ele fez de propósito.

— Ah, não fez – Gina replicou enquanto carregavam seu malão para o corredor e o deixavam com os outros dois próximos do pé da escada – Suponho que você vá acusá-lo de tentar roubar Hermione também? – ela perguntou, dirigindo os olhos para o gato ronronando e circulando os pés de sua dona, arqueando as costas e se esfregando em suas pernas.

— Eu sei que foi uma longa viagem – Hermione disse se desculpando ao se curvar e pegar o gato no colo – Mas era inevitável– ela acrescentou ao coçar atrás de suas orelhas, fazendo-o ronronar ainda mais alto – Tenho certeza que você foi um bom menino – ela disse, os olhos não mais no gato, mas em Ron que parecia congelado no lugar a poucos centímetros dela.

'_Ah não, ele não foi'_, Ron disse para si mesmo. _'Ele foi um...'_ mas o resto do pensamento desapareceu ao ser substituído por um outro assim que olhou nos olhos de Hermione. _'Por que eu estou tão nervoso? Não fique aqui parado como um idiota'_, ele se repreendeu. _'Diga alguma coisa'_.

— Oi – ele conseguiu dizer lentamente. _'Ah, ISSO foi genial. Você pensou nesse momento por dois malditos dias e 'oi' é tudo que você consegue dizer. Você é realmente um idiota.'_

— Oi – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso tímido ao deixar Bichento descer pro chão. O grande gato olhou para ela infeliz, depois lançou seu olhar decepcionado para Ron. Com o rabo de escova agora se agitando para trás e para frente com irritação, ele se virou e subiu as escadas.

— Esse maldito gato me odeia – Ron resmungou para si mesmo procurando algo mais para dizer – Olhe o que ele fez – ele se queixou ao puxar a manga de seu casaco para que Hermione visse as marcas de arranhão no lado de dentro de seu braço.

— Talvez se você parasse de apelidá-lo – Hermione sugeriu ao reprimir uma risada. Ele estava tão fofo brandindo os arranhões como se alguma coisa imperdoável tivesse acontecido. Parecia um menininho tagarelando sobre um dos irmãos.

— Eu arrumo nomes para Pitchi o tempo todo – Ron atirou de volta – Você acha que aquele minúsculo monte de pena se importa?

'_Se importa. É por isso que ele te ignora'_, Hermione pensou ao atirar seus braços em volta do pescoço de Ron e abraçá-lo com força.

— É ridículo eu ter sentido sua falta? – ela sussurrou ao puxá-lo mais pra perto e respirar fundo.

— Não – ele riu suavemente, enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo cheio e relaxando contra o corpo dela – Ridículofoi escrever uma carta assim que você saiu.

— Fiquei feliz com isso.

Sabendo que sua família estava provavelmente olhando, Ron se forçou a soltar o abraço dela e dar um passo para trás.

— Para onde todo mundo foi? – ele perguntou quando abriu os olhos e percebeu que estavam sozinhos no corredor.

— Acho que eles desceram para a cozinha – Hermione respondeu embora não estivesse totalmente certa. Ela não tinha notado que eles tinham ido embora. Na verdade, uma vez que Ron estava parado à sua frente, ela parecia esquecer de todo mundo. Assim como quando eles brigaram, todos desapareceram para os fundos e ele era tudo o que ela via.

— Você não dormiu o suficiente – ele disse olhando para ela, preocupado – Monstro não a incomodou, né?

— Não, eu não o vi – Hermione admitiu – Eu acho que ele não está mais aqui. Não perguntei sobre isso, afinal. Eu não quero mesmo saber o que aconteceu com ele.

— Espero que tenham alimentado Bicuço com aquele vagabundo.

— Ron! – Hermione sibilou.

— Ele merece, Hermione – Ron declarou ao dar uns passos para trás e sentar no malão – Ele traiu Sirius.

— Eu sei – ela admitiu ao se sentar ao lado dele – Eu aindafico achandoque vou vê-lo – ela confessou – Sei que Sirius se foi, mas toda vez que entro na cozinha, espero vê-lo lá sentado – ela disse serenamente enquanto levantava seus olhos.

— Provavelmente vai levar um tempo paranos acostumarmos – Ron respondeu, abraçando o ombro de Hermione e a puxando contra ele.

— Estou feliz que esteja aqui, Ron.

— É, esse lugar é assustador à noite. Principalmente quando você está sozinho.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – Hermione disse.

— Eu sei – Ron admitiu – Mas ainda é a verdade. Embora eu suspeite que Fred e Jorge eram osresponsáveis pela maioria dos barulhos que eu ouvia. O quarto deles era bem em cima do meu, afinal.

— Eu não ouvi nada na noite passada.

— Então você ficou no meu quarto?

— Sim – ela admitiu.

_'Ótimo. Pedi que Gui tomasse conta do quarto deles durante a noite. Se aquele pequeno vagabundo deixou alguma supresa, ele irá encontrar.'_

— Mas você não dormiu muito – ele disse ao dar uma olhada em sua aparência.

Sem saber como responder, Hermione baixou os olhos. Ela não queria contar a ele que cada vez que dormiasonhava com os Comensais da Morte atacando a Toca.

— Vou dormir melhor hoje à noite – ela finalmente disse.

— É, ter Gina no mesmo quarto vai ajudar – ele concordou. Uma Hermione cansada era uma Hermione mal humorada e ele não queria irritá-la – Eu ficaria contente se Harry estivesse aqui. Não acho que ele vá querer vir nesse verão, afinal. Duvido que ele queira voltar para essa casa. Ele escreveu de volta?

— Não, ainda não – Hermione respondeu – Mas, eu falei com ele ontem.

Os olhos de Ron se arregalaram de choque.

— Você foi para...

— Não. Não, no telefone – ela explicou rapidamente – Eu queria que ele ouvisse minha voz para que soubesse que estou bem.

— E aqueles trouxas horríveis deixaram você falar com ele? Eles não... desligaram?

— Bem, eu não gritei com eles, não é? – ela provocou, sorrindo ao ver as orelhas de Ron ficarem vermelhas – Duvido que eles me deixassem falar com ele se soubessem que eu era, então eu menti. Disse que era a sobrinha da Sra. Figg.

— Quem? – Ron perguntou, a testa enrugada em confusão – Ah... aquela velha aborto dos gatos?

— Sim. Contei à tia dele uma história sobre convidá-lo para um chá e, como ela sabia que ele odiaria isso, ela o colocou no telefone.

— Que mulher amável – ele disse sarcasticamente – Então? Como ele está?

— Ele disse queestão tratando-o bem. Alimentando-o e tudo mais. Eles têm medo que Moody apareça e os enfeitice se não o fizerem.

— Não. Quer dizer... ele parecia... – Ron começou.

— Distante? – Hermione perguntou.

— Eu ia dizer zangado, mas... estava distante? – ele perguntou.

— Inicialmente, não – Hermione admitiu – Acho que ele estava bastante aliviado. Eu lhe disse que estava bem. Ele pareceu ótimo... até eu dizer que o que aconteceu não era culpa dele. Ele ficou quieto por um momento e depois perguntou como você estava reagindo a isso.

— E? – Ron pressionou.

— Eu contei a verdade.

— Você disse a ele que nós...

— Não, eu disse que você reagiu mal – Hermione explicou – Que você se culpou, mas que eu tinha conseguido te convencer que não era sua culpa. Eu o convenci disso, né?

— Você não espera realmente tranqüilizá-lo com uma conversa pelo _feletone_, né? – Ron perguntou, fugindo do assunto.

— Ron?

— O quê?

— Vocês dois vão me deixar doida varrida se continuarem com isso – Hermione gritou ao tirar o braço dele de seu ombro e encará-lo.

— Se nós continuarmos com o quê? – ele perguntou, embora tivesse quase certeza da resposta – Eu não estou fazendo nada.

— Está sim – Hermione respondeu, soando um pouco irritada com ele – Você está se fazendo de desentendido de propósito. Agora pare de tentar mudar de assunto.

— Eu não estava mudando de assunto – Ron protestou. _'Tá, eu estava, mas eu esperava que ela não percebesse.'_

— Não foi sua culpa, Ron. Agora diga isso para mim.

— Não foi sua culpa – ele disse com um sorrisinho torto.

— Você é impossível – ela declarou, balançando a cabeça exasperada. Sentindo-se quase à beira das lágrimas de novo, dessa vez com razão, Hermione tirou os olhos do chão e evitou olhar Ron diretamente – Nós provavelmente deveríamos levar seu malão para cima – ela disse, surpresa que sua voz tivesse soado tão firme. _'O que há comigo hoje? Por que estou tão emocional? Eu estava feliz há um minuto e agora estou... Estou o quê? Zangada? Não. Estou...'_

— Hermione?

— O que foi? – ela perguntou, os olhos no malão onde Ron estava sentado.

— Vem aqui – ele disse, fazendo sinal para que ela sentasse próxima a ele.

— Se você não quer minha ajuda, tudo bem – Hermione disse, virando as costas para Ron e olhando na direção da cozinha, onde ela presumia que o restante da família Weasley estava reunida. Mesmo que não dissesse, ela percebeu que não estava mais falando do malão – Não se preocupe com os outros dois – ela continuou, apontando para seu próprio malão e o de Gina – Nós cuidamos deles mais tarde – ela acrescentou ao começar a ir embora.

Ron estava de pé e colocara a mão no ombro dela antes que ela conseguisse dar mais dois passos.

— Hermione? – ele disse ao puxá-la para parar.

— O jantar vai estar pronto logo. Sua mãe deve estar nos procurando.

— Você pode, por favor, olhar para mim?

'_Por quê?Para queeu possa ver a culpa nos seus olhos?'_, Hermione pensou. Ela se virou para encará-lo, mas evitou seus olhos.

— O que há de errado? – Ron perguntou.

— Eu não sei – ela admitiu, e isso era parcialmente verdade. Ela estava irritada que ele não a deixasse ajudá-lo, mas aquilo era só uma pequena parte do problema. Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele hoje e ela não sabia porquê. Tudo que ela tinha certeza era que não queria falar sobre isso até ter a chance de se recompor.

— Eu sei – Ron disse – Você está exausta.

— Não é isso – ela respondeu. _'É mais que isso.'_

— Então o que é?

— Eu não sei.

— Sabe sim. Agora me conte o que é – ele exigiu.

— Eu disse que não sei. Por que você não deixa isso pra lá? – Hermione atirou de volta, enquanto a tristeza que ela estava sentindo era substituída por irritação.

— Porque não posso ajudar você a menos que eu saiba qual é o problema – Ron replicou, soando um pouco nervoso. Esse **não** era definitivamente o encontro que ele tinha fantasiado nos dois dias anteriores.

— Você quer saber qual é o meu problema?

— Quero.

— É só... – _'Só o quê?'_, Hermione imaginou – É só...tanta coisa – ela respondeu, dizendo a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça – Estou preocupada com você e Harry e meus pais e isso é muita coisa – ela disse. Ela secou as lágrimas mornas do rosto assim que as sentiu, mas o estrago já estava feito. Ron já tinha visto. A próxima coisa que ela soube é que o corpo dele estava bem perto do dela.

— Você não tem que se preocupar mais – ele disse ao puxá-la para um abraço – Você está segura. Harry está seguro. Seus pais estão fora tirando umas férias agradáveis em algum lugar. E eu estou aqui agora. Estamos todos bem.

— Não, vocês não estão – Hermione abafou um soluço contra o peito dele – Meus pais não têm idéia do tipo de perigo que os ronda. E você e Harry... vocês dois se culpam por algo que não é culpa de vocês e eu odeio isso. Odeio que eu seja a causa disso. Odeio que vocês dois tentem lidar com isso sozinhos. Odeio me sentir assim. Odeio que façam me sentir... – _'Sentir como?'_, ela perguntou para si mesma. _'Impotente!'_, sua mente gritou. _'Vulnerável. Com medo.'_ – Não posso me permitir ser fraca. Não posso ceder – ela declarou. _'Eu não vou deixar aqueles desgraçados me abatarem' – _Eu tenho que ser forte.

— Hermione, você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço. Você acabou de passar por uma coisa horrível. Ninguém vai pensar que você é inferior se você 'ceder'. Isso não significa que você seja fraca. Você é apenas uma humana, isso é tudo. Não há ninguém aqui para ver, só eu. Já te vi chorar antes, só... desabafe.

— Você não ouviu? Acabei de dizer que não quero – _'Se eu tiver um ataque, eles vencem.'_

— E daí? Você vai sentar e pensar como o Harry? Você vai me mandar embora e lidar com isso sozinha?

— Não, claro que não. Eu só não quero discutir isso agora. Principalmente no meio do corredor – _'Preciso de tempo para juntar meus pensamentos e entender o que estou realmente sentindo em primeiro lugar.'_

— Tá, você está certa – Ron admitiu – Esse provavelmente não é o melhor lugar para entrar em algo assim. Não temos que falar sobre isso agora. Eu posso pensar em um jeito mais efetivo para fazer você se sentir melhor, de qualquer forma – ele acrescentou, o sorriso torto retornando – Mas nós provavelmente não deveríamos fazer isso no corredor também.

— Você é realmente impossível – Hermione respondeu, tentando soar irritada embora não conseguisse evitar se divertir com o jeito que ele entrava na conversa – Eu não sei por que suporto você.

— Porque eu beijo bem – Ron sugeriu, o sorriso se alargando.

— Quem te disse isso, seu convencido? – Hermione perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior para evitar sorrir de volta.

— Você – ele respondeu, notando o brilho travesso nos olhos dela.

— Ah bem, eu volto atrás então – ela respondeu tristemente.

— Não pode – Ron informou.

— Já voltei – Hermione revidou, sem se preocupar mais em esconder seu sorriso. Isso era normal. Isso era confortável. Por mais estranho que parecesse, esse era o jeito como flertavam.

— Tarde demais – ele abafou o riso – Eu já sei que eu 'tiro seu fôlego'. Talvez eu precise refrescar sua memória – Ron sugeriu, erguendo a mão e acariciando levemente o rosto de Hermione – Sem respostas geniais? – ele perguntou ao ver os olhos dela se fecharem.

— Ah, é isso que você está esperando então? – Hermione provocou, os olhos ainda fechados – Pensei que tivéssemos terminadoo joguinho.

— Eu realmente senti sua falta – Ron sussurrou, tão perto agora que ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seus lábios enquanto falava.

— Prove – ela sussurrou de volta, ciente de que ele não desistiria do desafio.

Por um momento, Hermione pensou que tivesse escutado Ron abafar um riso, mas isso deixou de importar no momento em que sentiu os lábios dele roçarem nos seus. O beijo era suave e gentil e durou só um instante. Depois ele se afastou.

— Ainda estou respirando – Hermione informou a ele. Dessa vez ela estava certa de ouvi-lo rindo.

— Então tá – ele respondeu, o nariz roçando o dela enquanto se inclinava e exigia seus lábios uma segunda vez.

Esse beijo não era nada como o primeiro. Não era nem suave nem gentil, mas cheio de ardor. No momento em que seus lábios se fecharam nos dela, Ron passou os braços em volta da cintura de Hermione e puxou o corpo dela contra o seu. Senti-lo tão firmemente pressionado contra ela teve um efeito quase instantâneo e, antes que ela soubesse, seu corpo inteiro estava queimando com um calor que combinava com a fúria dos beijos dele.

Ela gostava desse lado de Ron. Por todos esse anos ela tinha visto vislumbres desse lado poderoso e apaixonado quando brigavam. Não somente a intrigava, mas a excitava também. Ron era um quebra-cabeça que ela estava ainda lutando para montar. Havia uma dualidade nele que simplesmente não fazia sentido. Ele era rude e insensível, mas podia ser tão doce e cheio de consideração. Até mesmo o jeito que a beijava era uma contradição. Sua boca era faminta e exigente, mas ao mesmo tempo que devorava os lábios dela, suas mãos gentilmente traçavam pequenos círculos na parte mais baixa de suas costas. Somente Ron podia ser passional e terno ao mesmo tempo e isso estava levando Hermione à loucura.

— E esse como foi? – Ron perguntou quando inesperadamente abandonou os lábios dela e a puxou para o malão próximo.

— Muito melhor – Hermione respondeu, o coração batendo desordenadamente, enquanto se sentava ao lado dele e olhava para aqueles olhos profundamente azuis.

— Então você admite que foi bom? – ele perguntou com um ar arrogante que ele sabia que a provocaria.

— Não admiti nada – ela riu.

— Vamos ver então – Ron riu e se inclinou para beijá-la novamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Curtindo meu último dia de férias, resolvi postar logo o capítulo 19 e dar uma adiantada na tradução dos próximos! Continuem lendo e deixando reviews! Elas são muito importantes!

_**...Agradecimentos...**_

**Pati G W Black – **Obrigada, Pati! Estou bem melhor agora, eu acho... Foi no Potter Rio 3?

**Carol – **Ah, que bom que continua curtindo a fic! Fico muito feliz! Obrigada, viu?

**Mione Wood – **Nossa, currículo pra Rocco? É um caso a se pensar... rsrs... Ia ser legal se me colocassem como assistente da Lia, porque eu ia ficar sabendo sobre o livro 7 antes de todo mundo! rsrs... Mas, falando sério agora... Eu nem teria o que colocar no currículo, porque só fiz 2 períodos de faculdade de Letras e essas traduções são um hobby... Mas mesmo assim, nossa, fiquei lisonjeada com os elogios! Muito obrigada mesmo! E, sim, as coisas voltaram a esquentar, né? rsrs... Que bom! Obrigada!

**Anna-Malfoy – **Oi, Anninha! Saudades suas... 4ª feira eu volto ao trabalho e acho que te encontro no msn, né? Obrigada pela review!

**Thiti Potter – **Ah, que bom que vai continuar acompanhando a tradução... Eu amo traduzir essa fic! Obrigada!

E queria muito mesmo agradecer a todas vocês pelo carinho e pela preocupação! As traduções têm ocupado minha cabeça e começo a me sentir muito melhor! E acho que encontrei um site legal para postar os extras! Assim que chegar perto de postar eu aviso aqui na fic, ok? Beijos a todas!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

— EI! Isso é nojento – Jorge falou alto ao parar congelado no primeiro andar – Acho que perdi meu apetite.

— Vão para um quarto – Fred acrescentou, aparecendo atrás de seu irmão gêmeo.

— Podemos usar o seu? – Ron atirou de volta, para o horror de Hermione.

— Use o seu próprio quarto – Fred argumentou ao passar pelo casal a caminho da cozinha.

— Eu usaria, mas é o primeiro lugar em que mamãe procuraria.

— Ron! – Hermione lamentou, dando-lhe um tapa no braço.

— AI!

— É verdade – Jorge respondeu com um sorrisinho, enquanto observava seu irmão mais novo inconscientemente esfregar o braço. Hermione era pequena, mas aparentemente dera um belo tapa e Jorge suspeitava que ela tinha sido treinada por Gina – Mas isso não significa que eu queira vocês dois transando na minha cama.

— Nós não vamos... – Hermione começou a gritar, depois se calou – Ah, esquece – ela murmurou baixinho ao se levantar e passar pelos gêmeos, marchando na direção das escadas que levavam à cozinha – Vocês dois acabaram totalmente com o clima. Vou jantar.

— Muito obrigado – Ron resmungou ao observar Hermione desaparecer.

— Quando você quiser – Fred riu.

— Parece que nosso trabalho aqui já terminou – Jorge acrescentou – Estou faminto. Vamos comer.

-------------------------

Ao entrar na cozinha, Ron ficou desapontado em descobrir Hermione sentada ao lado de Gui e já absorta na conversa. Como seu pai estava sentado do outro lado dela, ele pegou o lugar diretamente à sua frente e esperou que ela tomasse conhecimento de sua presença. Depois de um minuto ou dois, ela olhou para ele e sorriu, depois se virou de volta para Gui e continuou falando com ele sobre algum feitiço avermelhado.

Enquanto a refeição avançava, Ron notou que Hermione estava propositalmente evitando os gêmeos. Às vezes lançava um olhar para ele ou para Gina, mas não olhava para Fred e Jorge desde que entraram na cozinha. Não demorou muito paraperceber que ela estava preocupada em sair da mira deles. Consideravelmente quietos, os dois mantiveram suas bocas fechadas. Ao invés de provocá-lo sobre a sessão de beijos que flagraram, os gêmeos conversavam calmamente com seus pais sobre a atmosfera no Beco Diagonal.

Tendo devorado seu jantar em alta velocidade, Ron estava ansioso para sair da cozinha e ir para longe dos olhares curiosos. O problema era que Hermione não parecia ter notado. Ele continuou esperando por uma brecha em sua conversa com Gui, mas aparentemente isso não ia acontecer. Isso exigia medidas drásticas. Ele só rezava que fosse o pé dela que ele estava prestes a cutucar embaixo da mesa e não o de seu pai.

Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, Ron esticou a perna até seu pé tocar alguma coisa diretamenteà sua frente. Nada aconteceu. Ron lançou um olhar rápido para seu pai e depois para Hermione, mas nenhum dos dois havia reagido. Pensando que talvez fosse a perna da mesa ao invés da de um humano, Ron correu levemente a ponta de seu dedo para baixo e parou abruptamente ao perceber que seu pé agora estava em cima do pé de alguém. Isso definitivamente não era a perna de uma mesa. Ele suspirou de alívio quando Hermione olhou em sua direção e viu as bochechas dela corarem levemente. Ron fixou seus olhos nos dela antes que ela tivesse chance de desviar o olhar, depois olhou para a porta e ergueu a cabeça sutilmente como se dissesse "vamos".

A tonalidade rosada em suas bochechas ficou um pouco mais evidente e ela meneou a cabeça uma vez, de modo que ele soubesse que ela entendera. Mas, diferente de Ron, que se levantou e levou o prato vazio para a pia, Hermione continuou sentada. Ele olhou para ela novamente por trás de Gui, questionando. Ela segurou seu olhar por um minuto, depois olhou para a porta e de volta para ele rapidamente. Percebendo que ela queria que ele fosse na frente, Ron agradeceu à sua mãe pela refeição e saiu.

-----------------------------

Poucos minutos depois, Hermione subia as escadas seguida de perto por Gina, que parecia estar num péssimo humor.

— Ela podia ao menos ter me deixado terminar antes de nos expulsar – Gina bufou ao seguir na direção das escadas.

— Elafalou para levar o prato com você – Hermione disse em defesa da Sra. Weasley.

— Esse não é o problema. Eu estava tentando ouvir a conversa deles – Gina respondeu.

— Eu sei – Hermione atirou de volta – Ela também. Por isso nos expulsou.

— Que conversa? – Ron perguntou, ao se levantar de seu malão e se aproximar das garotas.

— A que seus pais estavam tendo com Fred e Jorge – Hermione explicou – Sobre como as pessoas estão recebendo a notícia de que...

— De que o quê? – Ron perguntou, olhando explicitamente para Hermione e tentando entender porque de repente ela tinha ficado inquieta.

— De que o ministro soltou Krum – Gina disse cuidadosamente, esperando ver seu irmão se enfurecer.

— Ah – Ron disse, depois de um silêncio prolongado. Gina viu seus olhos se estreitarem, mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Hermione agarrou seu braço e o carregou para o corredor onde não pudessem ser ouvidos.

Ao vê-los saindo, Gina não pôde evitar sorrir para si mesma quando percebeu o que Hermione estava fazendo. Ela o empurrou perigosamente para perto do retrato da Sra. Black, e Gina não tinha dúvidas de que ela tinha feito de propósito. Se Ron perdesse a calma, ele incomodaria a velha bruxa e ela gritaria com ele. Ele não só teria que se ver com Hermione, mas teria também que encarar sua mãe.Apesar deRon nem sempreser o mais esperto, tinha bastante senso para perceber sua situação e manter sua voz baixa.

Gina observava com interesse enquanto Ron e Hermione conversavam em sussurros apressados. Estranhamente, quando ele olhou em sua direção, não parecia zangado. Se ela tivesse que dar um nome, seria decepção, mas ele se virou antes que ela pudesse se certificar. Hermione deve ter sugerido alguma coisa com a qual seu irmão não estava entusiasmado. Ele não somente balançou a cabeça discordando com ela, como também pegou suas mãos como se implorasse.

O fato de ele ter iniciado o contato pegou Gina com a guarda baixa. Ron nunca tinha sido do tipo que toca, e até recentemente ele sempre evitava tocar Hermione. Ela sabia que as coisas eram diferentes agora. Ela já tinha visto os dois, afinal, mas ainda parecia um pouco esquisito. Ela nunca tinha imaginado seu irmão como o tipo de cara que seguraria a mão de uma garota, principalmente na frente de um membro da família. Apesar disso, lá estavam eles. Estavam de mãos dadas e isso tinha um efeito visível em Hermione. Seu rosto se suavizou e ela estava escutando o que quer que Ron estivesse dizendo sem sinais de interrupção.

'_Isso é novo'_, Gina pensou para si mesma ao observar sua interação. Hermione sempre tinha sido a que tinha poder na amizade deles. Ela dizia para Ron e Harry o que fazer e mesmo que Ron discutisse com ela e Harry reclamasse, no final, eles quase sempre faziam o que ela queria. Hermione, por outro lado, muito raramente ouvia os meninos uma vez que sua cabeça já estava feita. Mas ela estava ouvindo Ron agora. Além disso, estava considerando o que quer que fosse. Eles não estavam brigando, estavam conversando. Gina nunca tinha visto aquilo acontecer antes e isso a impressionou. Quando Hermione arrastou Ron, Gina não tinha dúvidas que ela seria a vencedora. Mas agora que tinham parado de conversar e estavam vindo em sua direção, ela não tinha idéia de quem tinha vencido no final.

— Quer ajuda com aquilo? – Ron perguntou, apontando para o malão de Gina.

— Não, está tudo bem – ela respondeu, ainda um pouco chocada que Ron não tivesse explodido no momento em que Krum fora mencionado – Eu só vou levar o que precisar lá pra cima. Mamãe vai fazer Fred e Jorge carregaram isso mais tarde – ela acrescentou.

— Ah, então tá – Ron disse, olhando para Hermione que ergueu uma sobrancelha e acenou com a cabeça para Gina – Então o que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou defeituosamente.

— O que há com você? – sua irmã atirou de volta, na defensiva. _'Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?'_

— Nada – Ron protestou – Só estava curioso, só isso.

— Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas eu pensei em começar meu dever de Poções.

— Er... então tá.

— Ron e eu vamos jogar xadrez na sala lá de cima – Hermione disse para Gina – Você pode vir conosco – ela acrescentou rapidamente – Se você quiser. Há uma escrivaninha lá.

— Vocês dois não querem... ficar sozinhos? – Gina perguntou.

'_SIM!'_, a mente de Ron berrou, mas ele tinha senso o bastante para não dizer isso em voz alta. Já tinha sido decidido, para sua decepção.

— Isso não a incomoda, não é? – Hermione perguntou, seu rosto corando levemente aolevantar a mão, que ainda estava entrelaçada com a de Ron, para que Gina visse.

— Não – Gina respondeu sinceramente – Eu acho ótimo. Mas isso não significa que eu queira ver vocês dois se beijando a noite toda.

— Nós vamos jogar xadrez – Hermione esclareceu.

— Claro que vão – Gina bufou.

— Vamos sim – Ron suspirou, mostrando desapontamento – Entãoeu deixoque você venha com a gente também.

— RON! – Hermione disse alto.

— O quê?

— Deixa? – ela censurou.

— O que há de errado com isso? – ele perguntou. _'Eu a convidei, não é? É isso que você quer.'_

— Foi grosseiro.

— Não foi – Ron protestou – Grosseria seria dizer que ela é melhor jogadora que você.

— Só por isso, não vou jogar com você – Hermione informou, soltando sua mão e cruzando os braços.

— Gina, me ajuda aqui – Rony choramingou.

— Você é um babaca insensível – Gina disse – E está além da minha ajuda.

— Mas você ainda vai jogar, certo? – Ron implorou para a irmã.

— Você vai me amolar até eu dizer sim, não é?

— Você sabe que quer – Ron respondeu com um sorrisinho – Ninguém em sua sã consciência escolheria fazer dever de Poções se tivesse outra opção.

— É assim? – Hermione perguntou.

— Rápido. Aritmancia ou Poções? Qual você escolheria primeiro? – Ron atirou de volta.

— Francamente – Hermione lamentou, ao morder os lábios e balançar a cabeça exasperada. Ele a tinha pegado e os dois sabiam disso.

— Viu? Estou certo – Ron declarou com um sorriso – Então, Gina?

— Uma partida – Gina respondeu – Depois vou fazer minha redação.

— Claro que vai – Ron riu ao abrir a tampa de seu malão e tirar suas peças de xadrez.

-----------------------------

Um hora e meia depois, Ron e Gina estavam no meio da terceira partida. Hermione teria vencido a primeira partida se não tivesse caído no sono antes do jogo acabar. Ela estava agora aninhada junto de Ron, que estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá com o braço em volta do ombro dela, dizendo às suas peças para onde ir.

— Aí estão vocês três – Gui disse ao colocar a cabeça na porta – A barra tá limpa.

— Tem certeza? – Ron perguntou.

— Sim. Está completamente seguro – Gui insistiu.

— Do que vocês estão falando? – Gina perguntou, afastando os olhos do tabuleiro de xadrez para olhar para o irmão mais velho.

— Ron estava preocupado que Monstro tivesse feito alguma coisa com o seu quarto.

— Então é por isso que estamos jogando todo esse jogo de xadrez sem sentido? – Gina disse, parecendo insultada – Você estava tentando me manter longe de lá até que Gui checasse?

— Não – Ron respondeu com sinceridade – Não foi por isso – _'Hermione não queria que você se sentisse excluída.'_

— Eu vou pra cama – Gina disse, se levantando da cadeira e saindo irritada pela porta.

— Ela só está zangada porque não conseguiu me derrotar – Ron riu enquanto Gui entrava na sala e olhava para o tabuleiro de xadrez.

Com um risada, Gui girou o tabuleiro de modo que Ron pudesse examinar do ângulo dela.

— Ela tinha você em xeque em dois movimentos – ele riu.

— Não, não tin... – Ron começou a protestar – AH. Eu teria percebido assim que ela mexesse o cavalo.

— Sem dúvida – Gui respondeu, sentando no lugar vazio de Gina. Os olhos de Gui se deslocaram do irmão para Hermione, que estava dormindo profundamente próxima a ele.

— Quer jogar? – Ron perguntou ao seu irmão mais velho.

— Não está cansado? – Gui indagou.

— De jogar xadrez? – Ron replicou como se essa idéia fosse absurda – Nunca.

— Eu posso fazer você perder seu dinheiro.

— Você pode tentar – Ron abafou o riso – Mas vai falhar como todos os outros.

— Você é um metido, né? – Gui riu.

— A última vez que você me venceu, eu tinha 8 anos – Ron respondeu enquanto Gui virava o tabuleiro de volta e recolocava as peças que faltavam.

— Talvez eu tenha deixado você ganhar – Gui provocou.

— Por oito anos? – Ron gargalhou – Brancas começam.

— Então as coisas estão sérias entre vocês dois agora, não é? – Gui perguntou enquanto avançava um de seus peões.

— Er... é. Acho que sim – Ron disse desconfortável.

— Meus parabéns.

— Ahn, obrigado – Ron respondeu, propositalmente evitando o olhar de seu irmão estudando o tabuleiro.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Er... – Ron gaguejou – Ah... eu tenho escolha? – ele finalmente perguntou ao avançar com seu peão.

Ignorando a pergunta de Ron, Gui fez sua própria pergunta.

— Como vocês fizeram as pazes tão rápido depois daquela briga?

— Quê? Que briga? – Ron perguntou, enquanto Gui fazia seu próximo movimento.

— Aquela que vocês tiveram por causa do que aconteceu no campo. Em um minuto ela nem queria falar com você, depois eu saí por 10 minutos e, quando voltei, vocês dois estavam agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só estou curioso como você fez isso.

— Ah, bem... er... – Ron gaguejou – Peão na G5. Ela não estava tão brava.

— Então ela deu uma boa impressão – Gui riu – Bispo na C4.

— Acho que simplesmente a conheço o bastante para saber a diferença.

— Que bom, então – Gui disse, não acreditando na resposta de Ron – Isso vai poupar vocês dois de muito sofrimento.

— O que você quer dizer? – Ron perguntou, tentando não soar preocupado – Cavalo na F6 – ele ordenou, antes de desviar a atenção do tabuleiro e olhar para Hermione, que ainda descansava tranqüilamente contra seu peito.

— O fato de você a conhecer tão bem – Gui explicou – Que você pode fazer... o que quer que você tenha feito para que ela te perdoasse... na próxima vez que fizer alguma bobagem.

— O que te faz pensar que eu vá fazer alguma bobagem?

— Eu já tive 16 anos, sabe?

— E?

— E eu cometi um monte de erros. E estou aqui para me certificar de que você não vai cometer os mesmos.

— Caraca – Ron lamentou – Eu já tive essa conversa com papai.

— É, eu me lembro da conversa do papai. Mas o que eu quero te dizer, na verdade, pode ser útil.

Por um momento Ron estava dividido entre a extrema vergonha e a curiosidade._ 'Útil de que maneira? Ele está falando de técnicas? Ou algum caminho secreto para o coração de uma mulher?'_, Ron imaginou, olhando para Hermione novamente só para ter certeza de que ela estava realmente dormindo.

— Certo – ele disse, a curiosidade vencendo – O que é então?

— Paciência, irmãozinho – Gui respondeu – O conhecimento que estou prestes a transmitir levei anos para entender. Você não quer me apressar, quer?

— Quero.

— Eu devo ter pulado alguma parte importante.

— Por que não pulamos a coisa toda, então? – Ron retorquiu, o interesse diminuindo rapidamente.

— Você a ama, não é? – Gui perguntou, repentinamente muito sério.

'_Certo, isso não era parte do acordo.'_

— Er...

— Isso vai tornar as coisas difíceis.

— Tornar o que difícil? – Ron exigiu saber – Por quê?

— Estou me adiantando – Gui disse – Como vou dizer isso? – ele perguntou para si mesmo em voz alta – Você sabe o que as mulheres realmente querem?

Ron abriu a boca em descrença para seu irmão por um momento.

— Ah claro – ele zombou – Como eu vou saber se nem elas mesmas sabem?

— Você tem razão nesse ponto – Gui riu – Então, deixe-me reformular a pergunta. Você sabe o que Hermione quer?

— Ahn... Não sei. Talvez. Eu acho. Às vezes.

— Ela quer isso – Gui disse olhando para o casal sentado junto no sofá.

— Hã? – Ron estava completamente perdido e não tinha idéia do que Gui estava falando – Ela quer o quê?

— Isso – Gui explicou apontando para eles – Isso aí. O que você está fazendo agora.

— Eu não estou fazendo nada – Ron argumentou – Ela nem está acordada.

— Ela não dormiu muito bem na noite passada. Eu sei – Gui disse quando Ron começou a protestar – Mas está dormindo agora. Por que você acha?

— Porque ela estava exausta – Ron respondeu.

— Não – Gui informou a ele – É porque você deu a ela o que ela precisava.

— Não fizemos nada – Ron protestou – Gina estava aqui o tempo todo.

— Aí está – Gui respondeu com um sorriso – Você não só caiu na armadilha, maninho. Você acabou de cair de cabeça no abismo.

— Do que você está falando? – Ron perguntou. Quanto mais essa conversa continuava, mais confuso ele parecia ficar.

— Você presumiu que o que ela precisava era... físico. Você está pensando como homem.

— Eu sou homem.

— Hermione não é.

— Isso de novo não. Olha, eu sempre soube que ela era um garota – _'Mesmo antes de ela começar a gritar comigo no 4° ano'_ – Só levou um tempo para eu perceber que ela era... que poderia ser... mais que uma amiga.

— O importante é que você percebeu – Gui disse – Mas não é isso que eu quero dizer.

— O que você quer dizer, então?

— A maioria das garotas da sua idade não quer a mesma coisa que os caras querem. Elas querem ficar próximas de você. Querem se sentir amadas. Elas querem segurar sua mão e abraçar você. Elas querem beijar e tocar um pouco, mas isso já é muito.

— Isso não é verdade – Ron insistiu. _'Não pode ser verdade'_ – Há um monte de garotas em Hogwarts que fazem mais do que isso.

— Só porque fazem, não quer dizer que isso seja o que realmente querem.

— Por que elas fazem se não querem? – Ron perguntou.

— Porque isso as leva às outras coisas que mencionei. Várias garotas fazem isso porque têm medo que o garoto não goste delas se não fizerem.

Ron pensou nisso por um momento antes de responder.

— Mas isso é ridículo. Hermione nunca pensaria assim. Quer dizer... ela tem que saber que eu não a largaria só porque ela não quer... quer dizer... não é por isso que eu... eu... eu esperaria – ele gaguejou, as pontas das orelhas queimando enquanto seu rosto corava.

— Boa resposta – Gui disse, dando ao seu irmão um sorriso encorajador – Você devia dizer isso a ela.

— O quê? Mas ela já sabe.

— Sabe? – Gui perguntou – Dê um passo pra trás e olhe para a grande imagem por um momento. Aquelas outras garotas... as que fazem. Elas chamam muita atenção dos caras da escola, não é?

— Bem, é, eu acho.

— E as garotas que os meninos não bajulam... elas vêem isso, certo?

— É.

— E elas provavelmente ficam enciumadas – Gui continuou.

— Acho que algumas ficam – Ron admitiu.

— Como as colegas de quarto de Hermione são?

— São uma dupla de fofoqueiras bobas. Não estão nem perto do quanto ela é.

— Elas são... populares?

— Bem, são, mas é porque elas passam o tempo todo tentando parecer bonitas – Ron disse, como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim – Lilá carrega a varinha o tempo todo só para poder alongar os cílios, pelo amor de Merlin.

— Então elas são superficiais? – Gui perguntou.

— Pode-se dizer que sim.

— E ainda assim todos os garotos parecem gostar delas? Como você acha que isso faz uma garota inteligente como Hermione se sentir?

— O que você quer dizer? – Ron perguntou – Ela as acha uma dupla de idiotas.

— Merlin, eu era tão estúpido assim? – Gui murmurou para si mesmo.

— EI! – Ron falou um pouco mais alto do que queria, fazendo Hermione se mexer em seu sono. Os dois congelaram quando ela gemeu suavemente e se apertou contra a curva do pescoço de Ron. Os dois irmãos olharam um para o outro em silêncio, esperando para ver se ela estava acordada. Mas, como ela não fez menção de se mexer e continuou a respirar profundamente, os dois decidiram que era segurocontinuar.

— Tá – Gui disse suavemente – Deixe-me resumir para você. As colegas de quarto de Hermione são duas idiotas. São fúteis e não ligam para nada a não ser se estão bonitas e chamando a atenção da população masculina. Correto?

— É, isso as define bem – Ron concordou.

— Hermione, por outro lado é... o que ela é, exatamente? – Gui perguntou.

— Incrível – Ron respondeu quase instantaneamente.

— Você pode ser mais específico?

— Posso, mas não vou ser – Ron informou a ele.

— Tá certo, então – Gui disse, sabendo que não havia meios de pressioná-lo quando ele já tinha sua cabeça feita – Então Hermione, que é essa garota 'incrível', passou os últimos 5 anos ouvindo suas colegas de quarto fofocarem sobre vários namorados. E, claro, sendo inteligente como é, ela percebeu que alguns adolescentes se importam mais com a aparência da garota e até onde ela vai do que com quem realmente ela é como pessoa. É uma conexão física, não emocional, que esses garotos estão procurando.

Os olhos de Ron cresceram ao se lembrar do jeito como Hermione gritara com ele depois que ele disse que preferia ir para o Baile de Inverno sozinho do que com um trasgo como Eloísa Midgen. _'CARACA! Ela pensou que eu era um desses caras. "Então basicamente, você vailevar a garota mais bonita que aceitar você, mesmo que ela seja completamente intragável?"'_, ele ouviu a voz de Hermione gritando em sua cabeça. _'"É, é por aí"'_, ele se ouviu concordando com ela. _'**CARACA!** Eu era um daqueles caras. E se ela achar que eu ainda sou assim?'_

— Por que você não me disse isso há dois anos quando isso faria diferença? – Ron lamentou – Então o que eu tenho que fazer?

— Eu não sou você – Gui disse – Não posso responder isso.

— O que você faria? – Ron pressionou.

— Na sua idade? – Gui perguntou – Eu sairia com as colegas dela. Como você acha que eu imaginava esse negócio? Levou muito tempo para eu perceber que havia mais do que só se divertir. Não me entenda errado. Eu não era um grosso ou algo assim. Eu só não tinha tempo para conhecê-las de verdade. Assim, quando parou de ser divertido, ficou fácil seguir em frente. Eunão tinhanada parecido com o que vocês dois já tem. Eu nunca tive tempo de me envolver emocionalmente **antes** de fazer outras coisas. Mas vocês dois já estão lá. Vocês não têm que passar por todos esses papos constrangedores para se 'conhecer melhor'. E não têm que se preocupar com silêncios desconfortáveis ou em encontrar um jeito de preenchê-los, se é que você me entende. Isso coloca vocês muito à frente do jogo. Preencher esses silêncios é que leva a relação para uma direção superficial. Por outro lado...

— Por outro lado o quê? – Ron perguntou, parecendo em pânico.

— Se as coisas derem errado...

— Por que você acha que as coisas vão dar errado?

— Nunca se sabe – Gui respondeu – Alguma coisa poderia acontecer...

— Não – Ron interrompeu quando percebeu o que Gui estava tentando dizer.

— Eu estava lá, Ron. Eu vi como você reagiu quando mamãe disse que eles a tinham pegado.

— Não quero falar sobre isso – Ron disse veementemente. _'NUNCA MAIS! Nem quero pensar nisso.'_

— Eu sei que não quer – Gui disse – Mas esse é o lado ruim de estar emocionalmente envolvido. Você corre o risco de se machucar. Você não é o único que está assumindo esse risco. Ela é uma ótima garota. Não quero ver nenhum de vocês dois se machucarem.

— Eu nunca...

— Não intencionalmente – Gui respondeu – Mas coisas acontecem. Só... vá devagar e se certifique de que não está, sem querer, pressionando-a a fazer algo que ela ainda não esteja pronta para fazer – Gui queria dizer ao irmão que eles teriam todo o resto da vida deles para fazer isso, mas ele sabia que esse não era um argumento muito forte nesse caso, considerando que eles estavam bem no meio de uma guerra – E se for idéia dela – Gui continuou – pare um minuto e se pergunte porque. É o que ela realmente quer ou é por que ela pensa que é o que você quer?

— Isso é tudo então? – Ron perguntou sarcasticamente. _'Eu devo adiar, mesmo se for isso que ela quer para que não pense que eu só estou interessado nisso?'_

— Você ainda lembra daquele feitiço que eu te ensinei?

— Sim – Ron lamentou, o rosto corando novamente.

— Se você não tem certeza...

— Não, eu lembro como faz.

— Não esqueça – Gui alertou.

— Não vou.

— Mamãe _MATA_ você.

— E eu não sei?

— Você sabe que... mulheres não são como os homens – Gui disse.

— Percebi isso há alguns anos – Ron bufou – Mas obrigado por dizer o óbvio.

— Não, quer dizer... não é o mesmo quando vocês estão... juntos. Principalmente no início. Vai ser doloroso para...

— Caraca – Ron murmurou quando suas orelhas ficaram da cor de seu rosto e cabelo.

— Não é divertido falar sobre isso para mim também, sabe. Principalmente com ela sentada bem aí. Eu não ia gostar nadinha se ela estivesse fingindo que está dormindo.

Ron riu, na verdade. _'Nem eu'_, ele pensou.

— Acredite – ele disse – Ela está dormindo. Ela estaria muito vermelha se não estivesse. Eu não quero machucá-la – ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para Gui.

— Você vai. Não tem jeito – seu irmão disse.

— Eu sei.

— Não estou falando... no começo.

— O que quer dizer? – Ron perguntou, sentindo aquele nó de pânico se enrolar em seu estômago de novo.

— Bem, todas as garotas são diferentes, é claro, mas... você é meu irmão, afinal. E parece que temos o mesmo tamanho.

— CARACA! – Ron gritou.

— Ron? – Hermione gemeu enquanto seus olhos tremiam para abrir e ela se afastava dele – O qu... que foi? – ela perguntou, e depois cobriu sua boca para bocejar – Gina não derrotou você, derrotou? – ela indagou, se virando para a pessoa que estava sentada na cadeira em frente deles – Ah, oi Gui – ela disse – O que aconteceu com a Gina?

— Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, ela decidiu dormirem sua cama – Ron a provocou, agradecido por ela ainda estar sonolenta e parecer não notar o que a tinha acordado.

— Ah, cala a boca – ela disse, ao bater levemente em seu braço – Por quanto tempo eu dormi? – ela perguntou, tentando segurar mais um bocejo.

— Umas duas horas.

— Sério? – ela disse, incapaz de evitar a surpresa na voz – E você ficou aqui sentado comigo encostada em você o tempo todo?

— Você não pesou quase nada – Ron respondeu rapidamente – E eu ainda tenho uma mão livre – ele disse, puxando-a para perto com o braço que estava em volta do ombro dela – Além disso, eu não preciso de nenhuma das duas para derrotar Gina.

— Ela teria acabado com ele em dois movimentos se não tivesse ido pra cama – Gui riu.

— Não, não teria. Falando em cama – Ron interrompeu quando Hermione bocejou de novo – Eu sei que você está cansada, Mione. Por que não vai dormir um pouco?

— Estou confortável aqui – ela protestou.

— Como quiser – Ron disse, olhando para o tabuleiro de novo – Acho que vou me deitar assim que terminar esse jogo. Eu te acordo de novo, tá? – ele perguntou estudando o tabuleiro – De quem é a vez? – Ron perguntou a Gui.

— Não lembro – seu irmão respondeu honestamente – Acho que empatamos então.

— De jeito nenhum – Ron revidou, soltando Hermione e se sentando ereto – Vamos começar de novo – ele disse, reorganizando as peças – Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou a Hermione quando ela se levantou – Achei que você fosse ficar.

— Só lembrei de um coisa – ela disse ao ir na direção da porta – Eu volto em alguns minutos.

Assim que ela desapareceu de vista, Ron olhou para seu irmão mais velho seriamente.

— Podemos terminar isso mais tarde – Gui disse.

— Não – Ron protestou – O que você quis dizer?

— Não é nada com que você precise se preocupar agora – Gui respondeu calmamente – Vocês ainda não estão lá, não é?

— Não – Ron admitiu.

— Então não se preocupe com isso.

— Ah, claro. Você me diz que eu vou machucá-la e depois me diz para **_não_** me preocupar?

— Só compreenda que pode ser desconfortável para ela por um tempo.

— Você disse doloroso antes.

— Pode ser. Depende.

— De quê?

— Só se certifique que ela esteja relaxada – Gui disse – E... – ele olhou para a porta e depois para Ron – Mantenha em mente que o ato em si provavelmente não vai fazê-la chegar lá. Mesmo depois que ela se acostumar.

— O que você quer dizer? – Ron perguntou pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez.

— Você provavelmente vai ter que cuidar dela de outras formas – Gui disse rapidamente.

— Como? – Ron perguntou.

— Todas as mulheres são diferentes. Você vai ter que perceber isso sozinho. Apenas preste atenção a como ela reage quando você... a toca. Você vai saber do que ela gosta e do que ela não gosta.

— E se eu não souber?

— Então pergunte a ela – Gui sugeriu.

— Você é doido? – Ron choramingou – Não posso fazer isso.

— Claro que pode. Apenas pergunte o que ela quer.

— Não posso.

— Bem, você está sozinho, então – Gui disse – Apenas lembre-se disso, porque é a chave de tudo. Cuide das necessidades dela primeiro. Ela vai ficar mais relaxada depois e... mais ansiosa para cuidar das suas necessidades. Mas você não precisa se preocupar com nada disso agora – Gui disse ao se levantar – Agora, você precisa achar um jeito para que ela não se sinta pressionada. Diga a ela o que você me disse mais cedo – ele acrescentou ao caminhar na direção da porta – Que você não se importa de esperar. Ela precisa ouvir isso. Não se preocupe com o resto. Vai dar tudo certo.

— Ele não te derrotou ainda, não é? – Hermione perguntou, ao aparecer na porta com um livro na mão.

— Não, eu decidi deixar isso para outra noite – Gui disse, ao se preparar para sair.

— Espere – Hermione disse, quando ele passou por ela – Eu estive pensando naquele feitiço em que você está trabalhando – ela continuou – Pareceu-me vagamente familiar. Eu tinha certeza que tinha lido sobre um feitiço parecido em algum lugar. Aqui – ela disse, entregando o livro para Gui – Eu marquei a página para você – Hermione acrescentou quando ele olhou para ela – Não é o mesmo feitiço, mas é muito parecido.

— Caraca, Hermione! – Gui gritou quando olhou para o livro e viu _'Maldições que matam'_ impresso na capa – O que você está fazendo com um livro desses? – ele perguntou, olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados.

— Pesquisa – Hermione respondeu rapidamente – Peguei emprestado em Hogwarts, então vou precisar dele de volta – ela acrescentou.

— Por que você estaria pesquisando algo assim? – Gui perguntou, balançando o livro na frente do rosto dela.

— Porque é isso que a Hermione faz – Ron se intrometeu – Ela vê um livro e tem que lê-lo.

— Onde você conseguiu isso? – Gui exigiu.

— Já disse, peguei emprestado de Hogwarts.

— Nunca vi nenhum livro assim quando estava em Hogwarts.

— Talvez você não tenha procurado no lugar certo – Ron disse com um sorrisinho. Gui tinha sido Monitor Chefe. Ele provavelmente conhecia a biblioteca tão bem quanto Hermione. Mas não conhecia a Sala Precisa.

— Talvez eles tenham adquirido novos livros desde então – Hermione sugeriu – Eu não sei o que te dizer. Foi lá que eu peguei e eu tenho que devolver. Se você acha que não vai ajudar, eu pego ele de volta agora mesmo.

— Não estou certo de que você deveria ter livros desse tipo – Gui disse, estudando Hermione de perto – Talvez eu devesse devolver para Dumbledore pra você quando eu passar por lá.

— Tudo bem – Hermione respondeu, sem piscar – Não importa contanto que Madame Pince o tenha de volta. Eu já li, sabe – ela acrescentou, ao entrar e sentar no sofá, ao lado de Ron – Mais de uma vez, na verdade. Então eu realmente não preciso mais dele.

— Você está começando a parecer com a mamãe, sabe – Ron gritou para o irmão depois que ele concordou com a cabeça para Hermione e deu um passo para fora da sala – Ele não vai realmente dar a Dumbledore – Ron disse calmamente – Ele só está testando você para ter certeza que você pegou na escola.

— Você acharia que eu me escondi na Travessa do Tranco procurando por livros de artes das trevas do jeito que ele reagiu.

— Provavelmente ele acha – Ron falou abafando o riso – Você tem aparecido com umas coisas muito esquisitas ultimamente. Você viu o olhar dele quando achou que você tinha uma poção que podia cegar pessoas?

'_Você não conhece nem metade'_, Hermione pensou consigo mesma. _'Se eles soubessem o que eu tenho trancado no meu malão bem agora...'_

— Você acha engraçado? – ela perguntou.

— Ah, acho – ele riu – É bom ver que não sou o único que você consegue intimidar. Ele estava com medo que você talvez tivesse aprendido como lançar aqueles feitiços.

— Eu aprendi – ela respondeu seriamente.

— O QUÊ? – Ron gritou, o queixo caindo – Você... espere... você está brincando, não é? – ele disse quando a viu lutando para segurar um sorriso.

— Nem eu poderia aprendê-los tão rápido – Hermione disse com um risinho – Você se assusta muito fácil.

— Foi assustador – Ron se queixou.

— Que tal se eu consertar isso? – Hermione perguntou.

— O que você tem em mente?

— Bem, trato é trato – ela respondeu – E eu concordei que poderíamos passar algum 'tempo sozinhos' assim que Gina fosse para a cama.

— Você não tem nenhuma obrigação, sabe – Ron disse – Quer dizer... eu sei que você está cansada e eu não quero te deixar acordada se você preferir ir para a cama... er... que dizer, dormir. Nós podemos... não temos que fazer nada.

— Eu perdi alguma coisa? – Hermione perguntou, dando a Ron um olhar avaliativo – Não foi você que disse que ia ser quase impossível encontrarmos um tempo para ficarmos sozinhos, com toda sua família atrás da gente? E agora que estamos sozinhos, você quer que eu vá dormir?

— Não quero que você vá – Ron disse – Mas acho que você provavelmente deveria. Nós temos o verão inteiro, certo? – ele acrescentou, se inclinando e dando-lhe um beijo rápido – Não tem motivo para você se cansar – ele continuou ao ficar de pé e segurar sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar – Além disso, temos o dia de amanhã todo para... ficarmos sozinhos.

— Tudo bem – Hermione disse, pegando a mão de Ron e deixando-o levantá-la. Ela não estava muito certa sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas não tinha visto nenhuma razão para discutir com ele. Talvez ele estivesse cansado da viagem. Os dias anteriores não foram fáceis para ele também. Ou talvez ele só estivesse preocupado com ela e não quisesse dizer por pensar que ela ficaria na defensiva e acordada só para provar seu ponto de vista. _'O que quer que seja, eu vou entender amanhã'_, ela pensou ao andar na direção da porta que levava ao corredor.

— Bem, boa noite então – Ron disse, se inclinando e dando-lhe um casto beijo em seu rosto antes de seguir na direção das escadas.

— Boa noite – Hermione respondeu, olhando para ele, a sobrancelha franzida em confusão. _'Que diabos aconteceu aqui?'_, ela imaginou ao se virar para o corredor de seu quarto.

* * *

**N/T:** Errata: no capítulo anterior, sem querer saiu "N/A" nas minhas notas e era "N/T"... Sorry...

Esse capítulo foi muito divertido de traduzir... Adoro a conversa do Gui e como o Ron fica constrangido! rs...

**_...Agradecimentos..._**

**Mione WoOd -** Huhuhuhuhu... Você acredita que eu até entrei no site da Rocco pra ver como enviar currículo pra lá? XD E descobri que fica na rua ao lado do meu trabalho! O.O Agora, eu acho que vou enviar um currículo para fazer um estágio de administração lá, sabe? hehehe... A tradução não sei como seria, pq o que eu colocaria no currículo? "Experiência com traduções de fics"? XD Hmmm... Acho que eles não iam me levar muito a sério... huahauha... Aaahhh... nossa, brigada por indicar a fic pra sua amiga... Agora só falta ela deixar uma review também, né? hehehe... E eu concordo... Essa autora é mesmo fantástica... Os personagens estão perfeitamente caracterizados... Muito obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Jana Radcliffe - **Ah, muito obrigada, viu? Mais cenas R/H em breve! Muito em breve! Hehehe... Beijos!

**kel - **Ah, que bom que curtiu a volta da tradução... Fico muito feliz em saber! Quanto à Rocco... Bem, começo a pensar que talvez fosse melhor enviar o currículo diretamente pra Lia... XD Eu adoraria assistenciá-la porque eu gosto muito do trabalho dela, apesar de muita gente não concordar comigo. Hehehe... Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Pati G W Black - **Nossa, Pati! Já marcaram o Baile? Quem tá organizando? Muito tempo que não falo com o pessoal do Senior... Muitas saudades do meu dono Sirius Slytherin... hehehe... Ah, Glória é um bom lugar... É perto... E tem que ir fantasiada? Bem, valeu pela review! Beijos!

**dudix - **Que bom que gostou da fic... Espero que continue acompanhando e deixando reviews... Hehehe... Quanto a traduzir uma fic H/H... Mmm, lamento, mas eu realmente não consigo simpatizar com o casal e acho que não faria um bom trabalho de tradução... Na minha cabeça, os dois são como irmãos e eu não consigo conceber relações incestuosas... Mas muito obrigada pela review, viu? Beijos!

**Gisele Weasley - **Bom, aí está mais um capítulo... Espero que tenha curtido tanto quanto eu... hehehe... Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Thiti Potter - **Nossa, eu tava aqui revisando o capítulo pra postar quando a sua review chegou no meu e-mail... hehehe... Que bom que gostou! Eu também amo o casal R/H... É o meu shipper favorito de longe... E sim, estou melhor, eu acho... Às vezes, a saudade aperta, mas os amigos estão sempre por perto para ajudar... Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pela review! Beijos!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

'_O que eu vou fazer?'_, Ron se perguntou ao sair do chuveiro e vestir-se apressadamente com roupas novas. _'Os banhos frios definitivamente não estão funcionando'_. Bem, isso não era exatamente verdade, eles funcionavam até a hora em que ele saía e via Hermione de novo. E ia tudo por água abaixo.

Os dias não foram tão ruins. Sua mãe os manteve ocupados limpando os andares de cima da casa. Apesar de odiar trabalhos domésticos, ele estava agradecido de ter alguma coisa para ocupar seu tempo. Ter Gina no mesmo lugar com eles enquanto limpavam era uma tremenda ajuda também. A presença dela não só o mantinha concentrado no trabalho e longe de arrastar Hermione para algum canto escuro, como também o ajudava a descontar sua crescente frustração. Às vezes, ele se sentia um pouco culpado com isso. Não era culpa de Gina que ele estivesse tão irritado. Era de Gui. Mas não havia muito que Ron pudesse fazer agora.

Gina não era a única com quem Ron ficava nervoso, aliás. Quase todo mundo que cruzava o caminho dele recebia o mesmo tratamento de um jeito ou de outro. Todo mundo, exceto a única pessoa com quem ele normalmente brigava. De certo modo, Hermione tinha passado por isso ilesa. O que era irônico, já que ela era a única pessoa que ficaria feliz em pegar a isca e dar a ele a briga que estava procurando, só pela razão de aliviar sua própria frustração. Mas na hora em que Hermione o retrucava, a maioria das vezes por causa dos comentários depreciativos que faziaà sua irmã, Ron não a revidava. Ele ficara muito tentado em mais de uma ocasião, mas de alguma forma ele conseguira engolir suas respostas grosseiras.

Se já era frustrante estar com ela de vez em quando, a possibilidade de não estar com ela de jeito nenhum era muito pior. Ron estava ansioso pelas noites em que eles encontravam tempo para ficar sozinhos. Mesmo que tudo que eles fizessemfosse jogar xadrez ou sentar lado a lado no sofá enquanto conversavam. Hermione era a origem de sua felicidade e de sua irritação. Passar o tempo sozinho com ela podia ser uma agonia, mas ao mesmo tempo era extasiante. Embora se segurar estivesse lentamente enlouquecendo Ron, ele sentia como se Hermione fosse a única coisa que o mantinha são. Ele não estava nem perto de começar uma briga com ela e colocar tudo em risco. A única coisa que acabaria com ele seria se assegurar de que ele terminaria frustrado e sozinho.

'_De que serve ter o direito de beijar, se não posso beijá-la?'_, Ron lamentou quando retornou para seu quarto e caiu pesadamente em sua cama. Não que eles não se beijassem. Eles se beijavam. Ele só terminava antes que tivesse a chance de se deixar levar. _'É pior do que antes, porque isso é tudo em que consigo pensar agora. DROGA, GUI! Por que você teve que arruinar tudo? Nunca ouviu a expressão "a ignorância é uma benção"? Eu quero minha benção de volta. DROGA! Droga, droga, droga.'_

---------------------------------

Enquanto Ron estava deitado em seu quarto, praguejando contra o teto, Hermione estava quieta no seu, lendo um livro. Bem, lendo talvez não fosse a melhor palavra para descrever o que ela estava fazendo. Tentando ler seria mais exato. Ela estava lendo a mesma página por pelo menos 15 minutos. Já devia ter lido 4 vezes e não conseguia se lembrar de uma única palavra.

'_Qual é o motivo?'_, ela pensou, fechando o livro com força e atirando-o na cama próximo a ela. _'Isso está ficando ridículo. Nem consigo me distrair com uma leitura calma.'_

'_Vou ter que forçá-lo a falar'_, Hermione pensou. _'Mas estou pronta para a resposta?'_

Dias tinham se passado e ela ainda não tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo com Ron. Toda vez que ela perguntava, ele negava que algo estivesse errado. Claro que ele nunca tinha sido uma das pessoas mais fáceis de se entender. Hermione sabia que o humor dele tendia a mudar de vez em quando, mas nunca tinha durado tanto. Ele se irritava fácil, e às vezes passava um dia ou dois com esse temperamento, mas raramente durava mais do que isso. Não era como se ele parecesse especialmente furioso. Ele só estava irritável.

Em primeiro lugar, Hermione pensara que talvez ele estivesse só cansado, mas esse obviamente não era o problema. Ele ainda estava perturbado depois de uma noite inteira de sono. E simplesmente parecia piorar. Ron agora passava a maioria de suas tardes em um mau humor contínuo. Ele era grosso com a irmã e começava a gritar com os gêmeos quase todas as vezes que os encontrava.

Não passara batido à Hermione o fato de que ele estava descontando sua irritação em sua família e não nela. Ela o provocara algumas vezes só para ver se ele provocaria de volta, mas até então nada. O que quer que estivesse aborrecendo-o, sua família estava carregando a carga mais pesada, o que a levava a imaginar se ele estava simplesmente frustrado por eles sempre estarem sob os olhos deles. Ele a tinha alertado que seria quase impossível que ficassem realmente sozinhos com todos eles morando ali. E ele estava certo. Não era impossível, mas era difícil. Alguém sempre parecia surgir para ver o que eles estavam fazendo. Mais freqüentemente era sua mãe. Hermione agora suspeitava que ela talvez estivesse enviando os outros para controlarem-nos também. Não que eles interrompessem muito.

Eles foram levadosa passar suas noites na sala de visitas do primeiro andar próxima ao quarto das garotas. Havia uma confortável poltrona lá e uma grande lareira. Era totalmente confortável à noite e Hermione gostava de se sentar aninhada próxima a Ron na poltrona. Eles conversavam bastante e Ron ficava anormalmente atencioso. Ele segurava sua mão quando se sentavam juntos e não parecia evitar tocá-la. Não que Hermione se importasse. Era tudo muito inocente e doce, e mesmo assim ela não conseguiadeixar deachar excitante.

Toda vez que ela sentia os dedos dele correrem pelo braço dela ou roçar seu pescoço quando ele acariciava seu cabelo, ela ficava arrepiada. Às vezes, ela ainda achava difícil acreditar que podia sentir tanto com um simples toque, mas ela estava se acostumando a isso. Mais que isso, ela estava ficando dependente disso. Com mais freqüência que nunca, ela se encontrava esperando com a respiração desordenada pelo momento em que os dedos dele se encaminhariam para seu rosto, porque ela sabia o que viria logo depois. Quase sempre, ele tocava seu rosto antes de se inclinar para beijá-la.

O problema era que os beijos nunca duravam o bastante. Ron estava se segurando e toda vez que as coisas começavam a esquentar, ele se afastava e dava uma desculpa para tomar fôlego. Ela sabia que era possível que ele só estivesse preocupado que alguém aparecesse, e a probabilidade era grande, mas a essa altura ela estava tão frustrada que não se importava realmente se sua família inteira puxasse uma cadeira e assistisse.

O que quer que estivesse aborrecendo Ron, estava começando a atingi-la também. No início, ela estava apenas preocupada com ele, mas ela confiava que o que quer que fosse ele se sairia bem. Mas agora ela estava começando a ficar angustiada. Não só isso, ela estava ficando progressivamente nervosa. _'E se não for a família que o está irritando? Talvez seja eu? Talvez ele tenha mudado de idéia sobre estar comigo e não saiba como me contar. E talvez eu esteja enlouquecendo com nada. APENAS PARE DE PENSAR NISSO!'_, ela se repreendeu.

— Eu só preciso de alguma coisa na qual me concentrar – Hermione disse, pulando da cama e abrindo o malão – Alguma coisa mais atraente que esse livro – ela continuou, guardando o grosso livro descartado no malão e substituindo-o por uma pilha de pergaminhos.

------------------------

Ele sabia que não era uma boa idéia sair de casa. Sabia que isso era provavelmente perigoso. Ele simplesmente não ligava. Não era a primeira vez que ele se dirigia cegamente para o perigo e essa certamente não seria a última. Isto é, a menos que houvesse realmente um bando de dementadores lá fora esperando por ele. Não importaria que ele tivesse sua varinha. Harry Potter simplesmente não tinha boas lembranças para usar no momento. Tudo que ele sentia, quando ele sentia alguma coisa que não fosse estar morto por dentro, era raiva ou desespero. Neste instante, raiva era a emoção que dominava o jovem que andava com dificuldade na direção do parque.

'_ESTOU CANSADO DISSO!'_, Harry pensou, seus impressionantes olhos verdes queimando de rancor.

Ele estava cansado de seu tio repreendendo-o por atordoar a casa. Estava cansado de ouvir como ele devia ser grato que ainda tivesse um teto sobre sua cabeça e uma cama quentinha para dormir. Estava cansado de olhar para a enorme cara de Duda e ouvir seus pequenos comentários depreciativos. O último, sobre como ele parecia com seu cachorro que morrera, fora a gota d'água. Harry tinha que sair de lá ou seria capaz de fazer algo que nem mesmo Dumbledore conseguiria encobrir. Ele tinha clara certeza que seu primo não percebera porque o comentário o tinha feito sair de perto. Ele simplesmente continuava espalhando comentários como seu pai fazia. Era verdade que Duda recuara ao ver o brilho de raiva nos olhos de Harry, mas ele não tinha idéia do quão perto ele tinha estado de ser enfeitiçado bem onde estava.

'_Estou morrendo de cansaço de todos eles'_, Harry lamentou para si mesmo ao se aproximar do banco do parque e tropeçar. Seu corpo se impulsionou para frente, mas ele conseguiu manter o equilíbrio e se endireitar com um pouco de dignidade. Sentando pesadamente no banco a sua frente, Harry olhou para o chão para ver onde ele tinha tropeçado, mas não vira nada. Ele tinha tropeçado no nada.

— Precisa ser um pouco mais cuidadoso, Harry – uma voz sem corpo o alertou perto dele – Nunca se sabe com quem você pode colidir por aqui.

Assim que a mão de Harry se fechou na varinha, houve um som de ventoe Fred Weasley apareceu em frente a ele, a capa da invisibilidade que estava usando segura em uma mão.

— FRED! – Harry gritou com assombro quando o cômico ruivo se sentou ao seu lado – O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Saí para dar uma volta e vim parar em Surrey – Fred respondeu sarcasticamente – O que você acha que estou fazendo? É o meu dia de vigiar o Harryzinho e verificar se ele está fora de problemas. Você está fazendo um trabalho sinistro, cara.

— Cai fora!

— Não sabia que você podia transmitir o Ron – Fred riu – Dá impressão que é ao vivo. Isso é tudo o que ele tem me dito há dias – ele continuou – Posso voltar para debaixo da capa se você preferir – Fred acrescentou – mas Hermione pensou que talvez você gostasse de companhia.

— Hermione? Como ela...

— Ela está bem, cara – Fred garantiu – Embora preocupada com você. Mamãe e Gina estão tendo um filho também. Fizeram um tumulto enorme para ter o privilégio de visitar você. Gina queria vir comigo, entenda, mas mamãe nem queria ouvir sobre isso. Ela está com aqueles três sob prisão domiciliar. Está fazendo eles trabalharem como elfos domésticos. Provavelmente não verão a luz do dia até setembro.

— É, bem – Harry resmungou, incapaz de sentir muita pena dos amigos – ao menos eles têm uns aos outros.

— Nossa, é tão gentil – Fred choramingou, colocando a mão em cima do coração como se tivesse gravemente ferido – Posso não ser o Roniquinho, mas também não quero ter meu fígado moído. E eu vim até Surrey para levantar seu astral com o conto de Hermione e o Chapéu Sem Cabeça.Créditos a você.

— Nem morta ela usaria um dos seus chapéus – Harry atirou de volta, mas apesar de seu mau humor, não podiadeixar dese divertir um pouco com a imagem que ele tinha em mente.

— Ah, mas ela usou um – Fred respondeu com uma risada alta – Não de boa vontade, é claro – ele continuou – É uma pena que ela estivesse mesmo invisível. O que eunão daria para ver a cara dela. Ela ainda não está falando comigo. Mas novamente... talvez isso seja uma coisa boa – Fred acrescentou, sossegando um pouco – Ela se parece muito com mamãe quando está brava. Caiu em cima de Percy outro dia. Não que ele não merecesse, o idiota.

— O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou.

— É uma longa história.

— Eu tenho tempo.

— De algum jeito, eu sabia que teria – Fred riu – Por onde eu deveria começar?

------------------------------

Hermione estava sentada no meio da cama, completamente absorvida pelo que estava fazendo, quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta.

— Entre – ela gritou, sem se importar de olhar para cima e ver quem tinha entrado no quarto – Só me dê um segundo – ela acrescentou, marcando o livro em seu colo com o dedo, depois se inclinou para frente e rabiscou alguma coisa no pergaminho ao seu lado.

— Eu posso voltar mais tarde – Ron disse, sem tirar os olhos do amontoado de trabalho com o qual ela estava cercada. Não só tinham muitos livros desordenados pela cama, mas também havia pilhas de notas espalhadas de uma forma que somente Hermione entenderia.

— Não seja bobo – ela respondeu, olhando para cima e dando-lhe um sorriso, embora ela continuasse a escrever – Só me deixe terminar isso.

— Não, tudo bem – Ron disse, um pouco apreensivo agora. Ele sabia que Hermione não gostava de ser interrompida quando estava no meio de um trabalho – Eu não sabia que você estava fazendo seu dever de casa.

— Não é dever de casa – ela informou, os olhos agora colados no livro de novo – Fique. Só preciso de um minuto para terminar.

'_Por favor, diga que não está fazendo tudo isso só para ganhar pontos extras'_, Ron pensou ao se aproximar da cama e pegar um dos livros abertos para que pudesse entender o que ela estava fazendo. Marcando a página com a mão, virou o livro fechado e viu _Poções muy potentes_ escrito na capa. _'Isso explica as anotações nas margens'_, ele pensou virando o livro aberto de volta. _'Hermione provavelmente não escreveria num livro que não é dela. Mas Snape não dá pontos extras. O queé isso, então?'_, ele imaginou, espiando as partes que ela tinha sublinhado.

"Uma poção de união é mais usada para ampliar ou aumentar as informações de entrada e saída entre dois ou mais indivíduos.

Uma vez unido, você vai experimentar os sentimentos, pensamentos e, em raras ocasiões, sensações físicas que não são suas, mas daqueles indivíduos com quem você está conectado. Sensibilidade emocional é o resultado mais claro. Uma vez que a conexão esteja formada, você deve ser capaz de sentir ou perceber quaisquer fortes ou devastadoras emoções que seu parceiro estiver experimentando como se esses sentimentos fossem, na verdade, seus. Porém, o rigor da experiência depende da magnitude dos sentimentos e/ou emoções sendo transmitidas. Algumas vezes você vai sentir exatamente o que seu parceiro está sentindo e outras vezes você vai experimentar as sensações mais do que a pessoa com quem está ligado porque normalmente eles estão acostumados aos seus próprios níveis de emoção e você não.

**AVISO: esta experiência pode ser devastadora e, muitas vezes, desorganiza os eventos da vida normal.** A chave para evitar essa cilada é reconhecer a diferença entre seus próprios sentimentos e aqueles que estão sendo transmitidos a você. Uma vez executada, é possível afinar ou bloquear tudo exceto nas mais extremas experiências emocionais."

'_Isso explica muito'_, Ron pensou, sendo cuidadoso ao colocar o livro no mesmo lugar em que estava. Ele sabia por experiência própria que não devia desarrumar o sistema de organização dela.

— Então essa é a pesquisa da qual me falou? – ele disse, espiando as várias pilhas de anotações, algumas das quais escritas naquele papel branco com linhas que os trouxas usam – Por quanto tempo você tem trabalhado nisso, afinal? – ele perguntou.

— Um pouco – Hermione respondeu, ficando quieta depois. Ela sabia que ele não ficaria satisfeito com essa resposta, mas não queria falar sobre isso ainda. Hermione rapidamente enfiou no livro o pergaminho em que estava escrevendo, depois o fechou, e o jogou ao seu lado – Então, e aí? – ela perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.

— Nada – Ron respondeu, observando Hermione escapar para um lado da cama e assinalando para que ele sentasse ao seu lado – Eu só vi as luzes acesas – ele acrescentou ao se sentar – e pensei em ver o que estava fazendo. Não quis incomodar você.

— Ah, você não está me incomodando – ela respondeu rapidamente.

— Então essa coisa aqui – Ron disse, pegando _Poções Muy Potentes_ da cama de novo e segurando para que ela visse – Parece um pouco com o que estava acontecendo entre Harry e Você-sab...

— Voldemort – Hermione o corrigiu antes que ele tivesse chance de terminar.

— Sim... ele – Ron disse – Você está tentando entender como quebrar o elo?

— Não acho que seja possível – Hermione admitiu – Eles não estão ligados por uma poção. Estão ligados pelo sangue de Harry e pelo feitiço que ele usou quando ele era um bebê.

— Ah – Ron disse – O que está fazendo, então? – ele perguntou, incapaz de segurar a pergunta.

'_Droga'_, Hermione pensou. Ela sabia que ele perguntaria em algum momento, mas ela não queria realmente entrar nisso.

— Você é um doce, Ron – ela disse, fugindo dele – E eu gosto do que está fazendo – ela acrescentou, sabendo que ele estava fazendo um esforço para falar com ela sobre algo no qual ela estava interessada – Mas eu não quero entediar você.

— Não vai – ele respondeu, sinceramente interessado. _'Ela está obviamente colocando muito empenho em pesquisa... seja lá o que for. E se isso ajudar Harry, eu quero saber o que é' _– Então, o que é isso tudo? – ele perguntou – Se você não está tentando descobrir um jeito de quebrar o elo, o que está fazendo?

— Ah, você sabe – Hermione disse evasivamente – Só procurando alguma coisa que possa ajudar. Vou deixar você saber quando eu encontrar algo útil. Não temos que falar sobre isso agora.

— Então, do que você quer falar? – Ron perguntou, examinando-a intensamente. O fato de que ela não queria falar sobre algo em que estava trabalhando o deixara inquieto. Era possível que ela realmente ainda não tivesse nada útil, mas também era possível que tivesse, só não queria que ele soubesse por alguma razão. Ele não tinha muita certeza qual situação era a verdadeira.

— Eu não sei – ela respondeu, olhando nos profundos olhos azuis dele e sentindo a parte racional da sua mente começar a falhar. _'Quem disse que nós temos que falar?'_, ela pensou, sentindo o calor da perna dele pressionada contra a sua enquanto sentavam lado a lado – Do que você quer falar? – ela perguntou, erguendo a mão e correndo os dedos pelos seus belos cabelos ruivos. No momento em que o tocara, ela se perdera. Antes que tivesse sequer percebido o que estava fazendo, Hermione se inclinou e o beijou suavemente.

Pego de surpresa, Ron se afastou e depois percebeu o que tinha feito. Instantaneamente, se arrependeu e começou a corrigir o erro antes que ela entendesse errado.

O rosto de Hermione ainda estava muito perto dele, mas ele sabia que isso não duraria. Sem sequer pensar, Ron passou o dedo levemente na bochecha corada dela, depois olhou nos olhos dela, se inclinou de novo muito lentamente, e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus.

Não era um beijo profundo ou apaixonado, mas ele ainda se sentia como se estivesse chegando em casa. Um beijo se tornou outro e depois mais outro. Cada um cheio de ternura e carinho que ele sentia pela garota sentada ao seu lado.

Incerto sobre o que devia fazer com as mãos, Ron as deixou na cama para garantir que a única parte do seu corpo a tocá-la fosse seus lábios. Hermione, no entanto, não parecia ter as mesmas preocupações. A mão que ela havia enterrado nos cabelos dele desceu até ela brincar com os fios do seu pescoço, propositalmente roçando os dedos contra a pele dele.

O contato teve o efeito desejado e Hermione riu baixinho quando o sentiu estremecer. Ela amava o fato de que podia fazer isso com ele. A primeira vez que isso aconteceu tinha sido um acidente, mas ela aprendera por experiência própria. Aquela primeira noite, quando Ron beijou seu pescoço, o prazer que ela sentiu quase a levou à loucura. Ela agora suspeitava que ele reagiria da mesma forma. Se ela ao menos tivesse uma oportunidade de experimentar. Os lábios dela pareciam sempre ficar ocupados quando a inspiração aparecia e ela nunca tentou com medo que ele se afastasse no momento em que largasse os lábios dele.

'_Ele tenderia a se afastar de qualquer forma'_, Hermione pensou, ao colocar a mão livre no peito dele, segurar sua camisa para mantê-lo no lugar, e depois se inclinar de modo que seu corpo se pressionasse contra o dele.

Com esforço, Ron reagiu aos avanços dela contorcendo o braço em torno de sua cintura enquanto um beijo terminava e outro começava. Ele apimentou os lábios dela com uma série de beijos. Eram suaves e gentis no início, mas conforme o calor entre os dois se intensificava, o contato demorava mais.

Sem aviso, o estômago de Hermione deu um salto e o calor elétrico que tinha começado em seu coração, rapidamente se espalhou por todo seu corpo. Ela reprimiu um gemido quando sentiu a língua dele acariciar seu lábio inferior, procurando aprofundar o beijo. Antes que ela percebesse o que estava fazendo, Hermione deitou nos pergaminhos espalhados pela cama, puxando Ron para cima dela.

O peso de seu corpo no dela enquanto a beijava intensamente era demais, e apesar de seus esforços para se controlar, ela gemeu em sua boca. Como se o som tivesse quebrado um feitiço lançado sobre eles, Ron repentinamente percebera o que estava fazendo. Hermione quase praguejou quando ele se afastou e se sentou ao seu lado.

Ela gemeu de novo, dessa vez de decepção. Respirando com dificuldade, ela abriu os olhos e olhou ansiosamente para ele. Enquanto ela se apoiava nos cotovelos, a ansiedade sumia e era substituída por irritação.

— Por que você continua fazendo isso? – ela quis saber.

— Beijar você? – Ron respondeu brincando.

— Não, fugir – Hermione disse seriamente – Tem alguma coisa errada. Eu quero saber o que é.

— Não é nada – ele protestou.

— É sim – ela retorquiu – Você está nervoso há dias. Achei que talvez você estivesse só com medo que alguém nos pegasse, mas é mais que isso, não é? – ela perguntou – Você... mudou de idéia ou algo assim?

— O quê? – Ron respondeu, incapaz de esconder o tom alarmado da voz – Claro que não!

— Se não é você, então deve ser eu – Hermione disse, ao se sentar – Se você não me acha atraente, eu gostaria que você me dissesse – ela disse tristemente, incapaz de olhar em seus olhos – Para que eu não continue me sentindo uma palhaça.

Sem pensar, Ron agarrou a mão de Hermione e a pressionou contra sua calça para que ela pudesse sentir o quão atraente ele a achava. Não havia como negar o que ela sentiu ali. No momento em que o rosto dela corou, ele notou o que tinha feito e soltou sua mão. Longe de conseguir olhar para ela, Ron deixou seus olhos caírem para o chão, o rosto agora muito mais vermelho que o dela.

— Eu te acho atraente – ele murmurou, mexendo os pés em desconforto – Atraente demais – ele admitiu – É por isso que tenho fugido.

— Mas isso não tinha que acontecer? – Hermione perguntou, olhando inocentemente para ele.

'_Caraca'_, Ron lamentou internamente. _'Por que eu fiz isso? Ela vai realmente pensar que sou um pervertido agora. E ela está certa'._

— Eu não entendo qual é o problema – Hermione disse, as sobrancelhas se unindo em confusão.

— Quê? – Ron perguntou. Como ela podia não entender que ele era um pervertido? Por que ela não estava zangada com ele depois do que ele a forçou a fazer?

— Não há nada com que se envergonhar – ela continuou quando notou o quão desconfortável ele estava – Eu também sinto, sabe – ela disse suavemente – Quando você me beija. Você pode não conseguir ver quando me olha, mas eu ainda sinto. E gosto. Gosto do jeito que você me faz sentir. Não quero que você pare de me beijar.

— Não estou só pensando em beijar você – Ron admitiu, as orelhas muito vermelhas agora, quase tão fortes quanto seus cabelos.

— E no que você está pensando em fazer? – Hermione perguntou.

— Acho que isso é bastante óbvio – Ron lamentou, desejando que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse por inteiro – Eu não consigo evitar, Mione – ele acrescentou miseravelmente. _'Merlin sabe o quanto tenho tentado'_ – Não sei o que fazer – ele admitiu. _'Isso está me enlouquecendo'_ – Eu não quero que você pense que isso é tudo que eu quero, porque não é. Mas toda vez que eu te beijo... Não consigo evitar pensar nisso – ele confessou, parecendo culpado – Eu não sou um desses caras – _'Não mais'._

— Que caras? – Hermione perguntou, completamente perdida – Você não está fazendo sentido.

— Um desses caras que só estão interessados numa garota pelo que ela aparenta e até onde ela o deixa ir – Ron começou – Eu sei que é isso que você pensa e é por isso que você ficou tão brava comigo antes do Baile de Inverno. Eu não quis ser daquele jeito. Eu nem percebi, juro. Mas não é assim que as coisas são. Eu não quero que você pense isso. Não é só físico, embora possa parecer isso.

— Do que você está falando? – Hermione perguntou enquanto Ron se levantou abruptamente e olhou para o chão, muito deprimido – Eu sei que você não é assim.

— Mas Gui disse que...

— GUI? – Hermione gritou – Você foi até o Gui e contou a ele sobre...

— Ele veio a mim – Ron interrompeu, antes que ela pudesse terminar – Ele me disse que eu tenho que ter certeza que não estou pressionando você porque não é isso que você quer.

— A menos que ele tenha lido minha mente, – Hermione atirou de volta – ele não sabe o que eu quero.

— Ele sabe – Ron respondeu rapidamente – Demorou um tempo para eu entender o que ele estava dizendo, mas faz muito sentido.

— Esclareça então – ela mandou – O que eu quero?

— Você quer ficar junto e de mãos dadas e beijar um pouco. Mas nada mais que isso e você pode pensar que eu só estou interessado em você porque... Eu não quero que você pense... mas não é assim. Eu não me importo de esperar. Sinceramente. Não é só físico. Quer dizer, claro que eu penso na parte física, mas eu quero mais que isso também. E eu me importo com o tipo de pessoa que você é. E... e... ah, diabos, eu não consigo explicar. Eu vou calar a boca agora.

— Da próxima vez que alguém te disser o que eu quero, ignore – Hermione disse severamente – Se você tem alguma pergunta sobre isso, a pessoa à qual você precisa perguntar sou eu.

— Eu não perguntei a ele – Ron respondeu na defensiva – Ele só veio e me disse.

— Eu ainda não estou muito certa do que ele te falou – ela disse – Mas acho que tenho uma idéia geral.

— Ele disse que se eu pressionasse você, eu estragaria tudo.

— A única pessoa estragando tudo aqui é o Gui – Hermione respondeu – O que quer que ele tenha te falado, ignore.

— Mas... eu não quero que você...

— Ignore.

— Mas...

— Não tem como ele saber o que eu quero – ela informou a Ron – Porque o que eu quero muda de acordo com meu humor.

'_CARACA!'_

— Se muda, como eu vou saber? – ele perguntou em pânico. _'E se você quiser alguma coisa agora, mas mudar de idéia e se arrepender depois?'_

— Tudo que você tem que fazer é me perguntar – Hermione respondeu calmamente – Além disso, se você fizer algo que eu não queira, eu vou te dizer.

— Estou tão confuso – Ron gemeu, caindo de costas e olhando para o teto.

— Às vezes fico confusa também – Hermione disse, reunindo as anotações em uma pilha e deixando-as na escrivaninha antes de deitar ao lado dele.

— Garotas são muito irritantes – Ron suspirou – Por que vocês não podem simplesmente ter a cabeça feita? O que há de tão difícil nisso? Como um cara vai conseguir fazer vocês felizes se vocês mudam de idéia o tempo todo? Isso não é justo. Nós não fazemos isso. Vocês sempre sabem o que queremos.

— Isso é porque, no final das contas, vocês só querem uma coisa – Hermione brincou.

— É, mas pelo menos vocês sabem – ele reclamou – Isso não vale.

— Vale tudo no amor e na guerra – Hermione riu ao se inclinar e beijar os lábios dele suavemente – Pergunte o que eu quero, Ron – ela sussurrou levemente pouco antes de sua boca descer para o pescoço dele.

'_AH DEUS!'_, ele pensou, reprimindo o gemido que ameaçava explodir diante da intenção implícita dela.

— O que... o que você quer? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

— Eu quero que você pare de se segurar e me beije com vontade – Hermione respondeu, exigindo os lábios dele nos dela.

* * *

**N/T: **Desculpem o atraso kilométrico... Mil coisas para fazer na faculdade, muito trabalho e ainda por cima estou à procura de um estágio. Nem as minhas fics preferidas eu tenho tido tempo de ler... Mas as provas terminaram e já posso postar os capítulos com freqüência. Mil desculpas novamente! E obrigada a todo mundo que escreveu pedindo que eu não parasse de traduzir a fic. Não se preocupem, eu não vou parar... Eu posso demorar, mas parar não!

**Muito obrigada a todas as reviews! Não vou responder uma a uma dessa vez pra poder postar logo o capítulo e matar a vontade da galera! Beijões!**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Quando a Sra. Weasley saiu da cozinha e caminhou para as escadas que levavam ao térreo, ela não pôde deixar de pensar no quão silenciosa a casa estava. Era uma coisa com a qual ela tinha certeza que nunca se acostumaria. Era tão diferente de sua casa, que era aconchegante e tumultuada. Mesmo com a confusão causada por vários membros da Ordem surgindo e sumindo sem aviso, o número 12 do Largo Grimmauld, com seus vários andares e cômodos ilimitados, simplesmente não parecia natural para ela.

Ela sentia falta de sua casa. Sentia falta de sua cozinha. Sentia falta de dormir em sua cama. Mas era inevitável agora. Manter seus filhos salvos era muito mais importante doque onde ela tinha que dormir. Mas havia dias em que ela se perguntava se estariam realmente seguros, mesmo em Hogwarts. E quando eles voltassem para a escola, seria seguro para ela e Arthur retornarem à Toca? Se ele não conseguisse pôr as mãos em Harry, Hermione ou Ron, viria atrás dela ou de seu marido?

'_Antes eu do que meus filhos'_, Molly pensou ao se aproximar da sala próxima ao retrato da Sra. Black e espiar pela porta aberta quando Gina e Hermione haviam progredido na limpeza do chão de madeira imundo. Ela colocara as garotas no trabalho, sabendo que seriam capazes de completar a tarefa sem perturbar a desprezível pintura presa do outro lado da parede. Ela não esperava que terminassem tão rápido, mas obviamente terminaram. A sala estava agora vazia e o chão estava perfeito.

'_Elas devem ter ido ajudar oRon a lavar o banheiro'_, a Sra. Weasley disse para si mesma ao subir as escadas para conferir o trabalho deles. _'Aquela banheira já é um trabalho por si só. Vai levar séculos para ele limpar todas aquelas manchas da superfície. Mas está ficando tarde'_, ela notou ao olhar para a rua por uma das janelas sujas e perceber que o dia estava acabando. _'Arthur e os rapazes vão chegar do trabalho logo. Eles merecem um pouco de descanso. Podem terminar isso amanhã'_, a Sra. Weasley pensou enquanto passava pela porta aberta do quarto das meninas.

O brilhante cabelo ruivo de sua filha chamou sua atenção ao passar pelo quarto, fazendo com que a Sra. Weasley parasse e voltasseà entrada da porta. Gina estava deitada de bruços no meio da cama, os pés no ar, a pena na mão, escrevendo com esforço em um pedaço de pergaminho.

— Onde está o seu irmão? – ela perguntou, olhando para dentro do quarto como se esperasse que Ron surgisse de um dos armários.

— Como vou saber? – Gina respondeu, levantando os olhos da carta que estava escrevendo – Eu não sou guardiã dele.

— Onde está Hermione? – a Sra. Weasley quis saber, esperando uma resposta menos incerta dessa vez.

— Está provavelmente com Ron – Gina disse, mergulhando a pena no pote de tinta e deixando os olhos caírem para o pergaminho mais uma vez – Da última vez que a vi, ela estava indo ajudá-lo com a limpeza.

— Por que você não foi com ela?

— Eu terminei minha tarefa – Gina disse, olhando para a mãe audaciosamente – Não vou fazer a dele também.

— Pelo visto não estou te dando tarefas o bastante – a Sra. Weasley atirou de volta para a filha. _'Tudo tem se transformado em briga com você, não é? Você tem sido difícil desde o dia em que não deixei você visitar Harry com seus irmãos. Bem, isso não vai funcionar'_ – Eu vou acrescentar mais um pouco para a lista de amanhã, certo? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou, observando a boca de Gina se abrir de indignação. Ela esperou mais um tempo para ver se a filha ia discutir, mas Gina pareceu se segurar e engolir o comentário. Franzindo os lábios, Gina resmungou alguma coisa baixinho ao olhar para a carta.

— O que foi? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou – Não entendi muito bem o que você disse.

— Eu disse tudo bem – Gina respondeu com raiva. _'Acrescente tudo que quiser àquela maldita lista. Quanto mais você acrescentar, mais devagar eu vou trabalhar.'_

— Foi o que pensei – sua mãe respondeu, ao deixar a porta para procurar por Ron e Hermione. Ela tinha acabado de decidir procurar no quarto dele, quando ouviu vozes calmas vindo da sala de visitas.

Aliviada que não tivessem se escondido em algum lugar secreto e mais calma pelo fato de estarem conversando, o que significava que não estavam fazendo outras coisas, a Sra. Weasley hesitou, não muito certa se devia colocar sua cabeça na sala e interrompê-los, ou não. Foi a posição da porta que finalmente resolveu a questão. É verdade, não estava completamente fechada, mas Ron sabia que uma abertura de dois centímetros não era a mesma coisa que uma porta aberta.

'_Quantas vezes tenho que dizer a ele?'_, ela perguntou para si mesma, ao se aproximar da porta e espiar para dentro. Como ela esperava, eles estavam sentados juntos no sofá. Ron estava no canto, usando o braço do sofá para se apoiar enquanto Hermione estava deitada contra ele. Por um momento, a Sra. Weasley se sentiu mal. A cena à sua frente era tão íntima que ela sentiu que seria errado escutar aquela conversa particular. _'Por outro lado'_, ela pensou quando Ron afastou o cabelo de Hermione, expondo seu pescoço, e se inclinou para beijá-lo. _'A conversa parece ter terminado'_.

Se os dois adolescentes soubessem que ela estava na entrada da porta, provavelmente teriam terminado ali. Mas como eles não sabiam, Hermione virou a cabeça o suficiente para permitir que Ron tivesse acesso aos seus lábios. O beijo era gentil e não teria sido nada demais, se tivesse terminado. O problema é que não terminou. Ao invés de se separarem, Hermione simplesmente moveu seu corpo para uma posição mais confortável enquanto o beijo se aprofundava.

A Sra. Weasley tinha visto o bastante. Mas logo que ela estava prestes a entrar na sala e evitar que algo mais sério acontecesse, seu marido a impediu.

— Molly? – ele sussurrou de um jeito acusatório, ao se aproximar dela por trás – O que você está fazendo? – ele continuou, espiando por cima do ombro dela para dentro da sala para ver o que ela estava olhando. Sem esperar que ela respondesse, ele segurou seu braço e a levou para longe da porta.

— Arthur? O que você está fazendo? Me solte – ela protestou, tentando bater na mão dele.

— Deixe-os – o Sr. Weasley riu, colocando a mão nas costas da esposa e guiando-a pelo corredor – Deixe-os aproveitarem ao menos uma parte do verão deles.

— Mas o jantar está quase... – ela começou a protestar.

— Eles vão descer quando estiverem com fome – o Sr. Weasley respondeu, sabendo muito bem que não era com o jantar que ela estava preocupada.

— A questão não é essa.

— Não, não é – ele respondeu, encarando sua mulher.

— O que você quer dizer? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou, soando um pouco na defensiva.

— Molly, você não pode impedi-los de crescer.

— Eu não estou fazendo isso.

O Sr. Weasley arqueou uma sobrancelha como se dissesse 'não está?' e depois respondeu:

— Ron não é o primeiro a ter uma namorada, meu amor.

— Não é a mesma coisa, Arthur, e você sabe.

— Sim, eu sei – ele admitiu – Nós dois sabíamos que isso provavelmente ia acontecer. Não finja que não era isso que você queria.

— Mas é muito cedo – a Sra. Weasley respondeu – Eles são muito jovens.

— Carlinhos era mais novo que eles quando você o pegou com a menina Fawcett fazendo o mesmo naquele canto escondido da Floreios e Borrões. Você não reagiu assim.

— Aquilo era diferente – a Sra. Weasley insistiu.

— E é isso que está realmente incomodando você, não é? – seu marido perguntou.

— Não seja ridículo.

— Não é ridículo – ele respondeu – É natural que se sinta assim. Eu sei que Ron e Gina são os mais novos, mas eles não são mais crianças. Eu entendo que seja difícil aceitar isso, mas você vai ter que dar um jeito. Ele será maior de idade em alguns meses, Molly. Com idade suficiente para entrar para a Ordem.

— Ele não pode entrar para a Ordem – a Sra. Weasley disse com severidade – Ele ainda está na escola.

— Com idade suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões – ele continuou, ­­intencionalmente ignorando o comentário da esposa – Além disso, isso não é nenhuma novidade. Hermione cuida dele desde que tinham 11 anos. Só porque ele depende dela, não significa que precise menos de você. Você sempre será a mãe dele.

— Isso é um absurdo. Eles nem tiveram um encontro adequado ainda.

— Então você acha que não é sério? – o Sr. Weasly perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta – Você não acha que vá durar? As pessoas diziam isso sobre nós, sabia?

— Era diferente conosco – ela protestou – Nós não fomos pegos no meio de uma guerra. Eles são jovens demais para agüentar tanta responsabilidade.

— Eu concordo que eles agüentem mais do que qualquer um na sua idade deveria – ele admitiu – Mas acho que eles têm feito um bom trabalho até agora.

— Mas a tendência é piorar – ela discutiu – Alguma coisa terá que ser sacrificada.

— E você tem medo que seja o relacionamento deles?

— Eles já têm muito com o que se preocupar. Tentar manter um relacionamento sério só vai piorar.

— Eu discordo – o Sr. Weasley respondeu – Eu sei que você tem observado eles, mas eu acho que você não está vendo o que está à sua frente. Eles estão confortando um ao outro, Molly. Olhe para o que eles têm passado esses meses e como têm se apoiado. Eles dependem um do outro e você precisa deixá-los passar o tempo juntos. Você deve ter notado como Ron tem se comportado desde que você começou a interferir.

— Não estou interferindo – a Sra. Weasley disse, na defensiva.

— Então você não os segue? – seu marido perguntou – Não manda os gêmeos para interromper? Você não sugeriu que Gui conversasse com ele e depoisperguntou se as coisas estavam sérias entre os dois?

— E se eu tiver feito? Sou mãe dele. Tenho todo o direito de me preocupar – ela atirou de volta ao colocar as mãos nos quadris e se posicionar para uma briga – Eu adoro aquela garota, Arthur. Se eles se precipitarem nas coisas para as quais ainda não estão prontos, podem arruinar tudo.

— Supondo que não vai dar certo, isso vai arruinar todos os seus planos? – o Sr. Weasley replicou calmamente – Você não pode viver a vida por ele, Molly. Eu sei que o seu coração tem Hermione como parte da família. Todos nós gostaríamos que isso acontecesse um dia, mas essa não é nossa decisão. Você tem que dar um passo para trás e deixá-los fazer suas próprias escolhas. Mesmo que eles cometam alguns erros.

— Eu só quero que eles sejam felizes – ela respondeu com um suspiro.

— Eu sei que quer, amor, mas você não está ajudando. Hermione é uma boa garota e sabe como lidar com Ron. Confie nela para mantê-lo sob controle e pare de interferir. Você vai causar mais danos se não parar.

— Mas...

— Você tem que deixá-los cometer seus próprios erros, Molly. É o único jeito de aprenderem. Isso vai fazê-los mais fortes ou não. Só o tempo irá dizer.

Para surpresa de Molly, Ron e Hermione foram, na verdade, os primeiros a chegar na cozinha para o jantar.

— Seja lá o queestá fazendo, cheira bem, mamãe – Ron disse ao surgir atrás dela para ver o que estava cozinhando – Quando vai ficar pronto? Estou morrendo de fome – como um sinal, seu estômago roncou alto, fazendo Hermione sorrir suavemente.

— Quando você não está morrendo de fome? – ela perguntou ao pegar uma pilha de pratos do armário de parede e começar a pôr a mesa.

— Depois de comer – Ron respondeu, estendendo a mão para o pão fatiado que sua mãe tinha deixado na bancada apenas para levar um tapa – Só um pedaço? – ele choramingou.

— Mais alguma coisa que possamos fazer para ajudar? – Hermione perguntou, voltando ao armário para pegar os talheres.

— Na verdade, – a Sra. Weasley disse, se voltando para encarar Ron – você podia chamar sua irmã e seu pai.

— Podia? – ele perguntou, parecendo ter levado um tiro.

— Sim, e é melhor eu não ouvir você gritando do pé da escada.

— E o Gui? – Ron perguntou ao andar na direção da porta.

— O que tem ele? – sua mãe retrucou.

— Eu também tenho que chamá-lo?

— A menos que você queira levar o jantar dele lá pra cima e servi-lo no quarto – a Sra. Weasley disse.

Quando Ron voltou de sua tarefa, ficou surpreso por encontrar Fred e Jorge não somente sentados à mesa, mas já comendo. Sem se preocupar em dizer nada, ele sentou na cadeira diretamente em frente a Hermione e começou a encher o prato de comida.

— Que legal vocês esperarem por nós – Gina disse, ao entrar na cozinha e sentar ao lado de Hermione.

— Quê? – Jorge murmurou, a boca tão estufada que era impossível dizer mais alguma coisa.

— Não fale de boca cheia – a Sra. Weasley censurou, enquanto seu marido e o filho mais velho entravam na cozinha e se sentavam.

— Desculpe, mamãe – Jorge respondeu.

— O que vocês têm feito? – o Sr. Weasley perguntou.

— Nada – Jorge disse rapidamente.

— Uma história muito provável – Gui riu ao se servir.

— Ótimo, não acredite então.

— Dia difícil, papai? – Fred perguntou, notando a expressão cansada do seu pai.

— Tem sido um total pesadelo – o Sr. Weasley respondeu – E Fudge certamente não se importa com nada. Parece um palhaço, não é? – ele continuou.

— É culpa dele mesmo. Tentando abafar o... er... incidente com o Krum em primeiro lugar – Gui acrescentou.

— Provavelmente teria dado certo também, se Hermione não estivesse fortemente armada contra ele para libertar Krum – Fred gargalhou.

Ao contrário de Fred, Hermione não achou o comentário muito divertido. Não havia nada de engraçado nessa situação. _'Queria que eles esquecessem isso'_, ela pensou ao olhar para Ron apreensivamente. Ele congelara por uma fração de segundo, o pedaço de batata que ele estava prestes a comer suspenso no ar. Mas ele se recuperou tão rápido que ela duvidava que mais alguém tivesse visto.

Sentindo ela observá-lo, Ron levantou os olhos e encontrou seu olhar enquanto recomeçava a comer.

— Bem, ele não tinha nada que contar aquela história para a imprensa, para começo de conversa. Visto que era um monte de mentira – a Sra. Weasley disse ao pegar uma fatia de pão – Arthur, querido? Já acertou aquele probleminha com o Departamento de Transporte Mágico?

— Er... bem, sabe... – o Sr. Weasley gaguejou.

— Eu sei que você está atolado, querido, mas...

— Não é esse o problema – ele informou à esposa – Tentei falar com eles algumas vezes, na verdade, mas Margaret Edgecombe tem sido muito teimosa com essa questão. Ela é uma forte partidária de Fudge, sabe?

— AH! – Hermione disse, como se a compreensão de repente brilhasse em seu rosto – Desculpe, Sr. Weasley. Eu não tinha me tocado que ela trabalhava nesse departamento. Se eu soubesse... bem, por favor, não perca mais tempo tentando falar com ela.

— Você conhece Margaret Edgecombe? – Gui perguntou, pego de surpresa.

— Não pessoalmente – Hermione respondeu.

— Mesmo assim, duvido que ela te esqueça tão cedo – Gina disse, segurando o riso.

— Eu sei que eu provavelmente não deveria perguntar – Gui disse – mas o que você fez a ela?

— Não fiz nada – Hermione disse com sinceridade.

— Não – Ron concordou com um risinho – Aquela filha traidora dela não pode culpar ninguém a não ser ela própria.

— Edgecombe? – Fred retrucou, finalmente entrando na conversa – Sabia que esse nome era familiar.

— A mãe da dedo-duro – Jorge riu – Que sorte, Hermione.

— Você acha que ela ainda tem aquelas espinhas? – Fred gargalhou.

— Com certeza – Hermione respondeu, parecendo envergonhada e satisfeita consigo mesma – E ela as terá por um bom tempo.

— Talvez vocês duas pudessem fazer um acordo – Fred sugeriu.

— É. Aposto que ela passaria por cima daquela multa se você concordasse em suspender a azaração – Jorge acrescentou.

— Prefiro pagar a multa – Hermione disse – Além disso, não poderia suspender a azaração mesmo se eu quisesse.

— Quer dizer que ela vai ficar daquele jeito pra sempre? – Fred gargalhou.

— Um leopardo nãomuda suas manchas – Ron respondeu com um sorriso astucioso.

— Não, há um jeito de se livrar delas – Hermione informou aos gêmeos – Mas não é algo que outra pessoa possa fazer. Ela tem que fazer sozinha.

— O que quer dizer? – Jorge perguntou com curiosidade.

— Bem, mesmo que ela tenha que fazer sozinha – Fred disse – você ainda tem que saber o contra-feitiço.

— Não existe contra-feitiço – Ron informou aos irmãos – Uma vez dedo-duro, sempre um dedo-duro.

— Mas você acabou de dizer... – Jorge contestou.

— Ah, ela pode se livrar delas – Hermione disse rapidamente – mas não com um contra-feitiço. Essa é a beleza do encanto. O único jeito de se livrar é deixar de ser uma...

— ...mentirosa, caluniadora, espiãzinha ludibriadora – Ron terminou por ela.

— Bem, eu ia dizer dedo-duro – Hermione disse – mas Ron está basicamente certo. O único jeito de se livrar das espinhas é provar que é confiável.

— E isso não vai acontecer – Ron zombou.

— Isso não importa – Hermione disse – Meus pais vão pagar a multa quandovoltarem de férias.

— Essa não é a questão – Gui disse – Você não devia pagar de jeito nenhum, dadas às circunstâncias.

— Não importa – Hermione repetiu – Não ligo – ela acrescentou, mesmo não sendo verdade. Gui estava certo. Não era o dinheiro o principal problema. Mas ela não iria admitir. Ela não queria balançar o barco mais do que o necessário. O Ministro da Magia já estava infeliz com ela. Se continuasse causando problemas, ele poderia demitir o Sr. Weasley. Por sorte, a conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Remo Lupin.

Se o Sr. Weasley parecia um pouco cansado, Lupin parecia muito exausto quando se sentou à mesa. Sua pele estava pálida, os olhos vermelhos, e Hermione notou que havia manchas escuras embaixo deles. Isso não era surpreendente, considerando que fora lua cheia na noite passada.

A Sra. Weasley imediatamente se levantara para pegar um prato para ele.

— Não, Molly – Lupin protestou antes que ela conseguisse dar um passo – Eu já comi, obrigado.

Ignorando-o, a Sra. Weasley pegou um prato, voltou à mesa, e serviu o jantar a ele.

— Você devia comer de novo – ela disse, despejando a comida na frente dele – Vai te fazer bem.

— Não, estou bem, sério – ele protestou.

'_Ele não parece bem'_, Hermione pensou ao observá-lo passar os dedos no cabelo. Ela estava pensando se Snape ainda fazia a Poção Mata-Cãopara ele, quando a pergunta de Ron chamou sua atenção.

— Como o Harry está, professor? – Ron perguntou, sabendo que Lupin, voluntariamente, tinha ido passar a tarde "protegendo-o".

— Tranqüilo – Lupin respondeu e ficou um momento em silêncio – Ele pareceu um pouco feliz depois que dei suas cartas – ele acrescentou – Disse que vai mandar uma resposta com Jorge amanhã.

— Ah, falando em cartas – o Sr. Weasley disse, pondo a mão em suas vestes e puxando um pequeno pacote de envelopes – Acredito que sejam suas – ele continuou, estendendo as cartas para Hermione.

As corujas tinham começado a chegar ao Largo Grimmauld quase tão cedo quanto ela. Mais uma perturbação para lidar, cortesia do Profeta Diário e seus artigos ridículos. Por sorte, Dumbledore tinha colocado restrições no correio-coruja de modo que não atraísse muita atenção para a casa, o quetornava simples Mollymagicamente encaminhar as cartas dos simpatizantes para o Ministério. A cada dois dias, o Sr. Weasley as recolhia e entregava para ela pessoalmente. Porque ele continuava a fazer isso, ela não sabia. Ele sabia que ela não tinha interesse em lê-las. Ela nunca as lera. Até mesmo Fred e Jorge tinham perdido o interesse nelas, por enquanto.

'_Pelo menos não são tantas dessa vez'_, ela pensou ao desamarrar o pacote e folhear os envelopes para ter certeza que não havia nada importante, como uma carta dos pais misturada com aquelas enviadas por estranhos._ 'Harry me disse para ignorá-las'_, ela lembrou, _'porque parariam de enviá-las. Já é hora de pararem...'_

Foi o som agudo de sua respiração que chamara a atenção de Ron, fazendo o olhar dele se desviar deLupin para Hermione.

— O que é isso? – ele perguntou ao notar que ela estava olhando para a carta em sua mão como se fosse um berrador.

— N... nada – ela respondeu rapidamente, mas ao invés de atirá-la na pilha de cartas descartadas, ela a escondeu no fundo da pilha que estava em sua mão para que ele não pudesse ver de quem era.

— Se não é nada, então por que não a jogou na pilha com as outras? – Ron perguntou, olhando desconfiado para ela – É dele, não é?

Sem aviso, Fred e Jorge cortaram a conversa com Gui e se viraram, olhando para Ron para que não perdessem a explosão.

Ron deu-lhe somente um segundo para responder e quando ela não o fez, ele se inclinou para frente e puxou o monte de cartas da mão dela.

Hermione imediatamente tentou agarrá-las de volta, mas Ronse afastarada mesa e começara a procurar através delas rapidamente.

— Eu sabia – ele murmurou, deixando as outras cartas caírem na mesa – Você ia me esconder isso, não ia? – ele perguntou sacudindo a carta em seu rosto, esquecendo-se que sua família inteira agora os observava.

— Sinceramente? – ela perguntou, entre a culpa e a raiva – Eu não tinha decidido o que fazer com isso ainda.

— Bem, não me deixe atrapalhar – Ron sibilou ao atirar a carta para ela e se levantar – Você deve estar morrendo de vontade de saber o que o _Vitinho_ tem pra dizer – ele acrescentou, virando de costas para ela e saindo da cozinha.

— Idiota – Gina suspirou um segundo antes de Hermione apanhar a carta da mesa e segui-lo para fora da cozinha.

— RON! – Hermione gritou ao segui-lo pelas escadas – Você está sendo injusto.

— Eu estou sendo injusto? – ele atirou de volta, sem se virar e olhar para ela ao sair pisando com força em direção ao seu quarto – Eu é que estou sendo injusto?

— Não posso impedi-lo de me escrever.

— Ele pararia de escrever se você parasse de encorajá-lo – ele jogou de volta.

— **O QUÊ?** – Hermione gritou, muito zangada agora – É melhor você não estar sugerindo o que eu acho que está – ela disse ameaçadoramente.

Ron parou abruptamente e se virou para encará-la. Ele não pensara no comentário que saíra de sua boca.

— O que eu quis dizer é que se você parar de responder, ele vai parar de escrever – ele esclareceu.

— Eu disse a você que não o veria – Hermione disse – Mas nunca disse que pararia de escrever para ele.

— Então você vai responder? – Ron perguntou, estreitando os olhos para ela.

— O que você sugere? – ela atirou de volta – Eu a joguei no lixo com as outras? Ele vai simplesmente escrever outra.

— E você pode jogá-la no lixo também, droga – ele rosnou – Jogue todas fora e um dia ele vai entender.

— Ele já entendeu – Hermione gritou – Quantas vezes tenho que dizer? Somos só amigos.

— Não, Hermione. Ele não sacou. Ele ainda acha que tem uma chance. E, enquanto achar, vai continuar atrás de você.

Hermione suspirou alto e balançou a cabeça, confusa com o que mais podia dizer. Ele simplesmente não entendia.

— Aqui – ela disse, empurrando a carta fechada em sua direção – Leia.

— Não quero ler – Ron disse, recuando. A última coisa que ele queria era ler uma carta de amor escrita para ela por outro cara.

— Eu duvido – ela disse, dando um passo a frente e empurrando-a para o seu peito – Pegue – ela mandou – E leia – acrescentou, quando a mão dele se fechou em torno da carta – Talvez isso te ajude a entender o que estou tentando dizer – ela disse, se virando e descendo as escadas para seu próprio quarto – Eu sei que você não confia nele e provavelmente nunca confiará – ela continuou, ao desaparecer de vista – Mas deveria confiar em mim.

----------------------------

Tinham se passado dois dias e ele ainda não lera a carta de Vitor Krum. Não tinha intenção de ler. Nunca. Sua cabeça estava feita; seus calcanhares estavam firmes; ele não ia sair do lugar. Se ao menos não fosse tão tentador. Toda vez que entrava no quarto, seus olhos eram atraídos para ela. Não importava o que ele fizesse ou como tentasse se distrair, ela parecia chamar sua atenção. Era quase como se essa maldita carta tivesse uma voz e se ele a ignorasse por muito tempo, começava a falar em sua cabeça._ 'Leia-me e você pode me jogar fora. Leia-me e ela pode voltar a falar com você. Leia-me e você vai saber exatamente o que aquele babaca rabugento quer com ela. Leia-me. Leia-me. LEIA-ME!'_

Mas ele não ia fazer isso. Ele não dia ser mandado por uma maldita carta. Muito menos por uma carta do Krum. _'Pro inferno ele, a carta e todos os problemas que ele causa. É culpa dele que tenham pegado a Hermione, pra começo de conversa. E daí que ele estava sob a Maldição Imperius? Se ele se importasse com ela,__seria capaz de se livrar. Até Hermione conseguiu se libertar dela. Se ele se importasse com ela, teria lutado'_, Ron considerou. _'Mas não o fez'._

— Pare de ser um bundão teimoso e leia! – Gina disse, assustando-o.

Ron ergueu os olhos bem na hora de ver sua irmã se levantar da cama de Harry e pegar a carta na escrivaninha. Ele estivera tão distraído que esquecera que ela estava sentada ali. _'Maldita carta imbecil'_, ele xingou silenciosamente.

— Eu não preciso ler para saber o que está escrito – ele protestou, se encolhendo quando ela a empurrou na direção dele.

— Então você está gostando do tratamento de silêncio?

— Nós falamos – ele discutiu.

— Ah sim, notei como vocês dois são educados quando são forçados a falar um com o outro – Gina respondeu, jogando a carta ao lado dele na cama – Como você pode tornar uma coisa tão simples quanto pedir um espanador em um insulto está além de mim. Não é toda essa delicadeza forçada que está te enlouquecendo?

— Você prefere que gritemos um com o outro?

— Pelo menos vocês poderiam começar a agir normalmente de novo.

— Isso é normal – Ron protestou – Dois dias sem falar não é nada. Já ficamos muito mais tempo assim.

— Só porque você é um grosso – Gina respondeu, ao girar os olhos para ele – Não deixe seu orgulho atrapalhar e leia a maldita carta.

— Não.

— Ótimo – ela disse, agarrando a carta de cima da cama – Se você não vai ler, eu leio para você.

— Se você abrir essa carta, Gina – Ron rosnou, prevenindo – Eu juro que vou...

— Vai o quê? – sua irmã provocou – Me enfeitiçar? Acho que não – ela riu. _'Pelo menos não até voltarmos para a escola.'_

— Me dá isso – Ron mandou. Ele se inclinou para a frente para puxá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida que ele. Ela puxou a mão antes que ele alcançasse e, já que ele estava parado, ela se colocou de modo que a cama de Harry ficasse entre eles.

— NÃO! – Ron falou alto quando ela ameaçou abrir – É SÉRIO, GINA! – ele gritou – Não quero ouvir. Não é mais sobre ele.

Foi a troca de humor inesperada que a fez hesitar. Ela esperava que a raiva explodisse. O que ela não esperava era vê-lo reduzido e parecendo tão desanimado.

— Do que você está falando? – Gina perguntou sem esconder a confusão – Se não é sobre o Krum, é sobre quem?

— Hermione – Ron respondeu miseravelmente ao cair na cama – Não percebe, Gina? Ela estava certa. Não importa se eu confio ou não nele contanto que confie nela.

— E você não confia? – Gina perguntou, incrédula – Você não pode estar falando sério! – ela choramingou, balançando a cabeça de descrença.

— Você não entende – ele murmurou inconsolável.

— Não, acho que não – sua irmã disse, olhando para ele com raiva – Porque a Hermione que eu conheço NUNCA faria isso, seu idiota insuportável – ela acrescentou, deixando a carta fechada cair na escrivaninha ao sair do quarto.

— Eu sei que não faria – ele sussurrou quando a porta fechou. _'Esse é o problema.'_

* * *

**N/T:** Bem, espero a essa altura ter respondido a todas as reviews pelo sistema do fanfiction e por e-mail. Isto é, aquelas que tinham e-mail. Então, muitíssimo obrigada a **Miss.H.Granger, Mione WoOd, Maira Daroz, Dudinha, Kikinhaaa, Cinthya Granger **e** D** (hauhaua, deixe algum nick da próxima vez). Brigadão mesmo pelas reviews e espero que continuem acompanhando a fic! Nem demorei dessa vez... hehehehe... 


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Hermione estava sentada no sofá da sala de visitas, o nariz enterrado em um livro, quando ele a encontrou. _'Típico'_, Ron pensou, olhando para ela, esperando para ver se ela o admitiria. _'Sempre se escondendo atrás desses livros. Ela deveria lembrar de virar a página de vez em quando.'_

— Isso chegou no Ministério para você hoje de manhã – Ron disse, estendendo o envelope que seu pailhe dera.

— Eu disse que ele continuaria escrevendo – Hermione respondeu, ao dar uma olhada na carta estendida – Parece que você tem duas pra ler agora – ela acrescentou, ao focar a atenção mais uma vez no livro.

— Não é dele – Ron disse, pegando ela de surpresa e, apesar de sua decisão quando ele entrou na sala, Hermione se pegou olhando para seus cativantes olhos azuis – É do Neville – ele acrescentou, com uma expressão que ela não pôde decifrar.

— Ah – Hermione respondeu, estendendo a mão para pegar a inesperada carta, embora não estivesse totalmente certa se a queria. Não queria ler as condolências enviadas por estranhos. Será que queria ler se fossem enviadas pelos seus colegas de classe? Ela não se importara quando foraHarry. Mas Harry era diferente e suas cartas tinham, na verdade, sido úteis. Ele tinha ficado muito feliz em dar conselhos a ela para lidar com sua nova fama, depois de suas piadas de "bem vinda ao meu mundo". Mas Neville? Ele nunca escrevera para ela no verão e ela não tinha certeza do que fazer com isso.

Hermione, sem intenção, roçou os dedos de Ron ao pegar a carta. Ela esperava que ele a soltasse, mas não. Por um momento eles ficaram parados com as mãos estendidas, olhando um para o outro edepois, sem aviso, ele se afastou. Hermione notou a expressão calma no rosto dele ao olhar para ela, mas parecia um pouco forçada.

— Mais alguma coisa? – ela finalmente perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

— Sim – Ron disse – Eu estava pensando se... bem, você disse que me emprestaria seu livro de transfiguração. Sabe, porque eu não tenho mais o meu. Então, eu posso? Quer dizer, pegar emprestado?

— Você quer meu livro de transfiguração emprestado? – Hermione perguntou, lançando a ele um estranho olhar – Agora?

— Foi o que eu disse, não foi? – ele jogou de volta – Olha, se for um problema, eu...

— Não – ela interrompeu – Não é problema. Está no meu malão. Eu pego para...

— Eu pego – Ron disse, se dirigindo para a porta – Não se preocupe, eu devolvo assim que terminar – ele acrescentou.

— Sem pressa – Hermione gritou depois que ele saiu.

----------------------------

Levou apenas dois minutos para Gina aparecer. Ela estivera, obviamente, em seu quarto quando o irmão invadiu e ela não parecia muito feliz com isso.

— Sabia que Ron andou vasculhando seu malão? – ela perguntou – Ele disse que você deixou, mas...

— Tudo bem – Hermione garantiu – Eu disse a ele que podia. Ele só queria meu livro de transfiguração.

— Tem certeza que é isso que ele quer? – Gina perguntou, olhando para Hermione como se ela fosse idiota.

— Ele fez meu malão, lembra? – ela respondeu – Se ele quisesse bisbilhotar as minhas coisas, teria feito.

— Provavelmente fez – Gina resmungou baixinho ao se sentar no sofá – Ele não a leu mesmo, leu? – ela perguntou, notando a carta na mão de Hermione.

— O quê? – Hermione respondeu, perdida em pensamentos – Ah, não. Ele acabou de me trazer essa. É do... Neville.

— Ah – Gina respondeu, parecendo um pouco desapontada. Por um minuto, ela pensou que ela tivesse passado por cima de tudo – Então, o que Neville tem a dizer?

— Não sei – Hermione respondeu, abrindo o envelope e tirando a carta – Eu não a li ainda – ela acrescentou, olhando a carta por um momento – Muito do que se esperaria – ela disse, estendendo para Gina – Ele está triste pelo que aconteceu. Espera que eu fique bem.

— Está preocupado com você – Gina disse, olhando a carta.

— É, provavelmente, um pouco enervante para ele. Sabe, porque fui torturada pela mesa mulher que torturou seus pais até...

— É – Gina interrompeu – Ela usou nele também. Acho que ele pode entender o que você passou melhor que o resto de nós, já que teve a mesma experiência e tal – como se de repente tivesse percebido o que estava falando, Gina se calou e olhou ansiosamente para Hermione – Desculpe – ela acrescentou, se sentindo culpada.

— Tudo bem – Hermione disse, dando à amiga um sorriso fraco – Eu não me importo de falar sobre isso. Pode me perguntar.

— Eu perguntei a Fred e Jorge, mas eles não me contaram nada.

— Eu pensei que você fosse ao Ron primeiro.

— Eu fui – Gina admitiu – mas... ele não me disse nada também. Ele ficou todo protetor e me disse que era melhor não incomodar você com isso.

— Não está me incomodando – ela respondeu. O olhar de Gina era de quem não acreditava nela, então Hermione continuou – Não, sério, tudo bem.

— Eles... eles realmente... bem... Eu meio que ouvi Gui falando com Fred e Jorge – Gina confessou – Eles realmente usaram a Maldição Cruciatus em você dez vezes?

— Eu não sei – Hermione respondeu sinceramente – Eu não contei. Mas parece que foi isso mesmo.

— Como... quer dizer... deve ter sido horrível. Como você... como você agüentou?

— Eu não tinha muita escolha – Hermione disse, fechando o livro e colocando-o no chão – Eu sei que deve parecer estranho, mas era... Pettigrew – ela admitiu.

— O quê? Ele não...?

— Não, ele me ajudou sem perceber – ela respondeu – Ele me lembrou com o que eu estava lutando. E eu preferiria morrer a me tornar uma coisa como ele.

— Você... você realmente tentou levá-la a te matar? – Gina pergutou, incapaz de se conter agora que alguém estava disposto a falar com ela.

— Sim – Hermione admitiu, sorrindo para a amiga, apesar da conversa triste – Você colheu bastante, hein? – ela riu suavemente – Ouviu do Gui, suponho? Bem, é verdade. Eu a chamei de vários nomes que não repetiria.

— Você não... estava com medo de morrer? – Gina pressionou.

— Não do jeito que você pensa – Hermione respondeu, ficando séria de novo – Eu estava com medo do que faria a Harry e Ron – ela disse suavemente.

— Foi horrível – Gina disse baixinho – Quando mamãe o despertou e ele percebeu onde estava – ela continuou, tentando esquecer o olhar assassino de seu irmão e como ele se jogou por cima da mesa da cozinha para pegar os gêmeos – Gui e papai tiveram que segurá-lo. Depois ele meio que se jogou no chão.

Ela cortou abruptamente quando Hermione cobriu o rosto com as mãos e sufocou o choro.

— Desculpe – Gina disse, limpando suas próprias lágrimas antes que caíssem – Eu não queria preocupar você.

— Eu sabia que tinha sido difícil – Hermione admitiu – Mas ainda é mais difícil de ouvir.

— Ele não te contou?

— Contou – ela respondeu – O que ele podia. Não é fácil para ele falar como se sente – ela continuou – Você conhece o Ron. Ele não é tão bom com seus sentimentos. Ele me encorajou a falar sobre isso e me ajudou a lidar com meus sentimentos. Ele só evita discutir os seus. Ele quer deixá-los de lado e tentar esquecer o que aconteceu, então não o pressiono.

— Não é algo que ele vá esquecer – Gina disse.

— Eu sei – Hermione admitiu – Mas ele está mais feliz sem falar nisso.

— Ele realmente se preocupa com você – Gina disse – Todos nós vimos. Ele estava arrasado.

— Você acha que estou sendo muito dura com ele? – Hermione perguntou, repentinamente se sentindo muito culpada por tê-lo tratado com indiferença.

— Sobre essa coisa toda do Krum? – Gina retrucou – Se você tivesse me perguntado isso há 15 minutos eu teria dito não, mas sinceramente... eu não sei. Eu acho que... você deveria tentar falar com ele de novo.

— Ele não ouve. Não quando é sobre o Vitor.

— Acho que ele ouve mais do que você pensa.

--------------------------------

'_Isso é uma maldita perda de tempo'_, Ron pensou, ao olhar para o livro aberto na mesa a sua frente. _'Se continuar assim, isso vai levar o verão todo'_, ele lamentou. Nos vinte minutos em que ele tinha estado ali, seu nome e o título da redação era tudo que ele tinha conseguido escrever em sua folha de pergaminho. _'Trinta e seis centímetros? Mesmo que eu escreva com letras grandes, vai durar uma eternidade. Queria que Harry estivesse aqui. Pelo menos eu teria alguém com quem reclamar. Eu podia escrever mais uma carta para ele'_, Ron pensou, _'mas o que eu poderia escrever? "Oi, Harry. Como tem sido seu verão? Hermione recebeu uma carta do Krum outro dia e, claro, eu fui um completo idiota. Ela não tem falado comigo desde então. Estou tão entediado que tentei mesmo fazer o dever de casa, mas não adiantou. Não consigo me concentrar." Pelo menos eu lhe daria uma boa razão para rir.'_

A carta estava começando a parecer melhor e melhor. Pelo menos parecia fluir espontaneamente. Ron estava considerando seriamente riscar o título e usar o pergaminho para escrever para Harry, quando foi interrompido por uma batida na porta.

— Quer ajuda? – Hermione perguntou, ao entrar no quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

— Não – Ron respondeu rápido. _'Que sorte que ainda é uma redação'_, ele pensou, olhando para a folha de pergaminho. _'A última coisa que eu preciso é que ela jogue na minha cara que deixei de fazer o dever para escrever uma carta'._

— Você parecia um pouco... aborrecido quando me encontrou mais cedo – ela disse depois de um longo silêncio – Você quer... falar sobre isso?

— Desculpe – Ron respondeu, os olhos colados no livro que ele fingia ler – Acho que minha cabeça está cheia. Vou ficar bem, assim que essa redação ficar pronta.

— Não é a redação e nós dois sabemos disso – Hermione disse – O fato de você estar fazendo isso hoje cedo é, bem... esquisito.

— Pensei que se me livrasse logo, eu poderia aproveitar o resto do verão – Ron mentiu. Ele não precisava levantar o olhar para saber que ela não acreditara em nenhuma palavra.

— Isso ainda não explica porque você está tão... – _'Tão o que?'_ ela se perguntou – Estou preocupada com você.

— Não tem que estar. Estou bem – Ron respondeu, virando a página do livro para que ela pensasse que ele ainda o lia – Então... o que Neville queria? – ele perguntou casualmente.

Hermione estreitou os olhos como se um alarme tocasse em sua cabeça. Ela sabia que ele não podia ler um livro e manter uma conversa ao mesmo tempo. E ela tinha certeza que não importava o modo despreocupado que ele perguntasse, não havia nada de casual naquela pergunta. _'Neville?'_, ela pensou. _'Não, não pode ser. Com certeza ele não está... com ciúmes de Neville? NÃO! Não pode ser. Pode?'_

— É isso? – ela perguntou – Você não está realmente zangado com aquela carta também, está?

Hermione lhe dera um momento para responder, e como ele não o fez, ela andou e sentou na beira da mesa onde ele estava.

— Ron?

— Eu não disse que estava zangado – ele disse com um suspiro, empurrando o pergaminho para longe de si e fechando o livro. Não tinha sentido continuar fingindo. Ela não ia acreditar e mesmo que acreditasse, era óbvio que ela não ia deixar isso pra lá.

— Mas está. Eu posso notar – Hermione respondeu.

— É, bem... não é por causa daquela carta – Ron admitiu.

— Então o que é?

— Eu não sei – ele disse rapidamente.

Era mentira e eles sabiam disso.

— Você não pode estar realmente com ciúmes do Neville?

— Não estou com ciúmes – Ron disse, olhando em seus profundos olhos castanhos para que ela soubesse que era verdade.

'_Mas alguma coisa está perturbando ele'_, Hermione pensou. _'Alguma coisa além de Vitor, e Neville é parte disso de algum jeito'_.

— O que é, então? – ela pressionou.

Em vez de responder com palavras, ele simplesmente suspirou de novo. Não sabia o que dizer. _'Sei que Neville gostava da Hermione'_, Ron falou para si mesmo. _'Ela só pensa nele como amigo, mas os interesses dele eram diferentes. Ele a chamou para o baile de inverno, afinal. Não que eu ache que Hermione escolheria Neville ao invés de mim. Ela o recusou. Mas ela já tinha um encontro, não tinha? O maravilhoso, famoso, estrela do quadribol e campeão da escola, Vitor Krum. Por que ela se contentaria com Neville? Por que ela se contentaria comigo? O que eu tenho a oferecer a ela?'_. Ele podia colocar isso em palavras, mas ele queria?

— Ron? – Hermione perguntou, os olhos preocupados – Por favor, fale comigo.

— Se Krum não tivesse te chamado para ir ao Baile de Inverno, você teria ido com Neville? – ele perguntou sem pensar. No momento em que a pergunta saiu de sua boca e ele viu os olhos dela se arregalarem, ele se arrependeu.

Hermione não era assim. Nem um pouco. Ela sabia que tinha que pegar leve ou a conversa seria capaz de explodir na cara dela. Era sua culpa, na verdade. Ela tinha pressionado ele. Mas ela não esperava que ele viesse com isso. Toda vez que Ron falava no Vitor acabava mal. Como ela responderia a ele sem começar uma briga? Mas eles já estavam brigados, então qual era o problema?

— Provavelmente – ela admitiu – Por quê?

— Mesmo se... mesmo se eu chamasse? – Ron arriscou.

— Você está me perguntando com quem eu queria ir? – Hermione retrucou – Ou com quem eu iria?

— Tem diferença?

— Sim, tem – ela o informou – Eu queria ir com você, mas não achei que você fosse mesmo me chamar. Você e Harry estavam... bem, não importa. Eu jamais achei que você fosse me chamar. E não queria ir sozinha. Principalmente se vocês dois tivessem alguém. Então eu concordei em ir com a primeira pessoa que me chamasse.

— Krum.

— Sim. E se Neville tivesse me chamado antes, eu teria ido com ele – Hermione explicou.

'_Queria que tivesse'_, Ron pensou.

— Mas você disse que queria ir comigo, certo? Então por que você se contentaria com Neville se não era com ele que você queria estar?

A boca de Hermione se abriu como se tudo tivesse caído em sua cabeça.

— Era só uma dança – ela respondeu rápido – Era só uma noite. Não é como você está pensando. Eu queria ir com você – ela insistiu – E quando você me chamou, uma parte de mim queria dizer sim. Mas eu não podia. Assim como Gina queria ir com Harry, mas não podia. Nós já tínhamos concordado em ir com outras pessoas. Não podíamos voltar atrás.

— Então você foi com o Krum, mesmo não querendo? – Ron pressionou – Você se contentou com ele?

— Não – Hermione respondeu ansiosamente – Bem, eu acho... de algum jeito sim – ela admitiu relutantemente – Mas não é o que você está pensando. Era só por uma noite. Era uma chance de me divertir. Não importava no esquema das coisas. Não era um contentamento. EU NÃO ME CONTENTO! Não com coisas que são importantes. E vocêestaria lá. Achei que poderíamos passar o tempo juntos.

— Se não era importante, então por que ficamos tão bravos um com o outro? – Ron perguntou, olhando para ela miseravelmente.

'_Você começou isso'_, Hermione pensou, mas se conteve para não dizer em voz alta.

— Você está mudando de assunto, Ron.

— Que é?

— Você era o único que eu queria o tempo todo – ela respondeu, ao estender a mão para tocar a dele.

— Por quê? – Ron perguntou, puxando a mão antes que ela pudesse pegá-la – Por que iria me querer? O que eu tenho a oferecer comparado a... alguém como Krum? Eu não tenho nada. Não sou nada – ele disse, olhando para o chão com desânimo – Não sou bonito como o Gui. Não sou um grande jogador de quadribol como Carlinhos. Não sou inteligente como o Percy. Até mesmo Fred e Jorge são melhores que eu. Eles são engraçados e populares e... Eu não sou nada. Não sou herói ou corajoso como o Harry – ele lamentou – A única coisa em que sou bom é xadrez, e é tudo que vou saber fazer na minha vida. Você é tão melhor do que eu, Hermione. Não quero que você se contente. Não quero... te segurar – ele admitiu, parecendo muito deprimido.

— Já acabou? – Hermione perguntou, a voz baixa e surpreendentemente fria.

Definitivamente isso não era o que ele esperava. _'O que eu esperava?'_, Ron pensou ao levantar o olhar e vê-la furiosa. _'Não isso'._ Ele esperava que ela aceitasse. Ele esperava ver tristeza e talvez um pouco de pena nos olhos dela. Mas não essa raiva latente.

— Então? – ela reclamou – Terminou de se depreciar?

Incapaz de agüentar a decepção que viu no rosto dela, Ron olhou para o chão e simplesmente concordou com a cabeça.

— Se eu ouvir você dizer que não é nada mais uma vez, Ronald Weasley, - Hermione gritou – Eu juro que eu... eu... lanço um feitiço de silêncio tão forte em você que não vai conseguir falar por um mês inteiro. Você me ouviu?

— Mas...

— CALADO!

— Mas...

— NÃO!

— Hermi...

— NÃO! – ela gritou, colocando os dedos no queixo dele e forçando-o a olhar para ela – Eu vou te falar uma coisa e é melhor você nem pensar em me interromper – ela alertou, soltando seu rosto – Primeiro de tudo, cada pedacinho seu é tão heróico e corajoso quanto Harry é. Quem se sacrificou para que Harry pudesse pegar a pedra filosofal? Você. Quem é que tenta triturar o Malfoy toda vez que ele me chama de sangue-ruim? Você. Quem encarou seu maior medo quando teve que lutar contra as desprezíveis acromântulas do Hagrid? Você. E quem ficou de pé mesmo com a perna quebrada e disse a Sirius que teria que matar nós três se quisesse machucar Harry? Foi a coisa mais valente que eu já vi, Ron. Mais corajoso que qualquer coisa que já vi Harry fazer.

Mesmo que quisesse interrompê-la, Ron não seria capaz. Não só porque ela disse para ele não interromper, mas porque ele estava muito chocado com o discurso dela. Claro, quando se lista tudo aquilo como se tivesse acabado de acontecer, soa muito corajoso, mas ele sabia que não era. Ele estava completamente assustado quando fez todas aquelas coisas. Bem, não com o Malfoy, com quem ele ficara furioso na ocasião, mas todas as outras coisas. Por um momento ele ficara tentado a contar a ela que não era nada corajoso se estava com medo, mas ele estava um bocado intimidado por ela agora. Ele era covarde até para falar, o que servia para provar seu ponto de vista. Mesmo depois de se recuperar, ele não disse nada e se contentou em lançar-lhe um olhar cético.

— Eu sei que Harry lutou contra Voldemort – Hermione continuou – E ele fez um monte de outras coisas, mas ele não tinha escolha. Você tinha. Isso é que faz você ser tão corajoso.

'_Verdade'_, Ron pensou. _'E Harry estava com medo quando lutou com ele. __Ele me disse depois. Estava com medo, mas o enfrentou e isso foi corajoso.'_

— Naquela noite na Casa dos Gritos, quando você se pôs de pé, Sirius disse para você se sentar antes que se machucasse – Hermione disse em um tom normal – Ele deixou claro que não queria machucar você, mas você continuou encarando-o do mesmo jeito. Você pensava que ele era um assassino perigoso, mas olhou no olho dele e disse que teria que matar você se quisesse pegar o Harry. E você falava sério. Era a segunda vez que via você arriscar a vida pelo Harry. E eu não consigo pensar em nada mais corajoso que isso – ela continuou, a voz falhando enquanto seus olhos se enchiam d'água – Eu sei que você não se acha um herói, mas você é. Você é o meu herói e tem sido desde o dia em que me salvou daquele maldito trasgo – ela acrescentou, secando os olhos – E quanto a toda aquela besteira – Hermione disse, se recompondo rapidamente com medo que ele pensasse que ela já tinha terminado e a interrompesse – Para o caso de você não ter notado, de todos os seus irmãos, o que mais se parece com você **_É_** o Gui. E não estou só falando da altura. Você é tão bonito quanto ele – ela informou, as bochechas corando um pouco – Mais, na minha opinião, porque eu não gosto particularmente do cabelo dele. Mas não diga a ele que eu falei isso. Não quero magoá-lo. E seus olhos são muito mais bonitos – ela acrescentou, fazendo Ron corar. _'Eu poderia me perder nesses olhos' – _Eu não conheço Carlinhos muito bem, e nunca o vi jogar quadribol numa partida de verdade. Não que eu seja uma especialista ou qualquer outra coisa, mas eu acho que você é provavelmente melhor do que pensa. Fred e Jorge disseram a Harry que você era muito bom quando não tinha ninguém te vendo. Se eles acham que você é bom, então você deve ser – ela considerou – Foi seu primeiro ano, então é claro que você tem que levar isso em consideração. E você tem que dar tempo para se ajustar. Quer dizer, não é como jogar no quintal, não é? E nem me faça começar aquela música horrível. Além disso, você foi genial no jogo contra a Corvinal. Todo mundo disse. E quanto a Fred e Jorge, bem, eles são dois. Eles funcionam juntos. Quando estão separados, não estão nem perto de serem tão perversos quanto juntos. Eles até podem ser... civilizados. Por um tempo, pelo menos. Tá, Fred e Jorge são engraçados, mas eles não me fazem rir do jeito que você faz – Hermione disse com um sorriso – Às vezes é quase... forçado com eles. Como se fosse esperado que eles fizessem piada. Eles são muito bons nisso e eu sei que eles gostam, mas eu prefiro seu sarcasmo bem colocado às rudes travessuras deles em qualquer dia. Não acredito que não vê como você é incrível – Hermione continuou, fazendo-o corar novamente – Não me entenda mal. Uma das coisas que mais amo em você é o quão pé-no-chão você é. Fico feliz que você não seja convencido e pomposo como o Percy. Mas só porque eu odiaria ver você todo arrogante e cheio de si, não quer dizer que você tenha que ser o outro extremo. Pare com essa obsessão com seus irmãos – Hermione disse com severidade – Você não é eles. Você é você. Ninguém espera que seja eles, Ron. A única pessoa que o compara com eles, é VOCÊ.

No sentido exato, aquilo não era verdade. A mãe dele também fazia isso, mas Hermione não achava prudente mencionar o fato.

— Mais ninguém se importa – ela pressionou – O resto de nós vê você. VOCÊ! Ron Weasley. O cara corajoso, leal, genial, sarcástico, divertido e amável que todo mundo gosta. No caso de você ter esquecido, você não só se tornou monitor, mas também venceu a Copa das Casas, sem nenhuma ajuda do Grande Harry Potter ou da Brilhante Hermione Granger. Você fez tudo isso sozinho e devia se orgulhar disso.

— Tá. Tá, já saquei – Ron disse, levantando a mão para fazê-la parar – Eu sou maravilhoso – ele acrescentou,virando uma brilhante sombra vermelha – Você pode parar agora.

— É? – ela perguntou, olhando para ele, séria – Você realmente entendeu, Ron?

— É, tá bom? Pare. Você está me deixando com vergonha.

— Ah não, não podemos fazer isso, podemos? – Hermione disse, girando os olhos para ele – Só mais uma coisa e eu termino.

—Tá, o que é? – ele perguntou, sabendo que ela diria mesmo se ele quisesse ou não.

— Eu vou te contar um segredinho, mas eu juro, se você repetir isso, vou negar que eu falei. Ah, Deus – ela lamentou – Não acredito que estou prestes a dizer isso em voz alta – Hermione parou por um momento e respirou fundo.

'_Caraca'_, Ron pensou. _'Deve ser uma coisa ruim'._

— Fred e Jorge... estavam certos – Hermione disse com um suspiro.

'_Hã?'_

— Certos sobre o quê? – ele perguntou.

— Sobre o que realmente importa – ela disse em uma voz tão baixa que não era mais do que um sussurro – Sei que sua mãe queria que eles terminassem bem a escola e conseguissem bons, firmes e respeitáveis empregos no Ministério como Percy – ela elaborou – Mas ela estava errada. Eles estavam certos. Eles fizeram o que era melhor para eles. Acho que você devia fazer o mesmo. Não estou sugerindo que abandone a escola – ela acrescentou rapidamente – Ou que eu vá deixar você colar meus deveres ereprovar nos N.I.E.M.s, porque não vou. O que eu quero dizer é que você não devia se preocupar tanto com o que as outras pessoas pensam. Principalmente quando se trata de algo tão importante quanto o que você vai fazer pro resto da vida. Olhe para seu pai. Ele tem passado a vida fazendo algo que ama. Algo que é importante para ele. Não porque paga bem ou porque ele consegue respeito fazendo isso, mas porque ele acha gratificante. Isso o faz feliz e _isso_ é que é verdadeiramente importante. Fred e Jorge simplesmente seguiram os passos dele. Escolheram uma carreira que os fará felizes. Da mesma forma que Gui e Carlinhos, se você pensar. Percy é o único que escolheu uma carreira baseado em quanto prestígio e dinheiro conseguiria com isso. Encontre algo que ame, Ron. Algo que te satisfaça. Se é ser um Auror, então eu vou te ajudar e apoiar do jeito que eu puder. Se for outra coisa, ótimo também. Não deixe sua mãe ou qualquer outra pessoa te induzir a ter um emprego no Ministério se isso te fizer infeliz. Só pense no que é certo para você e faça.

Ron sinceramente não sabia o que responder. Ele sabia que aquela coisa de sabe-tudo era só uma fachada. Havia tanto mais sobre Hermione, mas ela se esconde de todo mundo com aqueles livros e notas e sua obsessão pelas regras. Ele era um dos poucos privilegiados que conheciam a verdadeira Hermione. Mesmo assim, ele nunca esperou que ela o encorajasse a ir contra os desejos de sua mãe.

— UAU, Hermione! – Ron finalmente disse, olhando para ela com sincera admiração – Isso foi muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que McGonagall me disse quando me deu o aconselhamento de carreira no ano passado. Talvez você devesse escrever isso tudo e fazer esse discurso para os quintanistas. Tenho certeza que Gina iria gostar.

— Gina é esperta o bastante para entender isso sozinha – Hermione disse.

— E eu não sou? – ele perguntou, fingindo ficar ofendido mesmo sorrindo para ela.

— Você se sai bem eventualmente. Só pensei que poderia te economizar o problema – ela respondeu – Então... estamos bem?

— Você vai pegar aquilo de volta agora? – Ron perguntou, apontando para a carta em cima da cômoda.

— Ainda acho que você devia ler – Hermione disse, observando Ron se levantar da cadeira e apanhar a carta.

— Não – ele disse, entregando-a a ela – Você estava certa. Não importa se ele quiser, se não é isso que você quer. E eu confio em você – ele acrescentou – Essa é uma das razões pelas quais não li.

— Você acha que foi um teste? – Hermione perguntou, ao pegar a carta dele.

— Foi um teste – Ron respondeu – Eu estava me testando. Eu realmente não queria ler, o que era estranho. Se você tivesse me entregado uma das cartas dele no ano passado e me dissesse para ler, eu leria. Diabos, se você tivesse deixado alguma na sala comunal, eu teria lido sem sua permissão. Sabendo que isso iria te deixar furiosa. Sabendo que estaria invadindo sua privacidade. Ainda assim teria feito. Então por que eu resisti? Você me entregou. Me deu permissão para ler. Mas eu não queria. Era errado. Não porque eu estava invadindo sua privacidade, mas porque é diferente agora. Você me disse que não estava interessada nele. Você me escolheu e se eu lesse essa carta, isso significaria que realmente não confio em você.

— É minha culpa, de qualquer forma – Hermione disse – Eu o usei para te deixar com ciúmes. Era só... às vezes era o único jeito de eu saber se você ainda se importava e eu queria que se importasse. Queria que você brigasse por mim. Mas não. Eu via que você queria, mas não fazia. Por quê?

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento enquanto Ron olhava para o chão.

— Acho que eu não sabia como – ele disse, desconfortável.

— Era porque você não se achava bom o bastante?

Ele não respondeu na hora. Era parte isso. Uma grande parte, mas havia muito mais do que isso.

— É – Ron murmurou, olhando para os pés – Isso e eu estava com medo de estragar as coisas entre nós.

— Vitor não é bom o bastante – Hermione disse, pulando da escrivaninha e parando em frente a ele – Não é algo que ele faça ou não faça – ela acrescentou, pegando a mão de Ron – Não é sobre o que ele pode me dar ou que não pode – ela continuou, enquanto ele levantava os olhos – É que ele não é você. Ninguém se compara a você, Ron. Ninguém chega nem perto.

— Você fala sério?

— Não vê? Se não fosse você, eu estaria conformada. E já disse, não sou de me conformar. Não quando se trata de algo tão importante.

— Senti sua falta – ele sussurrou, acariciando levemente seu rosto com os dedos. Ron sabia que estava sorrindo para ela como um idiota, mas ele não conseguia se conter. Não importava se havia uma guerra despontando no horizonte. Não importava se estavam confinados nessa casa escura pelo resto do verão. Não havia nenhum outro lugar em que ele quisesse estar. Ele estava ali, em seu quarto, com a garota dos seus sonhos. Ela realmente o queria. Ela não estava com ele por conveniência. Ela não estava esperando até que alguém melhor aparecesse. Ela não desapareceria se ele fechasse os olhos. Não tinha que se preocupar se ela estava com ele por pena ou obrigação. Ele não tinha que tentar ser alguém que não era, porque ela sabia quem ele era e o queria da mesma forma. Ela realmente o queria. De repente o mundo era um lugar perfeito – Eu te amo, Hermione – Ron sussurrou no momento em que ela fechou os olhos. De algum jeito, o fato de ela não estar olhando para ele, tornava fácil dizer – Não sei o que faria sem você.

— Não vou a lugar algum – ela sussurrou em resposta, se aproximando dele. Estava agora tão perto que podia sentir o coração dele batendo contra seu peito quando ele se inclinou e exigiu seus lábios.

E ele conseguira. Ron a enlaçou e a abraçou com força ao devorar seus lábios. Ela era dele e ele não queria soltá-la nunca mais. Ela era dele e ele era dela. Enquanto eles tivessem isso, nada mais importava.

Enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, Ron começou a empurrar Hermione para trás com o corpo. Dois ou três pequenos passos e a parte de trás de suas pernas colidiram com a cama.

— Não – ela disse, desgrudando sua boca da dele apenas o suficiente para murmurar aquela solitária palavra e beijá-lo de novo.

— Por que não? – Ron perguntou, se afastando para que pudesse olhar para o rosto dela. Ela parecia um pouco confusa com a pergunta, mas ele não percebera. Estava ocupado demais absorvendo o resto. As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas; o jeito como os lábios dela estavam molhados e vermelhos por causa de seus beijos; seu cabelo incontrolável, que as mãos dele tinham bagunçado. Apesar de sua aparência desgrenhada, ela nunca pareceu mais bonita para ele.

— Você sabe que sua mãe vai vir nos vigiar – Hermione disse.

— Não vai – Ron insistiu, baixando a cabeça e deixando um rastro de suaves beijos no pescoço dela – Ela ainda acha que estamos brigados – ele acrescentou, sorrindo para si mesmo quando a sentiu estremecer.

— E se ela vier? – Hermione perguntou, determinada a manter sua sanidade, apesar do jeito como ele estava fazendo ela se sentir – Você realmente quer que ela nos pegue na sua cama?

— Não – ele admitiu. Sua fúria podia ser rápida e brutal. Mesmo sabendo disso, ele estava disposto a arriscar. O prêmio compensava o risco, nesse caso – Que tal a cama do Harry? – ele provocou, virando-a e a levando na direção da cama.

— Francamente, Ron.

— Não é aquela promessa que você fez a eles, é? – ele perguntou – Você não tem que fazer nada inapropriado – ele acrescentou com um sorriso torto – Eu faço a parte inapropriada para você.

— Você faz, é? – ela perguntou com uma risadinha suave – Isso é muito generoso, mas não é necessário. Prometi que não faria nada inapropriado debaixo do teto deles. Não estamos mais debaixo do teto deles.

— Sua cara-de-pau – Ron riu – Você colocou essa parte de ser embaixo do teto deles de propósito.

— Claro que sim – ela admitiu – Não íamos ficar lá por muito tempo. Embora eu esperasse que fosse a maior parte do verão.

— É uma pena, na verdade – Ron provocou, usando o corpo para empurrá-la e prendê-la na parede entre a cômoda e a porta – Se você soubesse todas as fantasias que eu tive sobre nós dois no meu quarto. Mas... esse é meu quarto também, não é? – ele perguntou com um sorriso prepotente, se inclinando para a direita e trancando a porta. Isso não manteria sua mãe do lado de fora. Não se ela quisesse entrar. Mas faria eles ganharem um precioso tempo – Mesmo não sendo na Toca. Um quarto é tão bom quanto ooutro – ele disse momentos antes de capturar os lábios dela em um forte beijo.

— Isso seria mais fácil se estivéssemos deitados – Ron resmungou poucos minutos depois, esperando que ela se apiedasse.

— Você que é alto demais.

— Ei! Eu sou perfeito. Lembra?

— Nunca disse que você era perfeito – Hermione riu – Você tem um temperamento horrível e é alto demais.

— Ou talvez, – Ron reagiu, enquanto agarrava a cintura dela e a levantava no ar de modo que seu rosto ficasse no mesmo nível que o dele – você seja baixinha demais. Melhor? – ele perguntou, usando a parede para sustentar o peso dela.

— Melhor – Hermione concordou, passando as pernas em volta do corpo dele para ajudar a se apoiar.

— Mione – ele gemeu suavemente, olhando por cima do ombro para a cama.

— Melhor me colocar no chão – ela disse, percebendo a posição em que estava e o que aquilo sugeria.

— Mione – ele implorou, quando ela se soltou e deslizou pela parede.

— Não podemos – ela respondeu firmemente.

O arrependimento na voz dela não era nada comparado com o desapontamento que ele sentiu com suas palavras. Em vez de discutir com ela, Ron a soltou e deixou a cabeça cair contra a parede, submisso. Por um momento ele considerou bater com a cabeça na parede algumas vezes, mas ele sabia que isso provavelmente não ajudaria. Naquele segundo de distração, Hermione passou por baixo do braço dele e destrancou a porta.

— Não, não vá embora – Ron choramingou, abrindo os olhos e a segurando por trás, antes que ela pudesse fugir pela porta aberta.

— Não acho que devíamos ficar aqui – Hermione respondeu – É tentador demais.

— Então você está tentada? – ele perguntou, incapaz de conter o sorriso com aquela revelação.

— Sim.

— Mas não podemos? – ele perguntou, mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta.

— Você sabe que não podemos.

Ele sabia. Mas não queria admitir.

— Podemos fazer outras coisas.

— Que outras coisas? – Hermione perguntou timidamente, arqueando a sobrancelha para ele.

— Volte aqui e eu te mostro – Ron respondeu, puxando-a por trás até que estivesse firmemente pressionada contra ele, depois se inclinou e beijou seu pescoço.

— Isso não vale – Hermione gemeu enquanto seu corpo inteiro tremia contra o dele. Ela sabia quea coisa mais sensata a fazer era fugir, porque o pouco controle que ela ainda tinha estava rapidamente falhando. Mas era tão bom estar nos seus braços e ela tinha sentidofalta dele absurdamente. _'É sempre tão bom assim depois de uma briga?'_, ela imaginou, ao se virar e procurar os lábios dele. _'Se for, vamos brigar com mais freqüência'._

* * *

**N/T: **Ah, foi rápido dessa vez, não foi! É pra todo mundo passar o Natal lendo... XP hehehe... Aproveito pra desejar a todos um Feliz Natal, cheio de presentes, muito amor, felicidade e bons momentos com a família... E tb queria agradecer às reviews! **.Miss.H.Granger.****Rk-chan****, kikinhaaa **(não precisa de ansiedade... o cap já tá aí! hehehe)**, kell **(huahaua, a Rocco só me contrataria se eu tivesse um curriculum apropriado, creio)**Mione WoOd****, Cinthya Granger e Thiti Potter, **muito obrigada! Respondi às reviews de quem tinha e-mail, espero que tenham recebido... XP

O capítulo 24 será na íntegra, antes que me perguntem... hehehe... Para quem não sabe, a autora postou uma versão editada aqui no FF, mas eu tenho o cap inteiro e, como todos já estão avisados, a fic é NC-17 mesmo, e acho que não há necessidade de cortes. Até porque me senti frustradíssima quando li o cap 24 pela primeira vez, aqui no FF, e não quero que vocês tb fiquem frustradas! hehehe...

Beijos a todas!


	24. Capítulo 24

**Aviso da autora:** Esse capítulo é classificado como R devido ao forte conteúdo sexual explícito. Definitivamente NÃO é apropriado para crianças, para quem é sensível ou àqueles que se sentem facilmente ofendidos. Todo o conteúdo sexual está na parte de flashback do capítulo, _em itálico_, portanto será fácil se você quiser pular essa parte. Para aqueles que decidirem que esse capítulo não é algo que deva ser lido, não se preocupem porque não perderão nada tão importante para o desenvolvimento da história. Se você tem algum interesse, simplesmente me mande uma coruja e eu enviarei uma versão editada do capítulo. 

**N/T: **Se você realmente não quiser ler a parte sexual, eu posso enviar a tradução da versão editada, embora eu não ache muita graça... xP Essa fic já está classificada no nível mais "pesado", como costumo chamar, e, portanto, não acredito que os leitores brasileiros se sintam ofendidos ou algo do tipo. Acredito que todos têm lido a fic sabendo de seu conteúdo sexual.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Gina não conseguia evitar o riso diante da amiga descabelada, boquiaberta em frente ao espelho, com olhar deextremo horror emplastrado em seu rosto.

— NÃO! Não! Não! – Hermione repetiu, como se negar o que via fizesse aquilo desaparecer – Eu disse especificamente para ele não deixar nenhuma marca aqui – ela choramingou, enquanto tocava a grande mancha vermelha no pescoço – Ah, Deus! Isso é horrível – ela lamentou, afastando o cabelo para o lado e cobrindo a marca, antes de se virar e encarar Gina novamente.

— Isso nunca vai dar certo – Gina conseguiu dizer antes de cair em outra onda de risadas – A menos que você esteja planejando segurar seu cabelo no lugar o dia todo. Essa coisa estava praticamente brilhando quando eu acordei. Alguém vai acabar vendo.

— Ah, cala a boca – Hermione gemeu, o rosto se tornando uma cor que era uma ou duas vezes mais vermelha do que Ron conseguia. Gina tinha provocado elasem dó desde que acordara. Mesmo assim, fora uns cinco minutos de provocações antes que Hermione finalmente olhasse no espelho e percebesse o quão ruim a situação era – Ah, Deus – ela murmurou, ao repentinamente se dar conta de que Gina não era mais que um aquecimento para seus irmãos – Não posso descer para o café assim.

— Você vai ter que descer uma hora – Gina riu – E quando você descer, ela vai ver. É melhor arcar com as conseqüências agora e esquecer isso. Ela pode até sentir pena de você, já que Fred e Jorge vão cair em cima.

— EU VOU MATAR O RON! – Hermione rosnou.

— Você não deixou nenhuma marca nele, não é? – Gina perguntou, sabendo que, se tivesse deixado, os gêmeos certamente atacariam ele primeiro.

— Claro que não – Hermione respondeu – Que tipo de idiota deixa algo _assim_ à vista?

— Bem, você sempre soube que o Ron era um pouco idiota – Gina falou segurando o riso – Você não pode culpar ninguém a não ser você mesma, na verdade.

— Você não está ajudando, Gina.

— Você quer ajuda? – Gina perguntou, pegando Hermione pelo braço e a arrastando para fora do quarto – Então vamos logo acabar com isso.

— Não. Espere – Hermione protestou. Ela só precisava de um tempinho para pensar. Se ela tivesse apenas alguns minutos, podia pensar em uma desculpa lógica para a mancha no pescoço. Uma desculpa lógica. Era tudo que ela precisava. Uma coisa simples, na verdade. Devia haver uma. Se ela tivesse só um minuto para pensar, tinha certeza que arrumaria alguma coisa.

— Não tem porquê adiar isso – Gina disse, rebocando-a para o corredor – Esconder só vai piorar – ela continuou – Confie em mim. A melhor coisa a se fazer é descer como se você não ligasse a mínima e aceitar o que quer que aqueles dois digam. Se virem medo nos seus olhos, você está ferrada.

Ela sabia que Gina estava certa. Hermione não tinha muita certeza de quanto tempo esse tipo de mancha durava, mas sabia que seria mais tempo do que ela poderia ficar enfiada no quarto. Se perdesse o café da manhã, a Sra. Weasley viria procurá-la e, pior, Fred e Jorge saberiam que ela estaria se escondendo. Ela não ia dar satisfação a eles. Ela tinha que encará-los. Era isso. Infelizmente, ela teria que encará-los um pouco mais cedo do que esperava.

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo? – Gina perguntou, ao correr de encontro a Fred, que estava parado nas escadas olhando pelo corrimão.

— Shhh – Jorge fez, se inclinando por cima do corrimão ao lado do irmão – Snape está lá embaixo – ele sussurrou.

— E por que vocês não estão? – Hermione perguntou.

— É – Gina concordou – Vocês dois são membros da Ordem, não são? Se estão numa reunião, por que vocês não estão lá?

— O que quer que aquele babaca pegajoso esteja prestes a fazer, é segredo – Fred sussurrou de volta.

— Precisamos saber apenas o básico – Jorge acrescentou – Entende?

— O que significa que mamãe não acha que vocês precisam saber – Gina respondeu.

— Acertou de primeira – Jorge parabenizou a irmã – DROGA! Ele se foi. Você ouviu alguma coisa útil? – ele perguntou a Fred quando retirou a orelha extensível que usara para ouvir atrás da porta.

— Não – seu irmão respondeu – E lá se vão McGonagall e Shacklebolt. Acho que não conseguiríamos nada útil deles também – Fred acrescentou, puxando a linha cor de carne da orelha e virando para olhar as meninas – CARACA, HERMIONE! – Fred gritou, ao ver a feia marca no pescoço dela.

Jorge imediatamente se virou para ver o que fizera seu irmão gritar e sentiu os olhos arregalarem quando pousaram em Hermione. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Jorge agarrou a cabeça dela e a inclinou para ter uma visão melhor do seu pescoço.

— Você foi seqüestrada por um vampiro ontem à noite? – ele falou abafando o riso.

— Ela não deve ter usado uma estaca – Gina respondeu, sarcasticamente, enquanto via Hermione empurrar Jorge para longe – mas ele vai morrer quando descer para o café.

— INCRÍVEL! – Fred disse com um assobio apreciativo.

— Que trabalho impressionante – Jorge riu, puxando a varinha e apontando para Hermione – Mas não podemos deixar que mamãe veja isso – ele acrescentou, batendo com a varinha na marca vermelha antes que ela pudesse se opor.

A mão de Hermione se fechou em cima da mancha e a sentiu queimar. Mas passou, depois de um minuto, levando embora a mordida de amor de Ron.

— Mais alguma? – Jorge perguntou, a varinha ainda à mão.

— Uma ou duas – Hermione respondeu rapidamente – Mas estão em lugares que você nunca vai ver.

— OH! – Fred gritou – Bom menino, Roniquinho.

— ANIMAL!¹ – Gina exclamou como se ela tivesse sido insultada.

— Não,bichos não deixam marcas assim, Gina – Jorge riu, colocando a varinha no bolso e descendo para o café – Pitchitchinho não a mordeu. Seu dono sim.¹

— Como você fez isso? – Hermione perguntou, seguindo os gêmeos pela escada – Nunca ouvi falar num feitiço que possa remover...

— Feitiço básico de cura com algumas modificações – Fred respondeu antes que ela terminasse – Só foi preciso um pouco de prática um no outro para dar certo.

— Quer apostar quanto – Gina sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione – que eles praticaram as marcas um no outro também?

— EI! Eu ouvi isso – Fred gritou, segundos depois das duas meninas começarem a rir.

— Não negaram, não é? – Gina atirou de volta.

— Bem, – Hermione riu – eles parecem praticar tudo um no outro.

— OLHA SÓ! – Jorge gritou como se seu orgulho tivesse sido ferido – Essa é a última vez que eu te faço um favor.

— Jorge? – Hermione disse, se recuperando quase imediatamente – Obrigada.

— Não vai entendendo errado – ele respondeu com um gesto alegre – Se mamãe tivesse visto isso, nós teríamos que grudar em vocês dois de novo.

— Então, nada de pezinhos por baixo da mesa. Entendeu? – Fred acrescentou.

— E pelo amor de Merlin, mantenha seus dedos longe da geléia.

----------------------------------

Enquanto o resto da família estava reunido na cozinha, Ron Weasley podia ser encontrado deitado de costas em meio aos lençóis enroscados, o rosto sardento inundado pela luz do sol. Como os raios da manhã conseguiam abrir caminho entre a sujeira que cobria as janelas de seu quarto, no terceiro andar, ele não conseguia entender. Ele recebia o calor com prazer, mas tinha que ser tão claro? Foi o instinto que o fez cobrir os olhos com o braço ao lutar contra os últimos vestígios de sono.

Ele não tinha idéia de que horas eram. Tudo que sabia era que não estava pronto para abandonar os confortos de sua cama. Ele tivera o sonho mais espetacular antes de ser tão brutalmente acordado. Mas o destino parecia estar conspirando contra ele. Grande surpresa. Ele se frustrava até mesmo em seus sonhos. Sempre muito próximo, mas nunca conseguia completar o ato.

Reprimindo um bocejo, Ron desistiu de lutar e abriu os olhos. Ele não precisava olhar para o lençol armado para saber sua condição. Era uma coisa comum de manhã. Tão comum, na verdade, que seus colegas de quarto em Hogwarts carinhosamente se referiam a tal condição como "glória da manhã". Como Dino e Simas conseguiam se vestir enquanto discutiam suas "glórias da manhã" e os sonhos que as inspiraram sem morrer de vergonha, estava além de sua imaginação. Às vezes, Ron tinha quase certeza que eles faziam de propósito só para vê-lo corar.

'_Idiotas. Tentando me arrastar para a conversa para que eles me enganem e falem dos meus sonhos. Nem eu sou TÃO estúpido'._ Claro, o fato de que ele tinha pegado Simas remexendo aquele diário de sonhos ridículo da Trelawney fora um sinal de seus reais motivos. Ele tinha achado hilário, na verdade e, como cada um dos sonhos no maldito diário era inventado, ele simplesmente saíra do quarto e deixara Simas lá. Ele sabia que eles já sabiam com quem ele sonhava. Sua tendência a falar durante o sono revelara.

Felizmente, Ron tinha esquecido dessa recente revelação. Não que isso realmente importasse agora, tendo em vista que ele tinha um quarto só para ele. Não havia ninguém para ouvir se ele chamasse o nome da sua melhor amiga enquanto dormia. Não havia ninguém de manhã também quando ele acordasse, o que significava que ele não tinha que abandonar o calor de sua cama e se obrigar a tomar um banho frio. Ele podia ficar lá deitado até quando ele quisesse e ficar repassando seus sonhos ou, melhor ainda, os acontecimentos da noite passada. O que acontecera na noite passada era real e se ele pensasse muito nisso, era capaz de reviver tudo em sua memória com clara precisão. Deitado contra seu travesseiro, os olhos fechados, Ron começou a repassar tudo em sua mente.

-------------------------------------

_Ele ficara um pouco surpreso quando ela o deixara levá-la em direção à cama. Com isso, ela é que tinha trancado a porta dessa vez, mas ele ainda não tinha certeza de como continuar._

_Numa fração de segundo, Ron se imaginara afastando tudo que estava em cima da cômoda, colocando-a em cima. Com alguma sorte, ela acharia a espontaneidade do ato tão excitante quanto ele. E, se não, sempre havia o aspecto prático. Colocá-la em cima da cômoda a deixaria na mesma altura de seu rosto e tornaria possível beijar sem se inclinar para frente por um longo período de tempo. Mas ele vetara a idéia quase na mesma hora em que ela surgira em sua cabeça. Podia parecer um grande gesto romântico, mas conhecendo Hermione, ela ignoraria esse aspecto e daria uma bronca nele por fazer bagunça._

_A última coisa que ele queria que ela fizesse era se afastar dele e começar a limpar o quarto. Então a cômoda estava fora, o que o levava à segunda opção: a cama. Ela já tinha negado uma vez, mas valia a pena tentar de novo. Afinal, não tinha sido contra a cama a objeção, e sim contra o que ele queria fazer na cama. Contanto que ele não tentasse nada, não havia razão para não se beijarem lá._

_Por incrível que pareça, ela parecia concordar com ele. Ele empurrou seu corpo, hesitantemente, enquanto se beijavam, mas ela se rendeu de boa vontade. Ela fora para a cama sem protestar e se sentara com ele. Encorajado por sua atitude e com o fato de que a língua dela estava em sua boca, batalhando com a dele, ele se inclinara para trás, puxando-a com ele._

_Ele gemeu suavemente ao sentir seu peso em cima dele. A cama parecera uma boa idéia momentos antes, mas uma vez que ele estava deitado lá, beijando-a, em sua cama, onde dormia, onde sonhava com ela, suas calças se tornaram dolorosamente apertadas. Não importava que ele soubesse que não iam fazer as coisas com as quais ele sonhara. Só porque não podia fazer amor com ela, não significava que não pensava nisso. Na verdade, isso era tudo em que ele conseguia pensar naquele momento._

_Ao enterrar uma mão no cabelo dela e correr a outra por suas costas, ele se descobriu pensando em como a posição que estavam seria mais fácil e no jeito como ela o enlaçaria com as pernas. Mesmo sentindo o peso dela contra ele, estava pensando em como seria fácil rolar e ficar em cima dela. A dor ardente em sua virilha se intensificava ao imaginar as pernas dela o cercando novamente. Cercando-o e puxando-o para dentro ela._

_Ron teve que mentalmente se obrigar a voltar e lembrar-se mais uma vez que isso não ia acontecer. Hermione tinha deixado isso muito claro. Ele disse a ela que não se importava de esperar e falara sério, pelo menos naquele momento. Mas quanto mais se beijavam, mais difícil ficava para ele manter a promessa que tinha feito de não pressioná-la. Claro, só porque não poderiam fazer amor, não significava que não poderiam fazer outras coisas._

'_Além disso, ela disse que me pararia se eu fizesse alguma coisa que ela não quisesse' ele se lembrou, ao deslizar a mão por baixo de sua blusa e passá-la por suas costas, parando ao alcançar o fecho de seu sutiã. Ele queria abri-lo, mas não sabia como ir adiante sem parecer um babaca._

_Quase como se soubesse que ele estava pensando em rasgá-lo, Hermione empurrou seu tórax, ao se erguer e sentar nos joelhos. Temendo que a tivesse deixado nervosa, Ron estava pronto para se desculpar, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta quando ela tirou a blusa e a deixou cair no chão._

_Sem muita certeza do que dizer, ou do que fazer nesse caso, Ron simplesmente deitou e olhou para ela, os olhos arregalados com o choque. Por alguns segundos, tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era observar o peito dela arfando, notando que ela estava respirando tão rápido quanto ele._

_No instante em que ele procurou seus olhos, Hermione cobriu seus seioscom uma mão e levou a outra às suas costas. Antes que ele sequer tivesse tempo de imaginar o que ela estava fazendo, o sutiã se abriu e as alças deslizaram pelos seus braços. Sua mão era a única coisa que segurava a fina barreira de algodão no lugar._

_Ron imediatamente se erguera nos cotovelos, os olhos descendo ansiosos. Ele olhou avidamente para a mão dela, mas, para sua decepção, ela não se mexeu. No momento em que olhou para seu rosto de novo, viu incerteza. Ela mostrava nervosismo e parecia estar ponderando se queria ou não realmente fazer isso._

— _Tudo bem, amor – ele disse, se sentando – Você não tem que..._

_Mas ela não estava escutando. Ou talvez estivesse, e as palavras dele simplesmente tivessem chegado tarde demais. Porque mesmo ele falando, Hermione respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e deixou o sutiã cair na cama. Seus olhos continuavam fechados, mesmo quando ela sentiu a cama se mexer enquanto Ron ficava de joelhos para estudá-la._

_Em algum lugar da sua mente, ele sabia que não devia olhar tão provocantemente assim para ela, mas ele não conseguia evitar. Ele sabia que estava deixando-a desconfortável e mesmo assim não conseguia afastar o olhar. Era a primeira vez que uma mulher se expunha para ele e estava hipnotizado pela visão diante dele. Por um momento ele quase tinha esquecido para quem ele estava olhando e, de repente, isso o atingiu com uma claridade cega. Não era só uma mulher, era Hermione. Hermione tinha seios. Ele sabia disso, é claro, mas saber sobre eles e imaginá-los não era a mesma coisa que vê-los. Hermione tinha seios e eram espetaculares._

_Antes mesmo que ele percebesse o que estava fazendo, ele estendeu a mão para tocá-la. De algum jeito, ele conseguiu se segurar no último segundo e sua mão congelara a centímetros de sua pele._

_— Posso? – ele perguntou, numa voz rouca que parecia alienígena para ele._

_Os olhos dela imediatamente se abriram e focaram a mão suspensa em frente ao seu seio. Por um segundo, parecia que ela iria falar, mas ela simplesmente morderao lábio inferior e concordara com a cabeça._

_— Você é tão macia – ele disse, tomando-a com uma mão e acariciando-a gentilmente com a outra – Tão bonita._

_Como ela não respondia, ele olhou para seu rosto para ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Ela tinha ficado estranhamente quieta desde que alcançaram a cama, mas ela não parecia angustiada. Agora que ela se rendera, o ar de incerteza parecia ter sido substituído por outra coisa. Algo que ele não conseguia definir. Havia um olhar tranqüilo nela e, ao mesmo tempo, havia muito mais. Havia aceitação e confiança. Era evidente pelo jeito que ela tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça inclinada para trás, ao se revelar para ele._

_Era isso, mais que qualquer outra coisa, que incendiava ele. Ele ouviu de novo as coisas que ela tinha dito sobre ele e reforçara que ela realmente queria estar com ele. A maravilhosa, linda, gentil moça que estava ajoelhada diante dele em toda sua beleza, o queria. Ela se colocara em uma situação vulnerável porque confiava nele. Não só com seu coração, mas com seu corpo também. Era o sentimento mais estimulante que ele já tinha experimentado. Ela estava se oferecendo a ele e, por Merlin, ele ia aceitá-la. Ela era dele e ele ia exigir cada pedacinho que ela expusera._

_Os olhos de Hermione se abriram e ela teriavisto a indecisão dele abrir caminho para a natureza apaixonada que ela tinha visto de relance, uma vez, vindo à tona. Mas ela não percebeu a mudança até sentir os braços dele cercando-a e puxando-a com força. Sua boca tinha descido pela garganta dela, fazendo ela virar um pouco mais do que uma massa trêmula nos braços dele._

_Os gemidos suaves que saíam dos lábios de Hermione só serviram para encorajá-lo. Arrancando sua boca da garganta dela, ele tomou seus lábios e em um segundo ela se encontrou deitada de costas._

_Ao invés de se lançar sobre ela, como o monstro voraz dentro dele mandava, Ron se colocou ao lado dela e lhe deu uma chance para protestar. Ele tinha sido apanhado por um furor de desejo, mas ela confiava nele e ele não ia abusar disso. Ele a pressionaria até onde ela permitisse, mas assim que ela se negasse, ele estava determinado a se frear e parar._

_Claro que seria difícil para ela expressar suas objeções com a boca ocupada como estava. Mas suas mãos ainda estavam livres e Ron não tinha dúvida que ela as usaria para afastá-lo se fosse isso que ela quisesse._

_Ela ficou deitada por um momento, como se estivesse em choque, e deixou que ele fizesse o que queria e, depois, reagiu. Ao invés de afastá-lo, como ele esperava, ela envolveu seus braços nele e o puxou para cima de si. Ela suspirou, feliz, quando sentiu o peso dele e, quase instantaneamente, as mãos dela começaram a passear. Uma ela enterrouem seuscabelos ruivos, enquanto a outra mergulhou por baixo da blusa dele e começou a se mexer gentilmenteem suascostas._

_Sem aviso, ele se afastou dela. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram em tempo de vê-lo arrancar sua blusa e jogá-la no chão ao lado da dela. Enquanto ele estava acima dela, seus olhos piscaram paraseus seios nuspouco antes de cobri-los com seu tórax._

_Em vez de buscar seus lábios, como ela esperava, a boca de Ron mergulhou mais embaixo e se colocou em seu pescoço, sabendo que ali era onde ela era mais sensível. Seus esforços foram recompensados quando seu nome surgiu no meio de uma série de gemidos suaves. Ouvir seu nome escapar dos lábios dela era o bastante para despertar um gemido rouco de seus próprios lábios._

_— Não... – ela ofegou, fazendo-o se afastar do pescoço dela e olhar para seu rosto – Não deixe marca aí – ela esclareceu – Não onde... alguém possa ver._

_Os olhos de Ron instantaneamente caíram para a grande mancha vermelha que ele já tinha deixado. Ele sabia que pagaria caro por isso mais tarde, mesmo que não tenha sido sua culpa. Ao invés de dizer a ela, ele concordou com a cabeça e abandonou aquele ponto._

_Colocando os braços ao lado dela, ele se ergueu e afundou a cabeça mais embaixo. Ele deixou um rastro de beijos suaves pelo seu pescoço ao seguir para os ombros dela._

_Hermione arfou ao sentir a umidade da língua dele entre seus seios. Ele demorou ali, dando-lhe suaves beijos, esperando que ela protestasse. Em vez de se opor, seus dedos correram para o cabelo dele de novo e ele interpretou isso como um sinal de que estava livre para continuar. Lentamente, correu sua língua para o bico do seio enrijecido. Ele se prolongou nesse ponto por um segundo ou dois, e depois sua boca afundou. Quando ele começou a sugá-la, ela inesperadamente gritou e arqueou as costas._

_Pego de surpresa, Ron se afastou e olhou para ela ansiosamente, ao tentar imaginar o que ele tinha feito de errado._

_— Ah, meu Deus – ela disse, enquanto seus olhos tremiam olhando para o rosto dele assustado._

_— Tudo bem, Hermione? – ele perguntou, a voz cheia de preocupação._

_— Eu vou dizer – ela respondeu, corando muito – Eu não esperava que isso acontecesse – ela acrescentou com uma risada envergonhada – Você quase não me tocava e eu..._

_— Você não... – ele disse, os olhos arregalados – Isso não foi... foi? – ele perguntou, atirando-lhe um dos seus sorrisos tortos._

_— Bem, foi um dos pequenos – ela admitiu – Uma pré-descarga elétrica, na verdade._

_— Uma o quê?_

_— Pré-descarga elétrica – ela repetiu, corando mais uma vez – É como o livro chama, de qualquer o orgasmo feminino com um terremoto, porque você nunca sabe o quão forte vai ser. Às vezes há pequenos tremores ou "choques de aviso" antes dos "grandes". Então há os "pós-choques", claro._

_— Você está falando de... de múltiplos._

_— Bem, essa é uma das vantagens de ser mulher._

_'CARACA', sua mente gritara ao perceber o que ele tinha feito. Mesmo sendo, como ela chamava, pré-choque, ainda era um grande feito. Então veio à cabeça dele que, para chamar pelo nome, ela sabia reconhecer, o que significava que ela tinha experimentado antes. E, mais, ela sabia a diferença entre um "pré-choque" e um dos "grandes". Ele suspirou alto enquanto as imagens dela sozinha em seu quarto, se tocando, inundavam sua mente._

_— Eu posso... eu quero provar você – ele sussurrou, os olhos vagando pelo corpo dela e parando em sua calcinha. Se ela já estava no estágio "pré-choques", ele podia causar os "grandes" se tentasse._

_— O quê? – ela perguntou, abalada demais para disfarçar a apreensão._

_— Eu sonho com issohá tanto tempo – ele respondeu, a voz rouca de desejo – Por favor – ele pediu, os olhos cobalto cheios de desejo e desespero – Se você não gostar, eu paro. Prometo._

_Como ela não respondeu, Ron tinha certeza que ela ia recusar. Isto é, assim que ela encontrasse sua voz. Ela o estudou intensamente por um momento, considerando o que ele tinha dito e, depois, para seu total espanto, ela concordou com a cabeça._

_— SÉRIO? – ele gritou, sentando com o choque._

_— Contanto que você me prometa que vai parar se eu pedir – ela respondeu, desabotoando a calça e levantando os quadris o suficiente para tirá-la._

_— Eu paro – ele respondeu, o coração martelando no peito ao observá-la tirar a calça com medo – Eu prometo – ele acrescentou, enquanto seus olhos perambulavam pelo corpo dela e paravam em sua calcinha branca de algodão. Fechando os olhos, ele colocou as mãos na barriga dela e tentou se acalmar._

_— Você é tão macia – ele sussurrou, passando os polegares pelo seu abdômen._

_— Ron? – Hermione chamou, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e olhar para ela. Ele estava surpreso de encontrá-la apoiada nos cotovelos estudando-o. Os olhos dela não estavam focados no rosto dele, estavam colados no volume das calças dele – Eu posso vê-lo? – ela perguntou, pegando-o de surpresa._

_Por um segundo ou dois, tudo que ele podia fazer era olhar nos olhos dela, enquanto ele tentava entender a pergunta. 'Por que não?', ele pensou, encolhendo os ombros ao olhar mais uma vez para ela quase nua. 'Eu estou prestes a vê-la por inteiro'._

_Percebendo que se não fizesse isso agora, ele era capaz de recuar de medo, ele se levantou, desabotoou a calça rapidamente, depois a tirou junto com a cueca e as jogou no chão._

_Ele esperava que os olhos dela deixassem os seus assim que ele se despiu, mas não. Ela manteve o contato o tempo inteiro até ficar parada em frente a ele, quando seu olhar caiu para os ombros e o peito dele._

_Ele teve que se lembrar que tinha feito isso com ela, há pouco tempo. Era justo. Claro que ela manteve os olhos fechados enquanto ele a observava, o que tornou mais fácil. Mas se ele fechasse os olhos, ele não poderia avaliar a reação dela, e ele queria saber o que ela pensava._

_Hermione podia ser uma pessoa muito difícil de se interpretar quando queria. Ron sabia que em momentos assim, quando ela estava experimentando algo novo, ela baixava a guarda e os pensamentos dela se tornavam mais discerníveis. Ela tinha visto as cicatrizes nos braços dele muitas vezes, mas era a primeira vez que ele via tristezaem seusolhos ao olhar para elas. Não era repulsa, o que era evidente pelo jeito como ela erguera a mão e amavelmente correra os dedos por elas. Ela só lamentava que aquilo tivesse acontecido._

_Sem querer pensar no que tinha acontecido a ele, seus olhos voltaram para o peito dele e se demoraram por um momento antes de descer para sua barriga. Ele observava com atenção, enquanto o olhar dela caía para a parte do seu corpo que ela tinha pedido para ver. Ele engoliu o riso que ameaçava soltar quando viu os olhos dela se arregalarem. Ele estava procurando por sinais de repulsa ou medo, mas tudo que ele viu foi admiração e curiosidade._

_'Ela está me estudando como um dos seus malditos livros', ele disse para si mesmo enquanto ela sentava subitamente na beira da cama em frente a ele. Ele sabia que ela provavelmente tinha milhares de perguntas na cabeça; ela só estava tentando decidir qual fazer primeiro._

_— Posso tocar? – ela perguntou, sem nem um leve traço de vergonha._

_Ele engoliu em seco. Certamente essa não era a pergunta que ele esperava que ela fizesse. Longe de confiar em si mesmo para falar, ele simplesmente fechou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça. Ele podia sentir o coração pulando contra o peito, enquanto ficava lá parado, ansioso. Ele se abraçou, mas o contato esperado não veio. Ele já estava imaginando se ela tinha mudado de idéia, quando sentiu os dedos dela deslizarem levemente por seu comprimento._

_'CARACA', ele pensou, respirando muito fundo quando ela o segurou. 'Se você perder o controle agora, ela vai te matar', ele se lembrou. 'Respire fundo e concentre-se'._

_— É quente – Hermione murmurou ao apertá-lo – Tá tudo bem? – ela perguntou quando ouviu o gemido suave dele._

_— Tá, é... – ele suspirou – é... é... bom._

_— Me mostre como – ela disse numa voz muito inocente. Ela obviamente não fazia idéia do que seu toque estava fazendo com ele ou como era difícil para ele lutar para se manter sob controle._

_— O quê? – Ron perguntou, abrindo os olhos, alarmado._

_— Como... Sabe? – Hermione respondeu, deslizando a mão para cima e para baixo em seu comprimento._

_— AH, MERDA! – Ron gritou – Se você fizer isso de novo, eu não vou conseguir me segurar – ele alertou._

_— Sério? – ela respondeu com um sorriso travesso que fez um jato de fogo atravessar o corpo dele. Foi aí que ele percebeu que ela queria exatamente isso. Ele tentou pegar sua mão, mas ela estava se mexendo de novo._

_Ele gemeu alto ao cobrir a mão dela com a sua para impedi-la._

_— Você não quer? – ela perguntou, obviamente sem perceber o que aconteceria com ela se ele quisesse._

_'SIM!', sua mente berrou._

_— Eu... eu... eu... – ele gaguejou – Eu não sei se você está pronta para ver isso._

_— Eu não... o machuquei, não é? – ela perguntou séria, encarando-o – Quando eu o toquei... seu rosto... você parecia estar sentindo dor._

_— Não... não estava. Não... não machuca. Não do jeito que você pensa._

_— Mas é... desconfortável? – ela pressionou._

_Só Hermione faria perguntas como essa, enquanto o segurava em sua mão. Sempre curiosa, sua Hermione._

_— Dói. Eu acho – ele finalmente disse – Mas de um jeito bom._

_— Você me faz sentir uma dor boa também – ela respondeu, atraindo mais um gemido dele com suas palavras. Ele observava enquanto os olhos dela piscavam para sua ereção e depois voltaram para os olhos dele – Você tem certeza que não quer...? – ela perguntou._

_— Ainda não – ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos de novo ao tentar se segurar._

_— Ah, entendi agora – ela riu, ao soltá-lo e se levantar da cama, parando diretamente em frente a ele – Você está segurando a..._

_— Ansiedade – ele terminou, uma fração de segundo antes de sentir os dedos dela em seu cabelo, puxando sua cabeça para beijá-lo._

_— E pelo que você anseia? – ela perguntou, se afastando dos lábios ávidos dele – Ah sim – ela mesma respondeu, no momento em que viu os olhos dele se abrirem e pousarem em sua calcinha – Lembrei agora – ela provocou, passando a mão pela barriga._

_'AH, MEU DEUS DO CÉU!', a mente de Ron gritou, ao ver a mão dela deslizar para dentro de sua calcinha._

_— Você queria... – ela começou. Ele observava de olhos muito abertos quando ela levantou os dedos e os posicionou próximos aos lábios dele – me provar._

_Por um momento ele estava tão abismado que não sabia como reagir. Esse lado sexy e brincalhão que ele presenciava era totalmente inesperado. Onde diabos ela tinha aprendido uma coisa dessas? Ela leu em algum livro ou estava experimentando isso agora? Provavelmente um pouco dos dois, ele decidiu ao se inclinar para a frente e lamber os dedos dela._

_Ele não esperava que ela puxasse os dedos da boca dele tão rápido. Antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela puxou sua cabeça e cobriu os lábios dele com os dela. Ele estava tão abalado que levou um momento para beijá-la de volta, mas quando o fez, foi com fome. Ele abriu a boca e passou a língua pelo lábio inferior dela, gemendo alto. Quase instantaneamente, ele sentiu a língua dela acariciar a sua. 'CARACA! Ela está se provando em mim', ele pensou, beijando-a intensamente, mais excitado do que jamais estivera, mesmo em seus sonhos mais quentes. 'Ela vai me matar', era tudo que Ron conseguia pensar, enquanto o corpo de Hermione se comprimia contra o dele._

_— Por favor... Mione... – Ron gemeu entre os beijos, sua mão descendo para sua coxa – Eu preciso..._

_Ela se afastou dele assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Seus quentes olhos castanhos subiram pelo corpo dele rapidamente e pararam em seus ardentes olhos azuis mais uma vez._

_— Só me diga o que fazer – ela sussurrou, segundos antes de distribuir uma série de suaves beijos pelo pescoço dele._

_Colocando a mão no queixo dela, Ron moveu sua cabeça para cima e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus. Ao aprofundar o beijo, ele sentiu os dedos dela acariciarem a mão que ele tinha colocado em sua coxa. Eles se demoraram um momento e depois se afastaram. O coração dele martelava em seu peito ao perceber o que ela estava prestes a fazer._

_— HERMIONE! – ele gritou no momento em que sentiu os dedos dela se fecharem em sua parte sensível. Quando ela o apertou inesperadamente, ele quase perdeu o controle – ESPERE! – ele gritou, pegando sua mão para fazê-la parar._

_— Você vai me avisar, não vai? – ela perguntou, ao tirar os dedos dele com sua mão livre._

_Por um momento, tudo que ele conseguia fazer era concordar com a cabeça e gemer. Depois ele encontrou sua voz e começou a gaguejar: — Não... pare._

_— Você quer que eu pare? – Hermione perguntou, ralentando os movimentos enquanto lhe lançava um olhar confuso._

_— Não – Ron ofegou – Por favor... não pare – ele implorou, ao gemer seu nome – MIONE... – era todo o aviso que ele podia soltar antes de perder o controle e a maravilhosa onda de alívio lavá-lo._

_Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ele a ouvira arfar, mas ele estava muito ocupado para prestar atenção no som ou porque ela o tinha feito. Até que a pressão diminuiu e ele abriu os olhos para perceber que tinha deixado uma verdadeira sujeira na barriga dela._

_— Desculpe – ele gemeu, mortificado – Eu tentei... avisar – ele acrescentou, o peito se erguendo na tentativa de conseguir respirar. Tudo que ele podia fazer agora era esperar que ela recuperasse sua inteligência para reagir._

_O tempo parecia tercongelado enquanto ela ficou parada, silenciosamente olhando para seu abdômen. Quanto mais ela ficava quieta, mais medo ele sentia do que ela diria. Ele até contraiu os músculos quando os olhos dela se ergueram e pousaram nos dele. Então ele percebeu que ela não ia gritar com ele. Ela não estava aborrecida. Se tinha uma coisa que ela parecia era estar fascinada. Suas sobrancelhas estavam unidas em confusão enquanto ele a observava passar os dedos pela substância em sua pele e depois os esfregou, como se estivesse sentindo a consistência. Isso era algo novo. Algo que ela nunca tinha visto antes, e tudo que ele podia fazer era ficar lá e observá-la levantar os dedos para estudá-los. Então, sem aviso, ela colocou a língua para fora e passou os dedos nela._

_— O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – ele gritou, olhando para ela com assombro._

_— Ah, cala a boca – Hermione respondeu na defensiva, o rosto instantaneamente ganhando um tom brilhante de vermelho – Ouvi Parvati e Lilá discutindo como era o gosto e eu quis experimentar. Além disso – ela acrescentou, limpando os dedos na calcinha – você queria me provar também._

_— Não acredito que você fez isso – ele respondeu, os olhos ainda muito abertos com o choque – Não acredito que você fez TUDO isso._

_— Não vou fazer isso de novo se você não quiser – ela respondeu, evitando os olhos dele._

_— Não. Não quis dizer que não gostei – ele disse ansiosamente. A última coisa que ele queria era que ela pensasse que ele tinha se arrependido. Ele só estava envergonhado por ter feito sujeira. Fora isso, tinha sido perfeito. Tinha sido melhor do que perfeito, tinha sido genial. Ela era genial. Ele queria arrastá-la para a cama e passar o resto da noite mostrando a ela como ele a apreciava – É só que... – ele disse pegando sua blusa do chão e usando-a para limpar a barriga dela – Eu realmente lamento por isso._

_— Tudo bem – ela afirmou, os olhos cintilando ao olhar para ele com um sorriso sincero – Foi muito... er... didático – ela disse, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado – Eu me diverti, na verdade – ela continuou, quando apanhou a blusa do chão e a vestiu._

----------------------------

— Ron? – a voz de Hermione surgiu pela porta, trazendo-o de volta à realidade – Você está acordado? – ela perguntou, batendo na porta – Você perdeu o café da manhã, sabia? Sua mão me mandou aqui para buscar você. Ron?

— Tá – ele disse de volta, esperando ganhar algum tempo – Eu... eu estou de pé.

— Tudo bem?

— Sim, estou ótimo – ele gritou, saltando da cama e vestindo a calça que tinha usado na noite passada – Por quê? – ele perguntou, abrindo a gaveta da cômoda e pegando a primeira blusa que viu.

— Você parece estranho – Hermione respondeu – E perdeu o café. Você não... está me evitando, está?

— O quê? – Ron disse, abrindo a porta com violência e puxando-a para dentro do quarto – Por que eu estaria evitando você? – ele perguntou, sem tirar as mãos dos ombros dela.

— Bem – ela disse desconfortável, olhando para o chão enquanto suas bochechas queimavam – Eu hum... não fui uma dama na noite passada. Quer dizer... eu não quis tirar vantagem de você.

— Que se dane essa coisa de dama – Ron respondeu com uma gargalhada – Foi maravilhoso, porra. Você foi maravilhosa.

— Você tem que xingar? – ela suspirou, lançando para aquele rosto exuberante um rápido olhar pelo canto do olho.

— Bem, foi.

— Então você não acha que eu... que eu sou algum tipo de sedutora barata? – ela perguntou, a vergonha aumentando – Eu realmente não quis forçar você a...

— Me forçar? – Ron riu – Eu praticamente implorei a você – ele acrescentou, se aproximando e dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios – Se alguém devia estar preocupado sou eu. Depois do que eu fiz com sua... EI! – ele gritou, notando seu pescoço limpo – O que aconteceu com a marca?

— Seu irmão.

— Caraca – ele murmurou, percebendo que teria que encarar sua família sozinho – Eu não quis... quer dizer, eu só não estava pensando. Desculpe. Desculpe. Por favor, me diga que Gui cuidou disso antes que Fred e Jorge vissem.

— Na verdade, eles...

— Eles o quê? – ele perguntou cautelosamente, os olhos se estreitando. Ele estava tão ocupado em imaginar os irmãos tirando sarro da cara dela no café da manhã que não percebeu que ela estava olhando alguma coisa por cima do ombro dele – Aqueles idiotas filhos da puta.

— RON!

— E pensar que ela o deixa beijar com essa boca suja – Fred disse para seu irmão gêmeo com uma risadinha.

— Vocês podem dizer o que quiserem de mim – Ron gritou se virando para encarar os irmãos, que estavam rindo na entrada da porta – mas deixem ela em paz.

— Ron – Hermione protestou, segurando seu braço para o caso de ele decidir ir atrás deles.

— Há quanto tempo vocês dois estão aí ouvindo nossa conversa particular? – ele exigiu saber.

— O bastante – Jorge abafou o riso – Você é tão previsível, Ron. Nem é mais tão divertido.

— Pelo menos Hermione nos oferece um desafio – Fred acrescentou.

— Por que vocês enchem o saco dele se não é mais divertido? – Hermione perguntou.

— Porque podemos – Jorge respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

— Idiotas – Hermione disse, girando os olhos para eles.

— Qual é, Hermione – Fred riu – Você sabe que adora quando Ron sobe no cavalo branco para defender sua honra.

— Preto – ela respondeu.

Os gêmeos ficaram obviamente perplexos com a resposta dela, porque pararam de abafar o riso e olharam para ela, inexpressivos.

— Perdão? – Fred indagou.

— O cavalo dele é preto – Hermione respondeu, imaginando-o claramente.

— É no sentido figurado – Fred a informou, como se ela não tivesse entendido.

— Sim, eu sei – ela respondeu de volta – Mas o cavalo de Ron é preto. Eu vi.

— Você... viu? – Jorge perguntou, lançando um olhar para Ron, que encolheu os ombros.

— Do que você está falando? – Fred perguntou, enrugando a sobrancelha – Ron nunca teve um cavalo.

— Eu não o via desde que ele foi golpeado pela Rainha – ela continuou, olhando sutilmente para Ron – mas eu tenho certeza que ele ainda está aqui em algum lugar.

— Rainha? Que diabos de Rainha? Você está ficando louca.

'Ela é louca, tudo bem', Ron pensou ao observar seus irmãos olharem de um para outro, incertos. 'Louca como uma raposa', ele acrescentou, admirando o jeito como ela os confundira. Eles não fazem idéia de que ela está falando do tabuleiro de xadrez gigante da McGonagall.

— Aquela vaca safada – Ron disse, decidindo que era hora de se divertir um pouco – Aquele cavalo era magnífico, não era?

— Para ser sincera, eu estava mais impressionada com o cavaleiro do que com o cavalo – Hermione respondeu, lançando-lhe um sorriso envergonhado – Mesmo ele tendo a boca suja.

— Tem suas utilidades, não é? – Ron disse, levantando as sobrancelhas para ela, sugestivamente.

— Se vocês dois começarem a se beijar, eu vou colocar meu café pra fora – Fred disse, segurando o estômago como se estivesse prestes a vomitar.

— Melhor assim – Ron atirou de volta – Porque eu não me lembro de ter convidado vocês a assistirem. Então faça um favor a todos nós e vão pro inferno.

— Nós vamos – Jorge disse, indo para o corredor – Mas só porque temos que abrir a loja.

— Embora a gente tenha subido para lhe dar um conselho de irmão.

— É?O que é? – Ron perguntou, esperando que eles saíssem assim que dissessem.

— Da próxima vez que sentir necessidade de marcar seu território – Fred respondeu da porta – faça num lugar que mamãe não possa ver.

— Seu idiota – Jorge acrescentou, balançando a cabeça para o irmão mais novo.

— Babacas – Ron atirou de volta, batendo a porta na cara do Fred.

— INGRATO!

— IMBECIL!

— SE MANDA!

— Ron – Hermione disse, sabendo que era melhor intervir antes que a coisa piorasse e sua mãe ouvisse o que eles estavam berrando um para o outros – Cala a boca – ela acrescentou, cobrindo os lábios dele com os seus.

* * *

**N/T:**

¹ No original, Gina diz 'PIG', que significa 'porco' e é também o apelido da coruja de Rony (Pitchitchinho ou Pigwidgeon, no original) e, por isso, Jorge faz a piadinha de duplo sentindo com a coruja. Infelizmente não consegui traduzir de modo a aproveitar a piada, graças à tradução da Lia Wyler (sem ofensas, eu gosto dela, mas às vezes ela pisa na bola).

Hermione ruleiando nesse capítulo, não? Muito esperta essa Hermione, hein! Hehehe... Presentinho de ano novo! É pra todo mundo entrar em 2006 com pensamentos "puros". XD

Uma semana novamente. Acredito que seja um tempo razoável para atualizar a fic, não acham? Dá tempo de todo mundo ler e deixar reviews. Dá tempo de eu traduzir a fic com calma. E, ao mesmo tempo, dá tempo de todo mundo sentir uma saudade gostosa, né!

Agora, queria agradecer às reviews e aos elogios, os quais sempre me colocam para cima! Continuo respondendo por e-mail a quem tem cadastro aqui no FF e a quem deixa o endereço para resposta. Muito obrigada, **Mione WoOd, ****Miss.H.Granger, ****Rk-chan, ****Gisele Weasley****, Thiti Potter, Paulinha Potter, ****Leka Moreira, ****Kiditumbescas ****e Cinthya Granger**. As reviews me estimulam a continuar melhorando a tradução cada vez mais, portanto continuem deixando-as! E, para quem lê a fic e não deixa review, como resolução de ano novo, comece a apertar o botãozinho roxo aí embaixo... hehehe... Juro que o dedo não vai cair... XD

Feliz 2006 para todas! Que o ano novo seja muito melhor que o de 2005 (porque meu ano velho foi uma porcaria). Desejo a todas muita felicidade, amor, paz, saúde, dinheiro no bolso... etc etc etc... Beijos!


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Mesmo sem a marca da história da reconciliação deles no pescoço de Hermione, levou menos de 45 minutos para a Sra. Weasley perceber que eles não estavam mais brigados. Ela teria descoberto mais cedo, mas o fato de Ron ter perdido o café da manhã a induzira para uma falsa sensação de segurança. Até ela colocar a cabeça na pequena sala do térreo e perceber que nada era como antes.

Como ela esperava, Hermione estava fazendo exatamente o que tinha sido instruída. Era Ron que estava enrolando. Ele nem tinha tocado as prateleiras superiores do armário ainda. Ele estava simplesmente parado no meio da sala, com um pano limpo na mão, olhando provocantemente para Hermione, que estava de joelhos, esfregando o chão. O olhar em seu rosto e o fato de que seus olhos estavam fixos em suas partes traseiras, eram mais do que suficientes para dar uma pista para sua mãe.

— Ronald Weasley! – ela sibilou, pouco antes de se lançar em sua direção, agarrá-lo pela orelha e puxá-lo para fora da sala.

— O qu...? – ele começou a protestar e depois, rapidamente, mudou o tom – AAIIII! MAMÃE!

Completamente surpresa, Hermione se virou para ver o que causava aquela comoção toda, mas Ron e sua mãe não estavam em nenhum lugar onde pudessem ser vistos. Largando a escova no balde de água ao seu lado, ela se levantou e foi para a porta bem em tempo de ver a Sra. Weasley empurrar o filho em direção às escadas. Ela não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido, mas o que quer que ele tenha feito, era ruim o bastante para sua mãe separá-los.

Ron não retornara quando ela terminou com o chão e com a estante de livros, o que significava que provavelmente ele não voltaria. Com suas tarefas completas, Hermione decidiu que devia cuidar do armário sozinha.

-------------------------

Molly Weasley estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, tendo uma calma conversa com Tonks e Remo, quando um grito horripilante ecoou pela casa. Por uma fração de segundo, tudo pareceu parar, incluindo seu coração. Deixando o copo cair de sua mão, Molly pulou da cadeira e correu para as escadas com os companheiros em seus calcanhares.

— **NNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!**

Na hora em que os três chegaram ao saguão, o retrato da Sra. Black estava praguejando irritada, mas mesmo seus berros não eram o bastante para abafar os gritos angustiados que vinham da sala diretamente à sua frente. Ignorando o retrato, Molly entrou explodindo pela porta da sala, onde encontrou Hermione ajoelhada ao lado de uma pessoa de bruços.

— O que aconteceu? – Lupin perguntou, empurrando Molly para dentro da sala na tentativa de entrar.

Foi quando ela percebeu que Hermione estava ajoelhada sobre seu filho mais novo. Com um gritinho de terror, Molly cobriu a boca e sufocou um soluço.

— O QUE ACONTECEU? – Lupin gritou de novo, ao avançar lentamente na direção de Hermione. Era tarde demais, ele sabia. Ele tinha visto aqueles olhos abertos sem vida em muitos rostos para manter alguma esperança. Ela não precisava responder para ele saber que tinha sido a maldição Avada Kedavra. Mas ele precisava saber quem tinha feito isso e para onde tinha ido.

— Hermione – Lupin disse suavemente, ao se curvar ao lado dela – Quem fez isso?

— QUEM ENTROU NESSA SALA? – Tonks gritou para o retrato de sua tia – PARA ONDE FORAM?

— SUA MESTIÇA IMUNDA! SAIA DA MINHA CASA!

— ME RESPONDA, SUA VELHA GAGÁ! ELES SUBIRAM OU SAÍRAM PELA PORTA DA FRENTE?

— Hermione – Lupin tentou de novo, o desespero evidente em sua voz. Mas ele também podia falar para a parede. Ela não respondia. Ela nem parecia saber que tinha mais alguém com ela na sala. Ela continuou se balançando para frente e para trás, inteiramente concentrada no corpo a sua frente.

— HERMIONE! O QUE ACONTECEU? – Lupin gritou, agarrando-a pelos ombros e sacudindo-a – QUEM FEZ ISSO?

— Vol... Vol... Voldemort... – ela gaguejou entre soluços.

Molly soltou um gemido e Tonks, desistindo do retrato de sua tia, foi imediatamente para o lado dela.

— Mamãe, ouvimos alguém gritando – Gina disse, correndo para a sala tão rápido que quase colidiu com as duas mulheres paradas perto da porta.

— O que acon... – seu irmão começou a perguntar quando apareceu atrás dela. A cena a sua frente era tão chocante que, por um momento, tudo que ele podia fazer era ficar parado e olhar para seu próprio corpo – QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Todo mundo, exceto Hermione, se virou e olhou para Ron, enquanto ele tentava entender o que estava vendo. O alívio imediatamente tomou conta dos rostos dos adultos e antes que Ron pudesse dizer mais uma palavra, Molly o puxara num abraço muito apertado.

— Solta – Ron disse, afastando sua mãe – MAMÃE! ME DEIXA! – ele gritou, empurrando-a para chegar à sua namorada que ainda estava soluçando histericamente no chão, distraída de tudo o que acontecia a sua volta.

— Hermione – Ron disse, colocando as mãos em seus ombros ao se ajoelhar ao lado dela – Está tudo bem.

Ela não o ouvia. Ela não o via. Ela não estava lá. Ela estava perdida atrás de uma mortalha de dor. Ron percebera isso na hora em que a olhara de perto.

— HERMIONE! – ele gritou, agarrando o rosto coberto de lágrimas e virando-o na direção do seu – Olhe para mim – ele mandou – Eu estou bem aqui – levou um segundo ou dois, mas ele finalmente viu uma centelha de reconhecimento nos olhos dela.

— R-Ron? – ela perguntou, ao se jogar contra ele, abraçando-o como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

— Sim – ele disse sem jeito, olhando para seu próprio cadáver enquanto a abraçava.

— Leve-a daqui – Lupin ordenou, se inclinando para ajudar Ron a puxar Hermione.

Infelizmente, a agonia de Hermione parecia aumentar enquanto o transe e o choque desapareceriam. Ron esperava que ela parasse de chorar quando percebesse que ele estava bem, mas ao invés de se acalmar, seus soluços pareciam se tornar ainda mais altos. Ela continuava abraçada a ele desesperadamente e seu corpo tremia cada vez que respirava fundo.

Molly ainda estava horrorizada, apesar de seu filho estar parado à sua frente, muito vivo. Ela queria se concentrar nele, mas seus olhos continuavam naquela forma sem vida contra sua vontade. E essa era só uma das batalhas internas que ela estava tendo. Mais do que qualquer coisa, ela queria tocar seu filho. Ela queria abraçá-lo e sentir que ele era real. Mas ele a tinha afastado. Ela tinha sido deixada de lado. Ela sabia que não havia nada de mal nisso. Ela podia ver isso agora, Hermione precisava do contato mais que ela. Arthur estava certo. O primeiro instinto de Ron era confortar Hermione. Todo o resto, incluindo ela, vinha em segundo lugar. Mas entender isso e aceitar não a impedia de se magoar.

Assim que levaram Hermione para uma boa distância, Lupin a soltou, apontou a varinha para o corpo e avançou. Ele estava a quase um metro, quando houve um barulho alto e o corpo se transformou numa brilhante esfera branca.

Ron soltara um risinho para si mesmo.

— É apenas um bicho-papão – ele disse para Hermione, o alívio claro em sua voz – Você sempre fica meio perdida quando se recupera de um bicho-papão.

— Cala a boca – Gina exclamou, encarando o irmão – Como você pode insultá-la numa hora dessas?

— RIDDIKULUS!

— Pelo menos McGonagall não a está perseguindo pela casa, gritando que ela ficou reprovada nos N.O.M.s.

— Seu insensível – Hermione resmungou contra o pescoço dele, ao esmurrá-lo fracamente no braço.

— Se sentindo melhor agora, não é? – Ron perguntou, visivelmente aliviado pelo fato de ela estar falando.

— Não – Hermione respondeu, enquanto o fogo em seus olhos era sufocado pela dor do que ela tinha visto.

Ron a observava desamparadamente enquanto novas lágrimas caíam por seu rosto. Irritá-la funcionara por um minuto, mas obviamente não era o bastante. Confuso pelo que mais podia fazer, ele simplesmente ficou em silêncio e a abraçou enquanto ela chorava.

— Talvez devêssemos deixá-los sozinhos – Tonks sussurrou para Lupin.

Molly parecia ter saído de um transe quando Lupin tocara seu braço.

— Sim, talvez seja melhor – ela concordou, balançando a cabeça e colocando o braço ao redor dos ombros de Gina – Venha, querida – ela acrescentou, levando a filha para o corredor.

— Era só um bicho-papão, Hermione – Ron disse novamente – Não era de verdade.

— Vai ser – ela respondeu tão baixinho que ele não teria ouvido se a boca dela não estivesse a milímetros de sua orelha.

Uma expressão de dor cobriu o rosto dele como se o significado dessas palavras o tivesse golpeado.

— Você não sabe – Ron respondeu, instintivamente apertando-a.

— Sei, sim – ela disse irritada – Não se atreva a mentir para mim. Nós dois sabemos que é verdade.

— Hermione...

— NÃO! – ela gritou, empurrando-o para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos – Nós dois sabemos o que vai acontecer. Eu conheço você, Ron. Sei o que pensa. Você vai se jogar na frente do Harry para bloquear aquele maldito feitiço. Você vai se sacrificar se tiver a chance – ela disse, olhando para o chão em frente ao armário onde o corpo dele estivera.

— Isso pode não acontecer – Ron disse numa voz tensa. Incapaz de olhar em seus olhos, ele a puxou de volta contra seu peito e abraçou para que ela não conseguisse ver a culpa em seu rosto.

— Melhor você acreditar que não vai – Hermione chorou, empurrando-o – Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. E é melhor nem pensar em me defender também – ela acrescentou, os olhos queimando de fúria – Juro, se você morrer tentando me salvar, eu nunca vou te perdoar.

Sem pensar, ele deu um passo para longe ao olhar para ela, chocado. _'É a dor falando'_, ele pensou, forçando um sorriso fraco para ela.

— NUNCA! – Hermione gritou – VOU ODIAR VOCÊ PELO RESTO DA MINHA VIDA!

Ron empalideceu diante daquelas palavras fortes. Podia ser a dor falando, mas ela o atingira onde ele era mais frágil e isso doía. Ele a olhava com a sobrancelha enrugada enquanto lutava contra a vontade de rebater.

— Não vai – ele declarou depois de um silêncio prolongado.

— Vou sim – Hermione murmurou, enquanto a raiva diminuía e a dor preenchia os olhos mais uma vez – Eu vou – ela disse novamente, como se para reafirmara si mesma. Olhando-o através das lágrimas, Hermione podia ver que Ron não acreditava mais do que ela. _'DROGA!'_, ela pensou ao cobrir a distância entre eles e deixar a cabeça cair contra peito dele.

— Vai ficar tudo bem – Ron disse, abraçando-a pelos ombros suavemente.

— Não, não vai. Não se você... se você... não posso – ela murmurou – Não me peça para aceitar isso, porque não posso. Não vou. E não estou sendo irracional.

'_Ela realmente sabe o que estou pensando'_, Ron pensou com um sorrisinho culpado.

— Me recuso a deixar isso acontecer – ela disse obstinadamente – Não vou ficar sentada enquanto aquele bastardo malvado leva embora todo mundo que é importante pra mim. Não quero terminar como o Professor Lupin. Não serei a única deixada para trás. Se um de nós tiver que morrer, tem que ser eu.

— NÃÃÃÃO! – Ron berrou e, para sua surpresa, Hermione começou a rir.

— Você não consegue viver com a minha morte mais do que eu consigo viver com a sua.

— NEM PENSE NISSO! – Ron gritou, olhando para ela com um misto de raiva e medo nos olhos.

— Vou descobrir um jeito de nos livrarmos daquele maníaco de uma vez por todas – Hermione disse, a voz cheia de determinação – Eu sei que tem um jeito. Só tenho que descobrir. E quando eu conseguir...

— Você não vai chegar nem perto dele – Ron interrompeu – Está me ouvindo? Essa batalha não é sua.

— É tão minha quanto sua – ela retrucou – E eu vou ficar bem ao lado de você e de Harry quando tivermos que enfrentá-lo.

— Não.

— Sim.

— NÃO!

— Você não pode me impedir.

— Duvido que eu não possa.

— Está planejando me enfeitiçar?

— Se for preciso.

— Você não vai.

— Vou – '_Se for preciso'_.

— Não vai, não.

'_Sim, eu vou'_, ele pensou.

— Eu não quero brigar com você – Hermione disse, a voz tremendo levemente ao apertar o abraço – Não agora, tá? Eu não tenho forças. Podemos brigar sobre isso amanhã. Agora, eu só preciso que você me abrace. Por favor.

— Tudo bem, meuamor – Ron disse, soltando um suspiro ao descansar o queixo na cabeça dela.

— Ron?

— Sim?

— Eu nunca conseguiria odiar você – ela disse suavemente – Eu te amo.

-------------------------

'_Chega'_, Ron pensou quando seu estômago roncou ameaçadoramente mais uma vez. Ele sabia que tinha perdido o almoço e nem se preocupava. Não tinha a menor intenção de abandonar seu lugar no sofá, não importava o quão alto seu estômago pudesse protestar. Hermione não falara muito desde que ele a levara para estudar no primeiro andar, mas isso não importava. Ele não precisava falar para confortá-la. Contanto que ficasse sentado ao lado dela, ela estava contente.

Felizmente, sua mãe estava um passo à frente dele, o que não era nenhuma surpresa. Ela olhou para Hermione pelo canto do olho ao entrar na sala e colocou a bandeja de sanduíches na mesa em frente ao sofá.

— Faça ela beber esse chá todo – Molly disse ao filho, baixinho, ao sair.

Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas vez ou outra Ron conseguia fazer com que ela bebesse. Ele sabia que o único motivo para ela beber era calá-lo, mas isso não importava, na verdade. O importante é que ela bebera. Até ela terminar, ele não tinha percebido que não era um chá normal. Sua mãe, obviamente, colocara alguma coisa nele, provavelmente uma poção do sono, porque ela ficara estranha assim que abaixou a xícara.

Ron ficou sentado lá, com a cabeça de Hermione apoiada em seu ombro, e considerou deixá-la dormir no sofá. Mas, no final, ele decidiu que podia não ser uma boa idéia. Seus irmãos deviam chegar logo e ele não queria que eles a perturbassem.

— Mione? – Ron disse, cutucando-a gentilmente. Ele não esperava mesmo que ela acordasse, mas não custava tentar. Com suas suspeitas sobre o chá confirmadas, ele percebeu que o único jeito de levá-la para a cama era carregá-la.

Não era uma tarefa difícil. O quarto dela ficava a poucas portas do corredor e ela não pesava quase nada. A parte mais difícil era abrir a porta do quarto enquanto ela ainda estava em seus braços. Uma vez entreaberta, ele só abriu com o pé e a carregou para dentro.

O olhar furioso que ele recebeu do grande gato ruivo que estava dormindo no meio da cama dela fez Ron parar no meio do caminho.

— Saia – ele mandou, recusando-se a deixar o gato intimidá-lo.

Bichento se desenrolara e levantara vagarosamente. Mas em vez de fazer o que foi mandado, ele olhou para Ron com audácia e fincou as unhas num ponto ao se espreguiçar.

'_Esse desgraçado está me ameaçando'_, Ron pensou, estreitando os olhos.

— Última chance, bola de pêlo – ele alertou se aproximando da cama – Saia ou eu vou achatar você. E pare de me olhar assim – ele acrescentou quando o gato de Hermionecaminhou para os pés da cama e sentou com o rabo balançando – Eu não planejei isso. Como eu ia saber que não era um chá normal?

'_Certo, é oficial'_, Ron pensou ao colocar Hermione na cama e tirar seus sapatos. _'Você passou dos limites, cara. Recomponha-se. Você está dando satisfações para um maldito gato'._

— Você pode me olhar o quanto quiser – Ron disse, ao sentar na beira da cama de Gina e observar Bichento se recolocar ao lado de Hermione como um tipo de sentinela silencioso – Mas eu não vou a lugar algum. Então você pode se acostumar também.

----------------------------

Hermione estava acordada no quarto escuro, abraçando o travesseiro enquanto tentava desacelerar sua respiração. Lágrimas ferroavam os cantos dos seus olhos ao enterrar a cabeça e mentalmente se repreender. _'Era só um sonho'_, ela lembrou a si mesma pelo que parecia a centésima vez. Mas por algum motivo saber daquilo não a confortava muito. Podia ter sido um sonho, mas foi assustadoramente real.

Deitada lá, ouvindo a calma respiração que vinha da cama de Gina, ela não pôde evitar sentir inveja da paz que sua companheira de quarto encontrava em seu sono. Claro, não tinha como dizer quanto tempo duraria. Hermione sabia que Tom Riddle ainda assombrava sua amiga nos sonhos. Não acontecia tão freqüentemente quanto nos verões passados, mas ele se mostrava presente.

Com um suspiro, Hermione desceu da cama e apanhou o roupão. Dormir não era uma opção para ela. Não esta noite, ao menos. Toda vez que ela fechava os olhos, as imagens do sonho passavam em sua cabeça. O lampejo de luz verde. A pancada repugnante queo corpo dele fez ao cair no chão. Os olhos dele. Aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis que normalmente eram cheios de vida, risadas e travessuras, olhando para ela, apagados, vazios, sem vida.

O corpo de Hermione tremeu involuntariamente ao revê-los. Para afastar a imagem que a atormentava, ela pegou o primeiro livro que viu na mesinha de cabeceira e saiu do quarto.

Foi só quando chegou ao escritório que ela olhou para o título do livro que carregava e quase o derrubou de susto. Maldições que Matam. De todos os livros que ela tinha no quarto, ela tinha que pegar justamente esse. O destino era cruel. Gui tinha devolvido para ela exatamente naquela manhã. Ela estava com tanta pressa para chegar ao quarto de Rony que o atirou em cima de seus livros de escola em vez de colocá-lo em seu malão, que era o lugar onde deveria ficar. E agora ele estava em sua mão, zombando dela.

Ela definitivamente não ia ler _aquele_ livro esta noite. Por um momento, Hermione considerou voltar para o quarto e procurar por alguma outra coisa para se distrair, mas não quis arriscar acordar Gina.

O que ela realmente queria era Ron. Ela queria fugir para o quarto dele, subir em sua cama e abraçá-lo com força. Queria sentir o calor do corpo dele. Queria ouvir os batimentos ritmados do coração dele. Queria ver seu peito subir e descer a cada respiração. Se ao menos houvesse um jeito de fazer isso sem acordá-lo. Mas isso era impossível.

— Não, não vou fazer isso – ela murmurou ao se forçar a descer as escadas. _'Talvez um copo de leite quente'_, ela pensou, indo em direção à cozinha.

Somente quando estava quase em frente à porta da cozinha que ela percebeu que havia uma luz vindo do outro lado. Não sabia muito bem que horas eram, mas sabia que devia ser pelo menos duas ou três da manhã. Os membros da Ordem surgiam o tempo todo sem anunciar, mas mesmo assim, era muito tarde para uma reunião.

Com o ouvido na porta, Hermione procurou por algum sinal de vozes, mas a cozinha estava silenciosa. Ainda assim, alguém obviamente estava lá. Ela podia ver a luz passando pela fenda embaixo da porta. _'Talvez eles tenham colocado um feitiço imperturbável na porta'_, ela pensou, empurrando-a de leve. _'Ou não'_, ela acrescentou ao abrir e ver a Sra. Weasley sentada sozinha na mesa.

— Não consegue dormir, querida? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou, baixando a xícara de onde estava bebendo.

— Pesadelos – Hermione admitiu, se forçando a entrar na cozinha e sentar à mesa.

— O bicho-papão? – a Sra. Weasley pressionou.

Ao invés de falar, Hermione deixou os olhos caírem para a mesa e concordou com a cabeça.

— Tome um pouco de chá, querida – a Sra. Weasley disse, levantando-se, pegando uma chaleira do fogão e enchendo uma xícara — Isso vai ajudar — ela acrescentou, voltando à mesa e colocando a caneca em frente a Hermione.

— Não... não, obrigada — Hermione disse, olhando para o líquido marrom em frente a ela com medo. Ela sabia que a Sra. Weasley estava só tentando ajudar, mas ela não ia tomar mais _aquele_ chá. Ele podia fazê-la dormir, mas também tirava-lhe a habilidade de reagir às coisas a sua volta e isso podia ser perigoso.

Mais cedo naquela mesma noite, ela ouvira Gina tentando acordá-la para o jantar. Sua mente estava ciente. Ela ouvira cada palavra que Gina dissera, mas seu corpo simplesmente se recusava a obedecê-la. Sua pálpebras estavam tão pesadas que ela dificilmente conseguiria abri-las. Ela queria levantar, mas não conseguia. De jeito nenhum ela deixaria isso acontecer de novo. Certamente as chances do Largo Grimmauld ser atacado eram pequenas, mas ela estaria louca se deixasse algum Comensal da Morte encontrá-la em um estupor induzido por uma poção.

— Vai ajudar — a Sra. Weasley disse novamente de modo tranqüilizador — É uma mistura especial — ela acrescentou — Para noites sem sono. Gina passou por isso depois que... — ela parou, incapaz de mencionar Riddle ou seu diário — Você não terá mais pesadelos — ela prometeu a Hermione com um sorriso encorajador.

— Como você faz isso? — Hermione perguntou, pegando a xícara e fingindo tomar um gole.

— Faço o quê, querida? – a Sra. Weasley perguntou, tomando um grande gole de seu próprio chá.

— Como vive com esse medo constante? — ela melhorou a pergunta.

A pergunta foi tão direta que pegou a Sra. Weasley de surpresa. Seus olhos se abriram um pouco mais ao baixar a xícara e olhar para Hermione de forma avaliadora por um momento. Ela estava triste pelo fato de alguém tão jovem ter que lidar com tanto. Seu primeiro instinto era protegê-la, mas no fundo ela sabia que era tarde demais para isso. Ela reconheceu a dor nos olhos da menina e soube que nada que ela fizesse iria acabar com isso.

— Eu queria que existisse algum truque que eu pudesse ensinar a você, – a Sra. Weasley respondeu, ao sentar-se em sua cadeira e observar Hermione — mas não há. Você apenas vive com isso, porque você não tem outra escolha.

— Às vezes isso me enche — Hermione disse sinceramente — Fico preocupada com os meus pais e com o que vai acontecer a eles. Fico preocupada com Harry e o que isso tudo está fazendo a ele.

— Sim – a Sra. Weasley suspirou — Estamos todos preocupados com Harry.

— Ele tem passado por tantas coisas e, agora com a morte de Sirius... ele se culpa. Ele não vai falar com nenhum de nós sobre isso. Está nos afastando e tentando superar sozinho — Hermione disse, antes de perceber o que estava revelando e se forçando a parar.

— E você está preocupada com Ron? — a Sra. Weasley perguntou, depois de um silêncio prolongado.

— Sim — Hermione admitiu, mas estava relutante em falar mais. Não podia dizer exatamente para amãe dele que ela tinha medo que o motivo de Ron não se esforçar mais, ou fazer planos para o futuro, era porque ele não achava que teria um.

Sentada lá, fingindo beber o chá, os olhos de Hermione se desviaram para o livro que ela colocara em cima da mesa — Não vou deixá-lo fazer isso – ela sussurrou para si mesma, ao baixar a caneca.

— Fazer o quê, querida?

— Jogar sua vida fora — Hermione respondeu tranqüilamente.

— Quem, querida? — a Sra. Weasley perguntou com uma expressão aflita. _'Ela só pode estar falando de Harry'_.

— Vou encontrar um jeito de evitar — Hermione respondeu com raiva, os olhos ainda no livro.

— Você não pode bloquear a maldição Avada Kedavra – a Sra. Weasley disse, o coração batendo mais rápido ao ver as palavras Maldições que Matam na capa do livro de Hermione.

— Vamos ver — Hermione disse, a voz dura de determinação.

A Sra. Weasley estava tão surpresa com a teimosia e o ar desafiador que viu queimar nos olhos de Hermione que, por um momento, não soube como responder. O olhar no rosto dela era suficiente para mostrar o quanto ela estava falando sério. Estupefata, a Sra. Weasley apenas ficou lá sentada e observou Hermione se levantar da cadeira, pegar o livro da mesa e sair da cozinha.

* * *

**N/T:** Podem me matar... Eu sei que mereço. Atrasei e muito esse capítulo, eu sei... T-T Mas imprevistos acontecem, viagens duram mais tempo do que deveriam, e etc. Milhões de desculpas, gente... 

Por causa disso, meio que me perdi nos e-mails das reviews... Então, dessa vez vou responder aqui mesmo, porque já não lembro mais a quem eu cheguei a responder por e-mail... T-T °toda errada°

**Mione WoOd – **É... essa autora deixa até cenas NC-17 fofinhas, é verdade... E os gêmeos não podem faltar... é o conflito, né! Aaahh, assistente da Lya! XD As pessoas deliram... huahauhauha quem dera... Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Gisele Weasley –** Finalmente saiu! Divirta-se... xD Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Kikinhaaa – **Que bom que gostou desse capítulo... hehehe...Espero que tenha gostado do 25 também... Brigadinha pela review! Beijos!

**Lidia Lacerda – **Ah, que bom então que descobriu a existência da fic... hehehe... Fico contente que tenha gostado... Mas assistente da Lia? Hihihi... Só em sonho... xD Sim, Rony e Hermione se descobrindo é lindo, não? Mas ainda tem mais pra eles 'descobrirem'... hihihi... Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Miss.H.Granger – **Aaahhh, sim, Hermione é má... xD Ela sabe como provocar o rapaz... ah, sabe... menina muito má, vai ganhar um castigo por isso!;x E eu já disse que apoio a sua campanha totalmente? Leitoras, vamos aderir à campanha 'Eu quero um Ron exclusivo' o/ Hehehe... Ele é o sonho da maioria das meninas... ai ai °suspira° Vamos à caça de moços como ele! Vamos à luta, leitoras solteiras! A tradutora solteira tb está indo à luta! Hehehe... Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Cinthya Granger – **Hehehe... as quietinhas são sempre as piores, já diziam... Essas mocinhas como a Hermione sempre escondem alguma coisa ardilosa, não? Fato! Hehehe... Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Thiti Potter – **Sim sim... eles se descobriram e não têm mais tanto de pureza, né! xD Os gêmeos tão aí pra isso mesmo... hehehe... são a pedra no sapato... o conflito necessário... xD Brigada pelos elogios... E, bem, demorei, mas o cap tá aí... Espero que não tenhabatido as botasde curiosidade... xD Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Paulinha Potter – **Hehehe... Sim, uma cena que faz jus à classificação... Mas ainda teremos muitas outras, não se preocupe... xD Brigada pelos elogios, mas infelizmente eu atrasei mesmo a fic... T-T Buáááá... Bem, espero que vc continue acompanhando mesmo depois dessa mancada... xD Hehehe... Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Leka Moreira –** Foi suspirante mesmo... ai ai... hehehhe... ainda sonhando com um Ron pra mim hehehe... Bem, a fic já está no 79° capítulo, na verdade... e, se bobear, no bedchamber já deve ter chegado ao 80... A moça lá é rápida... hehehe... Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Lara – **Opa! o.O hehehehe...

**Ara Potter –** Ah, brigada pelos elogios... então, que bom que encontrou a tradução... hhehe...Agora vc pode acompanhar em português... hehehe... Não se preocupe, não vou abandonar ninguém... Mas pode ser que eu atrase alguns capítulos... Acontece... :s Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Laurie Granger –** Vc não morreu não, né? xD Porque eu demorei, né:s Sorry... Não, a autora andou editando algumas partes NC-17 aqui no fanfiction, mas no BedChamber ela posta integral. Não se preocupe, pq eu sempre vou lá no outro site para dar uma espiada... Huahauhauh... Não poderia substituir a Lia Wyler, nem que eu tivesse capacidade pra isso... Já viu quantas horas aquela pobre coitada trabalha num livro de HP? Nossa, eu tenho pena... Se fosse eu, ia morrer... o.o Huahauha... Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Rony Weasley – **Há quanto tempo não via um moço comentando aqui... hehehe... Não desista de mim! Huahauha... Não vou parar de traduzir a fic! Apenas me atrasar de vez em quando... xD Marca a caixinha de 'author alert' pra você ficar sabendo quando eu atualizar... Ok? Brigadinha pelos elogios, viu? Continue voltando aqui... Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Carol Estiano –** Nossa... o.o Não deixe de trabalhar pra ler a fic! huahauha... °eu faço igualzinho° Mas que bom que gostou...- Fico muito contente! Brigada pelos elogios... Espero que volte sempre aqui e deixe reviews... hehehe...Bem, a continuação demorou um pouco, mas aí está! Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE – **Hahahaha... Eu tb acho que essa autora é fantástica... E essa história é o que muitos queriam ver acontecer, né? É, ela tá passando a JK pra trás, né? Mas só um pouquinho... Afinal, JK é JK... xD Bem.. quanto às cenas em que eles consumam o fato... Vai demorar um pouco ainda... Nem tenho previsão de quando vou traduzir, porque essa fic é muuuito longa e é tão detalhada que o tempo parece passar de um jeito diferente, né! Mas cenas mais 'picantes' estão por vir ainda... Não se preocupe...hihihi... Demorei, mas postei... não precisa ficar histérica... xD Brigada pelos elogios e brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Erikitah – **Brigada pelos elogios... Fico muito contente que tenha gostado... A fic ainda tem muuuitos capítulos pela frente, não se preocupe... °na verdade, preocupada fico eu, já que a autora acabou de postar o capítulo 79° Hehehe... Então, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, viu! Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Juliana Longbottom – **Ah, que bom que seguiu meu conselho e começou a apertar o botãozinho de review...Hehehe... Viram, pessoas? Não machuca! Ah, eu tb tenho um pouco de preguiça de ler em inglês... Hehehe... Acontece, né? Mas quando a história é muito boa, eu acabo ficando presa... Foi que nem quando li o HP6 em inglês... li tão rápido que me assustei... Ah, quanto ao lugar da Lia... hauhauha... É como eu digo sempre: quem dera! Hahauha... Brigada pelos elogios... Fico muito contente! Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Gio Pires – **Ah, milhões de desculpas pela demora... T-T Hauhauha... Mas finalmente saiu! Hehehe... A tortura acabou... por enquanto... xD Muito obrigada pelos elogios... E brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Marina Barrocas –** Aí está o capítulo... Que bom que está gostando! Continue por aqui! xD Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Poxa – **o.O Hehehe... A continuação está aí...Hehehe... Demorou um pouco, mas saiu... hehehe... Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Rk-chan –** Hauhauhau... calma, não sumi! Demorou, mas taí... Não morra, por favor! xD Entendi o que vc quis dizer com o lado racional da Mione na hora de fazer coisas irracionais... hihihi... Tem coisas das quais só a Hermione é capaz... xD Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Nanda Evans –** Nossa, Nanda... Boa sorte aí com as milhares de reviews que vc precisa deixar... o.O Mas ó... vai ser bom pras autoras... Então é um sacrifício válido... xP Mas nem por isso deixe de comentar aqui, hein! Hehehe... Brigadinha pelos elogios e pela review! Beijos!

**Poliana Freire –** Nossa... até as 3 da manhã lendo! As pessoas são corajosas... Eu sinto logo dor nos olhos... Não consigo não... xD Queria ter essa capacidade de ler um monte de coisas no monitor... Eu sempre tenho que imprimir... T-T E nisso já se vão meus cartuchos... °chora° Bah, não se preocupe, vou traduzir a fic toda, sim... Mas isso vai levar um tempo... hehehe... E, na verdade, já são 79 caps... Não sei o que houve, mas ela deu uma baita adiantada na fic... o.O Brigada pelos elogios e volte mais vezes! Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Lolly Rill – **Ai, brigada! Fiquei muito feliz com sua review... Agora convença sua amiga a comentar tb... hehehehe... Não cai o dedo, juro! Hehehe... Bem, fico contente que agora acompanhe a versão 'brazuca'... hehehe... Brigada pela review! Beijos!

Eu fiquei realmente contente com a quantidade de reviews que recebi dessa vez... Uma boa parte é graças ao orkut (pra quem tiver dificuldade de me achar, no orkut eu sou Aneenha xP) Hehehe... Isso me fez retomar logo a tradução e postar o novo capítulo. Outro motivo que espero que me impulsione, mesmo com as aulas da faculdade recomeçando, é o fato de que a fic original já está (assustadoramente) no capítulo 79... O.O Para as mais preocupadas, não vou parar de traduzir. Já disse isso um milhão de vezes... xD Posso me atrasar, mas não vou parar nunca!

Beijos a todos e milhões de obrigadas! Vocês são ótimos! Continuem apertando o botãozinhoroxo aqui embaixo! Para quem tem bloqueador de pop up, é só segurar o ctrl... xD Não tem desculpa! Huahauhauha...


End file.
